Samurai Pizza Cats: Chronicles
by PizzaCatDavid
Summary: RATING 18 and over. I'm celebrating my 6th year on fanfiction. A member since 11/11/02. These are my six stories all in one. Please read my NOTES before you read...thank you. Contains Strong Language, Graphic Violence and Lemon.
1. Writers Notes IMPORTANT!

**SAMURAI PIZZA CATS: CHRONICLES**

**NOTE 1: ****I do not own Samurai Pizza Cats, they belong to Saban. (Lucky gits)**

**NOTE 2: ****These characters are MINE; Deano Anchovey, Jane Esther, Stan Cherviche, John Manx, Div (Which is me, and you can't own me...maybe for a price...) Ty Cherviche, Chris Evil Irvine.**

**NOTE 3: ****Each chapter is a different week or year and has a different title for different events. You could say, each chapter is a sequel...**

**NOTE 4: ****I wrote these when I was 17 - 18, so they maybe weird... lol**

**NOTE 5: ****Some characters maybe OOC, but it's my fanfic, I'm in control, if you have a problem with this, then please leave now!! Because I will not take this flame shit!!! If you got a problem with the content then don't bother reading, it's as simple as that...**

**NOTE 6: ****This is too celebrate my 6th year on Fanfiction 11/11/02 - 11/11/08 Jesus, where have the years gone??**

**WARNING: ****THESE STORIES CONTAIN STRONG LANGUAGE AND GRAPHIC WRITTEN VIOLENCE, GORE AND LEMON!!!!! I'm warning you, these stories CAN GET SICK!! But just remember, it's not real...**

**I hope you enjoy these stories as much as I've enjoyed writing them. **

**Take it easy people.**


	2. Ginzu and the New Era

**SAMURAI PIZZA CATS: Ginzu and the New Era**

**I do not own the Samurai Pizza Cats, characters etc etc...**

_The great comet caper, what an event. __**SPEEDY**__ and __**GB**__ saved the day by destroying a giant comet that was heading towards the earth, __**POLLY**__ gave out her heart to __**SPEEDY**__ thinking that he will never come back, telling him how much she loved him. All this was a week ago and it seems that the city has forgotten all about the comet as the city tries to rebuild, but it was the palace that was concentrated on more. Not much has changed._

**INSIDE PALACE. PRINCESS VI'S ROOM.  
**  
_PRINCESS VI was talking to a WORKER who had mercy all over his face. She then suddenly does her Alice in wonderland routine of the Queen of cards. _

**VI:** SEND THIS SCUMBAG TO PRISIONOUS ISLAND!

**WORKER:** (_Goes on both knees and begs_) OH GOD NO, PLEASE DON'T SEND ME THERE! **VI:** Tough, I've made up my mind.

_At that point BIG AL runs in the room with a not-surprised look on him. _

**VI:** (_To BIG AL_) Ah, I don't think you need to be told twice of where this worker is going. **BIG AL:** Yes Princess, may I ask what he did wrong? **VI:** This asshole dripped paint on my new nice wooden floor. **WORKER:** But...but it was just a little drip, it can easily be cleaned up. **VI:** I DON'T CARE, A MESS IS A MESS! TAKE HIM AWAY BEFORE I BLOW MY TOP! **BIG AL:** Yes Princess. (_Starts to drag the WORKER away_) Come on, you. **WORKER:** NO, I DON'T WANNA GO THERE! **BIG AL:** (_Whispering_) Believe me mate your gonna have the best time of your life there. (_Sighs_) I wish I could go. **WORKER:** …What?

BIG AL and the WORKER left the room. The only thing that has changed in Little Tokyo is the identity of the pizza cats. People go into the pizza parlour just to visit the hero's, they now know the truth of the pizza cats. The pizza cats don't mind the publicity.

**PARLOUR. DINNING ROOM. AFTERNOON.****  
**  
_It was break time for the pizza cats and GB who now works there, joining the forces of good. The boys sat around a table, while POLLY and FRANCINE just talked and watching the boys. SPEEDY was writing a list of names of who was coming to GB's stag night, as GB was going to marry CARLA in a few days. _

**GUIDO:** Man, I can't believe your getting married in a few days, GB. **GB:** Yeah I know, I'm as nervous as hell. **GUIDO:** You have every right to be, who knows you might even screw up. **GB:** (_Sarcastic_) Oh thanks for the comforting, Guido. **GUIDO:** (_Chuckles_) Any time, man. (_To SPEEDY_) So who have you got on the list, Speedy? **SPEEDY:** Well apart from us, I've put down the rescue team. **GUIDO:** The Rescue Team? Oh man, no we can't invite them, they'll make twits of themselves. **SPEEDY:** So do you. **GUIDO:** Yeah…but…that's different. **GB: **Just carry on with the list Speedy. **SPEEDY:** My brother Stan, Guido's brother Deano and Francine's cousin John. **GUIDO:** Oh God, that little perv is coming? **SPEEDY:** I couldn't just leave him out and besides; he's not that bad. **GB:** That's a nice list guys but I don't know any of them. **SPEEDY:** Don't worry, there just like me and Guido...but just a little weird. **GB:** That's all very well, but what about MY friends, this is after all MY stag do. **SPEEDY:** Well Ok, who are your friends? **GB:** Uh…I don't think you'll like them. **GUIDO:** Try us. **GB:** Ok…Daniel and Kris. **GUIDO:** They sound cool to me. **GB:** Their Ninja crows. **SPEEDY:** NINJA CROWS? Uh…I'm sorry GB, but we can't invite them, those Cunts have been fighting against us for years. **GB:** So have I, does that make me a cunt? **SPEEDY:** Uh…well- **GUIDO:** No cause…your different. **GB:** Am I Guido? I'm a crow and so are they, besides these two have never had a Fight with you or Polly, these two only joined the clan for protection. **GUIDO:** From what? **GB:** I dunno, just...protection. **SPEEDY:** GB, these two sound like nice guys, but they are still ninja crows, I dunno if we can trust them. **GB:** Listen Speedy, I'm still a ninja crow but I'm on the side of good now, and if that's the case the only thing you can do is trust me, right? **SPEEDY:** Well, yeah but- **GB:** If you can't trust me, then when will you? **GUIDO:** He's got my vote, Speedy. **SPEEDY:** (_Thinks_) Oh…Ok, you can invite them, but they're your responsibility. **GB:** Count on it, I'd make sure they won't do anything stupid. (_SPEEDY nods_) **GUIDO:** Where shall we go for the drinking? **SPEEDY:** How about that new pub "The Comet Piece's" **GUIDO:** There's a pub based on the comet? (_SPEEDY and GB nod_) When was that built? The comet incident was a week ago. **SPEEDY: **This is a fanfic, anything cam happen. **GUIDO:** I never thought of that. **GB:** Thanks for organizing this guys. **SPEEDY:** That's Ok. **GUIDO:** Yeah, no worries. **GB:** I better go home now; I think it's best I be with Carla. **SPEEDY:** That's cool with us; see you in a couple of days. **GB:** See ya.

_GB leaves the parlour. SPEEDY gets up and puts the kettle on and GUIDO plays on his Gameboy Advance. POLLY and FRANCINE are still chatting. _

**FRANCINE:** So Lucille said we could have the hen night round hers. **POLLY:** That's nice of her, do we need to bring anything? **FRANCINE:** Only ourselves.

_At that point SPEEDY came over. _

**SPEEDY:** Hi girls, want some tea? **POLLY:** Oh, yes please. **FRANCINE:** (_Whispering_) I'll leave you two alone. **POLLY:** Why? **FRANCINE:** You know…the "wink wink" (_POLLY looks confused_) The L-O-V-E **POLLY:** B-but- **FRANCINE:** Have fun.

_FRANCINE starts to warm up the ovens and SPEEDY stares at her then at POLLY. _

**SPEEDY:** What's with her? **POLLY:** Oh, just girl talk…(_SPEEDY just nods_) Uh…Speedy, you know I had that breakdown about me having feelings for you (_SPEEDY nods again_) Well I did mean it. (_She starts to blush_) **SPEEDY:** I know you did.

_He just walks away to make the tea. POLLY's blush quickly disappeared and was a bit upset. _

**POLLY:** (_MIND_) That's not the sort of reaction I was looking for...I wonder if he has got feelings for me...maybe I'm just wasting my time.

_Nearly an hour later has passed and the break was over. GUIDO opened the doors for the next rush. _

**A few days have passed and it was the night of the stag and the hen night. All the boy's went down to the "Comet Piece's" and the girls met each other at Lucille's. First we go to the boys.**

**THE COMET PIECE'S. PUB. INSIDE. NIGHT.**

_SPEEDY and the guys were sitting at a table, chatting away. SPEEDY ordered the first round of drinks and the BARTENDER delivered the drinks, he gave pints to everyone except for SPEEDY's brother STAN. _

**BARTENDER: **There you go, guys. **ALL:** Cheers. **STAN:** Hey, what about me? I ain't got a drink. **SPEEDY:** What? **STAN:** I said, I ain't got a drink. **SPEEDY:** Oh…hey bartender. (_BARTENDER turns around_) Why ain't Stan got a drink? I ordered one for him. **BARTENDER:** He's not aloud in here. **SPEEDY:** But he's 18. **BARTENDER:** Yes I know but it's not that, he's band! **SPEEDY:** Excuse me? **BARTENDER:** You heard and I think it's best if he leaves now before I lose my temper and kick him out myself. **SPEEDY:** (_To STAN_) what did you do now? **STAN:** Nothing. **GUIDO:** I sniff a lire. **BARTENDER:** That twat brother of yours got in a fight, he knocked a few tables spilling other people's drinks, plus he nearly killed someone. **SPEEDY:** My God, is this true Stan? **STAN:** No! **BARTENDER:** Now he's talking bullshit. (_He goes behind his bar and pulls out a Shotgun and points it at STAN_) **STAN:** WHAO…shit! **BARTENDER:** Now get out before I blow you out! **STAN:** Ok, fine I'm going…I'm not staying in this shithole anyway!

_STAN leaves the pub, slamming the door hard on his way out. The BARTENDER stands and smiles, he rests his shotgun on his shoulders, everyone looks at him oddly. _

**BARTENDER:** Ha, works every time. (_Points at the gun_) It's fake see, can't hurt a fly. **SPEEDY:** Oh very funny! (_Get's up_) **GUIDO:** Where are you going? **SPEEDY:** I'm going after Stan. **DEANO:** Do you want another pint? **SPEEDY:** Don't be daft; I haven't even started on the first one yet. **DEANO:** We've just finished them. **SPEEDY:** Alcoholics! Anyway, I'll be back in a minute. **DEANO:** Ok.

_SPEEDY leaves the bar, the others continue talking and at the same time SPEEDY left BIG AL entered and headed straight to GB. _

**GEN. CATTON:** Ah, Al join us for a drink, won't you? **BIG AL:** Thanks but no, I can't stay long, Princess Vi thinks I'm guarding the doors. **JOHN:** This city has a Princess? **SPRITZ:** Yeah man, of course, you didn't know? **JOHN:** No. **SPRITZ:** Where have you been, man? **JOHN: **The pizza parlour. **SPRITZ:** That's not what I meant. **JOHN:** Is she single? **BAT CAT:** Yep. **MEOWSMA:** I don't know why anyone would want to go out with her. **JOHN:** Why? Because she's good looking? **BAT CAT:** What made you come up with that? **MEOWSMA:** No because she's a greedy bitch **GUIDO:** Your right there. **BIG AL:** Look, as much as I like to diss the princess while she's not here, I really Came round to see GB! **GB:** But I haven't done anything wrong. **DEANO:** Yeah he's changed Al, he's getting married. **BIG AL:** You're not in trouble GB; I just need to talk with you. **GB:** Oh Ok, take a seat. **BIG AL:** In private. **GB:** Oh…right, fine. Let's go over here. **GUIDO:** Don't take too long; this is the night where you get pissed.

_Everybody laughs. GB gets up and follows BIG AL, the boys once again continue talking. For a short time it is quiet. _

**JOHN:** Hey, I've got this joke. **BAT CAT:** John, we don't want to hear your joke. **JOHN:** Oh go on. **BAT CAT:** No one's interested John. Why don't we play cards or something? **GUIDO:** Ok, I'm game. **MEOWSMA:** Me too, but first let's the next round. **GEN. CATTON:** Your round! **MEOWSMA:** Mine? **ALL:** Yes! **MEOWSMA:** (_Getting up_) Damn.

_BIG AL and GB are still talking. _

**GB:** I take it this isn't good news. **BIG AL:** Think again GB, now that you're part of the pizza cats and no longer part of those awful ninja crows…(_GB looks hurt_)…I am officiously honouring you a part of the Samurai.

_GB had a smile on him for a split second before having a disappointed expression on his face. _

**GB: **Thanks Al, but I can't. **BIG AL:** Why not? **GB:** Well you see, I've been a ninja crow since I was a kid and I admit I did some stupid things like being against good but it was the fighting source I was brought up by and I did promise with the honour code that I would stay as a ninja no matter what...wither I was fighting for good or evil. **BIG AL:** (_Nods_) I see your point GB, very well then. **GB:** Look Al, I'd LOVE to be a samurai but it's kinda pointless now. **BIG AL:** Don't worry GB, I'm not upset, it's your choice. Now that you're with the cat's crime will be the thing of the past.

_BIG AL leaves the pub and GB joins the gang, some of them are already on their next pint. _

**GB:** So what's happening now? Oh, we're playing cards I see, can I join? **GUIDO:** When we start a new game, GB. **GB:** I can wait. (_Sipping on his pint_) **GEN. CATTON:** Shoot, I'm out! (_Slams his cards on the table, looks at GB_) Hey, ready for your next pint? **GB:** Next? I'm still on my first, how can you drink three pints in twenty minutes? **CATTON:** (_Smiles_) I can take a lot of drink. **SPRITZ:** Yeah, with that fat ass of yours. **GEN. CATTON:** I am not fat damn it! It's the skin; it's just stretched a little. **SPRITZ:** Must be a lot of skin to cover the ass. (_Laughs_) **GEN. CATTON:** (_Pulling up his sleeves_) Right that does it!

_GEN. CATTON punches SPRITZ which knocks over BAT CAT's drink. _

**BAT CAT:** Hey, you knocked over my drink, twit!

_BAT CAT grabs MEOWSMA drink and soaks . _

**MEOWSMA:** (_Angry_) Why you-

_MEOWSMA gets up and was ready to punch BAT CAT, GEN. CATTON was going to do the same but BAT CAT ducked and MEOWSMA punched GEN. CATTON instead. Just then the whole Rescue team got into a pub brawl. GUIDO started to look embossed. _

**GUIDO:** Oh no!

**LUCILLE'S HOUSE. NIGHT.  
**  
_Meanwhile at the girl's hen night, they all had a few drinks and were playing a childish game "Spin the bottle". LUCILLE span the bottle and it pointed to RUBY. _

**RUBY:** Oh boy. **LUCILLE:** (_Giggles_) Ok Ruby, truth or dare? **RUBY:** Well you lot have heard enough truths from me today, so I'm gonna go for a dare. **LUCILLE:** A dare, eh? What shall we make her do, girls?

_POLLY shrugs while FRANCINE, JANE and CARLA were thinking. _

**CARLA:** I know, why don't you kiss Polly! **LUCILLE:** That's not a real dare Carla anyone can do that. **POLLY:** (_MIND_) Yeah…but Speedy can't! (_She has a hurt look on her_) **FRANCINE:** What's the matter, Polly? **LUCILLE:** Was it something I said? **POLLY:** Well sort of…but on a different line…it's nothing really. **LUCILLE:** Do you want to talk about it? **POLLY:** No. (_Smiles_) We're here to have fun, why spoil it now? **RUBY:** She's right, let's carry on with the game. **POLLY:** (_MIND_) Bitch! **LUCILLE:** Right…uh...what did you choose again, Ruby? **RUBY:** Dare! **LUCILLE:** Ok…uh…let me see…hmm.

_POLLY, FRANCINE and CARLA were stilling thinking of a dare, and then JANE clicked her fingers. _

**JANE: **I know! (_Everyone looks at her_) Ruby, you've got to run around the house five times, shouting you're a sexy slut. **RUBY:** (_Gets up_) I can do that. **JANE:** Naked! **RUBY:** Naked? (_Sits down_) No way! **JANE:** It's a dare, you've got to.

_Everybody nods and encourages RUBY to do her dare until eventually she agreed to do it. _

**RUBY:** Oh, all right.

_She gets up and strips naked, she goes out the house and starts running around. _

**RUBY:** (_Faintly_) I'm a sexy slut, I'm a sexy slut, I'm a sexy slut!

_The other girls start laughing. _

**FRANCINE:** (_Laughing_) Guido would love this! **JANE:** (_Swoon_) Guido…lovely Guido. **LUCILLE:** Mmm yes…he's still single you know! **FRANCINE:** Yep, I think he's good looking, better than Speedy. **POLLY:** (_Quickly_) What's wrong with Speedy? **FRANCINE:** Uh…nothing, nothing…he's is ...erm…nice. **POLLY:** Fine, now lets please contiontrate on this game! **LUCILLE:** Ok, but let's wait for Ruby to come back in.

_A few minutes later RUBY runs in the room quickly, putting on her clothes on, she was shivering. _

**RUBY:** It's freezing outside! **CARLA:** Did anyone see you? **RUBY:** No but I saw Speedy and Scott. **POLLY:** What were they doing? **RUBY:** Just talking I guess. **POLLY:** Oh…(_MIND_) I wonder what about? **LUCILLE:** Whose turn to spin the bottle? **CARLA:** Me!

_CARLA span the bottle. The bottle slowly stopped and it pointed at POLLY, she rolled her eyes, while CARLA asked the simple Truth or Dare question. _

**CARLA:** Truth or dare, Polly? **POLLY:** Dare! **RUBY:** That's not fair! **POLLY:** Why? **FRANCINE:** She does have the right to choose, it's not like it's the law or something. **RUBY:** But the fact is that Polly has chosen dare every time the bottle points at her. I haven't heard her say one "Truth" yet! I think Polly's got some secrets on her chest. **POLLY:** What are you saying? A week ago I had to give my secret identity away as a super hero, so don't you dare say I don't have secrets! **RUBY:** Ooo…sorry! **POLLY:** Ok then I'll go for "Truth" but don't ask stupid questions! **CARLA:** Right…um…I can't think. **RUBY:** I've got one, when did you last have sex? **POLLY:** W-what?…I… **RUBY:** Come on, tell us Polly! **POLLY:** (_Started to go teary-eyed_) I…I…never have.

_The girls look at POLLY with shocked expressions, even JANE who was two years younger than her. _

**JANE:** My sister has never experienced the best thing a woman can have? Oh my God! **POLLY:** What about you lot, huh? Have you done it yet? **CARLA:** GB is a master! **FRANCINE:** I lost my V with Bucky! **LUCILLE:** Guido filled me up! **JANE:** Well when I woke up, I saw Scott sleeping next to me with a used condom!

_POLLY looked at RUBY, expecting a predictable answer. _

**RUBY:** Me and Romeo, a perfect combination. **POLLY: **I'm going home, I've had enough of this. (_Gets up_) **FRANCINE:** Polly, don't be like this.

_POLLY heads for the door, crying. RUBY follows her to the door, she smiles. _

**RUBY:** Here, let me open the door for you.

_POLLY looks at RUBY and see's her long grin. POLLY clenches her fist and punches RUBY on the nose, she falls to the floor, the other girls get up in shock, whilst POLLY leaves the house and runs home. _

**RUBY:** Bitch, what's got into her?

_FRANCINE gives RUBY an evil look. LUCILLE started to be concerned. _

**LUCILLE:** Shall I go after her? **FRANCINE:** No it's best to leave her for a while, if you chase after her, she'll punch you're your lights out, just like she did to her. (_Points at RUBY_) **JANE:** Well, my sister is hardcore, after all.

_RUBY was wiping her bleeding nose, while LUCILLE and CARLA helped her up. _

**CARLA:** This isn't the sort of hen night I planned it would be. **FRANCINE:** Look on the bright side Carla, you're getting married tomorrow, that's something to look forward to, huh? **CARLA:** (_Smiles_) Yeah, your right!

**PARK BENCH.**

_The park was lovely at night, with all the streetlights glowing around the scenery. STAN was sitting on a park bench, smoking a fag, he took another puff and then he heard a voice that was recognizable. _

**VOICE:** STAN! STAN!

_It was SPEEDY's voice, STAN didn't bother answering back at him as SPEEDY will see him soon. SPEEDY was glad he found STAN. _

**SPEEDY:** There you are! Have you been here all the time? **STAN:** Yep. **SPEEDY:** Oh…hey, I didn't know you smoke. **STAN:** I only have a few, besides I'm old enough for God sake's. I'm 18 **SPEEDY:** Hey, I have nothing against it; I ain't here to ruin your life, you do what you want! **STAN:** Great, thanks...

_He sits down next to STAN, who takes another puff of his fag. _

**SPEEDY:** What's the matter? Your not mad are you? **STAN: **Only with myself! **SPEEDY:** Why? **STAN:** That dude pointed a gun at me; he could've killed me! **SPEEDY:** He's not like that, he's not stupid! **STAN:** It's not that, I should've stand up to myself. He embarrassed me! **SPEEDY:** It's no big deal, besides he only did it because your band. Why did you get into a fight? **STAN:** Well, would you just stand there being called "Shorty"? **SPEEDY:** I can understand that! (_STAN puts his fag out_) Come on, it's getting cold, why don't me and you find a pub together, eh? **STAN:** Thanks for the offer, but I'm gonna go home, you go back! **SPEEDY:** You sue? **STAN:** 100 percent, have fun Ok? See ya!

_STAN walks away as SPEEDY waves goodbye. He then turns around and heads back to the pub. _

**OUTSIDE. THE COMET PIECES.  
**  
_SPEEDY was thinking when walking back, he was just outside the door when the window smashed as MEOWSMA went through and landed on the dusty ground. SPEEDY jumped out the way. _

**SPEEDY:** JESUS CHRIST!

_MEOWSMA laid still on the floor with broken glass over him and cuts over his face. SPEEDY kneeled down to MEOWSMA to check if he was Ok, he was fine, just knocked out. SPEEDY could still hear the fighting in the pub, without thinking he came down to one conclusion. _

**SPEEDY:** Those ninja crow…(_Clenches his fist_) Those DAMN CROWS! I better get go back to the parlour and get my ginzu sword.

_He ran back to the parlour to get his sword. _

**INSIDE THE PUB.  
**  
_The rescue team were still fighting. GUIDO, DEANO and JOHN tried to ignore the fighting that was going on and GB was arguing with the BARTENDER._

**GB:** Listen asshole, I am not pissed…just give me another drink or I will fucking hurt you. **BARTENDER:** Ok, ok…uh…w-what would you l-like? **GB:** Same as the others I've had! **BARTENDER:** Coke? **GB:** Yeah, that's the stuff! **BARTENDER:** C-coming right up!

_Just then MEOWSMA smashed down the door, he looked terrible. _

**MEOWSMA:** I'm gonna get that little punk!

_He ran over to SPRITZ and chucked him away, he punched and kicked BAT CAT who was lying on the floor. SPRITZ was thrown at GB, he smashed into him. All the others could do was watch. _

**GUIDO:** I knew it; the rescue team are screwing things up! **JOHN:** I think it's entertaining. At least GB is in the action having fun. (_GB picks up SPRITZ and smacks him in the mouth_) Yeah, nice one! **DEANO:** I wonder if they'll remember this in the morning? **GUIDO:** I doubt it! **DEANO:** How many drinks have they had? **GUIDO:** Two or three. **DEANO: **What? My God, they've got weak stomachs! **GUIDO:** Catton's had the most though, about five or six. **JOHN:** Yeah he would with that fat ass of his. **GUIDO:** That's what started the fight off in the first place.

_Just at that point, SPEEDY rushed in with his sword. _

**SPEEDY:** Where are the ninja crows? **GUIDO:** What the hell are you talking about? **SPEEDY:** Those ninja crows that GB invited, I thought- **GUIDO:** Your wrong, they haven't arrived yet, the fight here is the rescue team. **SPEEDY:** (_Smacks his head_) D'oh, Jesus Christ. **GUIDO:** That's what I thought. **SPEEDY:** Where's GB? **JOHN:** (_Pointing_) Over there.

_SPEEDY turns around and he see's GB punching just then from nowhere, SPRITZ swings a chair, hitting GB. BAT CAT jumped on SPRITZ and MEOWSMA started punching GB in the stomach. _

**SPEEDY:** He's fighting? We gotta get him out of it!

_MEOWSMA was still punching GB. _

**MEOWSMA:** Take this you stupid crow! **GB: **Oh yeah?

_He head butts MEOWSMA and punches him a few times in the face, he falls on the floor. GB was about to stamp on him but SPEEDY grabbed him. _

**SPEEDY:** Whoa WHOA GB! Calm down. **GB:** It's not my fault; I was buying a drink and the next thing I knew I got into a fight.

_GB walked with SPEEDY where GUIDO and the others were sitting. _

**SPEEDY:** I think you've had enough for one night; you're getting married tomorrow. Carla doesn't want to see you with loads of bruises, huh? (_GB nods and sits down_) Now to stop them! **GUIDO:** (_Grabs SPEEDY's arm_) No wait Speedy, it's been funny so far, let's see who's gonna win. **SPEEDY:** You know what there like Guido; they'll be fighting for ages. **GUIDO:** They all ready have.

_A few minutes later and the Rescue team are still fighting each other. At that point two crows wearing ninja armour but had no weapons entered the door less pub, looking around. They are of course GB's friends. DANIEL and KRIS. _

**DANIEL:** Uh…is this the place? **KRIS:** I think so. **GB:** Hey look, there here. HEY GUYS! **KRIS:** There's GB!

_DANIEL and KRIS walk over to GB and company. _

**DANIEL:** Hi GB, how are you? **GB:** Never been better, I'm getting married tomorrow. **DANIEL:** Ah...so that's why you're here. **SPEEDY:** A-hem. **GB:** Oh yeah…guys…this is Speedy Cherviche. **DANIEL:** Yeah, we know you Cherviche; you're the curse of the ninja! (_SPEEDY didn't know weather to smile or not_) Your Guido Anchovey, the dude with the Sunspot umbrella. (_GUIDO smiles_) and the other one is Polly, boy she is hot! **SPEEDY:** (_Hurt look. MIND_) Yeah…I know. **DANIEL:** Where is she anyway? **GUIDO:** Hen night, with the other girls. **DANIEL:** Ah I see…so who's the lucky girl, GB? **GB:** Carla! **DANIEL:** Carla? You lucky bastard. (_Laughs_) I remember you two at lower school, you couldn't keep your eyes off her. (_GB smiles_) **DEANO:** Hey GB…you ain't introduced us. **GB:** Oh sorry, this is Deano Anchovey Guido's brother and this is John, Francine's Cousin. He's a pervert. **JOHN:** Well, it's my job. **DANIEL:** Uh…Hi. **KRIS:** Those people fighting, who are they? **GUIDO:** Those idiots are the Rescue team, as you can tell, they're drunk. **DANIEL:** Are they always like that? (_Everybody nods_) Right. **JOHN:** Ok, it's my turn to get the next round. (_To DANIEL and KRIS_) Do you want anything? **DANIEL:** Yes, I'll have a fosters. **KRIS:** Strongbow, please. **JOHN:** Right and I take it everyone else would like the same they've had all night? (_Everybody nods_) **SPEEDY:** Except for GB, he'll have some water. **GB:** Crap.

_KRIS sighed in boredom; he then spotted the ginzu sword on the side of SPEEDY. He tapped SPEEDY on the shoulder and pointed at the sword. _

**KRIS:** Whoa…is that your ginzu sword? **SPEEDY:** Yes. **KRIS:** The sword that duplicates another sword for you to do the Cats Eye Slash? **SPEEDY:** The same one. **KRIS:** Wow…I've never seen it before...let alone in action. Can I…uh…touch it? **SPEEDY:** Sorry, the sword was only made for me. It has never been in the wrong hands before and I like to keep it that way. **KRIS:** That's Ok…uh…what happens if it goes in the wrong hands? **SPEEDY:** I don't know and hopefully I won't know. **KRIS:** Fair enough.

Meanwhile the fight was still going on with the rescue team, they all had cuts on them. BAT CAT punched GEN. CATTON and he grabbed an empty glass and smashed it over BAT CAT, who fell over dazed. MEOWSMA picked up a table and smashed that over GEN. CATTON, he too fell over. With his chance, MEOWSMA jumped on GEN. CATTON and so did SPRITZ. BAT CAT joined in on the bundle, when he recovered from his short daze.

**DEANO:** Ha ha…Catton is down. **GUIDO:** Don't be too sure.

_GUIDO was right, got up, pushing the rest of the Rescue team off him with all his strength. His face was glowing red. _

**GEN. CATTON:** THAT DOES IT!

_He got out his large two cannons, getting ready to fire. The group got up in shock, scared of what will do. _

**GUIDO:** Holy shit. **DANIEL:** Is he crazy? **GEN. CATTON:** I've HAD ENOUGH! I'M GONNA PUT A STOP TO THIS! **SPEEDY:** B-but…we're indoors…WE COULD GET KILLED, YOU FOOL! **GEN. CATTON:** Oh…yeah…shit! **JOHN:** I've got the drinks.

_BBBAAANNNNGGGGGGG. The pub exploded, everybody went flying everywhere in all different directions. The explosion shakes the whole town of Little Tokyo with a tremor. It took several minutes for the dust to die down. The only thing standing was the BARTENDER, he was all black and smoked puffed out of his clothes, and he had a shocked expression on his face. _

**BARTENDER:** Gone…everything…gone…BOLLOCKS!

_JOHN was covered in dust; he was lying on the floor with his face buried in the ground. He eventually lifted his head and saw he had a full pint in his hand. JOHN smiled and slowly moved the pint closer to his mouth but then the bottom half of the glass came off and the beer went everywhere. _

**JOHN:** I knew it was to good to be true. (_He buried his face in the dirt_)

_A few minutes later, the two crows DANIEL and KRIS slowly get up, they start dusting themselves. _

**DANIEL:** Damn it, we could've been killed! **KRIS:** We're lucky. **DANIEL:** Where's GB? Oh man, I hope he's Ok. **KRIS:** Let's have a look and- (_Spots something_) Oh my…Dan, Dan…look! **DANIEL:** What? (_KRIS points at the object_) Oh…man…is that the…ginzu sword?

_KRIS nods, it was the magical ginzu sword, and its sharp blade flashed a reflected light from the moon into there eyes. KRIS picked up the sword and it suddenly glowed red. _

**DANIEL:** Whoa…did you see that? **KRIS:** Yeah, it did it as soon as I touched it. Come on let's go. **DANIEL:** But wait, we've got to help the others. **KRIS:** Look Dan, do you see anyone else up? No, because they are dead. **DANIEL:** How the hell do you know? **KRIS:** I just know, come on! **DANIEL:** Where are we going?

_KRIS and DANIEL run off, leaving everyone lying in the rubble. _

**DARK ALLEY. STILL NIGHT.  
**  
_A few minutes later, they run into an alley, where is it much darker than the night. KRIS still had the sword in his hands. He looked at it, can't believing their luck. _

**KRIS:** With this sword, we can be powerful. Hey, we can even take over the city! **DANIEL:** That sounds great, but how? **KRIS:** How? **DANIEL:** What I mean is, how does this sword work? **KRIS:** Uh...I think…um…I don't know.

_Suddenly the sword started glowing red. _

**KRIS:** Whoa…look!

_The sword glowed brighter and brighter. DANIEL covered his eyes as the light was starting to be unbearable to see. The glowing then crawled onto KRIS, he was now getting brighter but then the read light started to get hotter and the tempeture was growing on KRIS. He was starting to burn. _

**KRIS:** AAAGGHHRRR! IT'S HOT HELP ME! I CAN'T LET GO!

_DANIEL started taking steps back as the heat got hotter. KRIS screamed again and suddenly he caught fire, he still held on to the sword as the flames burned his body and covering his face. He started expanding and his eyeballs burst spitting out boiled blood, he screamed for the last time as the flames made his way out his mouth, his insides were burnt and then he exploded, pushing DANIEL off his feet and landing on the solid ground. Blood splattered everywhere. The smoke died down, DANIEL got up he found himself covered in blood which was still slightly blubbering on his dark armour, he then looked down the alley and saw the dead end was covered in dark blood and cooked flesh dripping down the wall. DANIEL looked in horror. _

**DANIEL:** K-Kris? Oh s-shit!

_He ran off. _

**THE DESMOSLISHED PUB. EARLY MORNING. ABOUT 1:38am**

_Back at the rubble, SPEEDY was the first to climb out the rubble. Next was GUIDO, then all the rescue team. SPEEDY found GB and pulled him out. _

**SPEEDY:** You Ok, GB?

_He looks up at SPEEDY with a confused look. _

**GB:** Who are you? **SPEEDY:** Oh no, he's lost his memory! **GUIDO:** WHAT? **GB:** (_Laughs_) I'm joking Speedy, I'm Ok.

_Seconds later, DEANO gets up, pushing a large and rather heavy pole off him, he started dusting himself. _

**DEANO:** Remind me what just happened! **GUIDO:** (_Points_) That ass there has blown up the pub! (_GEN. CATTON looks bummed_) We was about to have another pint as well! **SPEEDY:** That reminds me, where's John? (_Everybody shrugs_) Well don't just stand there, we've got to find him or Francine is gonna be pissed off if he's gone missing!

_Everybody starts looking, some of them were lifting up some rubble but have no luck, until they hear a soft moan. _

**GB:** What was that? **SPEEDY:** Guido? **GUDIO:** Don't look at me, I didn't say or do anything! **DEANO:** HEY, IT'S JOHN, HE'S OVER HERE!

_Everyone gathers round where DEANO was standing, he pulls up JOHN from the dusty ground. JOHN was holding onto the broken bottom half of a pint glass. _

**JOHN:** (_Dizzy_) But mommy, I don't wanna go to school today! **DEANO:** Uh...pardon? **JOHN:** (_Grabs hold of DEANO_) I wanna stay here and bake cookies with you! **DEANO:** Get off me, weirdo!

_He pushes JOHN off him, GUIDO walks up to them. _

**GUIDO:** I'll handle this bro.

_He pushes JOHN in the face; JOHN shakes his head and looks at GUIDO. _

**JOHN:** Oh hi Guido! (_Gives GUIDO the pint_) Here, sorry I split some. **GUIDO:** Uh…thanks. **SPEEDY:** He's fine.

_Everybody looks around not believing of what just happened. _

**GB:** Man, I can't believe we survived that explosion. We should all be dead. **SPEEDY:** Well, it would be stupid if we died now, we are after all the star of the show, or in this case…a fanfic **GB:** That's true. **SPEEDY:** Well we better get back home now. (_To GB_) your getting married tomorrow! **GUIDO:** It is tomorrow! **SPEEDY:** What? **GUIDO:** In 13 hours GB will be married. **GB:** Oh crap, I better get some sleep!

_He starts to run off but then SPEEDY grabs him on the shoulder. _

**SPEEDY:** Where are you going? **GB:** Home, Speedy, you know… the place I live? **SPEEDY:** You can't go back there, you've got to keep a tradition, you can't see Carla until the isle. **GB:** Oh yeah your right…but where can I stay for the night? **SPEEDY:** With us! **GB:** With you? That's nice of you Speedy but where can I sleep? You ain't got no room. **SPEEDY:** I'm sure we can plan something; at least have a bite to eat with us back at the parlour. **GB:** Ok, thanks. **GUIDO:** In that case we better get going!

_Just then the BARTENDER got in the way, stopping them from leaving. _

**BARTENDER:** Wait a bloody minute! **SPEEDY:** Oh God yeah, sorry I forgot. (_He gets out some cash and gives it to the BARTENDER_) There you go, thanks for the drinks. **BARTENDER:** OH! (_Throws the money away_) FUCK THE MONEY! What about My pub, MY HOME! LOOK AT IT, ALL THERE IS STANDING IS THAT STICK! (_The stick falls over_) D'OH FUCK YOU THEN! **SPEEDY:** Calm down, man. **BARTENDER:** Calm down? CALM DOWN? **SPEEDY:** Yeah, look don't worry, the Rescue Team will put it back together. **BAT CAT:** What? **MEOWSMA:** Us? Why the hell should we do it? It was Catton's fault! **GEN. CATTON:** Only because this twat kept saying I was fat! **SPRITZ:** Oh, I guess I was lying then. Your thin really, Catton. **GEN. CATTON:** Now you're taking the piss! **SPRITZ:** I can't win. Anyway it was just a joke. **GEN. CATTON:** A joke is when you make someone laugh! **SPRITZ:** They did, fat ass! **GEN. CATTON:** Why you son of a- **GUIDO:** Oh boy, here we go again. **SPEEDY:** STOP IT YOU TWO! It's all your fault; you all got into a fight. It's only fair if you all help this poor man build his pub house. **BAT CAT:** But…we'll miss the wedding. **GUIDO:** Don't worry; we'll get it on tape. **BAT CAT:** Oh man! **SPEEDY:** You should've thought of that before this pub became rubble. You can come to the reception, if you finish in time. **GUIDO:** Don't forget, you've got advanced equipment; you'll finish this in less than a week. **SPEEDY:** Yeah, so get to work. **RESCUE TEAM:** Ok! **BARTENDER:** That's all very well, but it ain't a happy ending yet, where am I gonna stay? **SPEEDY:** Erm… **GUIDO:** Hey, you can stay with Deano; you've got a spare room, ain't ya? **DEANO:** Yes. **GUIDO:** Is it Ok then? **DEANO:** Sure, why not? **BARTENDER:** (_Shakes DEANO's hand_) Oh, thank you! **GB:** Who's gonna take John home? **DEANO:** Well, his house is on his way to mine, I'll drop him off. **SPEEDY:** Thanks Deano, we better head back now, see you all at the reception. **DEANO:** Will do, bye!

_The pizza cats and GB headed back to the parlour as DEANO, JOHN and the BARTENDER go in a different direction, leaving the Rescue team rebuilding the house the house. _

**LUCILLE'S HOUSE.  
**  
_Meanwhile, back at the hen night. RUBY was sitting down holding a tissue to her nose to stop the bleeding. LUCILLE bought her some more clean tissues, while the rest were watching a movie. "Four weddings and a funeral" _

**LUCILLE:** I'm starting to worry about Polly. **FRANCINE:** Don't worry about her, she'll be fine, she just needs time to herself.

_There was a knock on the door, which startled the girls except for JANE who was bored out of her mind. _

**CARLA: **I'll get it.

_She got up and headed to the door, she opened it and saw it was BUCKY. _

**CARLA:** Oh hi Bucky. **BUCKY:** Hi. **CARLA:** I take it you're here to see Francine. **BUCKY:** Yes, is it Ok? It's really important. **CARLA:** Don't ask me ask her yourself. Hey Francine, it's Bucky.

_FRANCINE got up and walked to the door. CARLA sits back down. _

**FRANCINE:** Uh…hi Bucky. **BUCKY:** Oh thank God you're here; I really need to tell you something. **FRANCINE:** Ok. **BUCKY:** Erm…do you mind if we have a walk first? **FRANCINE:** Sure, just let me get my coat.

_She grabs her green coat and leaves the house with BUCKY. LUCILLE goes in the kitchen to get some more wine. _

**RUBY:** Thank God it wasn't Polly. **JANE:** What if it was? **RUBY:** Then I'll teach that bitch a lesson. **JANE:** Hey, that's my sister you're talking about. Besides she'd kick your ass any day.

_RUBY mumbles something under her breath. LUCILLE comes in with more wine. _

**STREET. NIGHT  
**  
_FRANCINE and BUCKY are walking down the street in the nightly cool breeze and while lit street. They stop. _

**FRANCINE:** So what's this important news then? **BUCKY:** Well, theirs good news and bad news. The good news is that I've got that Executive Vice President job for the computer company "TurnOn" **FRANCINE:** That's great. **BUCKY:** The bad news is…it's in England.

_Her smile fades away; gasped at the fact that BUCKY's new job is on the other side of the world. _

**FRANCINE:** E-England? **BUCKY:** I know what your thinking and I can't help that, but here's another thing, I'm gonna ask you something, it's a big shot but here goes…will you come to England with me? **FRANCINE:** I-I can't…I have a lot of responsibility at the pizza parlour. **BUCKY:** (_Upset a bit_) I see. **FRANCINE:** Can't you find a job here? **BUCKY:** There's nothing good here, this place is a dump, and I need a different scenery, that's why I need to go to England. If I stay here, I'll go crazy. So I'm gonna ask you one last time…come with me, please. I love you. **FRANCINE:** (_Slight pause_) I'm…I'm sorry Bucky. **BUCKY:** Fine! (_Walks away_) **FRANCINE:** Where are you going? **BUCKY:** Where else? England of course! **FRANCINE:** If you loved me, you'll stay here! (_BUCKY doesn't listen. She starts to cry_) YOU BASTARD!

_She starts to run back to the parlour. BUCKY stops walking, he turns around and see's FRANCINE running. He has a tear in his eye, he then clenches his fist and punches the wall, it made an imprint but he felt a sharp pain rush to his head, he then of course started swearing under his breath. _

**PARLOUR KITCHIN. EARLY MORNING.  
**  
_SPEEDY opened the doors. GUIDO and GB walk in. GUIDO turns the lights on; GB sits down at a table. SPEEDY puts the kettle on. _

**GB: **So, where will I sleep? **SPEEDY:** I'm just about to go upstairs and check!

_He rushes upstairs. GUIDO goes to the fridge and pulls out two sandwiches. _

**GUIDO:** Would a sandwich do for you? **GB:** Yeah, whatever.

**SPEEDY'S ROOM.**

_SPEEDY went into his room, cleaning up some mess and trying to find a sleeping bag for GB. He then heard some crying. _

**SPEEDY:** Who's that?

_He walked out his room to hear where the crying was coming from. It sounded like it was coming from POLLY's room. He walked to the door. _

**POLLY'S ROOM.  
**  
_Sure enough it was coming from her room. He opened/slightly pushed the door. He saw POLLY with her face buried in the pillow, obviously crying. _

**SPEEDY:** Polly? **POLLY:** S-Speedy? **SPEEDY:** Hey now, what's wrong? **POLLY:** (_Sniff_) Oh, it's nothing. **SPEEDY:** Come on, you can tell me...we are friends aren't we? **POLLY:** Yes. **SPEEDY:** So tell me. **POLLY:** Well…Ok, It's silly really but…well, we were playing a game, it was Spin The Bottle and it pointed to me and that Ruby bitch asked me a question. "Have I had sex?" (_SPEEDY nods_) and I said I haven't…you see, I'm still a virgin. (_SPEEDY looks shocked_) She was glad of this and so I punched her and left. **SPEEDY:** You're a virgin? **POLLY: **Don't you start! **SPEEDY:** Oh no, don't worry…I'm still virgin too; it's just…your beautiful. (_POLLY looks at him_) and I thought a girl like you would have…you know. **POLLY:** Nope. **SPEEDY:** Wow…uh listen Polly, I've been thinking and…well the thing is I…I love you, Polly. (_She smiles_) I always have. **POLLY:** Oh Speedy. (_Hugs SPEEDY_) That's all I needed to hear.

_They both kiss for the first time that counts for love. _

**POLLY:** But I think we should keep our love a secret for a while. **SPEEDY:** Sounds like a turn on to me!

_POLLY smiles and they kiss again, this time longer. _

**SPEEDY:** Let's go downstairs. **POLLY:** Ok.

_They leave the room and walk downstairs. GUIDO and GB are eating the sandwiches. They see SPEEDY and POLLY come down the stairs. _

**GB:** Hi Polly. **POLLY:** Hello GB, are you ready for tomorrow? **GB:** Sure am. Well, actually its today, it's gone passed midnight. **GUIDO:** (_To POLLY_) what are you doing here? **POLLY:** What are you talking about, Guido? I live here. **GUIDO:** I know but I thought you were at the hen night thing with Carla and the others girls. **POLLY:** It finished early; well for me anyway, I got bored. **GUIDO:** That bad, huh? (_POLLY nods_) I take it Francine's still there. **POLLY:** I guess so.

_POLLY makes herself some tea. SPEEDY sits down next to GB. _

**GB:** So Speedy, have you got any room? **POLLY:** Room? **SPEEDY:** Sorry GB, I was looking but no luck. **POLLY:** What's all this about? **SPEEDY:** I offered GB that he could sleep here because as tradition says you can't see the bride until the isle. **POLLY:** That's nice of you, Speedy. **SPEEDY:** Well I try to be but there's no room. **GB:** That's Ok, I'll just sleep on the couch when I get home, that's comfortable.

_POLLY starts thinking, she then smiles and clicks her fingers. _

**POLLY:** I know, Speedy can sleep in my room and you can sleep in Speedy's! **GB:** But…where will you sleep? **POLLY:** Why, in my room of course. **GUIDO:** WHAT? Wait a minute; is there a situation between you and Speedy? **POLLY:** No…just helping a friend!

_SPEEDY has a slight smile, while GUIDO frowns at POLLY and SPEEDY. GB also smiles at the idea. _

**GUIDO:** I see. **GB:** Are you Ok with that Speedy? **SPEEDY: **(_Blushing_) Yes he is! **GB:** Cool, well in that case, I'm gonna call it a night! (_Makes he's way up the stairs_) Goodnight! **ALL:** Goodnight!

_GB heads to SPEEDY's room and goes to sleep. It was only a few minutes later until FRANCINE rushed in crying. The cats only saw her for a split second while she dashed upstairs and into her room. The cats looked at each other. _

**SPEEDY:** What's a matter with her? **GUIDO:** Maybe she got…bored? **POLLY:** Probably it was that bitch Ruby saying something to her. **GUIDO:** (_Sighs_) I'll go and talk to her.

_He walks upstairs to FRANCINE's room. _

**POLLY:** They make a lovely couple, don't they? **SPEEDY:** Who, Guido and Francine? I guess so…but it'll never happen. **POLLY:** Did you think WE were gonna happen? **SPEEDY:** In a way I did...in fact I've been in love with you for a while now. **POLLY:** Why didn't you ask me back then? **SPEEDY:** I was scared...I was scared how you'd react; I was expecting a frying pan in my face or something. (_POLLY nods but has a hurt expression on her face_) What's wrong? **POLLY:** Speedy, I'm sorry I hurt you in the pass but you must understand I was just concentrating on my job, plus you was always flirting with Lucille. **SPEEDY:** I know, but then I realized who I had feelings for, and it was you.

_POLLY smiles, as she kisses SPEEDY on the cheek. She then gets up. _

**POLLY:** Do you wanna…go to bed? **SPEEDY:** (_Quickly gets up_) Yeah! **POLLY:** Oh by the way, I'm not ready for the…physical stuff! **SPEEDY:** Oh…Ok. (_POLLY walks upstairs. MIND_) Damn! (_He follows her upstairs_)

_Sooner or later, the lights went out, preparing for a memorial day. _

**NEXT DAY, TEP.'S CHURCH. MORNING.  
**  
_The next day at Tep church, it was the place where GB and CARLA were getting married. The service was memorable; CARLA was in her beautiful white dress and GB in his black suit. As the service ended, everybody had their photo's taken and then the last one was a huge group photo shoot. _

**PIZZA PARLOUR. EARLY AFTERNOON.  
**  
_The reception was held at the pizza parlour. There were all sorts of food and drinks apart from pizza and of course the wedding cake that has yet to be cut. SPEEDY has just finished his best mans speech, everyone clapped. _

**GB:** Nice speech, Speedy! **SPEEDY:** Thanks, now let's have some fun! **GB:** Yeah.

_SPEEDY was wearing a white suit, GUIDO's was blue, POLLY had a lovely pink dress and FRANCINE was wearing a green short-sleeved jumper and a skirt. _

**SPEEDY:** Hey Guido, love what you've done to the food! **GUIDO:** Thanks! **SPEEDY:** Oh yeah I forgot to ask…do you know why Francine was upset last night? **GUIDO:** Yeah, Bucky walked out from her. **SPEEDY:** Oh my…why? **GUIDO:** Apparently he's got a smart-ass job in England, something about a vice President! **SPEEDY:** Wow...is he here now? **GUIDO:** Nope, but if Francine see's him, she's gonna be pissed! **SPEEDY:** I bet. **GUIDO:** I'm gonna go get a drink and talk to the guests, see you in a bit. **SPEEDY:** Sure.

_GUIDO went to the table with the drinks. STAN entered the parlour, he spotted his brother and walked up to him, he then tapped him on the shoulder. SPEEDY turned around._

**SPEEDY:** Hey Stan. **STAN:** Hi Speedy. **SPEEDY:** You just got in? **STAN:** Yes I have…uh, where do you keep the drinks? **SPEEDY:** (_Pointing_) Over there on that table. **STAN:** Thanks; think I'll go help myself. **SPEEDY:** I'll come with you.

_They both go over to the table where GUIDO was talking to LUCILLE. _

**GUIDO:** Hi Lucille, are you having fun? **LUCILLE:** Yes thank you, I am…and you? **GUIDO:** As long as there's alcohol. **LUCILLE:** (_Giggles_) That's true, I've never seen you drunk before. **GUIDO:** I'm sure you will. (_There was a slight pause_) Uh…Lucille, are you doing any thing toni- **CARLA:** (_Interrupts_) Lucille, I need to talk to you for a second…oh sorry, Guido. **GUIDO:** That's Ok, you girls go right ahead. (_Both the girls go off_) Tsh...typical! **SPEEDY:** What's a matter Guido? Girls running away from you? **GUIDO:** Don't Cherviche, I'm gonna get laid tonight! **STAN:** The only things you'll lay are your bed sheets! **GUIDO:** Why you son of a- **SPEEDY:** Whoa…easy Guido, you just go off and talk to the others. **GUIDO:** I will!

_He goes off and mixes with the crowd. POLLY is talking to her sister JANE. _

**JANE:** (_Taking a bite out of her sandwich_)…ugh…my God, that's horrible! **POLLY:** Tell me about it! **JANE:** Who made these? **POLLY:** Guido. **JANE:** Guido? YUK! He should stick with his day job!

_BIG AL who was finishing his drink was talking to DEANO. _

**BIG AL:** Yes, that was a nice wedding! **DEANO:** Oh yeah, I have to agree…do you want another drink? **BIG AL:** No thanks Deano, I better get back. The princess thinks I've gone to the toilet and that was about four hours ago. **DEANO: **Fair enough. **BIG AL:** Oh and do me a favour, tell everyone I said goodbye and that I'll see GB when he comes back. **DEANO:** Will do.

_DEANO turns around and see's that JANE is in front of him. _

**DEANO:** WAA!! DON'T DO THAT! **JANE:** Sorry, it's just I wanna say that your brother is a terrible cook! **DEANO:** That's a bit ironic.

_An hour went by and the guests are still enjoying themselves. People are chatting, while FRANCINE was sitting on her own. GUIDO felt sorry for her and decided to sit next to her. _

**GUIDO:** Hi Francine. **FRANCINE:** Oh… hi Guido, having fun? **GUIDO:** It's not what I expected, but yeah.

_There was a pause, as GUIDO had nothing left to say already, he started to sweat and was thinking what to say next. Just then the Dj played a love song and nearly everybody joined in with the song and had a partner. POLLY was with SPEEDY. _

**POLLY:** Oh Speedy, I love this song. **SPEEDY:** And…(_Whispers_)…I love you.

_POLLY blushes and she takes SPEEDY's hand and they walk to the dance floor. At that point GUIDO formed a simple idea and tapped FRANCINE's shoulder, she turned her head and looked at him. _

**GUIDO:** Do you care to dance, Miss Manx?

_FRANCINE smiles and they walk to the dance floor. Also on the dance floor were the married couple GB and CARLA. _

**CARLA:** Oh birdee, it's been a perfect day. **GB:** It'll get better tonight. **CARLA:** Ooo...can't wait. I love you. **GB:** And I love you too.

_They both kiss and the crowed watched and cheered for them. A few minutes later it was time for the cat cutting. Everyone gathered round the table where GB and CARLA were sitting. The cake was your typical three layer white cake. Some people had a look of concern about the taste of the cake, because they didn't know if GUIDO made it. GUIDO was at the back of the crowed with FRANCINE. JANE made her way to the back to see GUIDO. She walked in front of him. _

**JANE:** Did you make that cake? **GUIDO:** No, I bought it. **JANE:** Thank God!

_She then made her way to the front, leaving GUIDO with a frowning look. When JANE got to the front, she gave the thumbs up to GB, he nodded his head. CARLA picked up the knife ready to cut the cake. SPEEDY and POLLY were at the front, along with STAN and DEANO. GB and CARLA cut the cake together; a few photos were taken at this point. At the same time SPEEDY thought of something whilst keeping an eye on the knife the married couple were using. SPEEDY tried to think hard. _

**SPEEDY:** (_MIND_) I'm so sure…I've forgotten something last night.

_The cake was cut and now GB was holding the knife. _

**GB:** Gather round everyone, theirs a cake that needs to be eaten.

_Suddenly SPEEDY's eyes widen and he gasped, it was his magical ginzu sword, he forgot to pick to pick it up from the rubble. Without hesitation, he ran pushed through the crowed and rushed out the parlour. _

**GUIDO:** Hey Speedy, where are you going?

_SPEEDY didn't answer back as he was a long way from the parlour, GUIDO shrugged, he was looking more forwarded to the cake, just like everyone else. It was only minutes until everyone got a piece of cake. GUIDO, FRANCINE, STAN, JANE and DEANO were sitting at the same table. POLLY walked towards them and sat down with the group, she also had a piece of cake. _

**POLLY: **Does anyone know where Speedy went? **GUIDO:** Yeah, he rushed outside. **POLLY:** Why? **GUIDO:** Dunno…it kinda seemed he wanted to go to the toilet. **STAN:** But the toilets are over there. **GUIDO:** I didn't say he WAS going, it just SEEMED. **POLLY:** I wonder why he just rush out like that, I hope he's Ok. **JANE:** Don't worry about him sis. Man, it's like you're in love with him or Something. (_POLLY just half smiles_) **GUIDO:** Yeah, chill Polly. What trouble can he get into?

_POLLY has a concern look as she dreads to think. _

**FRANCINE:** Speaking of trouble, has anyone seen my cousin? **GUIDO:** I didn't know he was here. **FRANCINE:** Well he should be, he was invited. **STAN:** He's over there, talking to Lucille. **GUIDO:** Is that wise? He could upset her **DEANO:** Or he could make her happy. **GUIDO:** Well, either way this parlour could blow up.

_Near the food table JOHN was talking to LUCILLE telling her a funny story, well to him anyway. _

**JOHN:** And then I said, "This car ain't blue, it's red" (_Laughs a bit but LUCILLE Does not look amused_).yeah, uh…well there was this time I- **LUCILLE:** (_Interrupting_) John? **JOHN:** Yes? **LUCILLE:** Could you not talk to me, please? **JOHN:** (_Nods_) Yeah, sure.

_He walks away and sits on his own. _

**RE-BUILDING SITE. LATE AFTERNOON.**

_Meanwhile SPEEDY arrived at the new building site for the pub a few minutes ago, telling the rescue team about his lost magical ginzu sword. The rescue team were of course re-building the pub. _

**BAT CAT:** You lost it? (_SPEEDY nods_) **SPRITZ:** Whoa…does Big Al know? **SPEEDY:** No and I'm hoping he won't. I don't suppose you've seen it? **SPRITZ:** Nope. **BAT CAT:** Sorry.

_MEOWSMA and CATTON shake their heads. _

**SPEEDY:** Surely you must have seen something whilst cleaning the site? **GEN. CATTON:** Believe me Speedy, if we saw something as important as that sword we'd contact you first. **SPEEDY:** (_Nods and sighs_) Thanks, anyway.

_SPEEDY starts to walk away, but then he stops and turns around. _

**SPEEDY:** This is a long shot but…I don't suppose you've seen anyone else with it? **MEOWSMA:** Sorry Speedy. **SPEEDY:** Never mind, I'll keep looking. **GEN. CATTON:** Is there anything you want us to do? **SPEEDY:** No... **GEN. CATTON:** We can't just stand here, tell you what Speedy, we'll help you look for it. **SPEEDY:** No really, it's Ok, I'll look for it on my own. **BAT CAT:** But it'll take you longer on your own. **SPEEDY:** I don't care. **MEOWSMA:** Speedy if we do find it we won't do anything stupid with it. **SPEEDY:** It's not that, I don't want it going in the wrong hands. **MEOWSMA:** But we're not evil. **SPRITZ:** Or wrong. **SPEEDY:** It doesn't matter if you're good or evil. If hands different from mine touch the sword then...you know. **GEN. CATTON:** No, we don't. **SPEEDY:** Look, all I can say is that I'm the only person in the world to control the sword, nobody else. It's safe if I find it. **GEN. CATTON:** Ok, we understand. **SPEEDY:** Good! (_Looks at the building and smiles_) Your doing a nice job. **RESCUE TEAM:** Thanks.

_SPEEDY runs off in a different direction. The Rescue team carry on with the re-building. _

**PARLOUR. NIGHT.  
**  
_It was late at night and all the guests went home. GB and CARLA left for their honeymoon. STAN, DEANO, JANE and JOHN went back to their own homes. LUCILLE was about to leave. _

**LUCILLE:** It was very nice of you to hold the reception here. **FRANCINE:** Well, it was the least we could do, plus we made a bit more money.

_They both giggle. POLLY and GUIDO were cleaning the parlour. GUIDO was mopping and POLLY was cleaning the tables. _

**LUCILLE:** Fran, are you doing anything tomorrow? **FRANCINE: **Tomorrow? Tomorrow…that's a Sunday. Nope, the parlour will be closed. (_POLLY and GUIDO high five when she said that_) I'm free tomorrow. **LUCILLE:** Great, do you want to go to the beach tomorrow? **FRANCINE:** I'd love too. **LUCILLE:** Wonderful! I'll call you about 2ish? **FRANCINE:** Sounds like a date.

_They both laugh as LUCILLE leaves the parlour. She turns around. _

**LUCILLE:** (_To POLLY and GUIDO_) Bye you two. **GUIDO:** Bye. **POLLY:** Take care.

_LUCILLE exits the parlour. FRANCINE smiles and walks up to POLLY and GUIDO. _

**FRANCINE:** Can't wait for tomorrow. Oh well, I'm going to bed. **POLLY:** Aren't you gonna stay up and wait for Speedy? **FRANCINE:** Oh Polly, don't worry about him. If he was in trouble he would've rung his little bell. **POLLY:** I guess so. **FRANCINE:** Goodnight guys.

_She walks upstairs to her room. POLLY and GUIDO were putting the cleaning things away. _

**GUIDO:** Hey Polly, do you think Lucille and Francine are a…you know…a couple? **POLLY:** You mean lesbians? (_GUIDO has a wide grin and nods_) No way, only you would've thought of that. You're as bad as John. **GUIDO:** Can't help it, it's a guy thing. Surely you girls think of stuff like that.

_POLLY then smiles and then forms a thought of SPEEDY on top of her, giving her pleasure, and then she snaps out of it. _

**POLLY:** No! **GUIDO:** So, why did you just smile? **POLLY: **Is there a law for smiling? **GUIDO:** Well, no…it's just it looked like you was thinking dirty. **POLLY:** (_Grabs GUIDO by the neck_) And even if I was, it would be none of your business, Ok? **GUIDO:** S-sure.

_POLLY lets go of GUIDO. Suddenly the sound of doors opened, they both turned around and saw it was SPEEDY. He had a sad depressed expression on him. POLLY got angry and walked up to him, not noticing his expression. _

**POLLY:** Where have you been? We've been worried sick about you. **GUIDO:** We? **SPEEDY:** Sorry, I was just looking for something. **POLLY:** Looking for what? **SPEEDY:** Uh…nothing important. **POLLY:** Speedy, you wouldn't just leave in the middle of a wedding reception and then come back here at night, looking for something that's not important. Now tell me what it is. **SPEEDY:** I…(_MIND_) Polly would understand, wouldn't she? (_NORMAL_) Ok, Polly I won't lie to you. I've ...lost the ginzu sword. **POLLY: **(_Slight pause_) So, you've got plenty. **SPEEDY:** No, I mean my magical ginzu sword...the one I perform the Cats Eye Slash. **POLLY:** (_Shocked_) WHAT? HOW DID YOU LOSE IT? **SPEEDY:** I bought it with me to the stag party. **POLLY:** YOU IDIOT! **SPEEDY:** HEY! DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT? I've been telling myself that all day. I'm scared to think that some guy has got it. **POLLY:** Well, we've got to look for it quick! **SPEEDY:** I have tried everywhere, looked everywhere. It's nowhere to be found. Listen Polly; I don't want Guido or Francine to know about this. **GUIDO:** Ahem...I'm still here. **SPEEDY:** Oh, well in that case…Francine should not know about it. **GUIDO:** Sure, don't worry Speedy. We'll help you look for it tomorrow. **SPEEDY:** Well, there's nothing I can do now. (_Yawns_) Think I'll call it a day. **GUIDO:** Sounds like a plan.

_They all walk upstairs and go to their rooms. GUIDO closes his door. SPEEDY was about to walk into his room but POLLY tapped on his shoulder, he turns around. _

**POLLY:** Speedy, do you want to sleep in my bed again? Last night was great. **SPEEDY:** But we didn't do anything. **POLLY:** I know, but I sleep much better when I know you're with me. **SPEEDY:** Sure. **POLLY:** Great. Oh and I'm still not ready for the impaling. **SPEEDY:** Don't worry, I won't do anything. **POLLY: **I'm glad you understand.

_They both walk into POLLY's room and close the door. _

**PARLOUR. NEXT DAY.  
**  
_The next day SPEEDY, GUIDO and POLLY were sitting around the table, discussing about the missing sword. FRANCINE was upstairs getting ready. _

**GUIDO:** Speedy, why don't we go now? **SPEEDY:** 'Cause I don't want Francine to know. **GUIDO:** She won't know if we go now.

_There was a knock on the door. The cats tried to ignore it, but the person kept on knocking. _

**SPEEDY: **Are the people of little Tokyo think? Can't they read the "Closed" sign? **GUIDO:** Well, it is in Japanese after all. **SPEEDY:** Oh, I forgot that. **POLLY:** I'll go tell them.

_She gets up and goes to the doors, she unlocks and opens them, she finds out it's LUCILLE. _

**POLLY:** Oh, hi Lucille...uh Francine's upstairs, why don't you come in? **LUCILLE: **Thank you. (_Spots SPEEDY and walks up to him_) There you are! Where did you go? GB and Carla were waiting for you before they left. **SPEEDY:** Uh…yeah, sorry about that. I had to go to…uh…to the…toilet. **LUCILLE:** But you've got toilets over there. **SPEEDY:** Uh…uh yeah but…uh (_Calling_) Francine, Lucille's here! **FRANCINE:** (_From upstairs_) Coming! **LUCILLE:** So, how is everyone? **GUIDO:** Whacked out, thank God it's Sunday, we get a day off. **LUCILLE:** Yes, just like everyone else in Little Tokyo. **GUIDO:** ...Yep

_FRANCINE comes downstairs, wearing her usual gear. _

**LUCILLE:** (_To FRANCINE_) ready? **FRANCINE:** Steady, go! (_To the pizza cats_) See you guys later.

_The others smile and wave, while FRANCINE and LUCILLE exit the parlour. They then go back in discussion about the lost sword. _

**SPEEDY:** Right, their gone. Now it's out chance to look for the sword.

_The others nod and run out the parlour, they split up searching the whole area of Little Tokyo. _

**AFTERNOON. STREET.  
**  
_About four hours later, FRANCINE and LUCILLE were walking home from the beach. They both had wet hair, wearing their dry casual clothes and were walking bare foot. They were just about to walk passed an alley until FRANCINE noticed something shining at the end of it. FRANCINE stopped and LUCILLE turned around. _

**LUCILLE:** What's the matter, Fran? **FRANCINE:** I thought I just saw something flash in the alley.

_Without hesitation FRANCINE walked down the alley, LUCILLE waited at the entrance of the alley. FRANCINE then smelt a stench; it smelled like something rotten and old. She gasped and held her nose, breathing through her mouth. She got to the end of the alley and to her horror she saw dried up blood and stinking flesh, she also noticed that there were feathers stuck on the wall. _

**FRANCINE:** Oh my God, some ninja crow must've got mangled here.

_She then looked at the floor and saw a sword, realizing it was that making the flashing light, but how? There was no light to make it do that. FRANCINE picked up the sword, as soon as she touched it, it started to glow green. _

**FRANCINE:** What in the world?

_The glowing then went onto FRANCINE she was covered in a beautiful green glow. The strange thing is FRANCINE couldn't let go of the sword. She wasn't scared, in fact she was calm. LUCILLE could see this easily in the dark; she ran towards FRANCINE but didn't dare touch her. The green glow suddenly died down and FRANCINE looked normal. She turned around to LUCILLE with a smile. _

**FRANCINE:** Wow. **LUCILLE:** Francine, are you Ok? **FRANCINE:** Yes, yes I am. That felt…good. **LUCILLE:** What was it like? **FRANCINE:** It felt like I was in control, at peace. I never thought of anything bad. I felt light weighted and…powerful… **LUCILLE:** Whoa…who's do you think it is? **FRANCINE:** I found it where this dead crow is, but the only person with a magic sword is…Speedy.

_LUCILLE noticed some letters on the sword handle, FRANCINE took a look too. They were initials, it had S.C on it. _

**FRANCINE: **S.C? There's only one person with those initials and that's Speedy Cherviche.

_LUCILLE gasped and FRANCINE nodded, they both started walking out of the alley. _

**LUCILLE:** I think we better give that back to Speedy. **FRANCINE:** Yeah, let's go.

**PARLOUR. DINING ROOM.  
**  
_Half an hour went by quickly. LUCILLE had already gone home. FRANCINE was waiting at the counter, she couldn't wait to see SPEEDY's face that she's got the sword. The doors open. SPEEDY, GUIDO and POLLY entered the room with disappointed expressions on them. _

**FRANCINE:** (_Smiling_) So, where have you guys been? **SPEEDY:** Uh…we went round Little Tokyo…for a…uh…walk. **FRANCINE:** A walk, huh? Looking for something by any chance? **SPEEDY:** No, what makes you think that?

_She smiles and holds up the sword. SPEEDY and the others gasped. SPEEDY ran towards FRANCINE smiling at the sight of his sword. _

**GUIDO:** Fran, you had it the whole time? **FRANCINE:** No Guido, me and Lucille found it down an alleyway. We knew it was Speedy's so we bought it back. **SPEEDY:** (_MIND_) How did it get there? (_NORMAL_) Thanks for finding it. (_He takes the sword_) Uh…Fran, when you picked it up...did anything strange happen? **FRANCINE:** (_MIND_) I know I should tell Speedy the truth but…I can't. (_NORMAL_) Nope, nothing. **SPEEDY:** Are you sure? I need to know, you're the only person apart from me who's touched the sword. **FRANCINE:** Trust me, Speedy! (_Looks around, annoyed_) This place is filthy. **SPEEDY:** What? But we haven't done anything today. **FRANCINE:** Exactly, nothing attracts dust. (_From nowhere she pulled out three dust cloths and gave them to the cats_) Here! **SPEEDY:** It's our day off. **FRANCINE:** Yes, from making pizzas, today's our chance to clean the parlour. So get to work! **GUIDO:** Oh…but Fran- **FRANCINE:** I SAID GET TO WORK!

_She pointed at GUIDO and her eyes glowed yellow, she then shot a yellow laser at GUIDO which pushed him off his feet and he smacked into POLLY. They both laid on the floor, dazed._

**SPEEDY:** (_Shocked_) WHOA SHIT!

_FRANCINE's eyes became normal and she started walking upstairs as if nothing happened. GUIDO and POLLY slowly got up, but GUIDO had more of the pain. _

**SPEEDY:** How did you do that? **FRANCINE:** (_Still walking upstairs_) That's none of your business.

_FRANCINE was out of sight as she went to her room. SPEEDY looked at his sword and gritted his teeth. _

**SPEEDY:** She's lying, something happened when she found the sword. **GUIDO:** (_Groans and rubs his head_) What hit me? **POLLY:** (_Angry_) What hit me, GUIDO? **GUIDO:** It's not my fault…Francine did something. **SPEEDY: **Yeah and it must have been something to do with my sword. **GUIDO:** What makes you think that? **SPEEDY:** Well, where else can she get power like that?

_GUIDO and POLLY were thinking but couldn't come up with a different answer. _

**GUIDO:** Good point. **POLLY:** So what are we gonna do? **SPEEDY:** One thing we can do is make sure she stays away from the sword, if I'm right…she's hooked. **GUIDO:** Hooked? **SPEEDY:** Yeah, the longer she stays away from the sword the more power increases from her. **GUIDO:** (_Sarcastic_) Sounds like the job of the pizza cats. **POLLY:** If that's the case, this will be the easiest mission yet. **FRANCINE:** (_From upstairs_) I HEAR TALKING! THAT DINING ROOM HAD BETTER BE CLEAN! **SPEEDY:** YES BOSS! (_To the cats_) Let's act as if everything's normal, Ok? **GUIDO:** But what if it isn't the power of the sword? **SPEEDY:** Then there's a twist in this fanfic somewhere. Oh and one other thing. GB's coming back tomorrow and he should NOT know anything about this. (_GUIDO and POLLY nod_) Ok, we better get to work.

_In about an hour, the three cats finished the dusting, they were all worn out but FRANCINE never came down to inspect, which annoyed the cats more. _

**NEXT DAY. PARLOUR DINING ROOM.  
**  
_The next day, the pizza cats were hard at work. SPEEDY and GUIDO made the pizzas and POLLY was in charge of the cash register. It was about ten minutes before the parlour opened. GB hasn't yet arrived and FRANCINE hasn't come down stairs. _

**SPEEDY:** (_Looks at his watch_) Where's GB? We're gonna open in a few minutes. **POLLY:** Give GB a break, he's only just coming back today, we're lucky that he's actually gonna be working today. **SPEEDY:** Your right but we get more work done when he's here. **GUIDO: **Speaking of that, Francine's not down yet. What is she up to? **SPEEDY:** Probably because she's the manager, she can take days off. **POLLY:** Are you kidding? She'll never do that; she'll do anything that involves money. **SPEEDY:** Good point.

_Eventually about five minutes before opening FRANCINE came downstairs. She was in her work gear; she was holding her head as if she had a hangover. _

**SPEEDY:** Nice of you to show up. **POLLY:** Shut up Speedy. (_To FRANCINE_) Are you Ok, Fran? **FRANCINE:** Yeah, I'm fine; I've just got a little headache. **POLLY:** Will you be all right to work? **FRANCINE:** Yes, we've got to make as much money as possible. (_POLLY smiles_) I see GB's not here yet. **POLLY:** No, but I'm sure he will soon. **FRANCINE:** Doesn't matter, we'll be fine, just the four of us.

_Everybody nods except SPEEDY who looked at FRANCINE suspiciously. Minutes later everybody got into their positions and GUIDO opened the doors. The crowd rushed into the parlour. Everybody had a lot of work on their hands. FRANCINE took an order and GUIDO went on a delivery. SPEEDY gave customers their pizzas, while FRANCINE was in charge of the cash register and took more orders. GUIDO came back ten minutes later. Time went slow for the cats but eventually it was break time. FRANCINE was pleased as they made enough money to have a four-month holiday. _

**FRANCINE:** We did well today.

_GUIDO and POLLY smiled but SPEEDY looked annoyed and walked up to FRANCINE. _

**SPEEDY:** You've changed your tune. **FRANCINE: **Huh? **SPEEDY:** Don't give me that crap, Fran. **FRANCINE:** Excuse me? **SPEEDY:** THERE YOU GO AGAIN! Yesterday you made us clean the whole Parlour and you didn't even come downstairs to inspect it. **FRANCINE:** W-what are you talking about? **SPEEDY:** STOP DOING THAT! YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WELL-

_GUIDO and POLLY pulled SPEEDY away. FRANCINE had a hurt look on her. _

**POLLY:** Uh…don't worry Fran, Speedy banged his head and…well, he's a little nuts **GUIDO:** Yeah, that's right. He just needs a lie down.

_They took SPEEDY to another room, they closed the door. FRANCINE's expression then turned into an evil half smile. _

**SUPPLY ROOM.  
**  
_The others took SPEEDY into the supply room and chucked him in the flour. SPEEDY coughed as the dusty flour powder died down. He got up from the mess and started dusting himself. _

**SPEEDY:** What the hell has got into guys?

_POLLY grabs him by the collar. _

**POLLY:** WHAT THE HELL HAS GOT INTO YOU SPEEDY? **SPEEDY:** What? **GUIDO:** YOU ASSHOLE! WHY DID YOU SHOUT AT FRANCINE? **SPEEDY:** 'Cause she thinks she could fool us by thinking that she didn't know what she made us do yesterday. **GUIDO:** Speedy, you told us it was the ginzu sword that made her weird yesterday, right? (_SPEEDY nods_) And then you said that if she stays away from the sword, she'll be back to normal, right? (_SPEEDY nods again_) Well think about it, she can't remember, that means what was effecting her mind has worn off.

_SPEEDY gasps, realizing what he has done. POLLY lets go of him. _

**SPEEDY:** (_Slaps his forehead_) Oh…God. **POLLY:** That's right, so you go out there and tell Francine your sorry.

_SPEEDY nods his head and walks out the supply room, the other two follow him. He walks up to FRANCINE, she had a hurt look on her and SPEEDY looked bummed. _

**SPEEDY:** Uh…Fran…I...I'm sorry I shouted at you. **FRANCINE:** Why did you? **SPEEDY:** Well…uh yesterday you made us clean the whole parlour when it was our day off. **FRANCINE:** I don't remember doing that. **SPEEDY:** Yeah I realized that but when you found my sword it must've affected your mind, making you more aggressive but over night, the effect must've worn off and the side effect is that you can't remember your actions. **FRANCINE: **That happened to me? (_SPEEDY nods_) Wow…well all is forgiven. **SPEEDY:** What, just like that? **FRANCINE:** Sure, come on we better get ready for the next rush hour. **SPEEDY:** Right.

_Just then GB entered the parlour he was wearing one of those French artists hats and looked whacked out. SPEEDY looked at his watch. _

**SPEEDY:** A tad late, aren't we? **GB:** Sorry, the damn plane was delayed; me and Carla have just got back. **POLLY:** Where is she at the moment? **GB:** Oh she walked back home; I'm going to be with her in a minute. **SPEEDY:** You can't, we need your help here. **GB:** I'm sorry Speedy but I'm too tired, I need a rest. **SPEEDY:** But we- **POLLY:** SPEEDY! (_To GB_) GB, you go home and have your rest, we'll be fine. (_GB smiled_) So how was Paris? **GB:** Fantastic, it was a lovely place. I'd go again with Carla if I had the time. You should go there, Polly.

_She smiled at the thought with SPEEDY and her going to Paris, kissing under the fireworks and the Eiffel tower in front of them, then she snapped out of it. _

**POLLY:** Maybe I will.

_GB said goodbye to the others and he walked out of the parlour. The others carried on with there chores. _

**STREET. MORNING.  
**  
_It was still the morning, but not many people were on the streets. GB walked down the street, smiling. He was about to walk passed an alley but then three figures appeared in front of him and without hesitation they grabbed him and dragged him down the alley, one of the figures put his hand on GB's mouth to stop him from screaming. They took him to the end of the alley, eventually GB got free. _

**GB:** What the hell is going on?

_One of the figures knocked him out with a baton. Also at the end of the alley was a door leading to one of the buildings and they carried GB into the building. _

**WAREHOUSE.**

_Inside the building it was some sort of small warehouse where different supplies are held but all there were was just a few empty boxes. GB slowly opened his eyes, he felt the pain where he was bumped on the head and found himself sitting on a chair all tied up. He looked around but was more concerned about how long he was knocked out. Suddenly a door opened and a whole army of ninja crows entered, they gathered round GB. _

**GB:** What do you guys want?

_Someone was pushing there way through the crowd; eventually that person got to the front and it was JERRY. _

**GB:** Jerry? But…you got exiled with Big Cheese, everybody thought you was dead. **JERRY:** As much would be said about you, after the comet incident. **GB:** I had a little help. **JERRY:** Yes by working with the good, you've disgraced the ninja. **GB:** I ain't disgraced shit, I still used my ninja skills but for the act of good. **JERRY:** You're a traitor, I should kill you now! **GB:** Why don't you? **JERRY:** I have reason NOT too; one of them is the reason you're here. **GB:** Right, so where's Big Cheese, I bet he's pissed…and another thing how did you get back here? **JERRY:** Big Cheese helped me back here as a matter of fact; the only twist is...he's dead! **GB:** Dead? **JERRY:** Yes GB, you heard. **GB:** How? **JERRY:** Simple, I killed him. I battered him to death with my stick and I sold his body organs to Prison island hospital, they'll find good use for them. A total of four grand! Pretty good for a cheaply drawn character. **GB:** So what are you gonna do to me? Cut me up for good food? **JERRY:** As much as I'd like to die, I would've done, but I'm gonna give you a second chance. **GB:** What? **JERRY:** I want you to be the leader of the ninja crows. **GB:** Are you kidding? No way, why can't you do it yourself? **JERRY:** Because the bastard director gave the part to Big Cheese, what a failer. Plus I'm too old, to damn old. (_GB doesn't look interested_) GB, I'm giving you a second chance, make something of yourself, and take this clan to better things of evil. **GB:** Fuck you; I'll never join evil again! **JERRY:** Ha, too bad GB you ain't got a choice.

_Some ninja crows carried GB to another room and JERRY followed them_

**GB:** GET OFF ME! **CROW:** Boy, this guy is heavy. **JERRY:** Now sit back GB; you're going to watch…SOUTH PARK! **GB:** NO!

_They closed the door and all you could hear was screaming from GB. A few hours later, it was just silence and then JERRY and GB came out the room. JERRY had an arm round GB._

**JERRY:** Now, you know what to do? **GB:** Yes…I do.

**PARLOUR LATE NIGHT.**

_Everybody was asleep expect for FRANCINE, she walked out of her room and walked to the kitchen. She reached to the counter and looked around her making sure no one was watching her. She closed her eyes and again there was a green glow surrounded her, just then the ginzu sword appeared in front of her. Where SPEEDY hid the sword will no longer be there except in FRANCINE's grasp. She opened her eyes and they were now glowing yellow, she smiled evilly and walked out the parlour onto the night's streets._

**PARLOUR NEXT DAY.**

_They have been open for nearly three hours but they have not seen or served on single customers. The gang were resting on the tables looking bored._

**GUIDO:** Busy today, huh? **POLLY:** Where is everyone? **SPEEDY:** Well the only time we don't get customers is when the city's being attacked. **GUIDO: **If that were the case then Big Al would've informed us.

_Just then the monitor started ringing and BIG AL's face appeared on the screen, the cats gathered round it._

**BIG AL:** Are you pizza cats there? **SPEEDY:** We can hear you loud and clear, Big Al. **BIG AL:** There has been an attack on the city over night; two buildings have been completely destroyed! **FRANCINE:** (_MIND_) Two? But I only did one. **POLLY:** Oh my God, are there any casualties? **BIG AL:** There have been some minor injures but no one's been killed. **POLLY:** Oh good. **GUIDO:** What buildings got destroyed? **BIG AL:** Tep. church and the football stadium. **GUIDO:** Oh man. **SPEEDY:** I take it you want us to check it out? **BIG AL:** Whom else could I call?

_Just then, GB jumped through the parlour glass doors and some ninja crows entered the building as well_

**SPEEDY:** What the…?

_GB walked up to SPEEDY and punched him in the mouth, making him fall to the ground, the other ninja crows went to attack GUIDO and POLLY._

**BIG AL:** What on earth is going on?

_GB walked to the screen, smiling evilly. _

**BIG AL:** GB, what are you doing?

_Without hesitation GB punched the screen, smashing it and losing contact to BIG AL. SPEEDY got up, looking at GB. _

**SPEEDY: **G-GB, what's wrong with you? Why are you doing this? **BB:** My name is no longer GB!

_BB walked up to SPEEDY and punched him a few times, SPEEDY fell to the floor, then BB kicked him in the face, sending him across the room, SPEEDY was now out cold. BB smiled. GUIDO was surrounded by ninja crows, who were kicking him to death. POLLY was surrounded by the ninja crows, one of them ran up to her with his sword, she dodged the crow easily and kicked him in the back, the next one did the same thing but this time she grabbed his face and started scratching it, ripping off his face, blood started spitting everywhere but eventually the rest of the crows then bundled on top of her. A lonely ninja crow spotted FRANCINE, he smiled and walked up to her, pulling his sword out of his holster. FRANCINE looked calmly at the crow, then she shut her eyes and the same green glow formed around her and again the ginzu sword appeared in front of her. The crow stopped in his tracks. FRANCINE opened her eyes which were again glowing yellow, she grabbed the sword and ran towards the crow, the sword up high at the crow and then slashed the crow from head to toe, thus cutting him in two, both the halfs flopped onto the floor. BB and the ninja crows noticed this and gasped at the sight of FRANCINE using a sword. _

**BB:** Wait a second, since when did you use a sword?

_FRANCINE said nothing, but just starred at BB. _

**BB:** Never mind; let's see if you can use it against sixteen other people. (_To the ninja crows_) ATTACK HER!

_All the crows headed towards FRANCINE she then waved the sword around her head, forming a yellow ball, which expanded and surrounded the whole room. BB didn't take a chance he hid under one of the tables taking clover from the glow. Suddenly the ninja crows started melting and dissolving, in a burning way. The screams of pain eventually faded away as there was no crow in sight. Amazingly the cats were not harmed from the glow, although they were out cold. BB got up looking around the room, realizing he was the only crow in the room. He looked at FRANCINE. _

**BB:** How the hell did you do that?

_She doesn't answer; she just stands there staring at BB with her glowing eyes. BB gets more frustrated. _

**BB:** You don't say much do you? Never mind, you won't be speaking anymore. I'm gonna put a stop to your freak tricks.

_He pulls out razor sharp stars and throws them at FRANCINE he throws a dozen of them. FRANCINE sticks her right hand and stops the stars in mid- air. She nods her head and the stars headed back to BB. _

**BB:** SHIT!

_He ducks in time and the stars impale into the wall. BB gets up. _

**BB:** THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!

_BB pulls out his sword and ran towards FRANCINE he swings his sword but she easily dodged it. She kicked the sword out of his hand. He takes steps back and was starting to get nervous. FRANCINE walked up to him and elbowed him in the jaw, making him fall over. BB moaned in pain, FRANCINE then picked him up and held him over her head, he started begging for mercy but FRANCINE doesn't listen, instead she chucks him though the window and landing hard on the dusty ground, getting a few cuts. BB slowly got up, holding onto his chest. FRANCINE walked out the parlour and up to BB; she was holding the ginzu sword in her hand. _

**BB:** What power! How…?

_FRANCINE holds the sword and points it at BB, near his neck. Her voice was evil and a tad deeper than it usually is. _

**FRANCINE:** The ginzu sword!

_BB looks at the sword, he was amazed yet scared of what FRANCINE might do. _

**BB:** The sword? The magical ginzu sword? How is it possible that a pizza parlour manager can handle the power of the sword? You've got no fighting experience and yet you pummelled those crows. **FRANCINE:** You don't get it do you, isn't it obvious? The sword has given me this power. I can do anything I want, I'm indestructible. The old Francine you knew is no more!

_She starts to laugh and pulls the sword away from BB. Her eyes still glowed like car headlights. _

**BB:** And what are you gonna use your special powers for?

_She stopped laughing, she looked at BB oddly as she didn't know what to do with her amazing gift. _

**BB:** You don't know, do you? You've planned this through, haven't you? **FRANCINE:** (_She sticks the sword at BB_) Watch it, you're forgetting who's got the ginzu sword, I could kill you right now! **BB:** Maybe…or you could rule the city. **FRANCINE:** Rule the city? **BB:** You heard me correctly my dear girl. Think about it, with your powers and my evil plans, we, us two could rule this wimpy city. **FRANCINE:** I love it…yes! **BB:** I knew you wouldn't disagree but there's one thing that could stop us…those damn pizza cats! **FRANCINE:** The pizza cats are nothing but excuse for scum! **BB:** Yes, but they could still be alive, we should waste them now! **FRANCINE:** There's plenty of time for that and besides we don't want them dead just yet. They are helpless; I'd rather kill them when they put up a fight. Don't you want your last fight with Speedy? **BB:** (_Laughing_) I never thought I'd be agreeing with a parlour manager. **FRANCINE:** Come on, let's leave those cats to recover and plan our destruction on Little Tokyo.

_FRANCINE stuck both her arms out and she started levitating from the ground, eventually she was floating in the air. BB looked and gasped in amazement, as she used no effort at all. BB smiled evilly. _

**BB:** This is a perfect idea. This could be the day when the Ninja Crow rise!

_He flapped his wings and both him and FRANCINE floated away. _

**AN HOUR LATER.**

_Later, the three pizza cats started to wake up and recover from their blackout. Each of them got up in pain, they had a few bruises on them, but GUIDO looked the worse, as he was the one practically kicked to death. _

**SPEEDY:** Oh man. **POLLY:** Ow… **GUIDO:** Oh…I feel like that film "Braindead" **POLLY:** What? **GUIDO: **Pretty fucked up! **SPEEDY:** What just happened? **POLLY:** some ninja crows trashed us! **GUIDO: **Oh my God, that's embarrassing. **SPEEDY:** Well, where are they now? **POLLY:** I'm not sure. **SPEEDY:** And where's Francine? **POLLY:** Jesus Speedy, I don't know. Isn't it obvious that I can't answer your questions? **SPEEDY:** Sorry. **GUIDO:** She couldn't have got far.

_Just then there was an explosion near the palace. The cats jumped in fright. _

**SPEEDY:** YAA! What was that? **GUIDO:** It came from outside!

_The pizza cats ran outside to see where the explosion, it was of course near the palace. The cats can see it's BB flying near the palace and another figure flying next to him. _

**SPEEDY:** WHOA! It's GB, he's destroying the palace! **POLLY:** I don't think it's the GB we know. **SPEEDY:** What's gotten into him? **GUIDO: **Never mind that, look who's with him!

_FRANCINE could be seen; she flies near the palace, holding the ginzu sword. SPEEDY is horrified. _

**SPEEDY:** Francine? S-She's got my…SWORD!

_FRANCINE powers up the sword and lets out a red light heading towards the palace, it hits the roof and it explodes. _

**GUIDO:** WE'VE GOT TO STOP THEM! **POLLY:** Well come on; don't just stand there, let's go!

_The cats ran to the ovens, but the door that leads them to their armour changing was not opened. They remember that it was FRANCINE who controlled the ovens and the cannon gun. _

**POLLY:** Oh no, we can't jump in the ovens! **GUIDO:** What are we going to do? **SPEEDY:** Does anybody know the codes?

_POLLY and GUIDO shake their heads; SPEEDY punches the wall in frustration. _

**POLLY:** Careful Speedy, we've just had that wall painted! **SPEEDY:** Damn it, I knew we should've got a second pair of armour in the supply room or something. **GUIDO:** Does anybody else know the code?

_SPEEDY looks at GUIDO, he then clicked his fingers and smiles. _

**SPEEDY:** YES! Stan does. Wait there for a second, I won't be long.

_He runs out the parlour at super speed. _

**POLLY:** Hurry up, Speedy!

**SCOTT'S HOUSE. FRONT DOOR.**

_SPEEDY ran up to the door and knocked furiously. SPEEDY started shouting for STAN, hoping he was in. A few seconds later STAN opened the door. _

**STAN:** (_Annoyed_) Hey, calm down Speedy, the way your knocking could make a hole in it! **SPEEDY:** Listen Stan, do you know the code for the gun cannon? **STAN: **Yeah! **SPEEDY:** Great! (_Grabs STAN's arm_) Come on, we need you to operate it! **STAN:** Why can't Francine do it? **SPEEDY:** Because she's gone crazy, she's got my ginzu sword and causing destruction on Little Tokyo. **STAN:** Holy shit…Francine? **SPEEDY:** Yes you heard, come on we haven't got much time!

_They both left the house and rushed to the pizza parlour. _

**PALACE. VI'S ROOM.  
**  
_FRANCINE and BB caused more damage on the palace. They made a massive hole in the Princess's room. BIG AL was on the monitor trying to get through to the pizza cats. _

**VI:** THERE'S A HOLE IN MY ROOM! SEND THIS HOLE TO PRISNOUS ISLAND! **BIG AL:** Damn it, I can't get through!

_BB and FRANCINE dropped in from the hole. _

**BIG AL:** Good God…Francine? What the hell do you think your doing? **FRANCINE:** Taking over Little Tokyo!

_FRANCINE knocked out BIG AL with one punch and he fell onto the floor. PRINCESS VI got angry. _

**VI:** YOU ARE GOING TO PRISNOUS ISLAND FOR DAMAGING ROYLE PROPERTY, ENETERING MY ROOM WITH A PERMIT, KNOCKING OUT AL DENTE, which is meant to be MY job AND INTURRUPTING ME WHILE SCUBS IS ON! **FRANCINE:** (_Sarcastic_) Oh dear, not while Scrubs is on! **VI:** GUARDS!

_Two guards entered the room, holding large spears and looked menacing. _

**VI:** SEND THEM AWAY! **GUARD 1:** Put your swords down! **GUARD 2:** Your heading to hell! **FRANCINE:** NO! Your heading to hell!

_The guards looked at each other oddly, just then both their heads started pumping. The guards started screaming in pain and held their heads, their heads started blowing bigger, and they both fell to the floor, shaking violently. _

**GUARD 1:** THE PRESSURE! STOP IT! AAAAGGGGHHHHHRRRRRRR! **GUARD 2:** FFFFUUUUUCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK!

_Their heads exploded, the floor and walls covered in blood and lumps of flesh. One of the bodies was still twitching slightly. PRINCESS VI was pale and was feeling sick, looking at the sight of the blood soaking into her carpet. _

**BB:** (_To FRANCINE_) Your starting to scare ME now. What shall we do with Al and Vi. **FRANCINE:** Put them in the dungeon. **BB:** But the pizza cats will save them! **FRANCINE:** (_Smiling_) No they won't.

**BACK AT THE PARLOUR.  
**  
_The gun cannon was rising slightly from the emporium. The pizza cats jumped in their ovens and changing into their armour, then zooming to their own matched-coloured bullets. STAN was on the controls, getting ready to press the three different coloured buttons, he then switched on the speakers. _

**STAN:** Hi my names Stan, I'm a really nice guy and if you don't like me then I don't give a damn. Francine's gone, which means something's wrong. So cover your ears from the loud noise. GO GET THEM GUYS!

_He pulled the trigger three times on a small plastic gun, sending a message to the computer in the cannon gun, shooting out the pizza cats to the parlour. _

**THE PLACE. OUTSIDE.**

_FRANCINE and BB were waiting outside the palace. BB had his sword in his holster and FRANCINE was holding tightly on the magical ginzu sword. _

**BB:** Where are they? **FRANCINE:** They'll be here.

_There was a split silence. _

**BB:** I bet it was that stupid Francine bitch delaying them.

_FRANCINE turns her head quickly to BB and looks at him angrily, her yellow headlight-like eyes glowed brighter. _

**BB: **(_Nervous_) Uh…sorry, I forgot!

_Just then they heard some thuds, not far from them, they both looked ahead and saw three figured shadows, the light shined on them. _

**GUIDO:** Once again we're here to stop crime, so stop wasting our time. **POLLY:** I maybe female but I can make your injuries fatal. (_Blows a kiss_) Love ya! **SPEEDY:** Enough of the rhyming crap, give me back my sword. **FRANCINE:** Ok, here. (_Holds up the sword_) **SPEEDY:** Oh…(_Walks to FRANCINE_)…uh…thanks!

_FRANCINE then kicks SPEEDY in the chest; he falls on the bumpy dusty ground. _

**FRANCINE:** HA! You guible idiot. You'd think I would give back this sword? No wonder you're the dumbass of the group.

_GUIDO and POLLY charged at FRANCINE but she jumped kicked GUIDO and grabbed POLLY by her collar and chucked her on top of SPEEDY. FRANCINE and GB laughed hysertraly. POLLY lifted her head and looked at SPEEDY. _

**SPEEDY:** (_Whispering_) Are you Ok? **POLLY:** (_Whispering_) Yes, you? **SPEEDY:** With you on top of me, it's a cure for pain.

_She blushes, and then GUIDO crawled right next to them. POLLY quickly rolls off SPEEDY. _

**GUIDO:** Guys, what are we going to do? **SPEEDY:** Attack! **GUIDO:** Yeah but, this is Francine we're talking about here, we can't just attack her. She's our friend, she's our manager, and she's part of the team! **POLLY:** There must be another way. **SPEEDY:** There is. Look, the situation hasn't changed, all I need to do is get my sword back! **GUIDO:** What, just like that? And then it's over? **SPEEDY:** No, I have to use the cat's eye slash on her! **POLLY/GUIDO:** WHAT? **SPEEDY:** It's the only way to get rid of that power she's got! **GUIDO:** Are you insane? She'll be killed! **SPEEDY:** There's a 50/50 chance she'll live. **GUIDO:** Oh Jesus no, I can't do this. **POLLY:** Me neither. **SPEEDY:** LISTEN! It's either that or bye-bye Little Tokyo. I don't want to do this more than you, but it's our job to protect the city, now are you pizza cats or pussy's? **GUIDO:** Alright Speedy, you won my vote. **POLLY:** I'm only agreeing because I don't want to be left out. **SPEEDY:** (_Gets up_) WHAT ARE WE? **ALL:** SAMURAI PIZZA CATS! **FRANCINE:** Have you finished with the team spirit yet? **GUIDO:** So what's the plan Speedo? **SPEEDY:** Distract Francine and I'll swipe the sword from her. **GUIDO:** That simple, huh? **SPEEDY:** Yeah, let's go.

_The pizza cats stand into their positions, ready to fight. _

**FRANCINE:** About time.

_FRANCINE starts levitating into the sky, the sword was floating in front of her, the white glow from the sword gradually moved onto FRANCINE and formed into a liquid which floated into her mouth and ears, suddenly her small fangs became bigger and stuck out her mouth and the claws growing out of her finger tips, which seemed to be sharper than POLLY's. The power stopped but her yellow eyes turned red, the pizza cats gasped. _

**GUIDO:** This is going to make things a little difficult. **POLLY:** Speedy, why can't you do that with the sword? **SPEEDY:** Because I don't need that sort of power to defeat my enemies. **GUIDO:** What now? **SPEEDY:** Stick with the plan, distract her with what you've got, I can jump that high and snatch the sword.

_POLLY and GUIDO ran to different sides, with FRANCINE still hovering above them. FRANCINE looked at them both, she moved her head like a robot, analysing the positions of POLLY and GUIDO. GUIDO was first to make a move by shooting a fireball from his umbrella; FRANCINE deflected it off her elbow. POLLY chucked some thin sharp heart stars at FRANCINE got the impact, the stars impaled into her body, blood slowly made it's way out, dripping down her green dress, FRANCINE showed no pain but anger. GUIDO had a chance, he formed another fireball, shooting at FRANCINE but by his surprise, she caught it, the fireball did not burn her or attempt to spread all over her. She then rip the fireball in two. GUIDO gulped and FRANCINE chucked the fireballs at POLLY and GUIDO. They both moved out of the way in time. FRANCINE then had to deal with the heart stars that were sticking into her, she gritted her teeth and clenched her hands, the consideration and the first sight of pain appeared on her face. _

**FRANCINE:** AHH!

_She yelled, letting out the power and the stars started pushing into her body, she took another breath and the stars disappeared into her body and the blood that was dripping from the cuts were also getting sucked back in. FRANCINE did this in no time, she clutched into a ball. _

**POLLY:** Oh my God! **GUIDO: **Speedy, make your move man!

_He nodded. This was his chance, he did a runner to FRANCINE and jumped with all his might, he reached out his arm, getting ready to grab the sword which was not only incise away, but then he stopped, getting some-sort of whiplash and he was pulled back. BB was holding onto his neck. _

**BB:** Ah ah AH!

_BB turned and chucked SPEEDY crashing into a building. _

**POLLY:** SPEEDY!

_FRANCINE lifted her head and saw POLLY running to the building where SPEEDY was chucked but FRANCINE shot out two yellow lasers from her eyes, heading towards POLLY. POLLY turned around and gasped, the laser hitting her square in the chest, it lifted her off her feet and flying across the street, smacking into a wall and falling heavily on the ground. _

**GUIDO:** Oh shit…it's just me now and I didn't have enough time to comb my hair.

_FRANCINE turned around and saw GUIDO. _

**GUIDO:** Come on, do you want a piece of me? Take this offer and you get the second piece, free!

_FRANCINE smiles evilly and holds onto the now floating sword, she then makes a swooping dash down to GUIDO, welding her sword back. GUIDO didn't stand a chance as FRANCINE makes a slash at GUIDO's armour, the sword could cut though anything and then quickly pushing the magical ginzu sword into GUIDO's shoulder blade. _

**GUIDO:** AAAAGGGGGGHHHHHRRRRRRRRR!

_His voice echoed into the sky, pain was ringing in his ears, the blood slowly showed itself, dripping down the blue armour. FRANCINE pulls out the sword, more blood could make it's way out of GUIDO he was still standing, but had to drop his weapon and use his good hand to try and block the exiting blood. FRANCINE punched him twice before he fell down. FRANCINE climbed on top of him, she raised the sword again pushed the sword into GUIDO, this time into the chest, where the vital organs where placed and getting ripped from the sword. GUIDO screamed again, he could hardly move the pain making his whole body num. He started to panic, his heart was beating fast, and his breathing became hard. GUIDO's eyes were now half open, his focus was starting to go, and he felt the sword being out and the blood poured out. He looked at FRANCINE who was now becoming a blur, she raised the sword again, this time pointed to his face. She was about to make her last impalement on GUIDO but. _

**GUIDO:** (_Weakly_) I love you…Francine Manx.(_Coughs_)

_FRANCINE just stared. GUIDO passed dead. FRANCINE moved the sword away from his face, but she still looked evil, her expression hasn't changed. Just then FRANCINE felt a hard crunch on her face, she was pushed off GUIDO. POLLY had her fists clanked. Her nose was dripping blood and her armour dented everywhere. FRANCINE got up but POLLY charged at her, elbowing FRANCINE in the mouth and head butting her. FRANCINE fell to the floor but POLLY picked her up by the neck. FRANCINE looked POLLY straight in the eye, she smiled, showing no pain, emotion or any sign of blood. _

**POLLY:** This has got to stop! (_Shaking FRANCINE_) THIS HAS GOT TO STOP! **FRANCINE:** Not a chance.

_FRANCINE clicks her fingers. POLLY looks at her oddly then there was a wet thudding sound, POLLY felt unbearable pain, she let go of FRANCINE and took awkward steps back, she tried to turn her head back and saw what looked like a handle of something, it was obviously the magical ginzu sword, sticking into her back. FRANCINE laughed walking around POLLY watching her keep her balance. FRANCINE eventually pulled the sword out of POLLY she rested the sword on her shoulder. _

**FRANCINE:** It's your turn to die!

_She held out the sword and shut her eyes, with her consideration she changed the sword into a wooden bat, she opened her eyes and swung the bat back. _

**FRANCINE:** Strike three!

_She whacked POLLY so hard that POLLY flew across the city. FRANCINE changed the bat back to it's normal self. FRANCINE smiled, pleased with herself, she turned around and saw GUIDO, now in a pool of blood, thinking that he was dead. Those three words that GUIDO said kept on repeating in her mind. _

**FRANCINE:** Why did he say that? Did he really mean it? Or was it an excuse to live for a few extra minutes?

_Soon, it fell from her mind; she slowly walked into the palace. _

**THE NEW COMET PIECE'S PUB.  
**  
_BAT CAT just put the last tile on the roof; the rescue team had finished their re-building. They stood in a line pleased with themselves, they all high fived and the BARTENDER walked up to them, they stood in silence. The BARTENDER turned around and looked at his new pub, his eyes widen and gasped. _

**BARTENDER:** Jesus Christ.

_The rescue team wait anxiously for the BARTENDER's answer of thought. _

**SPRITZ:** Oh boy, here it comes…we're gonna get the bollocks! **BARTENDER:** I…I love it. (_The team gasp in relieve_) It's better than before. (_Serious_) There's no glitches, is there? It is solid, right? **MEOWSMA:** Solid as ice. **BARTENDER:** But…ice can break! **MEOWSMA:** Ok, solid as rock then!

_Just then POLLY crashed into the building, which startled the team and the BARTENDER. POLLY went through the brick walls, causing the dust to exit the hole and then suddenly the whole building collapsed, all the titles and materials falling on top of POLLY, eventually the re-built pub was again rubble, the mess was worse than before. The team just looked at the rubble, then at each other and then at the BARTENDER. The BARTENDER just stood there for some very long minutes, he turned around and looked at the rescue team, his anger then turned to a smile and then he started laughing. The rescue team laughed with him. The BARTENDER pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels and a fag from nowhere and walked off, still laughing this time madly. _

**MEOWSMA:** What's his problem? **GEN. CATTON:** What the hell hit the building?

_The rubble started to move, the team walked towards the moving rubble, just then a hand stuck out and was waving, the hand was all blood. _

**GEN. CATTON:** Jesus... **MEOWSMA:** It's a person! **GEN. CATTON:** Well, pull he or she out!

_BAT CAT grabbed the hand and pulled out POLLY, her whole face was covered in blood, all the dirt and dust was sticking to the blood. BAT CAT helped her up, but it was no use, her legs were damaged, the others gave her a hand to keep her balanced. _

**GEN. CATTON:** Polly, what happened? **POLLY:** (_Weakly_) Francine, ginzu sword…used it…against us! **GEN. CATTON:** What? **BAT CAT:** She said Francine used the ginzu sword against them. **SPRITZ:** Francine had the sword? (_POLLY nods_)...Shit. **POLLY:** Guido…help him. **GEN. CATTON:** Ok. **POLLY:** Tell Speedy I…love him.(_Passes out, her body limps_) **GEN. CATTON:** Oh God…we've got to get her to the hospital. Bat Cat take Polly. We'll look for Guido and Speedy. Go…NOW!

_BAT CAT nodded and lifted POLLY in his arms, his propellers span wildly and he took off into the air, holding the blooded POLLY to hospital, whilst the others ran to the palace. _

**OUTSIDE THE PALACE.**

_CATTON, MEOWSMA and SPRITZ reached the palace in no time, they spotted GUIDO easily, lying in the soaked blood. SPRITZ bent over to check his pulse, he gave a smile. _

**SPRTIZ:** He's still breathing.

_He picked up GUIDO, but not with ease. Just then, there was a green light coming from the palace entrance. _

**BACK IN TIME. (10 MINUTES)  
**  
_This was SPEEDY's chance. He did a runner to FRANCINE and jumped all his might, towards her, he reached out his arms getting ready to grab the sword, which was now only inches away but then he stopped, getting some- sort of whiplash and he was pulled back, BB was holding onto his neck. _

**BB:** Ah ah AH!

_BB turned and chucked SPEEDY, crashing into a building. _

**INSIDE THE BUILDING.**

_SPEEDY skidded on the floor from the force of BB's throw, dust died down and the sun shined through from the hole that SPEEDY made, into the dimly lighted room. He then heard a female voice shout his name, it was POLLY. _

**POLLY:** (_o.s_) SPEEDY!

_SPEEDY lifted his head from the brick dust. _

**SPEEDY: **Polly...?

_The light coming from the hole was blocked as BB climbed in, he smiled and walked over to SPEEDY, lifting him up by the neck. _

**BB:** Miss me?

_He again chucks SPEEDY against the wall, but not so hard this time. SPEEDY's pain was building up on him, he slowly lifted himself up, but BB didn't give him a chance to stand up as he back hand and kneed him, SPEEDY flopped onto the floor with BB standing over him. _

**BB:** Time to stamp on a little bug.

_He raised his foot and pushed hard on SPEEDY's head, stamping him. SPEEDY screamed which encouraged BB to stamp on him again and again. STAMP, CRUNCH AAAHHH! STAMP, CRUNCH AAAHHHH! SPEEDY's head was getting squashed between BB's foot and the wooden floorboards. BB made another impact on SPEEDY's head and blood spitted out his nose, like squeezing toothpaste out of the tube. BB stopped, SPEEDY couldn't take anymore, tears dripped down his cheeks and blood coming out of the mouth, the pain won't go away now, he wanted BB to finish his job, anyway to get rid of the pain but then he thought of POLLY. he didn't want her to be on her own, this gave SPEEDY hope. BB lifted SPEEDY from the head, the pain feeling as if he's neck is broken, BB put SPEEDY in a kneeling position. He let go of SPEEDY and pulled out his sword, the scraping metal sound floated to SPEEDY's ears, his ears made the sound louder and echoed. _

**BB:** Any last words? **SPEEDY:** (_Weakly_) Yeah, I fucking trusted you. **BB:** And who's fault is that? (_Welding his sword back_) I'm gonna cut your life short! **SPEEDY:** Wait…(_BB did_)…isn't this a little too easy. **BB:** Easy? **SPEEDY:** Look at me; I've got no sword. Remember your code? "Thou shall not waste any person unless he or she has arsenic" **BB:** (_Stares blankly_) Your…your right! SHIT! (_Turns around, walks away from SPEEDY_) Damn that fucking code…but I must keep my honour.

_SPEEDY quickly smiles and charges at BB, ignoring the pain. BB turned around and in time jumped out the way, causing SPEEDY to misjudge his attack, tripped and smashed through the window. BB ran to the broken window, stuck his head out and saw SPEEDY panicky shaking, with a pool of blood, coming from somewhere from his body. BB smiled. SPEEDY couldn't speak, a shard of glass sticking through his armour and into his body. _

**SPEEDY:** (_MIND_) Fuck...FUCK!

_He pulled out the shard, the pain making him bite through his lip; he turned onto his stomach and saw a lifeless GUIDO in his own blood. SPEEDY tried to speak but nothing came out except a strangle breathing sound from the back of his throat. _

**SPEEDY:** (_MIND_) Guido? Oh my God. Polly…where's Polly?

_Just then a foot dug into his back, making him spit more blood out his mouth. BB jumped from the window and into SPEEDY's back, he stepped off him and lifted SPEEDY's head again. _

**BB:** As you've got no weapon I know one way to settle this.

_BB's wings started flapping, he and SPEEDY were floating away from the ground. Seconds later they were in the air, floating to the sky. _

**LITTLE TOKYO'S CLIFF.**

_BB carried SPEEDY to the cliff, which was the end of the road of Little Tokyo. They were hovering over a large drop, in which no one could survive, the bottom could not be seen as it was to dark, anything could be down there. BB loosen SPEEDY's grip. SPEEDY looked down, his eyesight now going. _

**BB: **This is where I drop you off! **SPEEDY:** Goodbird, don't!

_BB let go of SPEEDY, as gravity pulled him down. SPEEDY was weak; the air was blowing into him and his eyes made the sight of the fall slow. In seconds he will be dead. _

**SPEEDY:** (_Weakly_) Just…this once.

_His eyes started to glow blue and the same coloured glow surrounded his body. He felt no pain but recovery, but ! SPEEDY was impaled onto the jagged rocks below, every bone was broken, and all his insides crushed and blood started leaking out. He died instantly, his dead eyes just staring straight forward, his mouth, dripping blood. He may be dead, but his mind wasn't. The mind helps you think, the mind is your soul. The lifeless SPEEDY started to glow blue, it then faded within seconds. His eyes were motionless…just then, he blinked._

**DUNGEON  
**  
_CATTON, MEOWSMA and BAT CAT were pushed into a cell, along with BIG AL, VI and FRED. FRANCINE locked the cell and smiled. BIG AL went to the front, holding onto the bars. _

**BIG AL:** What is the meaning of this Francine? Have you gone mad? **FRANCINE:** Yes, I've gone mad, that is the beauty of being a villain. **BIG AL:** What do you hope to achieve from this? **FRANCINE:** World domination. **BIG AL:** (_Sighs_) Should've guessed. **FRANCINE:** But first, I need to get rid of those Samurai Pizza pests. **CATTON:** (_Whispering to BAT CAT_) Did you get Polly safety to the hospital? **BAT CAT:** Yes, but when I left, Francine caught me. **CATTON:** Yeah, we can see that. **MEOWSMA: **At least Spritz is Ok. **CATTON:** But let's hope he gets to the hospital for Guido's sake. **BAT CAT:** But what about Speedy?

_Everybody shrugged, just then BB came down the steps, he had an evil grin and blood on his hands. FRANCINE walked up to him_.

**FRANCINE:** So, there you are! I see you've come back unhurt, have you taken care of Speedy? **BB:** Yes! **FRANCINE:** How? **BB:** Let's just say...he "fell" for it! Haha. **FRANCINE:** I need to know what you did with him. **BB:** Relax; I chucked him off a cliff.

_Everybody gasped. BB looked pleased with himself, but FRANCINE didn't looked amused. _

**BIG AL:** YOU SON OF A BITCH! **BB:** Ah shut up you dog!

_He punches BIG AL through the bars, BIG AL fell over backwards. FRANCINE pulled BB away from the cell. _

**FRANCINE:** Listen, are you sure he's dead? Did you check? **BB:** Of course he is, no one can survive that fall…no one! **FRANCINE:** But this is Speedy Cherviche we're talking about. **BB:** Believe me…he's DEAD!

_FRANCINE just stares at BB and she smiled. _

**FRANCINE:** No Badbird that would be too easy.

_BB just frowned, he was about to correct her but FRANCINE's yellow eyes turned blue, her expression turned into horror. Soon her eyes went back to yellow. _

**FRANCINE:** No... **BB:** What? **FRANCINE:** The hospital...go there! **BB:** Why? **FRANCINE:** Do what I say…GO THERE NOW!

_BB just nodded and ran up the stairs. FRANCINE followed, but walked. _

**HOSPITAL  
**  
_SPRITZ was sitting between POLLY and GUIDO, who were both lying on the beds, with oxygen masks over their mouths and were wired to the heart monitor, they also had drips. They both had their eyes closed. SPRITZ was looking nervous, he was twittering with his thumbs. Suddenly he heard a distant slam, he looked up, and then there was another slam. SPRITZ looked to where the sound was coming from. He heard voices behind the doors. _

**VOICE 1:** Which ward are Polly Esther and Guido Anchovey in? **VOICE 2:** Through there, sir. **VOICE 1:** Thank you.

_The doors slam open and SPEEDY rushes in, he spots SPRITZ who was now standing. _

**SPRITZ:** Speedy? Jesus, we couldn't find you. We thought you were- **SPEEDY:** Dead? Far from it! (_Looks at GUIDO and POLLY_) How are they? **SPRITZ:** There both fine. Polly's got two broken legs and a rib but Guido's worst off He's been stabbed in vital places but he'll live, same as Polly. **SPEEDY:** Thank God. **POLLY:** Mmm… SPEEDY: Polly.

_SPEEDY pulled the chair nearer to her bedside. She slowly opened her eyes; she turned to SPEEDY who had a worried expression on him. _

**POLLY:** (_Very weak_) Speedy…is that you? **SPEEDY:** Yes it is.

_She lifts up her arm and tries to take the oxygen mask off, but can't as she's too weak. _

**SPEEDY:** Here, let me help you.

_He gently takes the mask away from POLLY, she smiles at him. SPEEDY looks at her, also smiling, he pulls closer towards her and they embrace, both lips touching each other, passionly. SPEEDY lifts up his head and strokes her hair. SPRITZ, who watched this, walked to SPEEDY and touched his shoulder. SPEEDY turned his head to him. _

**SPRITZ:** Listen, I'll leave you two alone, Ok. I'll go and get a coffee.

_SPEEDY nods and SPRITZ left the room. SPEEDY looked at POLLY again, this time she was crying. _

**SPEEDY:** What's wrong? **POLLY:** I thought I lost you, Speedy. **SPEEDY:** I could say the same about you.

_She smiles a bit. _

**POLLY: **Is it over? **SPEEDY:** No, not yet.

_She slowly nodded, knowing that's what SPEEDY was gonna say. POLLY turned her head more until it was on her side; she stared at GUIDO, who hasn't moved. _

**POLLY:** Is he Ok? **SPEEDY:** Yes, he's fine, he's taken more of the damage but he's fine. **POLLY:** Good! Speedy. **SPEEDY:** Yes? **POLLY:** Go over to my armour. (_He does so_) On the chine, there should be a little button. (_Ho nods_) Press it.

_He pushes the button; suddenly the chine of the armour opens and inside was a little dagger in its holder. SPEEDY pulls it out. The dagger had a clean blade and a gold handle, with a red heart marked on it. SPEEDY was surprised. _

**POLLY: **Take it, you may need it. **SPEEDY: **I didn't know you had this. **POLLY:** No one does. **SPEEDY:** Why are you giving me this? **POLLY:** 'Cause you're the only member left standing, this is up to you to stop this madness.

_SPEEDY looks at the dagger and then at POLLY. _

**SPEEDY:** But I want to stay here with you, I'd look after you. **POLLY:** That is so sweet but for now, the hospital can do that.

_POLLY chuckles, but SPEEDY still looks worried. _

**POLLY:** Look, don't worry. **SPEEDY:** But I do worry, Polly. I love you. **POLLY:** I love you too; now please go before I suddenly recover 100 with a frying Pan in my hand and hurt you. GO OUT THERE AND GET THE BASTARDS! **SPEEDY:** (_Surprised_) WHOA! O-Ok.(_Gets up_)

_At that point, SPRITZ comes in, holding his coffee. His face is pale, an expression of a dying man. He walks over to SPEEDY and taps his shoulder, SPEEDY turns around. _

**SPRITZ:** Here Speedy, I got you some coffee. **SPEEDY:** Uh…thanks. **SPRITZ:** No problem, could you do me a favour? **SPEEDY:** Sure. **SPRITZ:** Great, could you take this damn thing out of my back?

_He turns around and there is a knife sticking in his back, the blood already dripping. _

**SPEEDY:** (_Shocked_) Holy shit.

_SPRITZ passes out and falls onto the cold floor. SPEEDY bends down and pulls the knife out, SPRITZ body twitched when he did this. POLLY couldn't say anything, she just stared. SPEEDY dropped the knife and quickly pushed the button above POLLY on the wall, which calls the nurse. SPEEDY kept pressing the button and eventually a nurse comes. _

**NURSE:** Yes, I heard you the first time, stop ringing that damn but- (_Looks at SPRITZ_) Oh my GOD! What happened here? **SPEEDY:** That I'm about to find out, call some more people and get him on a bed.

_The nurse nods. SPEEDY puts POLLY's dagger in his leg pocket, he was about to leave, just then BB entered, holding a sword in his hand, he saw SPEEDY. Terror reached him, the fact that SPEEDY was standing there in front of him. _

**BB:** No…it can't be! Your dead…YOUR FUCKING DEAD! **SPEEDY:** Sorry BB, I'm 100 alive. **BB:** But how…? You…you fell to your death, I saw you. I SWEAR TO GOD I SAW YOU! **SPEEDY:** But you didn't stay for the whole show.

_BB's rage increased, he yelled out his anger and then he looked back at SPEEDY again. _

**BB:** WHY CAN'T YOU JUST DIE!

_He charged at SPEEDY, SPEEDY pulled out something from his leg, this happens so fast. SPEEDY steps out the way of BB's slash and bumps into him and then there was a squishing like sound, BB gasped, his head was shaking and his eyes wide open, he looked down and saw a knife impaled into him with SPEEDY still holding onto it, he looked up at SPEEDY who had a determined expression on him. BB gasped again. SPEEDY knew where he stabbed BB, inches away from the heart and lungs. _

**BB:** I'm…sorry…for what I've done…I didn't mean to harm anybody. **SPEEDY:** Ssh…I know you are.

_SPEEDY pulled out the dagger, BB felt the blade leave him, and he smiled weakly and fell to the floor. Some more doctors and nurses entered the room, pushing a bed. SPEEDY stood over BB. _

**POLLY: **Is he dead? **SPEEDY:** No. **POLLY:** Why didn't you finish him off? **SPEEDY:** Because I saw in his mind…he was thinking about Carla.

_She sighed in understandment. SPEEDY kissed her on the forehead and left the ward. _

**DOCTOR:** (_Looks at BB_) Oh great, could somebody get another bed please?

**OUTSIDE THE PALACE  
**  
_SPEEDY walked to the palace, he was on alert, and the sun was going down. The wind seemed to be colder than usual and the street was just silence. Only SPEEDY could hear nothing. He felt a tap on his back, SPEEDY just stood there and at the speed of light, he turned, grabbed the person's arm and did a twist spin and putting his free arm over the neck, getting this person in a chokehold. _

**SPEEDY:** I've got you know! **POLLY:** S-Speedy. **SPEEDY:** Wha- Polly?

_She nodded. SPEEDY lets her go, she turns around. She looks at him seductively and she slowly walks up to him, she touches SPEEDY's face softly. _

**SPEEDY:** What are you doing? **POLLY:** (_Softly_) I want you.

_She pulls he's face closer to hers and they kiss passionately, SPEEDY closes his eyes and wrap his arms around POLLY, she stops the kiss and takes steps back away from SPEEDY's arms. She stands there for a few seconds before, loosening her uniform, she pulled off her clothes and took off her helmet, dropping them on the ground. She was standing wearing only a pink thong. SPEEDY took in the beauty; her body was slim and perfect. She again walked to SPEEDY, wrapping her arms round him. POLLY licked SPEEDY on the neck, he took it all in. POLLY looked at him in the eyes and she purred. _

**POLLY:** Make love to me. **SPEEDY:** (_Smiles and laughs_) No!

_He pushed POLLY away, pulled out the dagger and slashed POLLY on the chest, she back off screaming in pain and she fell to her knees. _

**SPEEDY:** Do you think I'm fucking stupid? **POLLY:** What are you talking about? **SPEEDY:** You know what I mean. **POLLY:** (_Smiles evilly_) Yes...there's no point in faking.

_POLLY changes into FRANCINE and the slash on her chest disappears, she leaps at SPEEDY, kicking him in the face. He keeps his balance. FRANCINE clicks her fingers and a white light appeared in her hand, then the light formed into a sword, then the light became a solid. The magical ginzu sword was in her hand. _

**FRANCINE:** Do you wanna see your blood on this sword? **SPEEDY:** God, the thing about being a bad guy is to kill the good with this evil dialog.

_He then chucks the dagger at FRANCINE hitting her in the shoulder. FRANCINE let out pain, before she could do anything SPEEDY got up and stamped on her face, the pressure on her face made her let go of the sword. SPEEDY grabbed the sword and moved away from FRANCINE. He turned around and FRANCINE got up, her angry eyes staring.a psycho ready to kill, her blooded teeth showing and claws sticking out. SPEEDY raised his sword to head level and the pink light surrounded the sword and SPEEDY. It was the famous Cats Eyes Slash. Another handle appeared in his holster; he pulled the duplicated sword out. FRANCINE was amazed, SPEEDY formed the cats eyes. _

**SPEEDY:** ONLY I CAN POWER THIS SWORD!

_He slashed both the swords at FRANCINE, she screamed and the sharp yellow light hit her, she was pushed off her feet and landed on the ground with a thud. SPEEDY stood there, waiting for a come back. FRANCINE just lied one movement or twitch. SPEEDY's first thought was that she was dead. Then something happened, a black smoke-like sprit floated out of FRANCINE the smoke turned into a shape of her, the yellow eyes glowed like headlights, SPEEDY stepped back and his swords ready to weld. The smoked spirit FRANCINE raised her hand and gave SPEEDY the finger, she slowly dissolved away. SPEEDY put his swords away in his holsters and ran towards FRANCINE she still didn't move. He bent down, gently lifting her head. _

**SPEEDY:** Francine?

_For a few seconds, it was just silence, then FRANCINE coughed. SPEEDY smiled. FRANCINE opened her eyes slightly, her focus was on SPEEDY. _

**FRANCINE:** (_Coughs_) I'm…deducting your pay. (_Coughs_)

_She was fine. He lifted her and took her to the hospital. _

**HOSPITAL.  
**  
_A few hours later. Everybody was there, the rescue team, BIG AL, STAN, JANE, DEAN and JOHN after SPEEDY released them from the cells. POLLY was recovering and GUIDO was now awake. SPRITZ and GB were now ok and FRANCINE was also on a bed, she was in good health, but just exhausted. _

**SPEEDY:** How are you feeling now, Polly? **POLLY:** A lot better now.

_He smiled; he pulled out the dagger and gave it back to POLLY. _

**SPEEDY:** It came in handy, thanks. **POLLY:** I knew it would.

_They both held hands. _

**GB:** I feel such a fool; I'm really sorry guys. **GUIDO:** Hey man, it's not your fault. **GB:** It is though; I'd kill Jerry if I see him again. I shouldn't have listen to him. **GUIDO:** Everything's fine now, lets just forget about it, Ok? **POLLY:** What about you Francine? You Ok? **FRANCINE:** I can't remember anything, up until I found the sword. What did I do? **GUIDO:** It's a long story, we'll tell you when we get out of here. **FRANCINE:** I don't think I want to know. **SPRITZ:** What about me? **MEOWSMA:** What about you? **SPRITZ:** I was stabbed in the back! **CATTON:** Oh stop moaning, your Ok now, aren't you? **BAT CAT:** Yeah, you big cry baby.

_SPRITZ just mumbles. Just then some doors open, everyone looks around and saw it was CARLA. _

**CARLA:** BIRDEE!

_She runs up to GB and hugs him. _

**CARLA:** (_Worriedly_) Are you Ok? Speedy phoned me, he told me all about it. **GB:** He…did? **SPEEDY:** (_Quickly_) Yeah, you know GB, a car hit you. **GB:** Oh…uh…yeah (_Laughs_) Silly driver came straight at me. **CARLA:** Are you sure? **GB:** Carla please don't worry, I'm fine…I'm feeling a lot better now. **CARLA:** Oh good! **BIG AL:** (_Whispering to SPEEDY_) Why did you lie about GB? **SPEEDY:** Because Carla's already got a lot on the mind; I don't think she'll want to add this to her list.

_BIG AL nods. SPEEDY walks up to the siblings. _

**SPEEDY:** I'm gonna need some help back at the parlour, while Guido and Polly are recovering, can you guess who I'm gonna ask? **JOHN:** The rescue team? **JANE:** No you dumb shit, he means us! **JOHN:** Really? Cool! **SPEEDY:** Yep that's right. Are you game? **DEANO:** We sure are! **STAN: **I've got nothing else to do. **SPEEDY:** Great, be at the parlour at six sharp, Ok? **STAN:** Sure.

**NEXT DAY.**

_The others were late, SPEEDY had to run the parlour all by himself. Two hours later the gang arrived, with lame excuses of why they were late. _

**STAN:** I thought it was tomorrow. **JANE: **I'm so sure you said 6pm not 6am! **DEANO:** My car broke down! **SPEEDY:** But you don't own a car. **DEANO:** I know, that's why I'm late. **JOHN:** I accidentally went to Pizza Hut.

_SPEEDY rolls his eyes and shakes his head, but the gang did a good job. Each day they arrived a bit early. _

**THREE WEEKS LATER, PARLOUR.  
**  
_Once again the parlour was packed, peace was once again in Little Tokyo. FRANCINE, POLLY and GUIDO were back from the hospital. Everything was normal again and GB still had his place at the parlour. _

**GUIDO:** Ah…it's good to be back. **POLLY:** Here! (_Shoves four pizza's into his hand_) You need to make four deliveries in ten minutes SO GET GOING! **GUIDO:** (_Sighs_) I spoke to soon.

_GUIDO leaves the parlour to deliver. FRANCINE is once again in charge of the cash register, POLLY cooked the pizzas and SPEEDY was passing table-to- table, giving the customers their pizzas. _

**AT NIGHT. SPEEDY'S ROOM.  
**  
_GUIDO and FRANCINE were already asleep. POLLY was in her room, still awake. SPEEDY walked into his room and closed his door, he then sat on his bed just then there was a knock on the door. SPEEDY mumbled and opened the door, POLLY was standing there. _

**SPEEDY:** Oh...uh…Polly. **POLLY:** Can I come in? **SPEEDY:** Yeah, sure.

_She made her way in and she then got to the point. _

**POLLY:** I'm ready, Speedy. **SPEEDY:** Huh?

_She pulled out something from her pocket; it was some sort of small packet of something. SPEEDY's eye's were wide open. _

**SPEEDY: **Are those...condoms?

_She smiled, almost blushing. She kissed him and he did the same back. Seconds later POLLY stops the kiss. _

**POLLY:** Well, what are you waiting for? Put it on. **SPEEDY:** (_Takes the packet_) Are you nervous? **POLLY:** Yes, I am a bit. **SPEEDY:** Me too.

_She closes the door, soon they both made love. _

**JUST AFTER THE LOVE MAKING.  
**  
_POLLY was lying on top of SPEEDY; her head was resting on his chest. The covers were over them, the edges of their hair were damp of sweat and were both flushed. _

**POLLY:** Oh…oh Speedy, that was wonderful. **SPEEDY:** Yeah…you're so beautiful. **POLLY:** (_Blushing_) Oh Speedy.

_They both kiss. _

**POLLY:** I'm glad I did this with you Speedy. **SPEEDY:** Same here, Polly.

**A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER.  
**  
POLLY was peacefully asleep, but SPEEDY was awake, something was brothering him. He slowly got up, gently putting POLLY's head on the soft pillow, she put on his boxers shorts and his white rob. He quietly opened the door and walked to the staircase leading to the attic.

**ATTIC BALCONEY  
**  
_SPEEDY walked through the attic onto the balcony. He looked around him to make sure no one was watching him. He closed his eyes and raised his arms to shoulder level, suddenly a blue light floated in front of him and makes the shape of the sword, and then the magical ginzu sword appeared in front of him. He grabbed it. He looked at it, then at the night's sky and back at the sword, he gripped the blade and the handle tightly. He then snapped the sword, muti-coloured lights flashed out of the snapped sword. It then disappeared, no longer existing. _

**SPEEDY:** That sword has caused enough trouble, it had to be done. Now one will get their hands on it.

He walked back into the parlour and back into his room.

**OUTSIDE THE PARLOUR. A FEW MINUTES LATER.  
**  
**JERRY:** Ha…this is not the end pizza cats; I will defeat you with my next evil scheme.

_Just then two strangers appeared in front of him. _

**JERRY:** What the…? **STRANGER 1:** No you won't. **STRANGER 2:** We're the new villains in Little Tokyo!

_One of them held up a gun and pointed it at JERRY. The stranger pulled the trigger shooting JERRY in the head, blood spitted everywhere and the body of JERRY flopped lifeless onto the ground. The two figures simply stared at the parlour. They both had guns in their holsters. One of the figures was taller than the other. The short figure was wearing what looked like a Norwich City scarf around his neck. _


	3. Double Shadows

**SAMURAI PIZZA CATS: Double Shadows**

**I do not owe Samurai Pizza Cats**

_It has now been three weeks since the incident with __**FRANCINE**__ and __**GB**__ trying to destroy the city but all is forgotten. The sun slowly rises to the sky and shines on Little Tokyo and once again the city tries to rebuild itself.  
_  
**PARLOUR, SPEEDY'S BEDROOM. EARLY MORNING.**

_SPEEDY and POLLY were asleep. SPEEDY had his arm wrapped round POLLY. The sun then shined through the window waking SPEEDY. He sat up and stretched his arms and yawned. He turned his head to see POLLY still asleep. He pulled his face closer to hers and stroked her hair. She smiled and purred softy.  
_  
**SPEEDY:** I love you, Polly.

_Although asleep, she mumbled something. SPEEDY smiled and got out of bed and headed to the kitchen. _

**PARLOUR KITCHEN**

_SPEEDY walked down the stairs and walked to the fridge, he opened it and mumbled to himself. _

**SPEEDY:** Let's see. what is there to eat? (_Pulls out a sandwich_) What's in this? (_Sniffs_) OH GOD, THAT'S DISGUSTING! Man, whatever it was...it's off!

_He takes the rotten sandwich and throws it in the bin; he then goes back to the fridge. _

**SPEEDY:** There has to be something edible in here.

**SPEEDY'S BEDROOM.**

_POLLY slowly wakes up; she rubs her eyes and has a stretch. She looks to see that SPEEDY wasn't in his bed.  
_  
**POLLY:** Speedy?

_She gets up and walks out the room to the hallway and finds that FRANCINE was standing there, looking at her oddly. _

**FRANCINE:** Polly, what are you doing in Speedy's bedroom? **POLLY:** Oh…I…uh couldn't sleep so...I asked Speedy if I could...sleep in his room. **FRANCINE:** Yeah right, I bet there's more to it than that. **POLLY:** What are you saying? **FRANCINE:** Oh nothing, but you two would make a lovely couple.

_FRANCINE went back into her room to get changed into her work gear, leaving POLLY thinking happily to herself. _

**POLLY:** Yeah, we sure do. (_She headed to the shower_)

**PARLOUR KITCHEN**

_SPEEDY was still looking for something to eat. Just then a dark figure walked up to SPEEDY and tapped his shoulder. _

**SPEEDY:** AGGGGGGGGHHHHRRRRR! **GUIDO:** Whoa, chill man, it's just me. **SPEEDY:** Damn it Guido, you scared me. **GUIDO:** Sorry dude, anyway is there anything to eat? **SPEEDY:** Nope, I can't find nothing. **GUIDO:** What? There's gotta be something! (_Pulls out two rolls_) These look OK. (_Gives one to SPEEDY and takes a bite out of his_) Hmm. **SPEEDY:** Well? What's in it? **GUIDO:** Cat food, rabbit flavour. Mmm...not bad actually. **SPEEDY:** Well if you die, that's then I know if it's good or not.

_Both laugh. At that point POLLY and FRANCINE came down the stairs in their work clothes. SPEEDY smiled at POLLY and she blushingly did the same back. They both walked to each other and kissed. GUIDO jokingly interrupted. _

**GUIDO:** Oh please, not in public.

_SPEEDY and POLLY stopped kissing. POLLY looked at her watch. _

**POLLY:** I think that you and Guido should get changed now; you've only got half an hour till we open.

_SPEEDY and GUIDO looked at each other. _

**GUIDO:** The showers mine! (_He runs upstairs_) **SPEEDY:** Hey, wait a second, I need one more than you. (_He runs after GUIDO_)

_POLLY giggles. FRANCINE starts to warm up the ovens and POLLY starts to make the pizza's. _

**FRANCINE:** So…you and Speedy are going out with each other, huh? **POLLY:** (_Rolls her eyes. MIND_) Well duh (_Smiles. NORMAL_) Yes! **FRANCINE:** Aww that's so cute, speaking of which, I kinda think Guido's cute. **POLLY:** Ask him out them. **FRANCINE:** What? Ask him out? (_POLLY nods_) I can't just ask him out, not like that, not right now. Oh, but I do have feelings for Guido. **POLLY:** So what's stopping you? **FRANCINE:** Nothing, its just...does he care about me?

**BATHROOM**

_Back upstairs in the bathroom, GUIDO was in the shower and SPEEDY is leaning against the tile wall waiting for his turn. Hot steam filled the room. _

**SPEEDY:** (_MIND_) Damn you Guido, it should be me in the shower first. **GUIDO:** So...uh...Speedy, you and Polly…are you...? **SPEEDY:** Yep. **GUIDO:** Cool, sweet! Well done, man. You're the right person for her. **SPEEDY:** Thanks. (_Split silence_) You know, Francine's pretty nice Guido. **GUIDO:** Yeah, yeah I agree. **SPEEDY:** And she's single. **GUIDO:** (_Uneasy_) Uh…yeah. **SPEEDY:** And…so are you. You two would be a perfect match. **GUIDO:** Uh. **SPEEDY:** Ask her out, man. **GUIDO:** Ask her out? No way, she doesn't care about me. She'll go out with people like Bucky. **SPEEDY:** Bucky? That's stupid man, besides she dumped him. So this is your chance to ask her out whilst she's single. **GUIDO:** I've told you dude, she doesn't care. **SPEEDY:** Have you asked her yet? **GUIDO:** No. **SPEEDY:** Well then.

_GUIDO turns the shower off and wraps a towel round his waist and comes out the shower. _

**GUIDO:** Speedy, I can see it in her eyes; she just likes me as a…friend. **SPEEDY:** I'm sure theirs more to it than that. Listen Guido, next time Francine talks to you, ask her out, and then you'll get a proper answer. **GUIDO:** Ok, I'll try…but it's gonna be pointless.

_SPEEDY takes his towel off and steps in the shower and GUIDO gets changed into his work gear and goes downstairs. _

**PARLOUR KITCHEN**

_The first thing he see's is FRANCINE and starts eyeing her. FRANCINE looks up and see's GUIDO smiling at her. She smiles back at him. GUIDO walks up to her.  
_  
**GUIDO:** Er...morning, Fran. **FRANCINE:** Morning Guido, did you get a good night's sleep? **GUIDO:** Yeah, not bad. You? **FRANCINE:** No, I was up all night 'cause I had this pain in my chest…oh but its gone now, though. **GUIDO:** Oh…well if you'd woke me and told me, I'd kiss it better for you.

_FRANCINE blushes and giggles. POLLY chuckles at the hope-to-be-couple.  
_  
**POLLY:** Sorry to ruin the moment you two, but we've got a parlour to run. **GUIDO:** (_Nods_) Yeah, your right. **POLLY:** And where is Speedy? (_Looks at her watch_) We're gonna open in fifteen minutes. **GUIDO: **He's just got in the shower, he won't be long. **POLLY:** He better not, we need all the help we can get. **FRANCINE: **Don't worry, GB should be here soon. **VOICE:** Did someone say my name?

_Everybody turns around and see's its GB. _

**GB:** Hi guys. **GUIDO:** Hiya GB. **FRANCINE:** Yeah, hi GB, how's Carla? **GB:** She's fine, thanks. **FRANCINE:** (_Smiles_) Good. **POLLY:** Ok, guys it's nearly seven, we better open the doors. (_Just then SPEEDY comes downstairs_) Your in time Speedy, we're about to open. **SPEEDY:** Sorry if I'm late. (_To GUIDO_) Hey Guido, are you shedding? **GUIDO:** Uh…why? **SPEEDY:** 'Cause there was hair all over the place and I had to clean it up.

_GUIDO's eyes widen but then SPEEDY starts laughing. GUIDO realizes it's a joke and flips a v-sign at SPEEDY.  
_  
**POLLY:** Speedy, that wasn't very nice. **SPEEDY:** It was just a joke. Anyway Guido doesn't mind. **POLLY:** Hmm…anyway, GB open the doors. **GB:** Right.

_He goes over to the front doors of the parlour. There was a large crowd gathering outside the parlour.  
_  
**GB:** Whoa…look at all these people.

_He unlocks the doors and the crowd storm in the parlour, nearly stampeding over GB  
_  
**GB:** Man, so many people want pizza for breakfast.

_Everyone laughs. _

**PARLOUR DINNING ROOM/KITCHEN. AFTERNOON.  
**  
_It was now in the afternoon and the pizza parlour was packed with hungry customers and still the money keeps pouring in, which pleases FRANCINE very much. POLLY was taking orders and SPEEDY and GUIDO were cooking some fresh pizzas. _

**POLLY:** Speedy, we need more pizza's over here. **SPEEDY:** Yep, coming. **GUIDO:** (_Sweating_) Dude, I don't think…I can…keep this up. **SPEEDY:** Don't be such a wimp; we do this everyday, you should be used to this by now. **GUIDO:** Yeah, but the parlour isn't usually THIS busy, is it?

_SPEEDY nods with agreement and he gives POLLY two cooked pizzas. GUIDO leans against the counter having a little rest. _

**SPEEDY:** So what are you doing now? **GUIDO:** Nothing at the moment.

_Just then the phone started ringing. FRANCINE picked it up and answered it. _

**FRANCINE: **Here at the pizza cats we make different styles, guaranteed to make you smile. How may I place your order? Uh- huh…Ok…yep...right, Ok thank you. (_Puts the phone down and turns to SPEEDY_) Speedy, can you make a delivery? **SPEEDY: **My hands are full at the moment, sorry.

_FRANCINE looks around, she see's that POLLY and GB also got their hands at up with their jobs. She then looks at GUIDO who is staring at the floor. _

**FRANCINE:** (_Softy_) Guido?

_GUIDO comes out of his daydream; he turns around and smiles at FRANCINE. _

**FRANCINE:** If your not busy, could you make a delivery?

_GUIDO slowly walks up to FRANCINE he then smiles and touches her shoulder. _

**GUIDO:** I'd love too, Fran. (_FRANCINE blushes and holds GUIDO's hand. He takes the pizza_) Where's it delivered too? **FRANCINE:** The old house round the corner. **GUIDO:** Huh, easy.

_FRANCINE gazes into GUIDO's eyes and he does the same. He then softy touches FRANCINE on the cheek, she starts purring. GUIDO laughs a little bit. He then leaves the parlour with the pizza in his hands. FRANCINE holds her cheek where GUIDO was touching. _

**FRANCINE:** Maybe…he does care for me.

_She smiles and gets back to work. _

**THE OLD HOUSE, OUTSIDE**

_In no time, GUIDO arrives at the house. The house was dark, old, creepy and looked completely empty. GUIDO started to knock on the door. No reply. So he knocked again but there was still no reply. He knocked one last time but still nobody answered. _

**GUIDO:** Hello? ...anyone in? Oh must be some kids playing tricks, what a waste of time. (_He turned around and in front of him was a figure, he was darkly covered and so was his face_) Oh… do you live here? (_The figure does not reply or move_) Erm…right, well…I better get home now. (_But the figure won't let him pass_) Have you got a problem? Move please! (_The figure just stands there_) Are you deaf? Move out of the damn way!

_GUIDO tries to walk away but the figure blocks him and pulls out a stick and smacks him over the head with it. He falls to the ground and the figure opens the door and drags GUIDO into the old house. _

**INSIDE PARLOUR, DINNING ROOM. NIGHT**

_It was night and it was closing time. The time was about 10.53pm and the last of the customers started to leave. Soon the parlour was empty with only the pizza cats and GB in the room. Everyone gathers round FRANCINE who was starting to go teary eyed. The team was starting to get worried about GUIDO. _

**SPEEDY:** Fran, when did Guido deliver the pizza? **FRANCINE:** I…I don't know, I think it was round about five. **POLLY:** Guido has been gone for nearly six hours, where on earth could he be? **GB:** Maybe he's gone off to find some chicks. **SPEEDY:** Uh…at this time? **GB:** Well you know what Guido's like.

_FRANCINE was about to cry but then the parlour doors opened, everyone turned around and saw it was GUIDO. He was smiling in a calm, cool way and he looked normal. _

**GUIDO:** Hi guys. (_Everyone just stares at him_) Why ya all looking at me like that? **POLLY:** Guido, where the hell have you been? **GUIDO:** Uh...I just got…(Shrugs)...lost. **POLLY:** Lost? The house you went to is round the damn corner. HOW THE HELL COULD YOU GET LOST? **GUIDO:** Whoa chill, relax Polly. I decided to walk around the city and I got lost. **POLLY:** Why did you have a look round the city? We had work to do back here and we needed your help. Poor GB had to do your shifts. **GUIDO:** (_To GB_) Sorry GB. **POLLY:** Guido, when you deliver your pizza you don't just piss off and do your own Shit, you get back here as soon as possible. God, if you do that again I'll- **GUIDO:** You'll do what? Kill me? Bitch at me? Scratch my fucking eyeballs out? (_POLLY is stunned_) Control that temper of yours man; I'm back now OK!! (_Silence_) Ok...now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed. (_To SPEEDY_) Goodnight, Speedy.

_SPEEDY nods his head and looks at GUIDO oddly. GUIDO starts to walk upstairs but then FRANCINE taps his shoulder. He turns around. _

**FRANCINE:** Uh...goodnight Guido.

GUIDO doesn't reply and he continues walking upstairs. FRANCINE is up set that he didn't reply back and looks at him with concern. POLLY is recovering from what GUIDO said to her.

**POLLY:** The bastard! Did you see the way he answered back at me? **SPEEDY:** Yeah, it's not like him to do that and there was something in his eye that wasn't right. **POLLY:** His attitude has changed all of a sudden. **GB:** (_Yawning_) Ah…well, now that Guido's back, I think it's about time I went home. Boy, am I tired. (_Everybody nods_) Oh, before I forget, I won't be able to come in tomorrow. **POLLY:** Why's that? **FRANCINE:** (_Slightly annoyed_) He had better have a damn good reason. **GB:** Well, you see, I promised Carla that I would spend a whole day with her. I don't get to see her much; we do after all work 24/7. **SPEEDY:** (_Nods_) Yeah, I guess we could all do with a break. **FRANCINE:** Oh no, we need to make as much money as possible. **GB:** (_Chuckles_) Anyway, thought you'd like to know. I'll be in on Thursday. **POLLY:** That's fine by us. You and Carla have a good time, Ok? **GB:** Oh we will. See you guys later.

_GB leaves the parlour and FRANCINE waves. She then turns around and see's SPEEDY and POLLY kissing. FRANCINE sighs as she watches them. _

**FRANCINE:** (_MIND_) They make a lovely couple. (_Starts to walk upstairs_) I wonder if Guido and me would…nah...I shouldn't think, it'll never happen.

_SPEEDY and POLLY stop kissing, they go to the stairs to check if FRANCINE was out of sight. She was. _

**POLLY:** Good, she's gone. **SPEEDY:** Why? Wha- **POLLY:** (_Softy_) I want you to do me, right here, right now. **SPEEDY:** (_Gasps and smiles_) MEOW!! OK!

**DREAM. DINNING ROOM.  
**  
_Everybody was in the parlour; they all had their work clothes on and for some reason the parlour was empty. They had been open for a while and the team looked bored. _

**FRANCINE: **What's going on? We've been open for nearly three hours and we haven't seen or served a single customer. **GB:** Maybe they're all on holiday. **SPEEDY:** Shut up, GB.

_Just then GUIDO walks down the stairs with his blue armour on and holding a ginzu sword in his right hand. Everybody now turns and look at GUIDO. They were all puzzled. _

**SPEEDY:** Uh…Guido, why have you got your armour on?

_GUIDO walks up to GB and slashes his stomach like butter. GB screamed as the pain rushed to his brain. The cut was so big that GB's organs flopped out, smacking wetly on the floor, blood poured out with the organs. GUIDO started to laugh, whilst the rest of the pizza cats gasped in shock and horror. _

**SPEEDY:** WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, GUIDO?? **GUIDO:** GB's a bird and we're cats, right? Well then, we should eat this mother fucker.

_GB fell onto his knees holding his blood-covered-still attached organs in his hands. His organs felt like warm-filled water balloons, his eyes widen, just looking at his inside outside his body. GB starts to cry, tears rolled down his cheeks, this also reflects on how much pain he is in. GUIDO looks at the helpless GB. _

**GUIDO:** Times up bitch, I'm gonna make a pizza out of you. (_He swings his sword back_) **POLLY:** GUIDO, NO! (_GUIDO hacks off GB's head and his body flops on the floor_) JESUS CHRIST!! GUIDO, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? YOU SICK BASTARD!

_POLLY snaps and charges at GUIDO but he sticks out his arm and grabs POLLY by the neck, and then he throws her against the wall. _

**SPEEDY:** POLLY! (_To GUIDO_) YOU ASSHOLE!

_Now SPEEDY charges at GUIDO but he easily jumps over SPEEDY and kicks him in the back, which pushes him against the wall, knocking him out and leaving an imprint on the wall. _

**GUIDO:** OK, who's next? (_Looks at FRANCINE_) Ah...Francine. **FRANCINE:** G-Guido, w-what's wrong with you? Why are you doing this? **GUIDO:** (_Puzzled_) What? What have I done wrong? (_Walks closer to FRANCINE_) I'm just doing what a cat should do, kill a bird. It's out instinct. **FRANCINE:** HE WAS YOUR FRIEND! (_Grabs a knife from the counter_) Don't you dare come any closer…don't you dare hurt me. **GUIDO:** I ain't gonna hurt you Fran, I'm just gonna bash your brains in, bash 'em right the fuck in! Now put down the damn knife.

_GUIDO goes to grab FRANCINE but she swings the knife, cutting him down on the side of the face. Blood trickles out of the cut. GUIDO didn't feel any pain. He wipes the dripping blood from his face with his hand and starts licking his fingers, then his expression turns to anger. _

**GUIDO:** Stupid move, bitch!

_GUIDO went for FRANCINE again, she again swings the knife towards him but he reacted quickly and grabbed her hand, he then digs his claws into her wrist, she screamed and dropped the knife out of her hand. GUIDO puts down his sword on the counter, he had a free hand to use now. He punched her several times, making her nose drip blood. She fell to the floor. GUIDO grabbed FRANCINE's hair, pulling her off the ground. _

**GUIDO:** Now, what should I do with you?

_He then spotted the microwave. He smiled evilly and walked towards the microwave, dragging FRANCINE by the hair. He opened the microwave door and puts her head in there._

**FRANCINE:** OW! You're hurting me. What are you doing? **GUIDO:** I'm going to do what I said I'd do, bash your brains in! **FRANCINE:** NO!!

_GUIDO repetively slams the microwave door against FRANCINE's head. Blood starts spitting from her head and the skull starts to crack and crackle, blood spits onto the plastic glass door. The screaming from FRANCINE stops, but still GUIDO violently slams the now-blood-covered plastic door. Blood starts dripping from FRANCINE's ears, mouth and the side of her head. GUIDO slams the door on her one last time and the skull takes its last impact. GUIDO steps back and FRANCINE flops to the floor, her body still twitching. GUIDO laughs again but then POLLY jumped from nowhere and puts her arms round GUIDO's neck, chocking him. _

**POLLY:** YOU FUCKING TWAT! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! DIE YOU FUCK!

_GUIDO gasps for breath, he spots his ginzu sword and picks it up and simply cuts POLLY's hand. _

**POLLY:** OW!!

_This makes her let go of him and she steps back. GUIDO catches his breath. _

**GUIDO:** My…(_Gasps_)…turn!

_He swings his sword, slicing POLLY's throat. Fountain of blood pours out of the cut. POLLY goes on her knees, holding her neck, trying to stop the blood from pumping out. She tries to scream in pain but all you can hear was a liquid wet sound and the blood was now spitting out of her mouth. GUIDO bends down to POLLY and smiles. _

**GUIDO:** Looks like you won't be fucking Speedy anymore.

_POLLY's eyes widen as she takes her last breath and her last look at GUIDO. She dies and her body falls over, lying on her own blood. SPEEDY gets up and rubs his head, recovering from slamming into the wall. He looks around and see's lifeless bodies of his friends in there own pool of blood around the parlour. _

**SPEEDY:** Oh my God! (_See's POLLY_) POLLY, NOO!! (_Goes on his knees, picking up her lifeless body. He starts crying_) P-Polly… oh Jesus, who did this? (_Remembers_) Guido...the BASTARD! (_He gently puts down POLLY_) GUIDO, WHERE ARE YOU? YOU SICK FREAK! (_GUIDO is nowhere to be found_) WHY DID YOU KILL THEM? GODDAMN IT, THEY WERE YOUR FRIENDS! WHAT THE FUCK IS A MATTER WITH YOU? **VOICE:** Yo Speedy, behind you.

_SPEEDY turns around and see's GUIDO _

**GUIDO:** Here's your answer.

_GUIDO was holding his sword and he pushes it through SPEEDY's head, between the eyes and the sword comes out of the back of the head, with a chunk of blood-covered brain hanging at the end._

SPEEDY: AAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRR!

**REALITIY. SPEEDY'S BEDROOM. FEW HOURS PAST MIDNIGHT.  
**  
_SPEEDY raises from his bed, waving his arms in a frantic way. This wakes POLLY. She is alarmed by SPEEDY's scream, he is still waving his arms as if a bee is flying around him. _

**POLLY:** Speedy? (_He doesn't hear at first_) SPEEDY!

_SPEEDY snaps out of it and looks around, he is in his bedroom, he then realizes that he had a nightmare. He is shaking and sweating like buckets and gasping for breath. _

**POLLY: **Oh my God, Speedy, your sweating and shaking like a leaf. Are you Ok? **SPEEDY:** No...no I'm not. **POLLY:** Don't worry Speedy, you just a dream. **SPEEDY:** Dream? This was no dream, it was a nightmare, but it was so…real. I could feel pain and- **POLLY:** What was the nightmare about? **SPEEDY:** (_Gulps_) It was…Guido, he…he went ape-shit and he killed us, even you Polly. God, it was horrible. **POLLY:** (_Holds his shoulder_) Well, think of it this way Speedy, it wasn't real, its just your minds playing tricks. **SPEEDY:** Well, whatever, its gonna be hard to get out of my mind. **POLLY:** (_Slyly_) I know what will.

_She starts to undo her top, SPEEDY smiles but then it quickly fades away. _

**SPEEDY:** Polly now's not the time. (_Gets out of bed_) **POLLY:** Where are you going? **SPEEDY:** Outside, I'm going for a walk in the street. I've got a lot on my mind. **POLLY:** (_Looks at the desk clock_) But its.2.24 in the morning. **SPEEDY:** I know…I know.

_He leaves the room, goes downstairs and leaves the parlour. Leaving POLLY is thinking to herself. _

**POLLY:** Poor Speedy, I hope he's Ok.

_She eventually goes back to sleep. _

**OUTSIDE. STREET. NIGHT.**

_SPEEDY was walking down the light filled street, there was a cool breeze in the air and the stars in the sky glittered like diamonds. SPEEDY stopped and looked up to the sky, the glittered stars reflected into his eyes. _

**SPEEDY:** (_MIND_) It's beautiful. (_Continues walking_) Why did I have that nightmare? Was it a message? Was I seeing the future? Nah… that's ridicules. Polly's right, it's just my imagination playing tricks.

_He continues walking but then a dark figure comes out of nowhere and starts to follow SPEEDY, this takes a few minutes for him to realize that he's been followed. He stops walking and just stand there. _

**SPEEDY:** I don't like this; I have a feeling that someone's following me.

_The figure gets closer to SPEEDY; eventually the figure is right behind SPEEDY and grabs him on the shoulder.  
_  
**VOICE:** Hey. **SPEEDY:** AAHH! SHIT! (_Quickly turns around and brings up his fists_) WHO ARE YOU? WHAT DO YOU WANT?

_The figure comes onto the light and the face can be seen. It was LUCILLE. _

**LUCILLE:** (_Giggles_) Relax Speedy, its just me. **SPEEDY:** Lucille? Uh…what are you doing out here? Don't you know it's dangerous out here? **LUCILLE:** I know, but I couldn't sleep so I decided to come out here and look at the stars. **SPEEDY:** (_Smiles_) Yeah, me too. (_Looks at the floor_) **LUCILLE:** Speedy, is there something wrong? **SPEEDY:** Wrong? No not at all, everything's fine and dandy, yessiree. **LUCIILE:** Is there something worrying you? (_SPEEDY doesn't answer_) Look, you can tell me Speedy, you do trust don't you? **SPEEDY:** Of course, your one of my best friends. **LUCILLE:** Then tell me what ever it is and get it off your back. **SPEEDY:** Well, its kinda nothing really. I had this dream; it was about Guido and he killed all of us, graphically, gutting us and stuff. (_LUCILLE frowns_) and I felt as if the dream was real. But before that, yesterday Guido came back late as usual and Polly was angry with him, but he answered back at her by swearing. Now that is not like Guido, he never shouts or swears at women…even Polly. (_Looks at LUCILLE_) Ha, stupid reason to be concerned about, huh? **LUCILLE:** That is kinda strange, even for Guido. Come to think of it, I did see him walking back to the parlour, talking to someone last night. **SPEEDY:** Who was he talking to? **LUCILLE:** I don't know, but all I could see from this guy was that he was wearing Norwich scarf. **SPEEDY:** Hmm…I wonder who that can be? I'll ask Guido and- (_Looks at LUCILLE, her eyes are wide open_) What's the matter? **LUCILLE:** (_Pointing_) SPEEDY, BEHIND YOU!

_SPEEDY turns around but when he does he gets punched in the mouth and kicked in the chest, making him lose his balance and falls to the ground. The person who punched him was a CROW. _

**CROW:** Pathetic. **LUCILLE:** SPEEDY!

_LUCILLE was about to go towards SPEEDY but the CROW picked him up and holds a knife to SPEEDY's throat. _

**CROW:** Stay right where you are bitch or I'll bleed your pussy! That was...pretty funny. **LUCILLE:** (_Angry_) DID YOU CALL ME A BITCH?

_SPEEDY's eyes widen and he quickly gets lose from the CROW's clutches and now this time SPEEDY grabs hold of the CROW's neck.  
_  
**SPEEDY:** YOU CALLED HER A BITCH? YOU IDIOT!! **CROW:** (_Confused_) What? Why?

_SPEEDY looks at LUCILLE and see's that she is bright red with anger and her hairdo top opened. _

**SPEEDY:** Oh…SHIT!

_SPEEDY jumped out of the way leaving the CROW standing on his own. LUCILLE let out a small missile from her hairdo and it headed straight towards the CROW. _

**CROW: **ACK!!

_The CROW let out its last scream as the missile impaled into his chest and exploded, all the CROW's guts and body parts flew everywhere. LUCILLE cooled down a bit and SPEEDY got up, dusting himself. _

**SPEEDY:** Man…(_Coughs_) if Polly had a hairdo like yours…(_Coughs_) We'll all be dead in seconds. (_Looks around and see's blood and guts everywhere_) Wow, you sure showed that crow a thing or two. (_LUCILLE blushes_) Wait a minute…there's only one crow here, where are the others? This is strange. **LUCILLE:** What's so strange about one crow? **SPEEDY:** Lucille, Ninja crows don't EVER fight on their own, they come in fours or fives. Plus the fact, everybody and even the crows know not to mess with me or you on their own. Lets just say that this crow was very brave. (_LUCILLE nods, understanding this_) Hmm…Lucille, go home now, it'll be safe there. I have a feeling that Little Tokyo has a new threat.

_LUCILLE nods again and SPEEDY runs off back to the parlour. LUCILLE waves goodbye to SPEEDY. She then turns around and walks back home.  
_  
**INSIDE. PARLOUR, SPEEDY'S BEDROOM. STILL NIGHT.  
**  
_In no time SPEEDY is back at the parlour. He rushes upstairs and goes into his room. _

**SPEEDY:** POLLY, WE'VE-

_He just remembers that it is still night time and POLLY is still asleep, he whispers to himself. _

**SPEEDY:** Oh...shit (_POLLY thankfully didn't wake up. MIND_) Man, she would have killed me if I woke her up. I guess I'll have to tell her tomorrow.

_He quietly gets back into bed, kisses POLLY on the cheek. She cutely starts purring and SPEEDY falls asleep. _

**NEXT DAY. PARLOUR, KITCHEN. MORNING.  
**  
_The parlour was busy as usual and the customers flooded into the parlour. The pizza cats were rushing all over the place. It was hard work when GB wasn't around. FRANCINE had an easy job; she was in charge of the cash register.  
_  
**FRANCINE:** Come on you guys. Work, work, work! Put more effort into it. **SPEEDY:** Huh, it's easy for her to say.

_POLLY nods her head. GUIDO was easing through his jobs he was given. _

**GUIDO:** Yeah, you heard the lady, put more effort in it. **SPEEDY:** What? **FRANCINE:** Yeah, why can't you work hard like Guido? (_She smiles at GUIDO_) **SPEEDY:** You've gotta be kidding? **POLLY:** What a show-off. **SPEEDY:** Guido's becoming like Francine…that's bad! **POLLY:** He's only doing it to impress her. **SPEEDY:** Well I'm working hard to impress you. **POLLY:** (_Smiles_) Oh Speedy, you don't to work hard to impress me, I'm impressed by your…(Slyly)…Ginzu sword, if you know what I mean. (_Giggles_)

_SPEEDY knew what POLLY meant by this. He cheekingly smiles at her; they both kiss and get on with their jobs.  
_  
**KITCHEN. AFTERNOON.  
**  
_A few hours later, a tall brown deer entered the parlour; it was no other than BUCKY. He spotted FRANCINE who was counting the money they made and he walked towards her. _

**POLLY:** Don't look now Fran, but lover boy is here. **FRANCINE:** Huh? (_Looks up and see's BUCKY_) Oh no! (_BUCKY stops and stares down at her_) What do you want? **BUCKY:** What else would I want from here? You of course Francine, you. **FRANCINE:** Look, we've been through this before. I don't love you anymore, just please leave me alone. **BUCKY:** Oh God, your not still mad about me leaving you, are you? **FRANCINE:** OF COURSE I AM! I mean lets face it; you wanted that new job more than you wanted me and so you pissed of to England and left me. **BUCKY:** Hey, I worked my ass off to get that job and did you give me support? NO! **FRANCINE:** Oh…JUST GET OUT!

_BUCKY grabs her face. _

**BUCKY:** Listen, I didn't come back here to start an argument. **FRANCINE:** (_Teary-eyed_) OW! YOUR HURTING ME! **BUCKY:** LOOK, JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN TO ME FOR A SECOND!

_GUIDO hears this and runs up to the counter._

**GUIDO:** Hey, what do you think your doing? GET OFF HER! **BUCKY:** GET LOST; THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU! **GUIDO:** Oh but it does now!

_GUIDO punches BUCKY square in the jaw, he falls to the ground. _

**FRANCINE:** GUIDO, STOP IT!

_But GUIDO doesn't stop; he starts kicking BUCKY several times. SPEEDY and POLLY stop what their doing and watch GUIDO kicking BUCKY, making great damage on him. GUIDO stops kicking the helpless BUCKY and grabs his neck. _

**GUIDO:** This is for hurting her, you worthless piece of shit.

_He punches BUCKY a few more times and then lifts him up by the neck, dragging him towards the parlour doors. _

**GUIDO:** Now get the hell out of here.

_He chucks BUCKY out of the parlour. BUCKY slowly gets up, he has blood all over his face and he is holing his stomach, he staggers off in pain. GUIDO slams the doors and he walks over to FRANCINE who has her head buried in her arms, crying. _

**GUIDO:** Are you Ok, Francine? **FRANCINE:** YOU IDIOT! YOU STUPID IDIOT! WHY DID YOU DO THAT? **GUIDO:** Why? FRANCINE THAT GUY WAS HURTING YOU AND I BET HE GONNA DO MORE THAN THAT! I HAD TO DO SOMETHING! **FRANCINE:** BUT IT WASN'T YOUR PROBLEM, IT WAS MINE! MINE! AND YOU HAD TO BUTT IN AND MAKE IT WORSE! **GUIDO:** I just saved you from getting hurt and this is the THANKS I GET? **FRANCINE:** OH, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! GET OUT OF MY WAY!

_FRANCINE pushes GUIDO out of the way and storms upstairs to her room, crying. _

**GUIDO:** Francine? FRANCINE?

_He starts to follow FRANCINE but SPEEDY grabs GUIDO's arm and tries to stop him. _

**SPEEDY:** No Guido, I think you should leave her alone for a while and-

_But GUIDO angrily turns around and smacks SPEEDY in the nose. SPEEDY falls over. GUIDO gasps and looks at his fist that he used to punch SPEEDY. _

**GUIDO:** Speedy…oh my God, I didn't mean to- **SPEEDY:** (_Gets up, holding his bleeding nose. Angry_) Get out of my sight.

_SPEEDY walks away to clean his nose. POLLY stares angry at GUIDO. _

**POLLY:** Now look what you've done. **GUIDO:** Oh, don't you start as well. I can't stand you voice. **POLLY:** THAT'S IT; I'VE HAD ENOUGH WITH YOU! **GUIDO:** AND I'VE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK ALL OF YA!!

_POLLY gasps. GUIDO starts to walk upstairs. _

**POLLY:** Don't you dare go near Francine.

_He is mid-way up the stairs, he slowly turns around. _

**GUIDO:** Don't worry, I ain't going near nobody.

_He continues walking upstairs and goes into his room. POLLY is left on her own, shocked and confused. _

**POLLY:** (_MIND_) Why is Guido acting this way?

_She turns around and see's all the customers, who are staring at her. _

**POLLY:** What the hell are you all looking at?

_Some of the customers continue eating their pizzas and some of them leave the parlour. _

**POLLY:** (_MIND_) I can't serve all these people on my own. Theirs only one thing to do. (_NORMAL_) RIGHT, EVERYBODY WE'RE GONNA CLOSE, DUE TO SHORTISH OF STAFF! **CUSTOMER:** But I've just bought this pizza. **POLLY:** Well, take it with you then. COME ON, EVERYBODY OUT!

_There were groans and moans but eventually everybody starts to leave the parlour and in no time the parlour was empty. POLLY slumps onto a chair and holds her head. SPEEDY comes out of the downstairs toilet and holds a tissue to his nose. The bleeding stopped but he still had blood round his nose. _

**SPEEDY:** I see you've sent the customers home. (_POLLY nods_) Uh…did you have trouble? (_POLLY shakes her head_) Polly, what's wrong?

_POLLY looks up at SPEEDY she has got a worried expression on her face. _

**POLLY:** Speedy, do you think we're losing it? **SPEEDY:** (_Frowns_) What do you mean by that? **POLLY:** I mean, we have been working at this parlour for nearly four years and we work 24/7 everyday, every week, every mouth all through the year and we don't get many breaks...and then there's always trouble in Little Tokyo and we always have to deal with it. **SPEEDY: **I still don't get what you're trying to say. **POLLY:** I'm saying has all this hard work got into our minds? I mean look at Guido, over the last day or so he has been acting weird, shouting and swearing and like you said it's not like him to do that? **SPEEDY:** I'm sure it's just a patch he's going through. (_POLLY nods and sighs_) I'll tell you what; I'll make us a nice cup of tea, would you like that?

_POLLY smiles and nods again. A few minutes later, SPEEDY came back holding two cups of hot tea and passed one to POLLY. She takes it and has a sip. SPEEDY sits next to her. _

**POLLY:** Mmm...this is nice, thank you Speedy. (_He smiles_) So, what are we gonna do now? **SPEEDY:** (_Looks around and shrugs_) Dunno, we could clean the place up a bit, that would waste time. **POLLY:** (_Nods_) Ok.

_They both got up from their seats. SPEEDY grabbed a mop, while POLLY was doing the dusting. _

**PARLOUR DINNING ROOM. NIGHT**

_It was near to a end of a confusing day. SPEEDY and POLLY finished their cleaning. The parlour was clean as crystal. SPEEDY and POLLY both slumped into some chairs, having a little rest after an exhausted day and just at that point FRANCINE slowly came down the stairs, she was a little teary- eyed. Both SPEEDY and POLLY looked at her with concern. _

**POLLY:** Are you Ok now? **FRANCINE:** Not really. (_Looks around the empty parlour_) Where are all the customers? **POLLY:** I uh…had to send them home. **SPEEDY:** (_MIND_) Oh crap, Francine is gonna be pissed. **FRANCINE:** (_Nods_) I understand, Polly.

_FRANCINE walks off to make herself some coffee. _

**SPEEDY:** Whoa...I was expecting Francine to shout at you or something. (_Laughs_) This must be the first time that Francine isn't thinking about money. **POLLY:** Speedy, Francine's hurt. **SPEEDY:** Really, where abouts? **POLLY:** I mean her feelings you idiot. Her feelings are hurt. **SPEEDY:** Shall we try and cheer her up? **POLLY:** No, I think this is something she should get through on her own.

_Just then FRANCINE comes back with her coffee in her hand and sits next to POLLY she then notices that the parlour was clean and tidy. _

**FRANCINE:** The parlour looks clean. **SPEEDY:** Yeah, we cleaned it earlier. **FRANCINE:** What for? Do you want a raise or something? **SPEEDY:** Yeah! (_POLLY kicks him in the leg_) OW!...No I uh…I mean…we did it for the hell of it.

_SPEEDY smiles but FRANCINE is not amused. She changes the subject. _

**FRANCINE:** Did…Guido come down? **POLLY:** No, he's still upstairs. **FRANCINE:** Good! I don't want to see his face. **POLLY:** Aren't you being a bit too harsh, I mean he was only trying to help. **FRANCINE:** I guess…but it was my problem, MINE! He didn't have to butt in like that, the stupid asshole. **POLLY:** He didn't know it would upset you, did he? He…he only did it because…uh...he cares for you. **SPEEDY:** Yeah, it's true...Ok, so sometimes he can be a pain in the ass but that's just Guido's way. He loves you Francine. **FRANCINE:** Really? **SPEEDY:** Believe me, Fran. **FRANCINE:** If he does love me then why doesn't he say anything? **SPEEDY:** Maybe he's scared, like I was when I asked Polly. **POLLY:** (_Smiles_) Yeah…when Guido comes down ask him out. **SPEEDY:** That's if he's still not pissed off. I don't want him punching me again. Man, that guys got hell of a punch. **FRANCINE:** (_Uneasy_) Uh…Ok...I'll try.

**A FEW HOURS LATER. DINNING ROOM STILL NIGHT.  
**  
_It was getting late. It was about 11.09 and round about that time GUIDO eventually came downstairs. Everybody looked at him; he was wearing his blue armour. SPEEDY had his eyes wide open. _

**SPEEDY:** (_MIND_) Holy shit, this is just like the nightmare I had, wait a second. (_Looks around_) GB's not here and he was the first to die in my dream. (_GUIDO has an evil grin_) So uh... have you got your armour on? **GUIDO:** Because I'm going out and I'm staying on the safe side, 'cause you don't know what will happen to you at night. **POLLY:** Why are you going out? **GUIDO:** (_Rolls his eyes_) To take a fucking piss round the corner. (_POLLY is shocked again_) I'm going for a walk fool. Why else would I change into my armour and go outside, huh? **POLLY:** DON'T CALL ME A FOOL! **GUIDO:** Oh save it for later, slut.

_POLLY gasps and she punches GUIDO in the mouth, his head turns but keeps his balance. He looks angrily at GUIDO. _

**POLLY:** And don't you DARE call me that AGAIN! **GUIDO:** You just did a big mistake Polly...a BIG mistake.

_GUIDO walks out of the parlour, SPEEDY watches him. POLLY is still angry and FRANCINE went pale with fear.  
_  
**POLLY:** Stupid asshole. **FRANCINE:** What's wrong with him? **POLLY:** We've asking that question all day. **SPEEDY:** Hmm…(_MIND_) Maybe I should follow Guido and see what he's up to. **POLLY:** I take back everything I said about Guido; he's a rude selfish bastard. I don't give a shit about Guido and neither should you. I'm gonna stay away from him. **FRANCINE:** But Guido is usually sweet. **POLLY:** Not anymore. (_Yawns_) Well I'm going to bed, are you coming Speedy? (_SPEEDY is staring out the window_) Uh…Speedy? **SPEEDY:** Hmm...what? **POLLY:** Are you coming to bed? **SPEEDY:** No…I've erm…got things to do down here. **POLLY:** Oh…can I help? **SPEEDY:** No, no you go off to bed, I'll be up in a few minutes. **POLLY:** Ok, but don't take to long.

_POLLY winks at SPEEDY and walks to her room. _

**FRANCINE: **Goodnight, Speedy. **SPEEDY:** Yeah, goodnight. (_FRANCINE walks upstairs to her room_) Man, all Polly's thinking about is sex, not that's a bad thing. (_Shakes his head_) Oh, I've got to get that out of my mind, I've got to find out what the hell is wrong with Guido.

_SPEEDY checked to see if POLLY and FRANCINE were out of sight, they were. SPEEDY quietly sneaked out the parlour, he spotted GUIDO easily as cats have fantastic eye sight in the dark and started following him. _

**OUTSIDE LUCILLE'S HOUSE. NIGHT.  
**  
_Soon GUIDO stopped walking and was staring at a house. SPEEDY hid behind a car, watching GUIDO's every move.  
_  
**SPEEDY:** (_MIND_) Hey, that's Lucille's house. (_GUIDO walks to the door_) What is he doing at her house? (_GUIDO kicks down the door and walks in the house_) What the hell?

_Suddenly an upstairs light was turned on, coming from what looked like a bedroom, there was then screaming coming from the same room, it was LUCILLE. _

**LUCILLE:** (_o.s_) GUIDO, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? Oh-oh my God!

_LUCILLE starts screaming again but then there was silence. SPEEDY felt fear, his whole body was shaking. The light was now switched off. _

**SPEEDY:** I don't like this. What is he up to? (_GUIDO then walked out of the house, he had blood over his hands_) Blood?

GUIDO started walking down the street again. SPEEDY rushed towards LUCILLE's house and walked in.

**INSIDE LUCILLE'S HOUSE.  
**  
**SPEEDY:** Lucille? Are you O-Ok? Lucille?

_He walked up the stairs slowly; he spotted LUCILLE's room and again walked slowly towards it. His heart was beating fast and he started sweating. He opened the door and pressed the light switch, he then screamed in horror to see LUCILLE hanging against the wall with a sword through her throat, the now-cold blood was dripping from her throat. What was more disturbing was that her hand was still twitching, her eyes and mouth were wide open, and it was too late for her. _

**SPEEDY:** LUCILLE? …Oh m-my God…why the fuck did he do this? WHY? I-I'll fucking KILL HIM, THE LITTLE SHIT! H-HE'S FUCKING CRAZY!

_Just then there was a smashing glass sound and some screaming. _

**VOICE:** (_o.s_) HEY, WHAT THE FUCK? **SPEEDY: **Jesus Christ that sounded like GB.

_There was another smash sound and a new tone of screaming, a scream of pain. SPEEDY rushed out the house and ran down the street. _

**OUTSIDE. STREET: GB'S HOUSE.  
**  
_In no time SPEEDY got to GB's house. He saw GB lying on the ground in pain and shattered glass around him. Yet again there was another scream, this time coming from an upstairs window. SPEEDY hid behind another car, to scared to do anything. The scream came from CARLA. _

**CARLA:** GB, HELP ME! **GB:** (_Weakly_) C-Carla.

_From the view where SPEEDY was watching all this, you can see GUIDO grabbing CARLA's hair, from the window.  
_  
**CARLA:** OW! GET OFF ME! **GUIDO:** SHUT IT!

_All of a sudden GUIDO slams CARLA's head onto a razor sharp glazing glass. The impaling killed her instantly and the blood dripped down the wall of the house. SPEEDY put his hand against his mouth and gasped. _

**SPEEDY:** Oh my…fucking God.

_GB opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was his loved one with a sharp glass sticking out of the back of her head. _

**GB:** CARLA NOO!!!

_GUIDO walked out of the house, smiling evilly at GB _

**GB:** YOU BASTARD!

_He gets up and throws a punch at GUIDO but he easily dodges the punch and kicks GB in the back and he falls to the ground. _

**GB:** (_MIND_) Is he crazy? Why the hell is he doing this?

_He gets up again; he turns and looks at GUIDO.  
_  
**GB:** Your gonna pay for this YOU STUPID FUCK!

_Once again GB charges at GUIDO but he pulls out a sword. This happens so fast that GB had no time to stop and he ran into the sword. The sword went through his chest and coming out of his back, covered with fresh blood. GB gasped in pain as he felt the cold mental blade next to his beating heart, which was now beating faster in panic.  
_  
**GUIDO:** (_Laughing_) That wasn't smart was it?

_GB could hardly hear what GUIDO said, he felt sick and faint plus his eyesight was starting to fade. GUIDO lifted up the sword with GB still impaled to the blade. GUIDO raised it to the sky and GB slowly slid down the blood cover sword. _

**GUIDO:** (_Impersonating Bruce Campbell_) HAIL TO THE KING!

_Then GUIDO swung his sword around his head and GB flew off the sword and smashed into a wall. GB died. GUIDO laughed some more. SPEEDY gasped again in horror. _

**SPEEDY:** (_Whispering_) This ain't Guido, its just some fucked up nut acting like him, an impostor trying to frame him but what ever this guy is doing is sick. Shit, poor GB, I-I should have helped him. I…better go back and tell the others.

_GUIDO then turned around and was walking towards where SPEEDY was hiding. _

**SPEEDY:** Oh crap, he's coming this way.

_He laid low and GUIDO walked passed. _

**SPEEDY:** (_Whispering_) Phew that was close.

_But then GUIDO stopped and turned around. _

**GUIDO:** You know what, Speedy? **SPEEDY:** Huh? **GUIDO:** You were never good at hide and seek.

_SPEEDY decided to come out of his hiding, as there was no point in being in silence. He slowly got up.  
_  
**SPEEDY:** How did you know I was here? **GUIDO:** You forget Speedy that we cats have got good hearing.

_There was an awkward silence. _

**SPEEDY:** Who are you? **GUIDO:** (_Puzzled_) Why, I'm Guido, Speedy. **SPEEDY:** No you not, no your not damn it. Guido doesn't go killing people. **GUIDO:** Whoa…easy man, who did I kill? **SPEEDY:** DON'T FUCKING FUCK WITH ME! I SAW WHAT YOU DID BACK THERE; SO DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT! TELL ME, WHO THE FUCK YOU ARE?

_Just then a dark figure was sneaking up behind SPEEDY he was holding a stick. GUIDO grins. _

**GUIDO:** (_Walks towards SPEEDY_) Speedy man, I think you should lie down and get some…sleep. **SPEEDY:** DON'T COME ANY NEARER! **VOICE:** Hey buddy.

_SPEEDY turns around and see's a stranger wearing a Norwich City scarf. _

**STRANGER:** Goodnight, pussycat.

_The stranger whacks SPEEDY in the face with a stick, knocking SPEEDY out cold, he falls to the ground. _

**INSIDE OLD HOUSE. LIVING ROOM**

_SPEEDY opened his eyes slowly, he must have been out for a few hours, when he was 100 recovered, and he looked around to see where he was. He was in the old house where GUIDO was meant to make his delivery. The room was big and dark; the only light that lit the room was coming from the blazing warm fireplace. SPEEDY also found him self tied up on a chair. Then a figure entered the large room and walked towards SPEEDY. The figure was smiling at him; he was wearing black jeans, black top and a Norwich cap. _

**FIGURE:** Ah-ha, I see you're awake. **SPEEDY:** Who are you? **FIGURE:** The names Div, you don't need to say who you are, I already know. **SPEEDY:** Pleasure. What the hell are you doing tying me up like this? **DIV:** Oh, this isn't my idea. **VOICE:** Its mine.

_Another person entered the room, he was wearing all black as well but he was much taller than DIV.  
_  
**DIV:** This is Chris...he's my cousin and- **CHRIS:** I don't think he needed to know that. **DIV:** Well, yeah but- **CHRIS:** Div, piss off and play on your gamecube or something. I want to talk to Speedy alone. **DIV:** But- **CHRIS:** If you don't leave, I'm gonna shove that hat down your throat. **DIV:** Ok, I'm gone.

_DIV leaves the room. CHRIS grins evilly at SPEEDY. _

**SPEEDY:** So…what do you want? **CHRIS:** What I want is simple, I want to rule Little Tokyo and best of all…I want you pizza cats DEAD! (_SPEEDY starts laughing_) What's so damn funny cat? **SPEEDY:** (_Still laughing_) That's what Big Cheese wanted, but did he kill us or rule Little Tokyo? No, he got exiled and he's probably dead now, so what makes you think you can get rid of us and rule this city? **CHRIS:** (_Coolly_) Because Big Cheese was your average cartoon character…STUPID as hell, but I'm not I have an I.Q of 400.

_SPEEDY stops laughing and becomes serious. _

**SPEEDY:** My…God, so what's your plan then? **CHRIS:** (_Smiles_) Let me show you. (_GUIDO walks in and stands next to CHRIS_) You've already met Guido, now I want you to meet…Speedy. **SPEEDY:** (_Puzzled_) Uh…what?

_Just then another cat entered the room. He was identical to SPEEDY and he stood next to CHRIS on the other side. _

**SPEEDY:** What the…hell? Who is that? **CHRIS:** He's you Speedy, he's a clone of you and so is Guido. **SPEEDY:** I KNEW IT! It makes sense, that's why Guido was rude to all of us. How...how did you do this? **CHRIS:** Simple. I take a bit of your D.N.A and…oh, just watch Jurassic Park, that'll give you a rough idea. **SPEEDY:** Wait a minute...that Ninja crow that attacked me, was he…one of your clones. **CHRIS:** Yes, that's right. I can clone as many as I want...but it's the pizza cats I want cloned at the moment. **SPEEDY:** (_Looks at the fake GUIDO_) And why the hell did this freak kill Lucille, GB and Carla. **CHRIS:** I didn't want them arseholes in the way. (_Laughs_) Now Lucille can't use her missiles, GB can't help you and Carla won't be able to grass up because they're all…DEAD! **SPEEDY:** YOU SON OF A BITCH! **CHRIS:** Ah ah ah...temper, temper. I might as well tell you what my plan is, it won't be a story if I didn't say anything. (_Points at fake SPEEDY and GUIDO_) These two are gonna get Polly and Francine so I can get their blood and make clones of them, and then I will have all four of the pizza cats, after I have my clones, I will kill you along with the other cats. My clones will run the pizza parlour, I'll will put a formula in the pizzas dough which will make people of Little Tokyo obey only me and then...Little Tokyo will be mine. **SPEEDY:** NO! (_Strugglering_) YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS YOU MADMAN! **CHRIS:** Of course I'll get away with it. **SPEEDY:** (_To the clones_) And don't you dare lay a finger on Polly. **CLONE SPEEDY:** And what are you gonna do about it? (_SPEEDY stayed silent and looked angrily at his evil clone_) Ha, you can't do nothing. **CHRIS:** Enough talk, throw this cat in the cellar, I've got work to do...and remember I want Polly and Francine back here alive…not dead! **:** You can count on us.

_CHRIS leaves the room and both the clones carried the tied up SPEEDY to the cellar. _

**SPEEDY:** GET OFF ME ASSHOLES! **:** Shut up!

_The clone GUIDO opens the cellar door and the clone SPEEDY chucks the real SPEEDY in the cellar and lock the doors._

**CLONE GUIDO:** Come on man, let's go...I want to fuck that Francine chick. **CLONE SPEEDY: **All in good time my friend, all in good time.

_Both clones walk off laughing. _

**THE CELLAR  
**  
_SPEEDY fell down the wooden stairs and smacked hard on the ground, the rope started to get lose and SPEEDY pulled off the rope. He heard a clicking sound from the door and some laughing, it was obvious that the door was locked and it was the clones laughing. _

**SPEEDY:** YOU BASTARDS! **VOICE:** Speedy?

_The voice sounded weak and croggy but recognisable. _

**SPEEDY:** Huh?

_SPEEDY turned around and saw a tall figure walking out of a dark corner. SPEEDY's eyes widen, as the person he saw was GUIDO. _

**SPEEDY:** Guido? (_GUIDO nods_) GUIDO! **GUIDO:** (_Smiles_) Oh man, Speedy! (_They both hug_) OW! Ow…watch the ribs man. **SPEEDY:** Sorry.

_He looks at GUIDO he had cuts and bruises all over his body. _

**SPEEDY:** Holy crap, what have they done to you? **GUIDO:** Those assholes made me fight my mirror self, that clone was fast and strong I had no chance; I had to beg for mercy to Chris to call of that damn clone. He was gonna kill me and by the looks of it, the reason your down here is because you've got a clone of yourself. (_SPEEDY nods slowly_) Damn. **SPEEDY:** Those clones have gone to get Polly and Francine. **GUIDO:** Oh no...if they hurt Francine I'll…I'll- **SPEEDY:** We've got to get out of here. **GUIDO:** No can do, the only way out is the cellar door and that's locked. **SPEEDY:** So…we're pretty fucked.

**PARLOUR DINNING ROOM. TWO HOURS PAST MID-NIGHT.  
**  
_Back at the parlour POLLY was in her nightclothes and was waiting in the dinning room. Nearly three hours have passed since SPEEDY left the parlour. POLLY was mixed with worry and anger. Eventually SPEEDY and GUIDO came home. POLLY rose from her seat and walked towards SPEEDY. _

**POLLY:** Where have you been? You said that you would be upstairs in a few Minutes, well its been NEARLY THREE HOURS! **CLONE GUIDO:** (_MIND_) Oh for fuck sakes, she's gonna blow her top again. **CLONE SPEEDY:** Ok, so I lied a little, but I was help Guido. **POLLY:** At what? **CLONE SPEEDY:** Oh just a few things, nothing important. (_POLLY frowns_) Don't worry, look I'm home now so why don't we go to bed and forget all about it, yeah?

_POLLY nods and they both start walking up the stairs. _

**CLONE GUIDO:** Hey, where's Francine? **POLLY:** Guido, its 1.24am, she in bed asleep, so leave her alone.

_The fake GUIDO just stares at POLLY then he followed them upstairs. _

**HALLWAY  
**  
_Seconds later GUIDO stood in front of FRANCINE's room, smiling evilly whilst SPEEDY and POLLY went into POLLY's room_

**POLLY'S ROOM.  
**  
_SPEEDY throws POLLY on the bed and jumps on top of her. _

**POLLY:** S-Speedy? **CLONE SPEEDY:** Polly, I'm gonna make this a night you'll never forget.

_She smiles and SPEEDY kisses her all over the face and neck, she closes her eyes, he starts feeling her and his hands go where they shouldn't, but she lets him explore and she purrs softly. Suddenly there was a scream coming from another room. POLLY opens her eyes in startlement but SPEEDY continues his business. _

**POLLY:** What was that? **CLONE SPEEDY:** What was what? **POLLY:** That scream, it sounded like Francine. (_There was another scream_) Speedy, stop, something's wrong. **CLONE SPEEDY:** I'm sure it was nothing. **POLLY:** Speedy, please let me get up. **CLNE SPEEDY:** No way, I'm gonna give you a hard fuck. **POLLY:** (_Angry_) GET OFF ME!

_POLLY kicks SPEEDY off her and he goes flying across the room, slamming into a wall. POLLY runs out the room. SPEEDY's eyes turn red with anger and his fists are clenched. _

**FRANCINE'S ROOM.  
**  
_POLLY enters the room and see's FRANCINE shaking with fear in the corner and GUIDO on the other side of the room. _

**FRANCINE: **(_To GUIDO_) GO AWAY! **POLLY:** What is going on here? **FRANCINE:** (_Crying_) G-Guido tried t-to rape me. **POLLY:** Rape? **CLONE GUIDO:** HEY, THAT'S BULLSHIT! I just wanted to see if she was all right. **FRANCINE:** NO YOU WEREN'T, HE WOKE ME UP AND HE WAS HURTING ME! **CLONE GUIDO:** SHES FUCKING LYING, I NEVER TOUCHED HER! **POLLY:** (_Angry_) Guido, get out. **CLONE GUIDO:** I'M TELLING YA, SHE'S LYING! **FRANCINE:** NO I'M NOT! **POLLY:** Just get the hell out, Guido.

_SPEEDY was sneaking quietly behind POLLY, holding a baseball bat. GUIDO grins, as he see's SPEEDY. _

**CLONE GUIDO:** I think its you who's gonna be out. (_POLLY frowns_) **FRANCINE:** (_Points_) BEHIND YOU, POLLY!

_POLLY didn't react in time, SPEEDY smacked POLLY on the head, she fell to the floor and was out cold. _

**FRANCINE:** OH G-GOD! (_Looks at SPEEDY and GUIDO_) HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?** CLONE GUIDO: **Easy bitch.

_The fake GUIDO picks up FRANCINE, she struggles but GUIDO chucks her across the room; she hits the wall and gets knocked out. _

**CLONE SPEEDY:** Come on; let's take these sluts to Chris.

_SPEEDY carried POLLY, while GUIDO was left with FRANCINE and carried her. They both exit the parlour and headed to the old house. The Pizza Cats time to death was not far. _

**DREAM. WHITE ROOM.**

_POLLY was standing in a white room, which had no door or window. POLLY was confused but scared. _

**POLLY:** What is this place?

_She walked towards a wall and kicked it, her kicks were so strong that she could break anything, even walls but for some reason this wall didn't produce a crack or an imprint. She felt a sharp pain rushing through her body to her brain, the pain made her swear under her breath. When the pain faded she started to go teary-eyed. Just then from nowhere, SPEEDY appeared and tapped POLLY's shoulder, she turned around and was glad to see it was him. SPEEDY smiled back at her and they both hugged each other. _

**SPEEDY:** Don't worry Polly, I'm here for you, I always will. **POLLY:** Oh Speedy.

_They both kissed. POLLY closed her eyes as she felt SPEEDY's warm lips pressed against hers. They stopped kissing, POLLY still hand her eyes closed. _

**VOICE:** Why Polly, I didn't know you cared?

_The voice was different. POLLY opened her eyes and saw that she was in GUIDO's arms. POLLY screamed and got out of his grasp. _

**GUIDO:** What's the matter? It was getting good. **POLLY:** (_Looks around_) Speedy? Where- **GUIDO:** He's over there, Polly.

_POLLY turned and looked and saw SPEEDY lying on the floor, with a hole in his head and blood dripping out it, his dead eyes just stared at POLLY and his tongue hung out. POLLY gasped in shock.  
_  
**GUIDO:** Oh, did I forget to mention that I shot him in the head? **POLLY:** OH MY GOD! **GUIDO:** Don't worry Polly; you'll be with him shortly.

_Suddenly GUIDO's right arm slowly transformed into a chainsaw. POLLY's eyes widen and she screamed. _

**GUIDO:** I'll make the death quick it won't hurt a bit. HA HA!

_GUIDO started swinging the chainsaw at POLLY, she dodged it. _

**GUIDO:** Damn it, make it easy on yourself, bitch.

_But POLLY was now trapped in a corner and there was no way out. Shockingly and unbelievably SPEEDY got up, blood was still dripping from his head and he staggered towards POLLY. _

**SPEEDY:** Hey Polly, my lovely pussycat, how are ya? (_POLLY was to scared to give an answer_) Now be honest, do I look Ok?

_She started to cry. _

**GUIDO:** Scared bitch? YOU DAMN WELL SHOULD BE!

_Without hesitation, he pushed the chainsaw through POLLY's stomach, blood spurted out like a fountain and spitted all over GUIDO. The organs sounded liquidly as they were getting cut up. POLLY screamed as loud as she could until she started spitting out blood from her mouth. _

**CELLAR. EARLY MORNING.  
**  
_Now she was in another room, it was dark. She was waving her arms and legs still screaming and also had her eyes closed. _

**SPEEDY:** POLLY!

_POLLY stopped screaming and opened her eyes, she found herself in the cellar with SPEEDY, GUIDO and FRANCINE. She just woke up from a bad nightmare. SPEEDY was holding POLLY's hand and GUIDO had his arms round FRANCINE. _

**SPEEDY:** Are you Ok, hon?

_POLLY gave SPEEDY a angry look and clenched her fist and smacked him in the face, she got up and saw GUIDO and FRANCINE. _

**POLLY:** Francine, what are you doing? GET AWAY FROM THAT CUNT! **GUIDO:** Hey, w- wait Polly.

_POLLY pulled GUIDO away from FRANCINE. _

**FRANCINE:** Polly, wait stop. (_POLLY is now stranglerling GUIDO_) Stop it, Polly. **POLLY:** (_To GUIDO_) YOU ASSHOLE, WHY THE FUCK DID YOU- **FRANCINE:** DAMN IT POLLY, STOP IT NOW! **POLLY:** (_Looks at FRANCINE_) What do you mean stop? This fucking little shit tried to rape you. **FRANCINE:** No, it wasn't him. **POLLY:** (_Frowns_) What the hell are you talking about? **SPEEDY:** (_Holding his nose_) It was a clone. (_POLLY looks at him_) It was a clone of Guido and me, they've done the same to you and Francine. **POLLY:** Who's they? **SPEEDY:** Chris and Div, they took blood samples from each of us and now they made clones of us, that was the reason why Guido was acting weird. They've made these clones evil. **POLLY:** There's a clone of me? (_Everybody nods_) My God…this is hard to sink in. So…they'll have the same fighting ability's? **SPEEDY:** Yeah, but stronger.

_GUIDO taps POLLY's shoulder. _

**GUIDO:** Need…a-air…eyesight...going! ...Getting...v-very...(_Gasps_)…dark! **POLLY:** Oh…(_Lets go of him_)...sorry Guido. **GUIDO:** (_Gasping for air. MIND_) Stupid fucking bitch! (_NORMAL_) No…(_Cough_)...problem. **POLLY:** Why are they doing this? **SPEEDY:** No big reason, they just want to rule Little Tokyo and destroy us. **POLLY:** But why? **SPEEDY:** Ah..uh...Chris didn't really say anything about motive. **FRANCINE:** Look, lets just forget about "why" and lets concentrate on getting out of here. Those bastards are running my parlour. **ALL CATS:** YOURS? **FRANCINE:** Well, I am the manager. **GUIDO: **Francine's right. **SPEEDY:** What, that she's the manager? **GUIDO:** No you twat, about getting out of here. Lets think up some ideas and quick.

**INSIDE OLD HOUSE. LOUNGE.  
**  
_In the lounge of the old house CHRIS and DIV were loading up there guns, also in the room were the pizza cats clones, all had burning red eyes, evil grins and they all had armour on. _

**CHRIS:** Right, everybody ready? **ALL CLONES:** YEAH! **CHRIS:** Good, lets get this shit over and done with. **DIV:** Chris, why are we trying to take over Little Tokyo? **CHRIS:** So this story can have a plot. **DIV:** Erm…right, oh and how did we get into this cartoon? **CHRIS: **Look, shut the hell up and stop asking questions so the damn writer doesn't come up with stupid answers that have nothing to do with the story. **DIV:** He's done a good job so far. **CHRIS:** What do you mean? YOU ARE THE FUCKING WRITER! **DIV:** (_Smiling_) Yep, that's right. **CHRIS:** I've got a question for ya. How the hell can you be here and writing the story at the same time? **DIV:** Ah, well you see- **CHRIS:** Forget it! Some things are best left unsaid. I don't want to know. **DIV:** Fine, so when do we waste the real pizza cats? **CHRIS:** Soon enough, come on, lets go to "our" parlour. (_Laughing_)

_CHRIS, DIV and the clones exit from the old house and headed to the parlour. There was a single Ninja Crow guarding the cellar door. _

**CELLAR.  
**  
_It has been nearly half an hour since CHRIS and CO. left the house and still the Pizza Cats were trying to think up some ideas of escaping. They were all in deep thought, just then SPEEDY clicks his fingers. _

**SPEEDY:** I'VE GOT IT! **GUIDO: **Speedy, for the last time, making a snowman WON'T GET US OUT OF HERE! Has anybody got any ideas of how to get out of here? (_Everybody slowly shake their heads_) Right, so relatively we're screwed.

_GUIDO kicks an empty can and sits down, holding his head. FRANCINE had a sad spout on her face and POLLY was the same. _

**POLLY:** I guess we have to accept the fact that...we've lost. The pizza cats have been beaten.

_Everybody agrees with POLLY and nod their heads, expect for SPEEDY who had a confident yet angry expression on his face, punches the brick wall in fury, everybody looks at him, there is an imprint of SPEEDY's fist on the wall.  
_  
**SPEEDY:** THIS IS BULLSHIT! Look at you guys, your giving up as if we've lost the battle. **GUIDO:** But we have, man. **SPEEDY:** BULLSHIT AGAIN! Guido, we've been in deeper crap than this before. Remember the Rude Noise? (_GUIDO nods_) Well, those bastards thought they defeated us, but they didn't we came back and kicked their ass. Polly, remember the Big Comet Caper? (_POLLY slowly nods her head_) Everybody thought that the comet was gonna destroy the earth, but it didn't, me and GB destroyed it with our powers combined and you though I was dead, but I wasn't, I came back didn't I? (_POLLY smiles_) I've never left you and I never will. **GUIDO:** (_Confident_) Yeah, you know what Speedy, for once in your life your right. Well bounce back and get those assholes. We'll never give up. What are we guys? **ALL THE CATS:** SAMURAI PIZZA CATS! **FRANCINE:** That's great you guys but how are we going to get out of here? (_The Smiles faded away from the other cats_) We can't!

_The other three moan and slump down onto the ground, losing confidence. _

**GUIDO:** Nice one, Fran. **POLLY:** Yeah, thanks for spoiling the mood. **FRANCINE:** Sorry. **SPEEDY:** Oh don't worry guys, we'll think of a way out of here. I'll tell you what; I'll ask the ninja crow if he has any ideas.

_The others look at him oddly. SPEEDY walks up the steps and taps the trapdoor, the door opens and the ninja crow looks at SPEEDY angrily. _

**CROW:** What the hell do you want? **SPEEDY:** Uh...hi...have you got any ideas of how we can escape?

_The ninja crow looks at him oddly. _

**CROW:** Up yours, punk!

_The crow slams the door. _

**SPEEDY:** Man, what a rude dude. (_Walking down the steps_) Damn it, looks like we're gonna be down here for a while. (_GUIDO, POLLY and FRANCINE look at SPEEDY with shocked expressions_) Hey, what's wrong? Did you guys see a ghost or something? **GUIDO:** YOU DICKHEAD, SPEEDY! **SPEEDY:** What? **POLLY:** WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE DOWN THE CROW? **SPEEDY:** 'Cause I was asking him a question and- (_Realized what happened_) Oh…oh bollocks! **FRANCINE:** IDIOT! **GUIDO:** You retarded retard!

_GUIDO leaps from the cellar and jump kicks the crow in the face, the crow falls to the ground. GUIDO then grabs the crow's head and grips it hard. _

**GUIDO:** Wanna hear the sound of bone breaking? **CROW:** NO, DON'T!

_GUIDO quickly twisted the crow's head to one side and the bone was heard snapping from the neck, the crow started to twitch all over the body and trickle of blood dripped out his mouth. _

**GUIDO:** You mean all this time, all we had to do was knock on the FUCKING TRAPDOOR TO ESCAPE? **SPEEDY:** Uh...I guess so. **GUIDO:** God damn it, I hate it when something like that happens. (_Thinks_) Wait a minute, wasn't this door meant to be locked? **SPEEDY:** Who cares, come on girls.

_POLLY and FRANCINE walked out the cellar. They headed to the front of the house. _

**SPEEDY: **Come on, let's stop Chris's plot. **POLLY:** What? Me and Francine can't go outside, wearing these robes.

_SPEEDY and GUIDO looked at the girls, they are, of course wearing their night robes, then SPEEDY and GUIDO looked at each other and chuckled. _

**FRANCINE:** Shut up you two it's not funny; what if someone see's us? **GUIDO:** Don't worry, people are still in bed, come on lets go before it's too late.

_The team ran out of the old house and headed to the parlour. _

**OUTSIDE PARLOUR. EARLY MORNING.  
**  
_When they got there, they looked through the window and saw CHRIS talking to his clones, but there was no sign of DIV. _

**GUIDO:** (_Whispering_) Hey Speedy, what do you think he's saying? **SPEEDY:** What do I look like? A lip reader?

_GUIDO mumbles to himself. POLLY and FRANCINE are shivering from the cold night. _

**FRANCINE:** It's freezing! **POLLY:** Yeah, lets get some clothes. **SPEEDY:** Wait, we can't go in there without our weapons or armour. **GUIDO:** We can go through the backdoor and get our stuff. **SPEEDY:** I didn't know this place had a back door. **GUIDO:** Of course it does…its just we've never used it. **POLLY:** Stop talking and lets get inside! **GUIDO:** Ok, Ok!

_GUIDO led them to the back door, as soon as he touched the door handle, the door swung open and someone jumped kicked GUIDO, he fell to the ground. It was DIV who appeared from nowhere.  
_  
**SPEEDY:** What the hell? **DIV:** Hi Speedy, did you miss me?

_SPEEDY didn't have enough time to answer as DIV punched him several times in the face. SPEEDY fell to the ground. _

**POLLY:** SPEEDY!

_POLLY was about to go over to SPEEDY but DIV pulls out a gun from his holster and points it at SPEEDY. _

**DIV:** Not so fast Miss Esther, if you make a step closer to this wank stain here, I'll shoot his fucking brains out!

_POLLY gasped at the sight of the gun and backed off. FRANCINE helped GUIDO up. _

**GUIDO:** Ow...how did you know we were coming this way? **DIV:** (_Laughs_) I'm writing this story, so…naturally I know your every move. **SPEEDY:** (_Rubbing his face_) Ow Jesus…that hurt you DICK! **DIV:** Your gonna die for saying that. **SPEEDY: **Shit!

_DIV pulls the trigger, but SPEEDY in time does a back flip and jumps out of the way. _

**GUIDO:** Whoa man, you could have somebody's eye out with that thing!

_DIV turns to GUIDO and without hesistation shoots GUIDO in the hand._

**GUIDO: **AAGGGGGHHHHRRRRRR!! **FRANCINE: **GUIDO!

_DIV starts laughing. Suddently his hand which was holding the gun was cleanly sliced off, the gun fell on the ground with it still in the grip of the hacked-off hand. Blood pumped out like a water fall. DIV used his other hand to stop the blood pumping out of him, but it was no use. POLLY was standing next to him, holding a thin piece of metal sheet with blood dripping off it._

**POLLY: **Bet you didn't write that in your story, huh? **SPEEDY: **Good one, Polly.

_SPEEDY picked up the hacked hand and pulled the gun from its grip, he dropped the hand. DIV started to run, the pain just getting to his head._

**DIV: **You fucks…YOU FUCKS! **POLLY: **Speedy what are you waiting for? Shoot him! **SPEEDY: **Oh right.

_SPEEDY pointed the gun at DIV._

**DIV: **(_Still running_) YOU FUCKS…YOU BASTARD FUCKS!

_SPEEDY pulled the trigger three times and each bullet makes its impact into DIV's back, ripping and going through his body and coming out the front. DIV felt sharp pain, inside and outside his body and he slumped against a wall, struggerling to walk. _

**DIV:** You...f-fucks!

_DIV fell onto the ground; he was still alive and tried to crawl away. DIV felt faint and sickness because of the loss of blood that was still pouring out of his bullet wounds. SPEEDY caught up with DIV and pointed the gun to his head. DIV turned onto his back. _

**DIV:** …Shit! **SPEEDY:** You lose, Div! **DIV:** You haven't won yet, Speedy. Chris is gonna kick your arse...your fucked, your all FUCKED! FUCKED I TELL YA!

_SPEEDY pulled the trigger and the bullet went through DIV's head and coming out the back, blood spattered all over the ground. DIV's lifeless body was in a pool of blood. SPEEDY walked back to the others, still holding the gun, it had two bullets left. GUIDO was still in pain, he looked paled and the blood was still coming out of his hand. FRANCINE was panicking a bit while POLLY looked in horror at the sight of GUIDO's blood exiting from his body. _

**FRANCINE:** I can't stop the bleeding! **POLLY:** You need to cover it with something. **FRANCINE:** (_Clicks her fingers_) I've got it.

_FRANCINE ripped off a bit of her robe, SPEEDY's eyes widen in delight when she did this. She tied the torn bit of robe onto GUIDO's hand. _

**FRANCINE:** Damn, its not enough.

_FRANCINE rips off more of her robe, SPEEDY smiled at the sight of this. POLLY looked at SPEEDY oddly. The hand was now bandage with nice green silk which stopped the bleeding. _

**FRANCINE:** There you go, Guido. **GUIDO:** Thanks...ow…it still hurts. **SPEEDY:** Oh, look Fran…(_Rubbing his knee_) I'm hurt too. **FRANCINE:** Oh poor you.

_FRANCINE was about to tear off the top of her robe but POLLY stops her. _

**POLLY:** STOP! SPEEDY, STOP EYE HUMPING FRANCINE!

_POLLY smacks SPEEDY in the jaw and walks off in a fury, the other two laugh. _

**SPEEDY:** (_Rubbing his jaw_) Ow…what's her problem?

_FRANCINE helps up GUIDO. _

**GUIDO:** Thanks Fran **FRANCINE:** That's all right, I'm glad your OK. **GUIDO:** I've been kicked in the face and shot in the hand, I'm about 80 fit, but yeah, I'm fine.

_GUIDO stares into FRANCINE's eyes, her eyes sparkle like diamonds and he saw his face reflect from them. They both smiled. _

**GUIDO:** Uh...Fran, there's…um…something I want to tell you. **FRANCINE:** What's that? **GUIDO:** Uh…well…(_MIND_) God, this is harder than I thought. (_NORMAL_) I...uh **FRANCINE:** Yes? **GUIDO:** I…I… **POLLY:** Hey you two, come on we've got some ass kicking to do. **GUIDO:** (_MIND_) Shit, perfect timing Polly. **FRANCINE:** Coming Polly. (_She turns back to GUIDO_) You was gonna say something? **GUIDO:** Francine, I…I'll tell you after we've sorted this out, Ok? **FRANCINE:** Oh…Ok.

_GUIDO and FRANCINE sneaked through the back door of the parlour and quietly walked upstairs without getting spotted. Still outside were SPEEDY and POLLY. _

**SPEEDY:** Polly, look I'm sorry about looking at Francine that way, it was wrong and-

_POLLY surprisingly kisses SPEEDY on the check. _

**POLLY:** I forgive you, Speedy. **SPEEDY:** Um…what? **POLLY:** (_Smiles_) I said I forgive you. **SPEEDY:** (_Shocked_) You d-do? **POLLY:** Yes I do, lets just forget about and kick Chris's butt. **SPEEDY:** Yeah, you said it. (_MIND_) Holy shit, I hope this ain't another Polly clone. I guess I better get used to the new Polly, boy, I'm starting to miss a frying pan in my face…oh well.

_POLLY and SPEEDY also sneaked into the parlour and quietly went upstairs without getting spotted.  
_  
**INSIDE PARLOUR. DINNING ROOM. HALF AN HOUR LATER**

_CHRIS finishes his speech and then looks at his watch. _

**CHRIS: **5.00am, only two more hours till we open the parlour and soon the people of Little Tokyo will obey me (_CHRIS starts to laugh evilly and the clones join him_) By the way, has anybody seen Div? (_The clones shake their heads_) Damn it, where the hell is that little prick? **SPEEDY:** (_o.s_) He's been wasted! **CHRIS:** Wha-

_All the pizza cats jump from the stairs and go into their entrance pose. _

**GUIDO:** (_Holding his sunspot umbrella_) When we know theirs trouble, you'll know we'll be there. **POLLY:** When you knock us down, we'll always land upon our feet. (_Blows a kiss_) **SPEEDY:** Ok, ok your game is up Chris, we're gonna put a stop to all this. **FRANCINE:** (_Whispers_) Nice rhyme, Speedy. **CHRIS:** Shit…I guess by now Div is dead now, huh? **SPEEDY:** That's right and your next! **CHRIS:** Not so fast you 2D pillock, first you've got to get passed my clones.

_The clones get ready to fight. _

**GUIDO:** Oh crap. **POLLY:** This is not gonna be easy. **FRANCINE:** Its alright for you guys, you have weapons and armour. **SPEEDY:** (_Clicks his fingers_) That reminds me. (_He pulls out a gun from his back leg pocket and gives it to FRANCINE_) Here, take this gun. **FRANCINE: **Hey, thanks! **SPEEDY:** Do you know how to use it? **FRANCINE:** Speedy, its similar to firing you guys out the cannon gun. **GUIDO:** (_MIND_) Lets just hope she's got a good aim.

_CHRIS sits down on a seat and relaxes. _

**CHRIS:** Now, I'm going to have the pleasure to watch each of you die, Pizza Cats. **SPEEDY:** Yeah? Well we'll just have to see about that. Ready team? **PIZZA CATS:** YEAH, READY! **SPEEDY:** Let's kick some ass.

_Each fight are going to be mirror fights which means they will fight their cloned self's. (E.g..SPEEDY vs. HIS CLONE) The first fight will be FRANCINE, then POLLY, then GUIDO and then SPEEDY in that order. Got that? Good. _

**FRANCINE.**

_The clone got into her fight position. FRANCINE on the other hand has never been in a fight and has not got any fighting experience, plus she cannot remember what she did in the first story._

**CLONE:** This is gonna be a pushover. **FRANCINE:** Oh yeah. (_Points the gun at the clone_) Well I have got a gun and it seems you've got NOTHING!

_This does not matter to the clone, as the clone kicks the gun out of FRANCINE hand. She takes a few steps back but then the clone punches her in the stomach and she falls to the floor holding her stomach in pain and having a bit of trouble breathing. The clone picks up FRANCINE by the neck. _

**CLONE:** Your worthless.

_The clone slams FRANCINE against a wall, still holding onto her neck. _

**CLONE:** Come on wimp, FIGHT BACK!

_The clone then chucks FRANCINE onto the floor and to her relieve she wasn't far from the gun. The clone realizes this and jumps on top of FRANCINE and starts strangling her. FRANCINE starts to choke and gasps and tries to push the clone off her but can't because it's too strong. _

**CLONE:** What are you gonna do now, huh?

_FRANCINE turns her head to one side where the gun was, she stretches her arm to reach it but can only just about get her finger tips to it. The clone forces more grip on FRANCINE's neck, the throat was now blocked. She had seconds to live; she then pulled the gun with her fingers tips and then into the hand and pointed it into the clone's mouth. FRANCINE spoke from her last gasp of breath. _

**FRANCINE:** EAT THIS!

_She pulled the trigger and the bullet ripped through the clone's mouth and coming out of the back of the clone's head. Flesh and blood splattered to the ceiling and the clone flopped onto FRANCINE as if the clone was lying on her. FRANCINE kicked the clone off her and stood up, gasping for breath. She felt a tad of dizziness but she was recovering. FRANCINE looked at the clone, it was lifeless and the dark coloured blood poured out the mouth and its eyes were wide open. FRANCINE sighed in relieve but then she saw the clone look at her and winked. Without hesitation FRANCINE put the last bullet through the clones head. _

**FRANCINE:** That'll teach you, silly sod.

_FRANCINE won. _

**POLLY.  
**  
_POLLY was ready for her fight and so was the clone. They both stood opposite each other and there was an awkward silence. After a while the clone broke the silence. _

**CLONE:** Hey bitch.

_POLLY's face lit up red with anger, as she hates being called that. _

**CLONE:** Take off that ugly mask, oh wait 's your face! (_Laughs_) You slut bitch of a whore.

_POLLY snapped and pulled out a heart shaped dart and chucked it towards the clone, slicing off its thumb, the clone screamed in pain as the blood spitted out the hacked-thumb hole. This was POLLY's chance to make her move. She ran towards the clone and punched it several times and then spin kicked it in the jaw, the clone fell to the floor. POLLY jumped on top of the clone. _

**POLLY:** Don't you ever call me those words AGAIN!

_Claws came out of POLLY's finger tips from both of her hands and she started scratching the clones face, she dug her claws into the skin and started ripping at the flesh, blood spitted out as the ripped skin and the flesh were getting torn apart. She dug her claws in even deeper into the face. POLLY started gashing at the eyeballs and they squishingly ripped and black liquid poured from the mushy eyeballs and were mixing with the blood that was pumping out all over the mangled face. The clone was still alive, as it felt POLLY's claws ripping at its face and pulling off chunks of flesh from her head, the pain was unbearable. POLLY ripped off the last of the skin and flesh and eventually reached the blood-covered skull, blood was fountain out the eye sockets with the eyeball veins sticking out them. POLLY started scratching at the skull and the chippings of bones flowed with the pumping blood. POLLY pulled out the jaw from its little sockets from the cheeks that snapped and crackled like sticks, the clone tried to scream but was drowned out by the blood, which was making its way down the throat and flowing to the lungs and now you could hear the gurgling from the throat. POLLY kept on scratching through the skull, which cracked, and the wet blood covered brain could be seen. POLLY pulled out the brain from the skull and veins and blood vessels snapped wetly, the clone was now dead. POLLY calmed down a bit and stood up, looking down at the empty headed clone. _

**POLLY:** Oh my, I guess I did go over the top. (_Giggles_)

_The clone had no chance against POLLY. _

**GUIDO.**

_GUIDO and the clone stood head to head. _

**GUIDO:** Hey man, get out of my face! **CLONE:** Hey man, get out of my parlour! **GUIDO:** Your parlour? You lying shit!

_GUIDO charges at the clone but the clone sticks out a fist and GUIDO runs into it. The clone laughs at GUIDO and picks him up by the neck. _

**CLONE:** Not so "cool" now are we dickhead.

_The clone head butts GUIDO and upper cuts him with a left hook. GUIDO flies across the room and slams against the wall. The clone stays where he is, watching GUIDO slowly getting up in pain. The clone smiles evilly and GUIDO looks back angrily. Then the clone puts his hands together and suddenly a light-blue light appears around his hands, GUIDO looks worriedly at the light surrounding the clone's hands. The light got brighter and brighter, just then the clone swings his arm and then points it at GUIDO, which shoots out a blue laser at him. GUIDO's timing was perfect as he jumps out the way and the laser hits a chair, GUIDO looked at what the laser it and suddenly the chair started forming ice around it and in no time, the chair was covered in ice to form a cube. GUIDO looked in astonishment at the frozen chair. _

**GUIDO:** Jesus Christ! (_Looks at the clone_) I would get a guy with special powers.

_GUIDO stood up and pulled out his ginzu sword. _

**GUIDO:** Now I'll show you what I can do.

_GUIDO jumps and spins in the air, sticking his sword out, the clone does not move in time and gets a slash in the chest, the clone was forced back by the sharp pain and GUIDO coolly landed on his feet. _

**GUIDO:** (_Smiles_) Oh, I'm sorry, did I hurt you?

_The clone looked at GUIDO, the cut was big but not deep enough to be fatal.  
_  
**CLONE:** Try that again. **GUIDO:** Ok.

_He does another spin but this time without the jump and goes towards the clone and brings down his sword onto the clone but the clone was as quick as GUIDO and grabbed the sharp blade without getting the hand cut or sliced off.  
_  
**GUIDO:** Wha-…huh?

_The clone held on tight to the sword and moved it away from his face and GUIDO tried to push down onto the clones face but was running out of his strength, just then ice formed around the clones grip and then it went onto the sword, eventually the metal blade was covered in ice and the clone simply snapped the metal blade like a twig. GUIDO looked at his snapped ginzu sword, then looked at the clone, which had ice-cold eyes and was grinning, showing his white teeth. GUIDO gasped. _

**GUIDO:** ...Bugger.

_The clone laughed and walked towards GUIDO, while he was taking steps back. GUIDO was now against the wall and was trapped, again the clone and GUIDO were face to face but the clone had higher status. _

**CLONE:** You lose, pizza cat.

_The blue light formed around the right hand of the clone, until eventually the clones fist was glowing blue, he swung back his hand and forced a fast fist punch towards GUIDO. Again perfect timing as GUIDO ducked the punch and the clone smacked the wall. GUIDO went under the clones legs and took some steps back away from the clone, expecting it to make another move but the clone didn't move, instead the wall it punched was forming ice and onto the clones fist, connecting them together, the clone had its fist frozen to the wall and was struggling to get lose.  
_  
**CLONE:** AGHR…(_Looks at GUIDO_) Help me, please help me...HELP ME DAMN IT!

_GUIDO smiled and pulled his sunspot umbrella from his large holster from his back and pointed it at the clone. _

**GUIDO:** You need help? I'll give you help.

_The clone started to sweat and then there was a quick white flash and there was a yellow light around the umbrella, the light was getting brighter and bigger, until eventually there was a large fireball on top of the umbrella. The clone screamed at the sight of the fireball. _

**GUIDO:** WEATHER MAHEM!

_He swung his umbrella around his head and pointed and released the fireball at the clone. The fireball glowed redder and hotter when headed towards the clone. _

**CLONE:** OH FUCK! NOOO!

_The fireball hit the clone and it exploded when it made its impact, flames and burned cooked flesh flew everywhere around the room and the hand was still attached to the wall with the ice that was now melting because of the heat. GUIDO rested the umbrella on his shoulder, pleased with himself._

**GUIDO:** Dumb wanker!

_He walks over to FRANCINE to see if she's Ok. _

**SPEEDY.**

_SPEEDY was ready, he felt that adrenaline rush go through his body and he had a feeling that death was not far away, apart from that, he had confidence. SPEEDY pulled out his ginzu sword, the clone did the same. Their swords reflected light into their eyes, there was another pause; both of them ready to find out who does the first move. _

**SPEEDY:** (_MIND_) Come on, make your first move. **CLONE:** (_MIND_) Come on, make your first move. **SPEEDY:** (_MIND_) All right then, you tosser. I'll make the first move. **CLONE:** (_MIND_) All right then, you prick. I'll make the first move.

_SPEEDY and the clone charged at each other and both jumped in the air, they stuck out their legs and jumped kicked each other in the face while in mid- air and they both landed hard oh the floor. SPEEDY gasped from the pain and the clone spat blood from its mouth. They both got up and raised their swords, they charged at each other again and clashed swords, the sound of metal got louder and louder each time they clashed their swords. _

_**CLONE:**__ Give it up; I'm stronger than you. There's no way you can beat me. __**SPEEDY:**__ We'll see about that faker. __**CLONE:**__ Faker? I think you're the fake one around here; you're comparing yourself with me? HA, you're not even good enough to be my fake. __**SPEEDY:**__ I'll make you eat those words. __**CLONE:**__ There's no time for games. _

_The clone kicks SPEEDY then pushes him a few times. SPEEDY backed off and kept his balance, the clone charged at SPEEDY but SPEEDY jumped kicked the clone and the clone fell onto the floor. _

**SPEEDY:** You've got to do better than that! **CLONE: **Ok.

_The clone ran towards SPEEDY at a super sonic speed, smacking into SPEEDY, which made SPEEDY fly across the room and landing on the floor hard. SPEEDY groaned in pain and the clone stood next to him, looking down at him. _

**CLONE:** Come on, fight like a cat, you pussy!

_SPEEDY span on the floor, sticking his leg out and kicked the clone, making him lose his balance and fall on the floor. SPEEDY then punched the clone and crawled on top of him. _

**SPEEDY:** See you in hell, faker! **CLONE:** (_Eyes widen_) Hey, look behind you. **SPEEDY:** Just shut up! **CLONE:** No really, look behind you. **SPEEDY:** I ain't gonna fool for that trick.

_Just then, someone grabbed the back of SPEEDY's neck and lifted him off the clone. SPEEDY tried to turn his head slightly to see who it was. It was CHRIS. _

**CHRIS:** There is no way I'm going to see YOU win, Cherviche.

_CHRIS chucks SPEEDY, slamming him into a wall, which makes a deep imprint. CHRIS looks back at the clone.  
_  
**CHRIS:** Come on, get up and FINISH HIM!

_The clone nods and walks over to SPEEDY holding his ginzu sword. SPEEDY recovered from his daze and stood up, realizing he didn't have his sword, which he must have dropped when fighting. The clone pointed his sword at SPEEDY. _

**CLONE:** I'm gonna slice and dice you up! **SPEEDY:** Bring it on!

_SPEEDY walked towards the clone, the clone was about to make his move but SPEEDY kicked the sword out of the clones hand, as the clone gasped SPEEDY did a back flip, smacking the clone in the face with his feet, the clone held his mouth in pain and SPEEDY did the same move again, this time the clone backed away and fell onto the floor. SPEEDY walked to the clone and gripped the clones head with his hands and then digging his claws into the clones head to get an even firmer grip, the clone screamed as he felt the claws digging into his head and touches his skull and trickles of blood making their exits. _

**SPEEDY:** I learnt this move off a film.

_SPEEDY starts to pull the head and already there was a snapping sound from the neck, the clone screamed even louder and now the snapping sound turning into a cracker ling sound, blood spitted out the clones mouth with the screaming. SPEEDY yanked harder at the head, as the skin and flesh was starting rip. The clone screams a new level of pain, as the throat was starting to tear and rip wetly. The voice now started to sound high-pitched and the voice box ripped. A wet gurgled bubbly sound was coming from the throat and mouth. The clone could no longer scream or make a sound as blood and little bits of flesh flowed and pumped out the mouth. The skin and flesh was now unattached, black bits of blood pumped out and the veins were still connected to the neck, but then snapped wetly from the head and neck. Bone was chipping and snapping as the head was being pulled away from the body. The neck snapped for the last time and the body flopped into the floor, lifeless. The clone's head was amazingly still alive but he couldn't feel the connection to his body and he felt the last of his blood, pumping out the head. His jaw was still moving slightly and his eyelids twitched. SPEEDY looked at his fake clone head and spat over it's face, and then slamming the head against the wall, the head burst like a water balloon and chunks of flesh, brain and skull splattered everywhere. SPEEDY had blood all over his white armour, but he didn't care, he did a job well done. _

**SPEEDY:** That wasn't so bad.

_POLLY ran towards SPEEDY and they both hugged. _

**POLLY:** Oh, I'm glad your Ok, Speedy. **SPEEDY:** Don't worry Polly, I'm fine. I'm right here.

_They both kissed. _

**PARLOUR DINNING ROOM. AFTER ALL THE FIGHTS.**

_All the pizza cats looked at CHRIS with cheeky smiles on them. CHRIS was gob smacked. _

**CHRIS:** God damn it! **SPEEDY:** Its over Chris, you lose! Give up now. **CHRIS:** (_MIND_) fine, I'm gonna have to finish them off myself. (_NORMAL_) I haven't lost yet.

_CHRIS pulls out a gun and shoots GUIDO in the shoulder. _

**GUIDO:** AAAGGGHHHRRRR!!

_The bullet forced GUIDO to fall onto the floor, FRANCINE screams and holds onto GUIDO, SPEEDY stands there stunned and POLLY clenches her fists. _

**POLLY: **YOU ASSHOLE! **CHRIS:** Well for that bitch, I'll shoot you next.

_CHRIS points the gun at POLLY, she gasps. _

**SPEEDY:** NNOOOO!!

_CHRIS pulls the trigger and just in time SPEEDY jumps in front of POLLY and gets hit by the bullet, the bullet goes through the seen-better-days armour and goes into SPEEDY's body, through his chest. SPEEDY lands hard on the floor and the blood slowly pumps out the bullet wound. _

**POLLY:** SPEEDY!

_POLLY checks to see if SPEEDY was Ok; he was still breathing but was out. CHRIS laughed and ran upstairs, without thinking of shooting POLLY and FRANCINE. (Twit) _

**GUIDO:** Shit, I've been shot…AGAIN!

_FRANCINE was glad that GUIDO was Ok(ish) but POLLY was teary-eyed in a angry way and had her fists clenched.  
_  
**POLLY:** Francine, call for an ambulance for these two, I'm gonna go upstairs and get the bastard. **FRANCINE:** (_Nods_) Be careful.

_FRANCINE ran to the phone and dialled 999. POLLY kissed SPEEDY on the cheek, before slowly going upstairs to find CHRIS._

**HALLWAY  
**  
_When CHRIS reached the top, there was a long hallway; there were two rooms on the left hand side. (SPEEDY's room and the bathroom) and on the right hand side were three rooms. (GUIDO's room, FRANCINE's room and POLLY's room) At the end of the hallway was another flight of stairs, CHRIS ran to the wooden staircase, he looked back to see if POLLY was behind him, then he ran upstairs. For POLLY, this felt weird because it's meant to be SPEEDY chasing the main bad guy, although POLLY has saved the day a few times in some episodes, but this was gonna be a challenge. POLLY was in the hallway, all the doors were closed but she had a sense that CHRIS went upstairs to the next floor. _

**ATTIC BALCONEY**

_CHRIS ran into the room and found himself in the attic or what SPEEDY called it "Waste Land". There was all sort of junk, from the pointless sisters costumes to little pieces of rock from the comet and hundred of dented frying pans with face imprints on them. CHRIS spotted a wooden door at the other end of the attic; he opened it and found himself on a balcony. He looked down and gasped as it was to dangerous to jump. _

**CHRIS:** Oh, this is just great!

_CHRIS also forgot to shut/lock the door and any minute POLLY would walk in. CHRIS pointed his gun at the slightly opened door. Just then the door slowly moved and creaked, without hesitation CHRIS pulled the trigger, shooting at the door three times, he pulled the door open and pointed his gun but there was nobody there.  
_  
**CHRIS:** Shit, I've wasted my fucking bullets for nothing.

_Just then from nowhere, POLLY jumped kicked CHRIS in the face and while in mid-air she did a back summersault, kicking the gun out of his hand. CHRIS backed off, but POLLY grabbed CHRIS by the neck and chucked him over her shoulder and he landed in all the junk. POLLY pulled out her dagger, ready for the kill but CHRIS coolly got up, from the junk. _

**POLLY:** You shot my boyfriend, you dickhead! **CHRIS:** Speedy, killed my mate Div. (_Thinks_) Then again, I didn't care about him. (_There was a pause of tension_) You haven't stopped me yet, I can still rule Little Tokyo.

_CHRIS pulls out a glowing green liquid, which is in a unbreakable glass. _

**POLLY:** What's that? **CHRIS:** BEHOLD! The T.L.O, The Liquid Obeyer, one small drop of this on a citizen and they will obey me, work for me and ONLY me. **POLLY:** Your crazy. **CHRIS:** NO! Div was crazy; I'm just damn smart. **POLLY:** I'll stop you. **CHRIS:** Tell ya what, why don't we fight for it? Unarmed combat, you and me, Polly Esther vs. Chris Irvine. No using sissy little daggers. **POLLY:** Or guns. **CHRIS:** (_Hesitates_).Ok, no guns either. (_Throws his gun to one side_) Ready Bitch? **POLLY:** (_Throws her dagger to one side_) All right, you on! Give us your best shot, ass face!

_CHRIS and POLLY get into position. _

**POLLY vs. CHRIS.**

_As a Samurai Pizza Cat, its POLLY's job to make the first move. She charges at CHRIS but he summersaults over her and kicks her in the back, she falls to the ground, then CHRIS grabs both her feet and swings her around his head and then letting go of her and she flies into the wall. She rubs her head, CHRIS laughs at her and POLLY's pink fur turns into a firey, read colour of fury. CHRIS walks over to POLLY and she does the same, they are face to face again. POLLY throws a few punches but CHRIS blokes them and he does a kick that POLLY easily dodge, then CHRIS smacks her in the face and she reacted by kicking him in the chest. CHRIS throws punches at POLLY but she blocks them with ease until she does a wrong move, thus getting another punch from CHRIS in the face. POLLY jump kicks CHRIS but while in mid-air he again grabs her feet and swings her behind him and bringing her down, slamming hard on the floor. _

**CHRIS:** Had enough yet, bitch?

_POLLY gritted her teeth, she span on the floor and stuck out her leg, taking down CHRIS, she kept spinning and smacked him in the face. POLLY got up and walked over to the dazed CHRIS. POLLY was about to stamp on him but he snapped out of his daze and upper cutted POLLY, she flew across the room. CHRIS had enough he wanted POLLY dead. He looked round for the gun but couldn't see it, POLLY was about to recover from her daze so CHRIS ran to her and grabbed her by the neck, choking her. _

**CHRIS:** Speedy won't be seeing you, anymore.

_POLLY released her claws and swiped at CHRIS's face, he lets go of her and backed off in pain, trickles of blood made its way out of the cuts. CHRIS wiped the dripping blood from his face as POLLY charged at him again. POLLY through a left punch, CHRIS blocked it and held onto her hand, she did the same with her right but again CHRIS held on to her other hand. _

**CHRIS:** Give it up you stupid slut, I know your moves! **POLLY:** Yeah well, I bet you didn't know this one!

_Although CHRIS still held both of her hands, POLLY walked over CHRIS. (Like walking up a wall) and kicking him in the face, which made him let go off her and she did a back summersault, then landing on her feet. CHRIS held onto his face, wiping more blood, he spotted the gun, picked it up and pointed it at POLLY. She stopped in her tracks. CHRIS knew he only had one bullet left in his gun and goes in each of his pockets to find a full clip, he has no luck.  
_  
**CHRIS:** (_MIND_) Damn it, no clips and I've only got one bullet left and most likely she'll dodge it, if I fire it. I knew I should've listen to Div and killed Polly first. Smart fuck!

_POLLY noticed that CHRIS had a bit of worry in his eye and was sweating a bit. POLLY slowly walked towards CHRIS. _

**CHRIS:** STAY THERE! **POLLY:** Face it Chris, you've lost, how many times do I have to tell you?

_CHRIS backed onto the balcony; he looked down then at the gun then at POLLY.  
_  
**CHRIS:** You may have won this round, but believe me, there are many ways that me and Div can return. This is only the beginning.

_POLLY doesn't get to answer back as CHRIS puts the gun in his mouth and pulls the trigger. The bullet goes through and coming out the back of his head, the impact of the bullet spits out chunks of flesh and brain along with bits of skull and the body flops over the railing, falling onto the ground. The impact of the ground breaks every bone in CHRIS's body, blood pumps out the head and mouth, forming a pool of blood around his head. The last thing that CHRIS was probably thinking was: How the hell did the Pizza Cats foil my plan. POLLY looked over the balcony, smiling in a its all over way. She picked up the glass jar with the formula that CHRIS must have dropped when fighting. She opened the lid and empted the jar over the balcony, then throwing the jar away. POLLY made her way back to FRANCINE and the others. A few minutes later, two ambulances arrived. _

**HOSPITAL. A FEW DAYS LATER**

_A few days later, SPEEDY was at the hospital, lying on the hospital bed, he had a large bandage wrapped round his chest. The bullet was taken out of him as soon as he arrived at the hospital. SPEEDY was fine; he was in deep thought and had mixed emotions of what happen in the past week: A new enemy who was not far from destroying the pizza cats once and for all, GUIDO acting strange, the weird dream and worst but most importantly the death of LUCILLE, GB and CARLA. A tear was about to roll out of SPEEDY's eye but then GUIDO, POLLY, FRANCINE and the rescue team entered, he quickly rubbed his eyes and smiled at the gang. GUIDO had a bandage round his hand and arm and a sling to help support his arm, POLLY only had a few cuts. _

**GUIDO:** Hey Speedy, how are ya? **SPEEDY:** Not to bad, what about you? **GUIDO:** Like I've been shot. (_Smiling_) But yeah, I'm Ok. **POLLY:** (_Kisses SPEEDY_) How are you feeling, Speedy? **SPEEDY:** I've told ya, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. **POLLY:** I can't help it. **FRANCINE:** Anyway, the doctor said that you'll be discharged from the hospital in a week, which is good because we need to clean up that parlour and re-open it. **GUIDO:** Oh come on, give us a break Fran; we've had a hard week. **FRANCINE:** Sorry.

_Now the Rescue Team gives us their quotes. _

**CATTON:** Polly's told us all about what happened over the last week, we're very proud of you all. **BAT CAT:** Yeah, you didn't screw up and you didn't need our help for once. **MEOWSMA:** You showed Chris and Div what your made of. **SPRITZ: **I take it that the last week was totally fucked up, huh? (_Everybody looks at him_)...What? **GUIDO:** Hey, where are GB and Carla, Aren't they suppose to be here by now?

SPEEDY's mouth opens slightly in disappointment.

**POLLY:** Yeah and Lucille too. Oh boy, I can't wait to tell her what we've been through. **SPEEDY:** (_MIND_) Oh my God, they don't know yet. (_NORMAL_) Uh…guys. (_Everyone looks at him_) There's something I've got to tell you all.

**A COUPLE OF DAYS LATER**

**SPEEDY (P.O.V):** This was probably the hardest time of my life. I told the others about GB, Lucille and Carla, it hit them hard, real hard. Now wasn't the time to ask Polly's hand in marriage that had to wait. The worst thing was about to come, our friends funeral. It was hard enough making the funeral arrangements and taking Polly, Guido, Francine and The Rescue Team to see the bodies, I couldn't face to see a lifeless expression on Lucille. I still can't believe she's dead and GB, his wife Carla too. I've never seen Guido cry and I wish I didn't, it was prove of how emotional this was, the girl we've been fighting over for, only a couple of weeks ago will no longer say "Hello" to us with her sweet voice and it was sad that she died at a young age. I got to know GB a bit more when he was alive, but I'll never know who's side he was REALLY on, good or evil, I think he did have a bit of evil in him. Polly cried into my arms but I think Francine was the one who took it really bad, being young and that, luckily Guido was there for her. This also made me think, what if I died? Polly would be on her own and I swear to God I never want that to happen, I love Polly. It's been a week since Chris's death and to me all that fight was for nothing. although Chris is dead he still won, by beating our emotions.

**PARLOUR KITCHIN/DINNING ROOM. THREE DAYS LATER.  
**  
_Three days later after their friend's funeral, the parlour re-opened, but there was sadness in the air, the cats were still shocked and couldn't take the fact that their best friends were dead. SPEEDY carried a cooked pizza order to POLLY who was teary-eyed and he couldn't bear to see POLLY cry. _

**SPEEDY:** (_MIND_) This is a really bad time for this...and I know it may be greedy on my part...but...we can't live in sorrow forever...we have to try and move on and I'm praying to God this will help that...

_He pulled out a small box from his pockets and tapped POLLY's shoulder, she turned around, wiping some tears. _

**SPEEDY:** Polly, I know this isn't the right time but.(SPEEDY _gets down on one knee, opening a small box with a diamond ring in it_) Polly Esther, I love you more than life its self…will you marry me?

_More tears came out of POLLY but these were tears of joy. _

**POLLY:** Oh Speedy...(_Takes the ring and puts it on_)…yes, I will.

_POLLY hugs him tightly and they kiss. GUIDO, FRANCINE and all the costumers cheer and clap for the happy couple. GUIDO leans against the counter next to FRANCINE.  
_  
**FRANCINE:** You know something, Guido? (_GUIDO looks at FRANCINE_) I hope Someone goes on their knee and asks me for my hand in marriage. **GUIDO:** (_Gulps_) Uh…don't worry Fran, I'm sure someone will.

_FRANCINE smiles at the thought. All the cats get back to work.  
_  
**GUIDO'S BEDROOM/HALLWAY. NIGHT.  
**  
_It was 11.07 in the night, everyone was asleep except GUIDO who had to much to think about than going to sleep. As GUIDO couldn't sleep, he got out of bed and put his blue robe on, he walked out his room and then stood outside SPEEDY's room. He pushed the door quietly and slowly, he saw POLLY sleeping with SPEEDY, his arm was wrapped round her and she had a smile on her face, they were both snuggled and fast asleep. GUIDO leaned against the door, folding his arms. _

**GUIDO: **(_Smiling. Whispering_) Well done, Speedy.

_GUIDO slowly closed the door quietly and made his way to the attic. _

**ATTIC BALCONY**

_He walked through the attic, making his way to the balcony, he leaned forward against the railing and looked up at the sky, the stars sparkled in the night's sky. _

**GUIDO:** Wow...I've never noticed that the night's sky can be so…uh…nice. **VOICE:** Hello? Is anybody up there? **GUIDO:** (_MIND_) Francine? (_NORMAL_) Uh…up here, Fran.

_She saw GUIDO and walked up to him. _

**FRANCINE:** Oh...hi Guido, I heard a voice and just wondered who it was. **GUIDO:** (_Chuckles_) Just 'lil old me. **FRANCINE:** So, what are you doing up? **GUIDO:** I couldn't sleep; I had a lot on my mind. **FRANCINE:** Really, what about? **GUIDO:** Um…oh, just stupid things, nothing important. **FRANCINE:** Oh. (_Looks at the nights sky_) Oh Guido, isn't that beautiful? **GUIDO:** (_Looks up_) Yeah, it sure is. (_MIND_) This is a perfect moment to ask her out. (_NORMAL_) Uh...Francine? **FRANCINE:** Yes Guido? **GUIDO:** You er…you know that thing I was gonna tell you but couldn't cause we had to go into battle? (_FRANCINE nods. MIND_) Well here goes, it's now or never Anchovy.(_NORMAL_) Well, that thing was…I...I love you, Francine! **FRANCINE:** (_Eyes widen, gasps_) Guido…I- **GUIDO:** Francine, this may not be the same as marriage but…(_Goes on one knee and holds her hand_) Will you go out with me? **FRANCINE:** Yes Guido, I will. I love you too but I was too scared to say anything Because I thought it would ruin our friendship. **GUIDO:** Yeah me too, but now I- (_FRANCINE interrupts by putting her finger on his lips_)…Mpff? **FRANCINE:** Guido, kiss me!

_GUIDO smiled, as he didn't need to be told twice, as they experienced their first kiss together. _

**NEXT DAY. TOP OF A HILL. EARLY MORNING.**

_It was nearly a new day in Little Tokyo as the sun raised slowly to the sky. Not far away from Little Tokyo was a hill and on top of the hill were two gravestones. GB and CARLA shared a gravestone and next to theirs was LUCILLE's. On GB and CARLA's gravestone read "They are now together in peace, forever" and on LUCILLE's gravestone it read "Rest now little child, the Lord has thee in hands, forever in peace". These friends may have been taken away from the pizza cats but they will never be forgotten. Things are gonna change in Little Tokyo._


	4. Revenge

**SAMURAI PIZZA CATS: Revenge**

**I do not own the Samurai Pizza Cats**

**  
**_It has been a week since the incident involving CHRIS and DIV, both were trying to rule little Tokyo but the Samurai Pizza Cats stop them...but it wasn't all good news for the pizza cats and little Tokyo...LUCILLE, GB and CARLA were killed...no sad emotion has ever reached this city before but it was the Pizza Cats who were upset more. During the last week SPEEDY broke the sadness in the air and asked POLLY for her hand in marriage at a difficult time, she accepted, in a few days they got married and left for their honeymoon to Prisoners island (Funded by Princess Vi's temper) and now they could express their love in anyway they want. They are now back _

**SPEEDY/POLLY'S ROOM. EARLY MORNING.  
**  
_The sun was shining over the hills and little Tokyo was preparing another day. SPEEDY was first to be awake, he was sitting at the end of the bed, wearing his white rob, he was in deep thought. A few minutes later he lost thought when he felt gentle arms wrapping round him. POLLY was now awake and kissed SPEEDY on the cheek. She caressed her hands all over his body, her warm hands stroking his silky fur. _

**POLLY: **Morning Speedy (_He smiles_) Mmm...making love to you makes me sleep better.

**SPEEDY: **Me too. (_His smile fades_)

**POLLY**: What's wrong?

**SPEEDY: **Hmm...?

**POLLY: **I said, what's wrong?

**SPEEDY: **Oh...uh...nothing, it's...nothing.

**POLLY: **It's always nothing, isn't it? Speedy I am your wife, please tell me what's bothering you, we're suppose to help each other if we have a problem, remember?

**SPEEDY: **Yeah.

**POLLY: **So tell me...

**SPEEDY: **Well, it's out first time back at work today.

**POLLY: **So?

**SPEEDY: **So...it's gonna be...a little different...(Just about to go teary eyed)

**POLLY: **(_Knowing where this is going_) It's GB, isn't it? GB isn't coming to work anymore.

_SPEEDY slowly nods his head and a tear forms in his eye, he tries to stop but the sight of GB being killed by the cloned GUIDO encourages him. POLLY has never seen SPEEDY cry before, but it was going to happen sooner or later, he never cried at identifying the bodies or at the funerals, it finally got to him. POLLY lets go of him. _

**SPEEDY: **He and Carla were gonna have (_Sniff_) a family.

**POLLY: **I know.

**SPEEDY: **But now he's...gone. Asleep...dead.

**POLLY: **But he's not really Speedy, he's still in our memory...the good times.

**SPEEDY: **Yeah, but I can't add more to that, can I?

**POLLY: **This is hard for us too, you know. You're not the only one going through this. (_SPEEDY looks at her_) Lucille is gone too, Francine's best friend but she's got over it now. It's been a week, we are married now and it was you who said we can't be sad forever. (_SPEEDY nods_)...Let's just use this as a new start.

**SPEEDY: **(_Smiles slightly_) I'm sorry.

**POLLY: **What for? We're in this together.

_They both kiss. POLLY gets up, picking up some towels. _

**POLLY: **I'm going to have a shower now.

**SPEEDY: **Ok.

**POLLY: **Care to join me? You can scrub my back.

**SPEEDY: **That's not the only thing I'll do.

_She blushes and they both headed to the shower. Roughly ten minutes later SPEEDY and POLLY made their way downstairs. _

**KITCHIN. **

_They were holding hands. They then see FRANCINE and GUIDO kissing near the ovens. _

**SPEEDY: **Guido and Fran, kissing?

**POLLY: **Awww...how cute.

_FRANCINE opens her eyes, still kissing and see's SPEEDY and POLLY with the corner of her eye. FRANCINE stops the kiss, to GUIDO's dismay, she then slaps him. _

**GUIDO: **OW! (_Holds his face_)

**FRANCINE: **GUIDO...uh...WATCH WHERE YOU PUT YOUR LIPS!

_The other two chuckle and walked over to them. GUIDO was rubbing his jaw. _

**SPEEDY: **So, what's the story Fran? I don't remember reading this scene in the script.

**FRANCINE: **(_Blushing_) We're adlibbing.

**GUIDO: **(_Smiling_) Literally.

**FRANCINE: **Me and Guido are in love.

**POLLY: **That is so cool, when did this start?

**FRANCINE: **Over a week now.

**SPEEDY: **Isn't this the same guy who's always flirting with other girls?

**GUIDO: **Not anymore, I've found my girl right here.

_FRANCINE blushes again and hugs GUIDO tighter; he kisses her on the cheek. SPEEDY just leans on the counter watching them, he rolls his eyes and smiles, then he folds his arms. He looks over at POLLY she had light reflecting into her large eyes and hearts floating around her. _

**POLLY: **OH! Love is all around! (_SPEEDY puts his arm around her and they kiss too_)

**GUIDO: **That reminds me. (_To SPEEDY and POLLY_) could you two keep the volume down.

**SPEEDY: **What do you mean?

**GUIDO: **You two kept me up all night.

**SPEEDY: **What? No...that was the...uh

**POLLY: **Um.

**SPEEDY: **(_Clicks his fingers_) TV! That's it...we we're watching...uh..."Sex in the city"

**GUIDO: **More like "Sex in the bedroom" If I hear anymore noises from your room I'll-

**POLLY: **(_Has a frying pan in her hand_) Yes?

**GUIDO: **(_Nervous_) Erm...I'll...close my door.

**POLLY: **The point is Guido, it's our room and we can do anything in that room. If you hear noises well I'm sorry but Speedy is so DAMN GOOD!

_There was an awkward silence, SPEEDY has never blushed so much in his life. GUIDO was gob smacked and FRANCINE just stared at POLLY. Moments later SPEEDY broke the silence. _

**SPEEDY: **Looks like we're not getting a PG rating.

**POLLY: **I was just making a point straight.

**SPEEDY: **I think we better move on, some fans might think we're sick.

**OUTSIDE THE PARLOUR. NIGHT.  
**  
_The pizza cats were asleep; their day was successful as always but the day turns into night and the cats closed early getting ready for the same routine tomorrow. The street lamps again fill the dark with light, a light wind blows the trees making the leaves rustle, the only sound which could be heard on the, what seemed to be a deserted street. Then, their were footsteps, each step crushing the stony dusty ground, the figure walked calmly in the street, wearing a long rain coat and the hood covering his face, he walked passed a lamp, it went out, making his shadow disappear until he walked over to the next lamp, where his shadow would again follow him, but then the other lamp went out, apparently this happened every time he walked passed a lamp, until eventually he reached the pizza parlour. No expression could not be seen to see what he was thinking. The figure just stood there, looking. Just then another figure appeared in the dark, he was a bit taller, he came into the light, it was BUCKY, drinking a whole bottle of whisky, he kept tripping over and slumping against a wall and taking another swig of his drink. BUCKY spotted the hooded figure, he huddled over to the mysterious figure, talking another swig of his drink. _

**BUCKY: **(_Drunk_) What are you doing out 'ere? (_The figure doesn't answer_) Do you wanna swig some booze, good shit this is! (_The figure slowly shakes his head_) Fair do, fair do...more for me. (_He drinks some more and wipes his mouth_) Do you know who lives there? It's those damn pizza cats, though one of them I fell in love with, Francine. She was a good girl that Francine but then the bitch dump me just because I got this job in England. I've lost that job and Francine...but the stupid tart is going out with that big blue cock. What has he got that I haven't, eh? Bastards, all of them...you know what I'm gonna do, mate? I'm gonna kill them...ALL OF THEM!

_The hooded stranger lashed out at BUCKY smacking him in the face and then a kick to the chest. BUCKY fell down holding onto his stomach. The stranger picked him up, holding his head, he then slammed BUCKY's head on the wall, smashing his face, he kept on repeating this until BUCKY's face was covered in blood. He let go of him, who flopped onto the ground. The hooded stranger kneeled down to him. _

**STRANGER: **You will do no such thing.

_BUCKY was still holding onto the Jack Daniels, the stranger took it off him and had a swig or two, he dropped the bottle, and it spilt everywhere. The stranger started walking out of sight, before looking back at the parlour. The light came back on. _

**NEXT DAY. KITCHEN**

_No surprises here but the parlour was, as usual packed with hungry customers. FRANCINE was on the phone and writing down an order, GUIDO was cooking the pizzas, POLLY was beating up a pervert customer and SPEEDY was rushing around the parlour, giving out pizzas. _

**SPEEDY: **Watch out, hot stuff coming through.

**GUIDO: **You hot? That's a good one Speedy; I'll put that on the list of bullshit.

**SPEEDY: **Shut up, man!

**GUIDO: **You better be careful Speedy, you could trip anytime.

**SPEEDY: **Ha, never!

_Perfect timing caught up with him as he tripped over a costumer's foot and dropped the pizza on the floor. SPEEDY crashed into an unattended table. FRANCINE and POLLY came over to him. _

**GUIDO: **(_Laughing_) Man, who didn't see that coming?

**POLLY: **Are you Ok, Speedy?

**SPEEDY: **(_Dazed_) Uuuuhhh.

**FRANCINE: **You dipstick Speedy, now we'll have to make that pizza again.

**POLLY: **Take it easy Francine, Jesus; it's just one pizza. (_Lifts up SPEEDY_) Up you get.

_SPEEDY was rubbing his head and FRANCINE gave him a pizza to deliver. _

**GUIDO: **Once again, Speedy makes a mess of things...not much has changed!

**POLLY: **Oh shut up, Guido.

**GUIDO: **What?

**FRANCINE: **(_To SPEEDY_) Here, make yourself useful.

**SPEEDY: **Oh. (_Sighs_) Where's it sent to?

**FRANCINE: **St Death's road.

**SPEEDY: **Isn't that the street where nobody comes back alive?

**FRANCINE: **No, that's Happy Colourful Street!

**SPEEDY: **Oh.

**FRANCINE: **Polly, you can go with him.

**POLLY: **But...Speedy can do it himself.

**FRANCINE: **Yeah...I know...but I just thought you would like some fresh air.

**POLLY: **As a matter of fact I-

**FRANCINE: **Good, go...please.

**POLLY: **Uh...Ok, what about the pizza's?

**FRANCINE: **Don't worry; Guido can take care of that.

**GUIDO: **What? Why me?

**FRANCINE: **Because I can't make pizzas, you can, full stop!

_GUIDO mumbles. POLLY turns to SPEEDY. _

**POLLY: **Are you all right with that, Speedy?

**SPEEDY: **Yeah sure. (_Whispers_) It'll be nice to have some company for a change.

_POLLY blushes, they walk over to the ovens, getting ready to be fired out of the cannon gun but FRANCINE gets in the way. _

**FRANCINE: **Uh...you guys can walk it; I mean it's not far.

**SPEEDY: **Uh...Ok.

_They both headed to the doors. _

**SPEEDY: **Francine's acting weird.

**POLLY: **Oh no, maybe it's your sword effecting her mind again.

**SPEEDY: **(_Nervous_) Uh...yeah.

**POLLY: **Relax, I'm just joking.

**SPEEDY: **Oh. (_Starts laughing_) Good one, Polly.

_They both exit the parlour, now out of sight. GUIDO and FRANCINE smiled evilly. _

**GUIDO: **They've gone.

**FRANCINE: **Polly's gonna get a big surprise when she comes back...a BIG surprise!

**GUIDO: **Yeah, we'll show her.

**ST DEATH'S ROAD. OUTSIDE A HOUSE/STREET.  
**  
_POLLY goes to the door, carrying the pizza. She knocks at the door and a man answers it. _

**POLLY: **Here you go sir, one pepperoni and cheese with banana.

**MAN: **Thank you very much.

_She gives the man the pizza and the man pulls out $5 and gives it to POLLY. _

**POLLY: **Thank you so much, hope you order more soon. Bye.

_The man smiles and closes the door. POLLY walks back to SPEEDY who was kicking a stone. He looks up at her. _

**SPEEDY: **Oh well, looks like we better head back.

**POLLY: **What's the rush?

**SPEEDY: **Well we've got a parlour full of customers and I'm sure Guido and Francine could use our help.

**POLLY: **I didn't know you were so keen.

**SPEEDY: **I'm not but at the end of the day we can't just ignore it.

**POLLY: **(_Cheeky grin_) Maybe for a few minutes.

**SPEEDY: **(_Smiles_) Why? What have you got planned Mrs. Esther?

**POLLY: **You'll see.

_She grabs his hand and they both ran to a dark alley. POLLY was against the wall while SPEEDY was in front of her seductively rubbing his hands all over her. They started kissing passionately, POLLY made her hands lead to SPEEDY's love area undoing his uniform. SPEEDY put his hands up her pink skirt and felt the edge of her thong and pulled it down. POLLY moaned a little bit, loving every minute of SPEEDY's delicate hands touching her up. SPEEDY entered his love muscle into her and made POLLY jitter a bit taking in the stiff muscle inside her. She moaned again in pleasure, quietly this time while SPEEDY was undoing her top. _

**FIVE MINUTES LATER.  
**  
_SPEEDY was leaning against the wall, smiling and had a line of blush on his face. POLLY smiled even more, she pulled up her thong and doing up her top she also had a flushed look on her. _

**POLLY: **Oh Speedy, it gets better every time.

**SPEEDY: **It's you who makes it worthwhile, it's what a beautiful kitten like yourself needs.

_She blushed even more, finishing doing up her top and kissed SPEEDY on the cheek. They both started walking back to the parlour, holding hands. _

**POLLY: **I hope that's not ALL I'm getting today.

**SPEEDY: **Well if you're a good girl I'll take you to the world of pleasure tonight.

**POLLY: **(_Giggles_) I'm sure you will and I'll enjoy it but what about my other present?

**SPEEDY: **(_Confused_) Other...present?

**POLLY: **Yeah...(_SPEEDY looks at her oddly_)...You know.

**SPEEDY: **Uh.

**POLLY: **My birthday!

_SPEEDY stops walking, he looks shocked and worried. _

**SPEEDY: **Your...birthday? (_She nods_) It's your b-birthday?

**POLLY: **Yes!

**SPEEDY: **Oh...your birthday, I thought you said Earthday...yeah, that's it.

**POLLY: **What?

**SPEEDY: **Earthday as in the birthday of...(Realizing how stupid it sounds)...Earth.

**POLLY: **(_Slightly annoyed_) You've forgotten haven't you?

**SPEEDY: **What? No, don't be silly Polly, how could I forget?

**POLLY: **By making up some lame excuse!

**SPEEDY: **That's a true excuse. Listen I've got your present, I ordered it...yeah, in fact I'm going to collect it now.

**POLLY: **(_Smiling_) Really?

**SPEEDY: **Absolutely...you go on ahead back to the parlour and I'll collect your gift.

**POLLY: **(_Giggling_) Aren't you going to tell me what it is?

**SPEEDY: **Now, now it wouldn't be a surprise then, would it? You'll...uh...find out when I come back to the parlour.

**POLLY: **Ok. I can't wait to see what it is Mr. Cherviche, knowing you it'll be great.

**SPEEDY: **I...uh...hope.

_She started walking off leaving SPEEDY in a panic. _

**SPEEDY: **Oh crap oh crap oh crap oh bollocks, what am I gonna get her? I better start looking quick!

He rushed the opposite direction.

**PARLOUR. 10 MINUTES LATER.  
**  
_POLLY entered the pizza parlour, only to find it deserted, not a single customer in sight. GUIDO and FRANCINE were also unattended in the room. POLLY looked around. _

**POLLY: **Where is everyone?

_She decided to walk to a door, which led to the living room. _

**LIVING ROOM.  
**  
_She opened the door and walked in, it was much darker than the kitchen/dinning room. She then saw what seemed to be pointed ears of a figure hiding in the dark. She took steps back and went over to the light switch, she clicked them on. _

**EVERYBODY: **SURPRISE POLLY!

**POLLY: **(_Surprised_) Huh?

_Everybody jumped out from all sorts of places, holding different sized presents. Everybody was GUIDO, FRANCINE, The Rescue Team, New York pizza cats, BIG AL, STAN, JANE, DEANO and JOHN. POLLY clasped her hands against her mouth, holding back her happiness of shock. _

**POLLY: **What a surprise!

**GUIDO: **It was meant to be.

**POLLY: **So, that's why you sent me out with Speedy.

**FRANCINE: **That's right, we needed the time to invite everyone round without you noticing. Piece of cake.

**GUIDO: **Speaking of cake, we've got one for you. Hey Deano, bring it in.

_DEANO entered the room holding the cake, it had pink icing over it, with twenty-one candles around it and the icing blue words saying "Happy 21st Birthday, Polly". POLLY gasped and she looked at the others. _

**POLLY: **You guys didn't have to do this.

**GUIDO: **Oh, we had to, 'cause it was in the script.

_FRANCINE then treads on his tail, correcting him. _

**GUIDO: **OOWW!! I mean...'cause we respect you.

**POLLY: **(_Giggles_) Yeah sure Guido, whatever.

**GUIDO: **Say, where's Speedy?

**POLLY: **Gone to collect my gift.

**GUIDO: **Cutting it a bit late, isn't he?

**POLLY: **I trust him; he'll be here soon.

**FRANCINE: **Well, never mind that, you've got some presents to open.

_POLLY was excited and everybody placed her presents on the table for POLLY to open. _

**ON THE STREETS/ALLEY.  
**  
_Meanwhile SPEEDY was walking slowly down the streets with a disappointed expression on him; he licked an empty coke can, to let out a short percent of his anger. _

**SPEEDY: **Damn it, why can't the animators paint more scenery of shops. (_He slumps against a wall_) Oh man, Polly's gonna kill me.

**SPEEDY'S THOUGHT.  
**  
**POLLY: **(_Angry_) WHAT DO YOU MEAN I GET NO PRESENT?

_SPEEDY panics in frights, POLLY goes over to the ovens and rips it off the wall. _

**POLLY: **YOU PICKLEHEAD!

**SPEEDY: **(_At his mercy_) Oh now Polly, you know how much that hurts.

_She chucked the oven at SPEEDY, smashing into his face, he falls over dazed. _

**SPEEDY: **(_In pain_) But it doesn't hurt as much as that!

_POLLY runs up to SPEEDY and kicks him in the sensitive area, making him scream like a girl, his eyes started watering from the pain. _

**POLLY: **(_Still angry_) There, now we can no longer make love!

**BACK TO REALITY.  
**  
_SPEEDY's thought slowly dissolved away, he was starting to worry. _

**SPEEDY: **I'm doomed!

**VOICE: **(_Whispering_) Hey buddy.

**SPEEDY: **(_Turns around_) Huh?

_He see's a figure hiding in the dark shadows of the alley; he was leaning against the wall, with his arms folded. _

**STRANGER: **Nice to meet you...Speedy Cherviche.

**SPEEDY: **How did you know my name?

**STRANGER: **Are you kidding? The whole frigging city knows your name.

**SPEEDY: **Uh...yeah, I suppose it does.

**STRANGER: **So, I hear you can't find a birthday present for your girlfriend.

**SPEEDY: **My wife, actually.

**STRANGER: **Girlfriend, wife...what's the frigging difference? You can show your love without getting married. Also you've made vows to God that you'll probably disobey soon anyway.

**SPEEDY: **It's just to show that we're sticking together, forever.

**STRANGER: **Waste of frigging money, if you ask me.

**SPEEDY: **Who are you to tell me what's a waste?

**STRANGER: **Now, now why spoil the suspense of a mysteries character's name? Let the readers find out.

**SPEEDY: **Uh...Ok.

**STRANGER: **Lets start this conversation again, shall we?

**SPEEDY: **Well, I gotta keep looking for a present for my wife.

**STRANGER: **And that is where I can help you.

**SPEEDY: **Really? How?

**STRANGER: **I've got a shop full of junk, some useful, some just a load of rubbish but I've got a load of good shit.

**SPEEDY: **How come I've never seen this place?

**STRANGER: **Maybe because it's never been in any of the other frigging scripts.

**SPEEDY: **Oh...can I ask you a question?

**STRANGER: **Shoot!

**SPEEDY: **Why do you say "Frigging?"

**STRANGER: **I'm using it to replace a swear word, you see I'm going through this whole story without saying "Fuck"...(_Realizing what he said_) Damn.

**SPEEDY: **Right, anyway...where is this shop?

**STRANGER: **Follow me.

_The both walked deeper into the alley, and there was a small shop, which looked like it had been used for ages. The sign was broken and a "sale" light was flickering violently. Garbage cans and bags were scattered all over the place, it was a total dump._

**SPEEDY: **Uh...yeah...nice place.

**STRANGER: **Are you taking the piss?

**SPEEDY: **(_Quickly_) No, no I'm not.

_The both entered the shop. _

**INSIDE THE SHOP.  
**  
_When they both entered, SPEEDY looked surprised, the shop was all tidy, the shelves were neatly stacked with books and junk, everything seem so tight against the walls, mainly because their needs to be enough room to walk around, but strangely there is not one speck of dust to be seen. The whole shop was totally clean, a lot different from outside. _

**SPEEDY: **Jesus, this place is totally clean crystal.

**STRANGER: **(_Smiles_) You looked surprised.

**SPEEDY: **Well, inside it's...and outside it's...

**STRANGER: **Save your breath, Speedy.

_The stranger goes over to the counter, just then a scarf fell from his covered neck. SPEEDY spotted it, it was a green and yellow scarf, and in fact it seemed to be a Norwich City scarf. The stranger quickly picked it up. _

**SPEEDY: **What was that?

**STRANGER: **Nothing.

**SPEEDY: **That was a Norwich scarf, wasn't it?

**STRANGER: **M-maybe.

**SPEEDY: **There was a villain here in Little Tokyo about a week ago, he supported Norwich.

**STRANGER: **Really...?

**SPEEDY: **Yeah, we kicked his ass though; I shot him in the head.

**STRANGER: **Ouch.

**SPEEDY: **He was bit of a prick.

**STRANGER: **A prick, huh?

**SPEEDY: **Yep and he had a dumb-ass cousin too, I can't think what his name was...anyway they were both bastards, because they killed some of my friends, I-

**STRANGER: **I'm sorry to hear that, but can we please get down to business.

**SPEEDY: **Oh sorry, I tend to get carried away with the dialog; it's a new feature for my character.

**STRANGER: **Right, uh...good. Anyway, what was you thinking of getting for your lovely wife?

**SPEEDY: **Well, I was kinda thinking of some beautiful jewels.

**STRANGER: **No, no, no you don't need to get her shiny things, women don't want that!

**SPEEDY: **They...don't?

**STRANGER: **No, they need something more practical, something they can use.

**SPEEDY: **Like what?

**STRANGER: **I dunno, a dishwasher? Knitting kit? A frying pan?

**SPEEDY: **No way, not a frying pan, she'll break that within seconds!

**STRANGER: **I tell you what; I'll change into Polly and see what she has to say.

**SPEEDY: **What? You...you can do that?

**STRANGER: **Sure. (_Whispers_) Watch!

_The guy closes his eyes and suddenly a pink light surrounds him, he decreases a foot shorter and grows pointy ears out of his head, his brown hair turns blood red, his body changes into POLLY's figure and grows a tail out of his back side. _

**SPEEDY: **My God.

_POLLY was standing in front of him, she opened her eyes. _

**POLLY** (_Strangers voice_): Gone on, ask me the question.

**SPEEDY: **Uh...what would you like for your birthday...uh...Polly?

**POLLY: **Oh, I'd love to have a mirror; I need to look sexy for you, don't I?

**SPEEDY: **A mirror?

**POLLY (Strangers voice): **Looks like it, how about we ask Guido, see what he has to say?

**SPEEDY: **I dunno about-

**POLLY (Strangers voice): **Oh come on, how bad can it be?

**SPEEDY: **Well...

_The stranger changes into GUIDO within seconds, he smiles at SPEEDY. _

**GUIDO: **I got a perfect gift for Polly.

**SPEEDY: **(_Not looking keen_) Yeah...?

**GUIDO: **A dildo. (_SPEEDY's eyes widen_) When your not there for her, the next best thing she could use is a-

**SPEEDY: **Stop right there!

**GUIDO (Strangers voice): **Sick!

**SPEEDY: **That sounded just like Guido all right.

_The stranger turns back to normal. _

**STRANGER: **Get her a mirror then.

**SPEEDY: **Sure, what harm could it do?

_The stranger shows him a large mirror, which rotates on a stand. SPEEDY smiles at it and then looks at the stranger. _

**SPEEDY: **Perfect.

**STRANGER: **Deal?

**SPEEDY: **Done deal.

_He pulls out money from his pocket and gives it to the stranger. Luckily the mirror is on a stand and has wheels so SPEEDY could push it all the way to the parlour. He leaves the shop with the mirror. The strangers smile slowly turned evil. _

**STRANGER: **You stupid fool, now you will suffer!

**AN HOUR LATER. PARLOUR LIVING ROOM.  
**  
_POLLY has made her way through the presents, some of them were completely strange but yet some were quite useful. She was about to open FRANCINE's present, it was a small package wrapped with gold paper, she eventually opened it, it seemed to look like a watch, it was pink with a red strip on the band, it was digital. _

**POLLY: **A watch? But I've already got one.

**FRANCINE: **It's not just an ordinary watch, Polly. Put it on, you'll see.

_POLLY did so, just then a small green light appeared on the side of it and it read above the time: "Blood pressure normal". _

**POLLY: **What's this green light for?

**FRANCINE: **That's just showing you that your blood pressure is Ok. You see if you begin to lose your temper, the light will change to green to yellow, yellow to red, in which case if it does go red, it'll start flashing, telling you if your hot or your blood pressure going high.

**GUIDO: **That is useful, but surely the bleeping will go on all day with her kind of temper.

_POLLY looked at GUIDO angrily, the watch light slowly turned to yellow. GUIDO noticed his. _

**GUIDO: **(_Nervous_) Uh...uh...P-Polly it was just a j-joke.

**FRANCINE: **Calm down, Polly. It's your birthday, this is when your suppose to be happy.

**GUIDO: **(_Smiles weakly_) She's r-right, Polly...t-think happy thoughts...

_Eventually the light on the watch goes back to green, meaning POLLY has calmed down. She smiles at GUIDO. _

**POLLY: **Ok Guido, I'll break every bone in your body tomorrow.

**GUIDO: **Phew...thanks. Hey, wait a minute...?!

_Everybody laughs. Everybody carries on having a good time but then Sundance breaks the mood as Speedy still hasn't arrived yet. _

**SUNDANCE: **(_Changing the subject_) Speedy's been gone for a long time.

**POLLY: **(_Disappointed_) Yeah.

**FRANCINE: **He's forgotten!

**DEE DEE: **Men, you can't trust them!

**SUNDANCE: **What the hell do you mean by that?

**DEE DEE: **You always come back from the pub pissed out of your mind!

**SUNDANCE: **Yeah, well...that doesn't mean it happens to every bloke, you're just being stereotypical bitch!

**DEE DEE: **What did you call me?

**SUNDANCE: **Bitch, you know...female dog, that's what I called you! Do you need help with the pronunciation as well?

**DEE DEE: **You bastard!

_They both got into a fight, FRANCINE walked up to them. _

**FRANCINE: **Could you do that outside, please?

**SUNDANCE: **Yeah, sure.

**DEE DEE: **Sorry.

_They both walked outside the parlour and carried on fighting. _

**GUIDO: **(_To COSMO_) Are they always like that?

**COSMO: **Is American football the most pointless sport in the world?

**GUIDO: **Um...yes? (_COSMO nods_) Ah.

_Just then the parlour doors opened and SPEEDY entered pushing a large package. POLLY stood up with a large smile on her. _

**SPEEDY: **I hope I'm not late.

**GUIDO: **About time man, Polly was beginning to get upset.

**POLLY: **No I wasn't

**SPEEDY: **Anyhow...this is your present.

**POLLY: **This is mine? From you? (_SPEEDY nods_) It's...big...

**SPEEDY: **Everything is with me.

**GUIDO: **Yeah well, size isn't everything!

**POLLY: **Yes it is! (_Winks at SPEEDY_)

_She kisses SPEEDY on the cheek, she then starts ripping off the package, very eager to see what's in the package, she pulled the last piece of wrapping off the present and saw the mirror in front of her. Her smiled faded to a confused look. _

**POLLY: **A mirror?

**SPEEDY: **Yeah, nice huh?

**POLLY: **Well...

**SPEEDY: **You don't like it?

**POLLY: **No it's...uh...nice, but I was kinda expecting something better than this, especially something weird from your wacky mind.

**GUIDO: **I think it's rather nice.

**POLLY: **You do?

**GUIDO: **Yeah sure, now you can improve your ugly image with this thing.

**OUTSIDE THE PARLOUR  
**  
_SUNDANCE and DEE DEE were still fighting, just then GUIDO flew through a window and crashed hard onto the ground, this made the other two stop fighting. GUIDO was groaning in pain, as the other two winged at the sight of GUIDO's pain. _

**SUNDANCE: **So, you said something offensive to Polly.

**GUIDO: **(_In pain_) How'd you guessed...?

**SUNDANCE: **Well it's not everyday you throw yourself out the window, is it?

**GUIDO: **(_Sighing_) ...Yeah...

**DEE DEE: **You shouldn't really say bad things to Polly, it's wrong to fight.

**GUIDO: **Then what are you two doing?

**DEE DEE: **We have every right too. This is our cameo.

**BACK INSIDE THE PARLOUR.  
**  
**FRANCINE: **You know something Polly; I should've got you an appointment with anger management. A joke is something you don't take seriously.

**POLLY: **I can't help it.

**FRANCINE: **You better be lucky that Guido's not seriously injured. We may need him for a busy day tomorrow.

_FRANCINE goes outside and picks GUIDO up and brings him back in. GUIDO is still a little stunned, but apart from that, he's fine. POLLY looks at the mirror oddly again and then at SPEEDY, who didn't notice her disappointment. _

**SPEEDY: **I'll take this upstairs; it'll look nice in out room.

_He lifted the heavy mirror with ease and carried it upstairs to their room. POLLY watched SPEEDY angrily. _

**POLLY: **Excuse me; I just need to say a few words to my husband!

_She walked upstairs; everybody had a nervous look on them. _

**STAN: **She's not gonna kill him, is she?

**JOHN: **No, probably break his back in several places.

**JANE: **But...that would kill him!

**JOHN: **Will it Jane, will it?

**JANE: **Your weird.

**DEANO: **Quiet, maybe we can her them arguing.

**SPEEDY AND POLLY'S ROOM.  
**  
_SPEEDY carries the mirror into the room and places the mirror in a free space in the corner. _

**SPEEDY: **There.

_Just then POLLY stormed in and slammed the door, giving SPEEDY a jump of fright, she walked up to him and punched him in the eye. SPEEDY fell down hard. _

**POLLY: **What kind of a present is that, you bastard!

**SPEEDY: **Hold on Polly, what the hell has gotten into you?

**POLLY: **(_Pointing at the mirror_) THAT!

**SPEEDY: **It's just a mirror.

**POLLY: **My point exactly!

**SPEEDY: **Polly, I bought you this mirror so you could show even yourself how beautiful you are!

**POLLY: **(_slightly blushing_) Well, I do admirer your honestly...but nevertheless, I want it gone!

**SPEEDY: **Gone? But...

**POLLY: **Yes, gone! I want it out of this room; it's in the way. (_Looks at the mirror_) Plus I don't like the wood finish.

**SPEEDY: **But-

**POLLY: **Speedy, if this is not gone before tomorrow, I swear to God I will make sure you don't get to see YOUR next birthday. (_SPEEDY gulps and nods_) Right now I don't want to talk to you!

**Slight pause**

**SPEEDY: **But we can still have sex, right?

**POLLY: **I'll think about it!

**NEXT DAY. PARLOUR KITCHIN.  
**  
_Everybody was hard at work. Though the parlour isn't as packed as it usually. FRANCINE was taking an order on the phone. _

**FRANCINE: **Pizza Cats 24/7. We deliver everywhere! ...Right, two pineapple and cheese topping pizza's...uh-huh...one coke and garlic bread, anything else? No? Ok, get out the money; we'll be there in a hurry. (Puts the phone down)

SPEEDY walks to a wall and leans on it, sweat drops were dripping down him.

**SPEEDY: **Ah, at last a short rest.

**FRANCINE: **Speedy, get your ass over here and make a delivery.

**SPEEDY: (MIND) **Damn it, I knew it was too good to be true. (_NORMAL_) I'm on it!

_POLLY pulls out the pizza from the ovens and puts it in the bag and gives it to SPEEDY, along with the coke and garlic bread. FRANCINE gives him the address and SPEEDY leaves. FRANCINE goes back to the counter and serves the next customer. _

**FRANCINE: **Hello there, sir.

**DOG CUSTOMER: **About time, can I have a glass of water please?

**FRANCINE: **Uh...anything else?

**DOG CUSTOMER: **Nope, that's it.

**FRANCINE: **A glass of water?

**DOG CUSTOMER: **Is it too much to ask?

**FRANCINE: **Well, you could've gone to the toilet and help yourself.

**DOG CUSTOMER: **You mean drink out of the toilet? What do I look like, a bloody dog?

**FRANCINE: **(MIND) I think I'll avoid the obvious today. (_NORMAL_) Look, if your getting anything hot or edible, than I suggest you leave!

**DOG CUSTOMER: **Ok, ok I'll have the bake bean special.

**FRANCINE: **Did you get that, Polly?

**POLLY: (o.s) **Yes!

**FRANCINE: **Your pizza will be with you in five minutes.

**DOG CUSTOMER: **Thank you.

_The customer goes and sits down. FRANCINE carries on serving the other customers. POLLY opened a can of baked beans and put them in a saucer. GUIDO was making the dough. _

**CUSTOMER: **Hey, where's my pizza? I'm starving!

**GUIDO: (MIND) **Oh shut the fuck up, we're doing the best we can! (_NORMAL_) Coming!

_POLLY carried the saucer with beans and GUIDO ran towards the ovens but accidentally ran into POLLY instead and knocked the bake beans all over her. She stood there stunned for a few seconds before her fur turned anger red and gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. _

**GUIDO: **S-Sorry, Polly.

_She punched him in the mouth and fell over from that only blow. FRANCINE came to inspect. _

**FRANCINE: **Now what?

**POLLY: **What does it look like? Look at me, I'm a mess.

**FRANCINE: **Oh there's nothing but a shower can cure!

**POLLY: **Fine! (_To GUIDO_) And you clean this up!

**GUIDO: **(_Getting up and wiping blood from his mouth_) I'll have to clean my mouth up first!

**FRANCINE: **(_To POLLY_) No, when you're ready, YOU will clean this mess up!

**POLLY: **Hang on, Francine, Guido bumped into me, therefore he should clear it up.

**FRANCINE: **No, you are!

**POLLY: **This isn't fair! a minute, your letting him off because he's your boyfriend.

**FRANCINE: **Not...it's...uh...because he's got more jobs than you.

**POLLY: **(_Whispering_) Yeah right!

**FRANCINE: **What was that?

**POLLY: **All right, I'll do it.

**FRANCINE: **Thank you. (_To GUIDO_) come on Guido; let's clean that mouth of yours

**GUIDO: **Thanks Fran.

_POLLY watched them go off, she growled quietly, then she cleaned the mess on the floor before going upstairs and having a shower. _

**SIX MINUTES LATER. SPEEDY AND POLLY'S BEDROOM. **

_She finished putting on her clean uniform and combed her hair. She then noticed the mirror, with her reflection in it. _

**POLLY: **(_Sighs_) I wish I didn't shout at Speedy, it's not his fault but he could've tried to get me something wonderful instead of this stupid thi-

_She gasped at the mirror; the reflection seemed to have changed. Although POLLY was still looking at herself the image seemed to have her standing with a kitten in her arm. POLLY walked closer to the mirror, the kitten was wrapped in a towel, it had a word on the towel saying "Ty" POLLY was amazed, yet slightly disturbed. _

**POLLY: **(_To herself_) Is that my...baby?

_She then noticed the image of her smile and nodded. All POLLY could do was half smile. _

**POLLY: **Is it...Speedy's too?

_The image nodded again, this time POLLY gave a full smile. _

**POLLY: **Wow...better make sure J.K Rowling doesn't find out the writers copied a scene from her book!

**MEANWHILE. PARLOUR KITCHIN  
**  
_GUIDO and FRANCINE carried on with their work. Eventually SPEEDY came back from his delivery, with a hint of sweat on him. _

**FRANCINE: **Good, your back! Could you go to the supply room and check if we've got any tomatoes.

**SPEEDY: **Sure. (_Notices a plaster on GUIDO's lip_) Hey dude, what happened to you?

**GUIDO: **I-

**SPEEDY: **Don't tell me, you flirted with a sexy looking girl, Francine noticed and slapped you silly?

**GUIDO: **No, your wife punched me 'cause I spilt some food on her.

**SPEEDY: **Oh I see. (_MIND_) Heehee, gutted!

_SPEEDY walked to the supply room; at the same point POLLY came downstairs, wearing a cleaner uniform and shiny red helmet. _

**FRANCINE: **Speedy, have you found any tomatoes yet?

**POLLY: **(_Whispering to herself_) Speedy's back?

**SPEEDY: **I'm still looking!

**POLLY: **Hmm...(_Has a sly smile on her_)

_She goes to the supply room. _

**SUPPLY ROOM.  
**  
_SPEEDY was trying to reach the top shelve, he then heard the door close, he turned around and saw POLLY leaning against the door with a seductive look and smile on her. _

**SPEEDY: **Oh no, look I promise I'll get rid of that mirror soon.

**POLLY: **It's not that, I'm here to say thank you.

**SPEEDY: **Thank you?

**POLLY: **Yes, that mirror is a lovely present.

**SPEEDY: **It...is? But you said-

**POLLY: **(_Walks towards SPEEDY_) forget what I said.

_She pulled SPEEDY's head towards hers and their lips touched each other's, they were now tonguing. SPEEDY stopped the kiss. _

**SPEEDY: **Erm...are you sure this is a good idea, theirs no lock from inside the supply room.

**POLLY: **We'll be quick.

_She kneeled down to SPEEDY's waste, he had a huge smile on him. _

**SPEEDY: **O-Ok...(_Realizes what she said_) Hey, wait a sec, what are you implying?

**A COUPLE OF MINUTES LATER. PARLOUR KITCHIN.  
**  
**FRANCINE: **What is Speedy doing?

**GUIDO: **Maybe he's bunking off, the little dos!

**FRANCINE: **I only told him to get some tomatoes, not go and build a rocket or something.

**VOICE: **AH!

**GUIDO: **What was that?

**FRANCINE: **It came from the supply room.

**GUIDO: **Speedy probably had an accident.

**FRANCINE: **That scream was a little high-pitched for Speedy.

_FRANCINE walked towards the supply room and opened the door. To her horror and shock, she saw SPEEDY lying on the floor and POLLY riding him, they were still pumping away and not noticing FRANCINE. _

**POLLY: **(_Pure pleasure_) Ah...oh Speedy.

**FRANCINE: **YOU SICK FUCKS!

_They stopped and looked at FRANCINE. POLLY gasped and climbed off SPEEDY and picked up her thong and put it on. SPEEDY did up his trousers, they both stood there, flushed and embarrassed. _

**FRANCINE: **GET OUT!

_They did. _

**PARLOUR KITCHIN.  
**  
_The parlour was silent, the customers looked at SPEEDY and POLLY, they over heard what FRANCINE said as too did GUIDO. _

**GUIDO: **What the hell were you two doing in there?

**SPEEDY: **We were just-

**FRANCINE: **I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE YOU TWO! EVERYTIME I SEE YOU BOTH, YOU'RE FUCKING AWAY, DURING WORK GOD DAMN IT! I FIND YOU FUCKING NEAR THE OVENS, UNDER THE COUNTER, ON THE TABLES AND NOW I FIND YOU FUCKING IN THE SUPPLY ROOM!

**CUSTOMER: **Oh my God!

**CUSTOMER 2: **Sick!

**FRANCINE: **AND I'M ALWAYS FINDING THESE STRANGE STAINS, BUT IT'S NOT SPILT TEA, IS IT? NO, IT'S FUCKING SPEEDY'S CUM WHICH I BET HE KEEPS MISSING YOUR FUCKING PUSSY, POLLY!

**POLLY: **Francine, please calm down!

**FRANCINE: **I WILL NOT CALM DOWN YOU BITCH! I...I...I CAN NOT WORK IN THE SAME PLACE WITH YOU, NOT WITH A BIT OF SPEEDY'S DEAD, DRIED UP SPERM EVERYWHERE!

**CUSTOMER: **That's it, I'm leaving!

**CUSTOMER 2: **This food could God, I don't want to think!

**FRANCINE: **YOU TWO ARE FUCKING WANKERS!

**POLLY: **Oh SHUT UP!

_FRANCINE just stands there, she then walks up to POLLY and slaps her. POLLY looks at FRANCINE with a stunned look and holds her face. _

**FRANCINE: **Come on Guido, let's pack our stuff, we're leaving!

_A tear forms in FRANCINE's eye as she walks upstairs. GUIDO walks to SPEEDY. _

**GUIDO: **That was a very uncool thing you did Speedy. People have to eat that stuff you know.

**SPEEDY: **It's not like I'm gonna cum on the flour.

**GUIDO: **You dick, Speedy!

_He pushes SPEEDY with some force, making him fall onto a table. GUIDO also goes upstairs to pack his stuff. POLLY sits down to a table, SPEEDY gets up angrily. _

**A FEW MINUTES LATER. PARLOUR DINNING ROOM.  
**  
_SPEEDY and POLLY were sitting at a table, POLLY was crying slightly with SPEEDY holding her hand for comfort. GUIDO and FRANCINE came downstairs, each holding a couple of suitcases, they walked passed SPEEDY and POLLY and headed straight to the doors. FRANCINE turns around. _

**FRANCINE: **Good luck at running this parlour on your own, especially when I tell everyone what a sick-filled couple you are!

**SPEEDY: **Where will you stay?

**GUIDO: **Why, so you two can have sex there?

**SPEEDY: **Don't be stupid!

**FRANCINE: **We're not telling you.

_She exits the parlour. _

**GUIDO: **You sicko's!

_He exits the parlour too and he and FRANCINE walk off towards the street. The parlour was now completely empty. _

**POLLY: **(_Still crying_) This is all my fault!

**SPEEDY: **No, no it's not.

**POLLY: **I should've known better!

**SPEEDY: **We're in this together but there's nothing we can do now.

**POLLY: **What about the business? A parlour cannot be run with two people!

**SPEEDY: **We'll be fine, we don't need those two. (_POLLY smiles a little bit_) But I think for now we should close up, give us time to recover what just happened.

**POLLY: **I agree!

_SPEEDY put up the "Closed" sign and they both walked upstairs. _

**HALLWAY.  
**  
**POLLY: **Speedy, I'm just going up the balcony to clear my head.

**SPEEDY: **Uh yeah sure, go ahead.

_She made her way to the balcony and SPEEDY went into the bedroom. _

**STREET. OUTSIDE JOHN'S HOUSE.  
**  
_GUIDO and FRANCINE walked slowly towards JOHN's front door. FRANCINE was slightly red of sadness; you could tell she had been crying. GUIDO had his arm around her. _

**FRANCINE: **Those assholes!

**GUIDO: **Don't think about it.

**FRANCINE: **I can't help it, the sight of them doing it in the supply room.

**GUIDO: **Disgusting!

_They were next to JOHN's door. FRANCINE knocks a couple of times. _

**FRANCINE: **I hope he's in.

**GUIDO: **Are you sure John would let us stay for a while.

**FRANCINE: **Sure he will, you know what a nice guy he is.

**GUIDO: **Nice, but a complete weirdo.

**FRANCINE: **Yeah, well just accept him as who he is.

**GUIDO: **I'll try.

_The door eventually opens and JOHN is at the door, realizing who's at his doorstep, he smiles. _

**JOHN: **Francine? Guido? This is a surprise.

**GUIDO: **I'll say.

**JOHN: **What can I do for you?

**FRANCINE: **We need a place to stay; we left the pizza parlour because...of what Speedy and Polly did.

**JOHN: **And...what did they do?

**FRANCINE: **That I'm not saying.

**JOHN: **Fine, it's probably something about sex or something.

_GUIDO and FRANCINE were amazed with JOHN's guess but tried not to show it. FRANCINE changed the subject. _

**FRANCINE: **So...can we stay?

**JOHN: **Sure come in, come in.

**INSIDE JOHN'S HOUSE.  
**  
_They all walked into the living room. GUIDO and FRANCINE gasped, as the house was completely clean. The room was bright, mainly by the white and pink surroundings and the floor had a lovely wood finish. The room looked modern yet had that posh, rich look to it. _

**FRANCINE: **Wow, this is a very lovely house.

**JOHN: **I suppose.

**GUIDO: **Are you kidding? This place kicks ass! Shame about the pink walls.

**JOHN: **It was like that when I moved in.

**GUIDO: **God, looks like you're not a total wanker after all.

**JOHN: **Thanks for that statement. Did you judge me by the appearance of the house? Anyway, I'll go and make some tea and while we're waiting, I'll go get my Barbie dolls.

**GUIDO: **What...?

**JOHN: **Barbie dolls. I collect them and sometimes I make romantic scenarios with them, I also put on the voices for them.

_GUIDO and FRANCINE looked disturbed, then at each other then back at JOHN. _

**JOHN: **I'll go get them.

_He left the room, leaving GUIDO and FRANCINE by themselves. _

**GUIDO: **Francine...I'm scared.

_She nodded in agreement. _

**A FEW MINUTES LATER.  
**  
_JOHN came back downstairs, holding a Barbie and Ken doll, he spoke as he came in. _

**JOHN: **Right, I've got bondage Barbie and drug taking Ken, so who do you wanna- (_See's GUIDO and FRANCINE are gone_) Guys! Uh...guys.

**OUTSIDE. STREET.  
**  
_GUIDO and FRANCINE were running through the street, soon they stopped to catch their breath. _

**GUIDO: **Your cousins a nut in the head, do you know that?

**FRANCINE: **I think I should talk to John someday, he may be...disturbed.

**GUIDO: **That's not the word I'll use.

**FRANCINE: **Anyway...where are we gonna stay now?

**GUIDO: **Hmm...I suppose we could ask my brother.

**FRANCINE: **Would he mind?

**GUIDO: **I think we better not do de'ja'vu dialog.

**DEANO'S HOUSE. OUTSIDE  
**  
_A few minutes later GUIDO had already knocked on the door and DEANO answered. GUIDO told him their reason for leaving the parlour. DEANO smiled and nodded. _

**DEANO: **Sure, you guys are welcome to stay.

**GUIDO: **Sweet, thanks Deano.

_They entered the house. _

**INSIDE THE HOUSE.  
**  
_They walked through a small hallway to the living room. The T.V was on. _

**DEANO: **Make yourselves at home. I was just watching a film.

**GUIDO: **What film? Oh, is it The Shawshank Redemption?

**DEANO: **No, it's the Green Mile.

**GUIDO: **What's the difference?

**DEANO: **Different storyline and actors, just the same writer. You guys wanna coffee or tea?

**GUIDO: **Dying for a beer, mostly.

**DEANO: **Deal! You Francine?

**FRANCINE: **I'll stick to a coffee, thank you.

**DEANO: **Right, one beer and one coffee. (_GUIDO and FRANCINE were still standing_) Sit down you guys. (_They do_) Here Guido, have the remote control, watch what ever you want, I'll bring your drinks and then show you to your room. (_Walking to the kitchen_) Oh, it's a double bed, though.

**FRANCINE: **That's perfect.

**GUIDO: **(_Flipping through the channels_) Yeah.

**DEANO: **(_Laughing_) If your sure.

_They relax while DEANO gets their drinks. _

**NIGHT. PARLOUR BALCONY. A COUPLE HOURS LATER.  
**  
_POLLY was still on the balcony still thinking, she can't help but blame herself for splitting up the team. She had been crying for sometime but has now stopped. She is leaning against the railing looking up at the stars, they seemed to be glowing brighter than ever, but even that can't put a smile on her face. _

**POLLY: **(_MIND_) I wish the team would build back together, put this all behind us.

She sighs and looks further at the view of Little Tokyo.

**BEDROOM.  
**  
_SPEEDY was lying on the bed, looking at the ceiling. He was expressionless. Just then he heard the downstairs parlour doors slam and then footsteps. SPEEDY got in a sitting position; someone was coming up the stairs. SPEEDY climbed off the bed; a half smile came to him. He walked to the door, looking out his bedroom. _

**SPEEDY: **Guido? Francine?

_Just then, the same hooded stranger walked in front of SPEEDY. SPEEDY backed away, with the stranger still in front of him. A cold chill filled the room but SPEEDY ignored it. _

**SPEEDY: **What are you doing here?

**STRANGER: **I've come for my revenge, Speedy!

**SPEEDY: **What...?

_The stranger pulled his hood back and the figure lifted his head to revel himself . _

**DIV: **I'm back!

**SPEEDY: **Oh my God.

**DIV: **Big shock, isn't it?

**SPEEDY: **But...but your dead...I killed you...bullet to the head, you should be dead!

**DIV: **No, no, NO! If I were dead, then I wouldn't be here. Oh big deal, you put a bullet to my fucking head but didn't Chris say that we could return.

**SPEEDY: **Jesus...if you're here, then Chris is too, right?

**DIV: **No, not now but I'm sure he'll make an appearance soon in the future.

**SPEEDY: **You tricked me, didn't you? You wanted me to buy that mirror and yet somehow it had an influence on Polly, to get us into trouble.

**DIV: **Gee, you're not as stupid as you look.

**SPEEDY: **YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A CHARACTER!

**DIV: **You're angry, why don't you hit me then?

**SPEEDY: **With pleasure.

_He runs up to DIV, throwing a punch but DIV spin kicks and smacks SPEEDY in the face, making him twist in the air and falling from the impact of DIV's boot. Blood started showing itself from his mouth, he was a little dazed. DIV adjusted his hat and walked to the mirror, smiling at his reflection and then looked at his hands. _

**DIV: **New and improved! I'm indestructible!

**SPEEDY: **(_Weakly_) Any...bad guy can...be defeated.

**DIV: **(_Wide eyed_) NOT THIS ONE!

_He goes to SPEEDY at super sonic speed, grabs SPEEDY by the neck and pushes him against the wall, he lifts SPEEDY off the ground, still choking him. _

**DIV: **You do not realize how much I hate you right now. I bet you loved it when you pointed that gun at me, pulled the trigger and watch my blood pour out my head. You thought you won, didn't you? And that bitch of your wife killed my cousin. Well guess what, arsehole? I will get rid of you once and for all...and your wife? Well, I'm gonna have some fun with her; she'll get more pleasure from me than you!

**SPEEDY: **(_Choking_) Stay...away...from her.

**DIV: **No can do!

_DIV shot a blue light at the mirror, still holding onto SPEEDY. The mirror was surrounded with the blue light. Oddly SPEEDY's eyes were too starting to glow but DIV didn't noticed. _

**DIV: **And now I will banish you to hell!

_He chucks SPEEDY towards the mirror. SPEEDY screamed and then hit the mirror, he then got sucked into the mirror, his scream was echoing, this was a scream of pain and then...SPEEDY disappeared. The mirror then stopped glowing. DIV's grin was wider than ever, he sighed happily. He walked to the mirror again, looked at it for a couple of seconds before kicking the glass on the mirror, making it smash into tiny shards of glass. _

**DIV: **No one can survive that...no one!

_The shards of glass started to disappear as did too the wood frame, until the mirror no longer existed. _

**DIV: **Goodbye, Speedy Cherviche.

**POLLY: **(_o.s_) What was all that noise?

_She enters and DIV turns around, his smile still there. POLLY gasps angrily. _

**POLLY: **Div...? What the fuck?

**DIV: **Hello, sweetheart.

**POLLY: **Where's Speedy?

**DIV: **He's gone where he thought I was...hell!

**POLLY: **(_Angry_) What did you do with him? (_She punches and kicks DIV, then pushing him against the wall_) WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HIM?

_DIV had no pain expression as if nothing happened. He looked into POLLY's angry eyes, then her expression changed, they both kept staring into each other's eyes. POLLY slowly lets go of DIV, she had a sorry look on her, she backed away a few steps and DIV regained his balance. _

**POLLY: **I'm sorry...

**DIV: **Don't be, my dear. All is forgiven. You're under my control now.

_She slowly nodded and smiled. DIV walked up to her and she did the same. They both hugged then started to kiss. DIV gently leaned POLLY on the bed, her eyes were closed and DIV started to kiss her neck and undoing her uniform._

**DEANO'S HOUSE. AN HOUR LATER. **

_GUIDO and FRANCINE were watching T.V. FRANCINE was lying on the sofa with her head on GUIDO's lap. Then, there was a knock at the door. FRANCINE sat up. _

**FRANCINE: **(_Calling_) Hey Deano, there's a knock on the door.

**DEANO: **(_From upstairs_) I'm in the bath. Could you answer it for me?

_She got up and went to the door and opened it. On the doorstep was POLLY. FRANCINE half smiled but then it faded, she folded her arms. _

**FRANCINE: **Polly...what do you want?

**POLLY: **I've come to say something.

**FRANCINE: **An apology?

**POLLY: **No...you and Guido are gonna die, bitch!

_FRANCINE gasped in shock and her eyes widen, she then slammed the door on POLLY. FRANCINE began to cry angrily. GUIDO got up to the sound of the slammed door. He comforted FRANCINE to stop her crying. _

**GUIDO: **Who was that at the door?

**FRANCINE: **(_Crying_) That bitch, Polly! Do you know what she said to me?

**GUIDO: **No, what?

_Just then, the door was blown off its hinges and smacked into FRANCINE and knocking GUIDO. The door fell on FRANCINE knocking her out cold. GUIDO was holding into his left arm as the door busied it. POLLY entered the house; her lovely pearl blue eyes were now red as GUIDO's. He got up, he did not get time to speak as POLLY grabbed his neck, she raised her free hand and her claws stuck out, she slashed GUIDO's face, scratching downwards and cutting out his eye. _

**GUIDO: **AAAHHHHGGRRRRR!

_Blood shot out, pouring like a broken water pipe, practically covering his face. POLLY let go of him. GUIDO couldn't concentrate what was happening, as the pain was unbearable, his only other eye was now losing sight. POLLY watched him screaming in pain, loving every second of it. To finish this off, she kicked him very hard at the speed of light, dislocating his jaw and making him unconscious. He fell on the floor hard. POLLY then gently picked him up by the neck and slit his throat with her claw. GUIDO twitched but didn't make a sound; blood slowly made it's way out of his neck. He died. Just then DEANO came downstairs, with a towel wrapped round him. _

**DEANO: **(_Annoyed_) What's going on down here?

_POLLY sharply turned her head at DEANO she then chucked a heart dart at him, smacking him thuddly in the head. DEANO gasped until darkness filled his eyes...he died. POLLY looked around; everybody was dead...but wait, what about FRANCINE? She walked to her and lifted the door off; she saw that FRANCINE had blood all over her hair, the door banged her head, leaking more blood. FRANCINE was pale; she died a few moments ago. POLLY didn't want to take any chances, she raised her foot above FRANCINE's head and stamped on it, she did this several times until she got FRANCINE's blood on her shoe. DIV then entered the room; he was clapping at POLLY's performance. _

**DIV: **Well done, Polly! You always were the best. (_POLLY smiles_) Come, there is one more job I would like you to do.

_DIV exits the house and POLLY goes and follows him. _

**WHITE PLACE.  
**  
_All it was, was just a white. No windows or doors, nowhere to go and no escape. SPEEDY was lying on the plain white floor, he was lifeless. Then he started to glow blue again. (READ "THE MIND" TO GET AN IDEA) His eyes were closed, he didn't move an inch, just then he opened his eyes, and he got up, dazed but knew what just happened. He looked around, it was miles of clear white surroundings, it could take days, even years or eternity to reach the other side, if there was another side. He was trapped; he practically gave up hope already. He felt anger, which needed to be released. He then lost it, he was shouting and swinging his arms in frustration. _

**SPEEDY: **YOU SON OF A BITCH, DIV!

_Once again he started glowing blue, but this time the energy surrounding him shit out a blue square, it was only big enough to fit your head through. SPEEDY looked at the square oddly and slowly walked towards it; it seemed to be a door to a...living room? It was like another portal. SPEEDY recognised the room easily...it was JANE's room. (Polly's sister) Just then JANE entered the room and ran up to SPEEDY, she was also looking through the square hole, SPEEDY backed away. _

**SPEEDY: **(_Embarrassed_) Oh Christ...s-sorry Jane, you see I'm stuck in this-

_But JANE didn't seemed to be listening; instead she was putting on some light purple lipstick. _

**SPEEDY: **Uh...can you see me?

_She didn't reply, but kept on putting make up on. SPEEDY then realized that he must have been looking through a mirror, a mirror that's in JANE's living room. He has the power to look through any portal that is a view of a mirror. _

**SPEEDY: **God, so that means you can't hear me, can you? Well, obviously you couldn't hear that so...so, I'm on my own, talking to myself but I'm not because...uh...I'll shut up now...yeah.

_Just then JANE ran out the room, SPEEDY couldn't hear anything so something must've startled her, the room was empty for about twenty seconds until JANE entered again, holding someone's hand, it was his brother, STAN. _

**SPEEDY: **What the...? Stan?

_STAN was shown to a seat, he sat down getting comftable. JANE was still standing. SPEEDY couldn't hear a thing, but he tried to lip-read but that didn't work as they could be saying anything. SPEEDY kept watching them, something was going to happen and it did. JANE jumped on STAN hugging him and kissing him violently. STAN was reacting back by doing the same thing. SPEEDY backed away in disgusted. _

**SPEEDY: **Oh no, another Cherviche and Esther paring by the look of it.

_The square portal disappeared and then reappeared but showing a different view, this time with a family sitting around a table, being happy, one happy family. SPEEDY smiled at this, he then had a vision of him, POLLY, GUIDO and FRANCINE back together, the way it was. SPEEDY sighed to himself. _

**SPEEDY: **I've got to get out of here. I need to find Guido and Francine, especially Polly to warn them about Div.

_Just then the portal changed again, SPEEDY looked at it and to his horror he saw GUIDO, DEANO and FRANCINE each in their own pool of blood. SPEEDY had to take this in; each body was pale white...dead. A tear quickly flowed in his eyes and anger reached its toll. There was nothing he could do; it was like de'ja vu in the wrong aspects. He saw his friends lying dead on the soaked blood carpet, it was similar to the dream he had a few weeks ago but this was real. He knew this was DIV's work. _

**SPEEDY: **BASTARD! YOU FUCKING BASTARD, FUCKING BASTARD!

_The portal changed once more, he saw the view of the pizza parlour, it was the mirror near the ovens. The parlour was empty, SPEEDY wiped his eyes, just then someone entered the room, in fact there were two people. It was DIV and to SPEEDY's worry, there was POLLY. _

**SPEEDY: **Oh-oh my God...Polly?

_The thing is, she was alive but sooner or later she'll be joining GUIDO, FRANCINE and DEANO. DIV and POLLY were near the mirror, DIV was touching POLLY's face softy and she seemed to be enjoying it. SPEEDY knew his wife was under DIV's control, she would never love anyone else. SPEEDY couldn't hear what they were saying but he watched nervously. _

**PARLOUR KITCHEN  
**  
_DIV was now softy touching POLLY's face with both hands; she loved the feeling of his warm hands. _

**POLLY: **So, what's this job you want me to do?

**DIV: **To...die!

_He gripped on her face tightly and twisted the head to one side, snapping the neck and twisted the head again to the other side making the bone crack again and so the bones weren't connected together, killing POLLY on the spot, she limped and DIV let go. _

**WHITE PLACE  
**  
_He saw his love one die in front of him. DIV seemed to be laughing. _

**SPEEDY: **NNOOO! FUCKING NO! FUCKING WANKER!

_He started glowing red, which represented anger, he decided to punch the portal but then that glowed red too and SPEEDY just fell through it. _

**PARLOUR KITCHEN.  
**  
_DIV turned around, he noticed the mirror on the wall, glowing red. He walked slowly to it, looking at it speciously. _

**DIV: **What...is this?

_Suddenly SPEEDY jumped out the mirror and punched DIV, knocking him off his feet, SPEEDY is on top of DIV, punching him repeatively, eventually he stops, looking down at DIV's blooded face. SPEEDY's anger turned to sadness, more tears were flooding in his eyes. _

**SPEEDY: **You...bastard...you killed Polly...My wife, my love...you son of a bitch.

**DIV: **Why don't you join her?

_He kicked SPEEDY off him with all his strength, SPEEDY was pushed off hard and smacked into a wall and landed next to POLLY. He looked at her, her fur slowly turning pale, he touched her lips and kissed her cheek, just then her eyes started glowing red. _

**SPEEDY: **W-what...?

_His hands we're glowing too, he must've got healing powers, all those years with his Ginzu sword, gave him strength and power, of the entire sword would have. POLLY started breathing and DIV sucked in his blood and healing his cuts, he saw SPEEDY possessing his power on POLLY, his amazement was surprising. _

**DIV: **She's...alive?

**SPEEDY: **Damn right!

**DIV: **NO!

_He picks up SPEEDY and chucks him hard on the floor again, this time he goes on top and strangles him, tighten up his throat. SPEEDY gasped._

**DIV: **How did you do that? Where did you get such power? WHERE? (_SPEEDY gasps_) Doesn't matter, I'm gonna kill you and this time I'll do a DAMN GOOD JOB OF IT!

_But SPEEDY tries to resists, he grabs DIV's hand and with all his strength pulls it away from his throat. DIV then gasped and his hand was burning from SPEEDY's grip, he let go of SPEEDY and backed away in pain. _

**DIV: **AAHHH! WHAT IS THIS MAGIC?

_SPEEDY didn't have an answer, as he didn't know but what he did know was that he had an advantage. DIV's hand was starting to dry and crumble apart. SPEEDY looked at his hands again, he got up and had an idea, and he ran up to DIV and slapped both his hands on DIV's face. _

**DIV: **AAAAHHHHHHH!

_DIV felt that burning sensation again, steam came out where SPEEDY placed his hands. DIV managed to push SPEEDY away but doing that practically used up all his energy. SPEEDY stood there, expecting DIV to bounce back but he did no such thing. Small cracks were drawing over DIV's face, his skin drying and cumbering, half his face was slowly falling apart, a chunk of flesh fell, pulling the eyeball with it. DIV was still alive, in pain but angry. More meat slowly dripped off, turning into dust, his head had a hole, showing the brain, which was also crumblering. DIV was walking towards SPEEDY each step shaked him, making him lose bits of his skin. SPEEDY panicked, he ran to the cupboard, at the counter and pulled out a gun; he stood in front of DIV and pointed the gun at him. DIV stood there stunned. _

**SPEEDY: **Remember this? The gun I killed you with, well I'm gonna do it again.

_DIV knew his time was up. _

**DIV: **Go ahead and shoot, I'll be back, I ALWAYS COME BACK! (_SPEEDY pulls back the cap. DIV sighs_) Yeah...but dying is such a bitch.

_The trigger was pulled and the bullet impacted into DIV's crumblering head, which make it explode, bits of dead skin flying everywhere. SPEEDY smiled but the body was still standing. The headless body raised it's hand and gave SPEEDY the finger, flames burst out the body, something was going to happen. SPEEDY gasped, he dropped the gun and ran to POLLY, he kneeled down to her, and she was still breathing. He picked her up; the flames on DIV were getting hotter and higher. _

**SPEEDY: **(_Whispering_) Come on, Polly.

**POLLY: **Mmm...?

_He carried her out and parlour just then a huge explosion came from the parlour, SPEEDY was pushed off his feet, he held on tight to POLLY; they landed hard on the floor. DIV was a detonator and the parlour was completely destroyed. The smoke and dust died down after a few minutes and all was left of the parlour was just rubble...nothing. SPEEDY looked at the destroyed parlour; he had nothing expect for one thing...POLLY. She coughed slightly, SPEEDY was stroking her hair, she slowly opened her eyes but were only half-closed. _

**POLLY: **Where...where...?

**SPEEDY: **It's Ok, Polly. Your gonna be fine.

**POLLY: **Speedy? (_Her eyesight begins to improve_) Speedy, please let that be you.

**SPEEDY: **It is...it is me, Polly.

**POLLY: **I thought...you were dead.

**SPEEDY: **So did Div.

**POLLY: **He said he killed you.

**SPEEDY: **No, I came back.

**POLLY: **But how? (_Tries to get up_) OW!

**SPEEDY: **What's the matter?

**POLLY: **My neck...it hurts bad.

**SPEEDY: **Here...let me see that.

_He puts his hands on her neck and she and is hands glow red while SPEEDY's eyes glow blue. POLLY gritted her teeth, she felt pain and then a click in her neck was easily heard. Her broken neck was fixed. POLLY recovered and rubbed her neck. _

**POLLY: **I'm...fine. How did you do that?

**SPEEDY: **It's a long story; I'm not ready to tell you yet.

**POLLY: **Oh...(_Looks at the rubble_) HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THE PARLOUR?

**SPEEDY: **Div destroyed it!

**POLLY: **THAT TWAT! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT FRANCINE WILL DO? SHE'LL FREAK!

_SPEEDY then realized something. He simply ran off, leaving POLLY looking confused. _

**DEANO'S HOUSE. AN HOUR LATER.  
**  
_GUIDO, FRANCINE and DEANO were alive, bought back to life by SPEEDY's power. POLLY was also in the room. SPEEDY was telling them his story, he'd just finished. _

**SPEEDY: **...and here we are!

_Everyone just looked at him, trying to take in of what he just said. _

**GUIDO: **Man, that is one fucked up story.

**FRANCINE: **But that doesn't explain how you've got powers, without using your Magical Ginzu sword.

**SPEEDY: **(_Hesitates_) Ok, ok I'll tell you. The day when Francine had control over the sword, it made me think, that I wasn't the only person who could control it. All these years I handled the sword it slowly possessed into me, I then realized that I didn't need a blade to fight my battles. I knew I had the exact same powers as the sword...so I destroyed it.

**POLLY: **What?

**GUIDO: **Jesus...

**SPEEDY: **I had too, what was the point having a sword if the power itself was in me? Plus I never wanted it in the wrong hands.

**DEANO: **What about the healing powers?

**SPEEDY: **The sword would only work for me, for the good. If I was going to die, the powers inside me would protect of heal me because I treated with respect and the fight against evil. The only catch is...I can only heal you once per person...so if you die again...I can never be able to heal you.

**GUIDO: **Hey, well what about Lucille and GB and Carla? If you brought us back to life then surely you can bring back them three?

**SPEEDY: **It's far too late, Guido, it only works if you've been dead for less than two hours, when Lucile, GB and Carla were killed, I didn't really know I had that much power in me...I'm sorry...

_The others once again are talking about of what he said, each had different opinion but eventually agreeing of what Speedy said. _

**POLLY: **Could you bring the sword back?

**SPEEDY: **Well, I'm sure there's a way...but I don't want to know...things are best left unsaid...

**FRANCINE: **Hey, could you repair the parlour?

**SPEEDY: **No. (_The others sighed angrily_) I can only repair life not materials, but...the Rescue Team can.

**GUIDO: **Yeah, it'll only took them a couple of weeks, especially with the equipment they've got! I mean they did re-build the "Comet's Pieces" pub.

**FRANCINE: **Yeah and look what happened to that!

**GUIDO: **True but they won't use the same materials will they, not on us, that barkeeper was a crap extra character anyway.

**SPEEDY: **Well that's settle then...Guido, Francine go call the Rescue Team, the pizza cats are coming back, new style!

_They both agreed and ran out of the house to get the Rescue Team. _

**DEANO: **I'll go and call Stan and the others, maybe they'll help!

_He goes to the phone and dials for the others. POLLY gets up and kisses him, in which he does not resist. She stops the passionate kiss. _

**POLLY: **When the parlour's built, I think we should try out our new bed.

_SPEEDY just smiles in delight and winks. _

**TWO DAYS LATER.  
**  
_GUIDO's prediction was wrong, it only took the Rescue Team a couple of days. The parlour was brand new, with whole new equipment and up to date technology. As soon as the parlour was built all the citizens of Little Tokyo rushed to the parlour, the town went crazy without a pizza parlour in their city and were so glad to see the pizza cats up and running again. They had an open day and the pizza cats thanked the Rescue Team for what they done. The parlour was packed more than usual this time, there was no stopping the pizza cats, our hero's never give up, they face danger in the face and win every time. The pizza cats were back in business...but...for how long? As their might be more dangers in the future._


	5. The Loss

**SAMURAI PIZZA CATS: The Loss**

**I do not owe Samurai Pizza Cats (Sigh...if only...)**

_It has been three weeks since the incident of "Revenge", DIV was destroyed once again by his own gun and once again peace was involved at the pizza parlour. The Rescue Team finished re-building the parlour a week ago and business is back to normal, which I suppose isn't saying much. _

**SPEEDYPOLLY'S BEDROOM.  
**  
_SPEEDY was asleep but POLLY was sitting up, staring at nothing, she slowly turned, now sitting on the edge of the bed, she didn't feel at ease, her insides feeling of pain and then she held on her stomach; sweat was now appearing all over her forehead, heat slowly going around her body and her heart beating faster and faster. She then quickly rushed out the room and headed to the bathroom, slammed the door and her moans could just be heard but no-one was woken up and had no idea what Polly was going through. _

**PARLOUR KITCHIN  
**  
_SPEEDY, GUIDO and FRANCINE were getting ready to open the parlour, but POLLY was sitting at a table, her head resting in her hands looking pale. GUIDO turned to look at her and than back at SPEEDY. _

**GUIDO: **Hey Speedy, is Polly Ok?

**SPEEDY: **(_Looking at her_) I think so...

**GUIDO: **You think so? Look, man...she doesn't look it. She looks a bit paler than usual.

**SPEEDY: **Yeah.

**GUIDO: **I think she's sick.

**SPEEDY: **That narrowed it down.

**GUIDO: **You know what I mean, it could be the flu...not a good thing in a Pizza Palour.

**FRANCINE: **Or just a common cold.

**SPEEDY: **Maybe...

**GUIDO: **Go ask her Speedy, it looks as if she needs a shoulder to rest on.

_SPEEDY nods, he walks over to her, he taps on her shoulder, she looks up, an expression of pain and she tries to smile. _

**SPEEDY: **You Ok, my little kitten?

**POLLY: **Yeah...(_Shakes her head_) No, I'm not.

**SPEEDY: **Oh (_Concerned_) Is there anything I can do?

**POLLY: **No.

**SPEEDY: **Do you want me to get you a glass of water?

**POLLY: **No, thank you...(_Walks to FRANCINE_) Francine, I need to ask a favour.

**FRANCINE: **Sure, Polly. What?

**POLLY: **I need to go to the chemist to...uh...get rid of this sickness.

**FRANCINE: **That's fine, take your time. (_Polly heads for the door, holding her stomach_) Polly? (_Polly turns around_) If you feel worse when you come back, just go straight to bed, okay?

**POLLY: **I will.

_POLLY walks out the parlour. SPEEDY watches her until she was out of sight. _

**SPEEDY: **I sure hope she's Ok.

**CHEMIST.  
**  
_POLLY slowly enters the chemists; she has a worried look on her. She spots the counter and walks up to it, no one was there, she leans over the counter to see if anybody was there. Not a soul. _

**POLLY: **Uh...hello?

_Just then a figure popped up from nowhere and scared POLLY. _

**POLLY: **AAHHHHH!

**GURU: **WHAO! It's just me, Miss Esther!

**POLLY: **Guru Lou, what are you doing here?

**GURU: **I work here, this is my own business, I get hundred of customers.

**POLLY: **(_Looking around, it is deserted_) Yeah, looks like it.

**GURU: **Well, some days are better than others. So, what brings you here Miss Esther?

**POLLY: **(_Nearly blushing_) Well I'm feeling sick, have been for a few days and I just...want to...make sure.

**GURU: **That's Ok, Miss Esther; I have all sorts of things to cure sickness...we have Capuel.

**POLLY: **No, I mean-

**GURU: **"beat the sick", "Xmarksthespot", "Toronto", "Cysil".

**POLLY: **LISTEN! What I mean is...uh...personal sickness.

**GURU: **Oh. (_Nods_) I understand...come with me.

_He walks to the shelve, POLLY looks at him oddly. He pulls a glass beckon and the cupboard moves sideways leading to a secret passage. POLLY was amazed, she walked towards the entrance and they both entered. _

**SECRET ROOM.  
**  
_When they entered, POLLY had her eyes wide open and gasped, what she saw was guns of different sorts and sizes and other weapons. _

**GURU: **Whatever gun you want, I've got it. Have a look round; I've got AK47's, Rifles, colts, magnums, desert eagles, mini guns.

**POLLY: **Guru, what the hell is all this?

**GURU: **A cure for personal sickness...personal problems, eh? You want someone bumped off?

**POLLY: **What? No, no I just wanted...(_Whispers in his ear_)

**GURU: **Oh I see, right, why didn't you say so?

**POLLY: **I tried, I did, and I have!

_GURU laughs a little bit, he goes to another shelve this time behind the counter and pulls out a small box, she smiles worriedly at the box, before getting some money out and giving it to GURU. He opens the till puts the money in and gets out the change to give to her. _

**POLLY: **Keep the change.

**GURU: **Oh, thank you Miss Esther and good luck with your...uh...well you know.

**POLLY: **(_Awkwardly_) Yeah, thanks.

_She exits. _

**PARLOUR. KITCHIN.  
**  
_As usual, everybody was working. SPEEDY was going round the tables, FRANCINE taking orders at the counter and phone, while GUIDO was at the drive-thru counter, he was talking to a customer. _

**GUIDO: **(_To customer_) And that's why I hate the spice girls. (_Gives the driver his pizza_) There you go.

**DRIVER: **But you never said "Why" you hated the spice girls.

**GUIDO: **Yeah I know, the script said we had a conversation so I skipped to the "end" of a conversation.

**DRIVER: **(_Looking at him oddly_) Man, your weird.

_The customer drives off and another driver pulls up. GUIDO sighs. POLLY enters the parlour, trying not to be seen by the others, then SPEEDY spots her. _

**SPEEDY: **Hey Polly I was making...(_She rushes upstairs_)...dinner tonight.

**FRANCINE: **Well I did say if it got worse that she should have a lie down.

**GUIDO: **This is the weirdest illness I've seen.

**SPEEDY: **I haven't seen her to make an opinion.

**GUIDO: **Exactly.

**SPEEDY: **I'll see her when we're on our lunch break.

**LUNCH BREAK. HALLWAY.  
**  
_SPEEDY walked upstairs, he went to his and POLLY's room. He pops his head through and she isn't there. _

**SPEEDY: **Polly?

_He then hears a flush, he turns and looks at the bedroom door and a click was also heard and the door opened. POLLY walked out, holding onto a tag, which was half faded white and blue. SPEEDY walked up to her. _

**SPEEDY: **Polly, I'm really worried, you've been acting strange, you're pale and feeling sick, I need to know what is wrong with you...you've been like this for weeks now

She looks up at SPEEDY; a tear was slowly down her cheek but she was also smiling.

**POLLY: **Speedy...I'm pregnant.

He blinked a couple of times.

**SPEEDY: **Excuse me? What?

**POLLY: **I'm pregnant. (She smiles and Hugs SPEEDY) we're going to have a baby, your gonna be a father!!

_SPEEDY smiled excitedly and he hugged POLLY tighter. _

**SPEEDY: **Oh my God, we're gonna have a baby...Jesus, I'm gonna be a...dad!

_She smiles even more, they kiss and SPEEDY was just about to go teary-eyed. _

**SPEEDY: **We're going to be parents.

**PARLOUR KITCHIN.  
**  
_GUIDO and FRANCINE were sitting at the table, having a couple of sandwiches. _

**GUIDO: **What do you think is wrong with Polly?

**FRANCINE: **Don't know, she has been working hard lately, maybe she's tired.

**GUIDO: **She's too strong for tiredness to get in the way.

**FRANCINE: **Well it's none of our business.

_Just then, SPEEDY and POLLY came down the stairs, holding hands. _

**SPEEDY: **Guys, Polly's got something to tell you.

**FRANCINE: **Like what?

**POLLY: **I'm pregnant...I'm going to have a baby.

**GUIDO: **Holy shit!

**FRANCINE: **Oh, congratulations Polly.

**POLLY: **Thanks. Oh, I'm so excited!

**FRANCINE: **I bet.

**GUIDO: **So, who's the father?

**SPEEDY: **Me, you stupid twit.

**GUIDO: **I'm joking.

**SPEEDY: **Huh! (_To POLLY_) Polly, everything's going to be Ok, from now on.

**POLLY: **I hope so, Speedy, I hope so.

**DREAM.  
**  
_SPEEDY and POLLY were walking along a white path, which was shiny clean. Both were armoured and had there swords at the ready. _

**SPEEDY: **What is this place?

**POLLY: **It's nothing...it's just nothing! Nothingness.

**SPEEDY: **Call me paranoid but I think something's gonna jump out on us.

_As they carried on walking, the white shiny path slowly turned into a pinkish colour before turning into a deep red and before they knew it, they were walking in a huge pool of blood. They stopped to suspect the blood building on the bottom of their feet. _

**POLLY: **Oh my God...

**SPEEDY: **Blood...but...where is it coming from?

_Suddenly without warning someone raised and jumped out of the blood, a small figure, standing in front of SPEEDY and POLLY, they jumped back holding up their swords, ready for a fight. As the blood slowly dripped off the figure, his face could easily be seen, it was DIV, he had an evil grin on his face, his eyes staring angrily at SPEEDY and POLLY and he was holding a machine gun. _

**DIV: **Good evening, fuckers!

**SPEEDY: **JESUS! RUN POLLY!

_But it was too late, DIV pulled the trigger and the machine spat out bullets, piercing through SPEEDY and POLLY's armour and filling their bodies full of lead. DIV was laughing like a psycho, and he still kept firing madly at the lifeless SPEEDY and POLLY. _

**DIV: **It's just a dream, Polly, but in reality...I WILL kill you...you and your wimpy husband! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**HOSPITAL. NINE MONTHS LATER  
**  
_The waiting room was surprisingly quite. The patients were sitting down waiting to be checked by a doctor. A man walks out of the ward with a big grin. He goes over to the receptionist, handing over a piece of paper. _

**MAN: **I've go to come back in three weeks, just to have a check up.

**NURSE: **Right Mr. Rimmer. How's the ear?

**MAN: **Perfect. They planted the new eardrum in under two hours.

**NURSE: **That's great!

**MAN: **Yep, I can hear everything.

_Just then the doors slammed open. SPEEDY was pushing POLLY on a wheelchair, she was screaming, so loud that the whole world could probably hear her. POLLY has a massive lump, she was about to give birth. Her scream startled the patients and some of the windows shattered because of her high pitch scream. GUIDO then followed the other too, to the ward, carrying POLLY's stuff. The man's ear started to bleed. _

**MAN: **Oh God, my eardrum...it's burst!

_POLLY's scream could still be heard down the corridor if not the whole of the hospital._

**CORRIDOR.  
**  
_SPEEDY, GUIDO and POLLY were going down the corridor. _

**POLLY: **AAAHHHH! JESUS CHRIST!

**SPEEDY: **Breath Polly, remember the exercises!

**POLLY: **I CAN'T REMEMBER ANY OTHER TIME I WAS IN SO MUCH PAIN!

**SPEEDY: **Shit, where do we go?

_Just then some doctor and nurse came to POLLY's aid. _

**DOCTOR: **Is she about to give birth?

**POLLY: **NO, A FUCKING ALIEN IS ABOUT TO BURST OUT OF MY STOMACH AND I WAS WONDERING IF YOU HAD ANY PILLS FOR IT!

**DOCTOR: **Oh great, another alien!

**POLLY: **YOU FUCK, I WAS BEING SARCASTIC! OW!

**DOCTOR: **So was I...Ok, calm down 'mam. When did her waters break?

**SPEEDY: **Erm...uh...about half an hour ago.

**DOCTOR: **Right. (_To Nurses_) Let's take her to theatre...

**SPEEDY: **She's gonna give birth that quick?

**DOCTOR: **Well, this is a fanfic, I guess the writer wants to speed thing up. Are you the husband?

**SPEEDY: **Yes.

**DOCTOR: **You come with us then, to support your wife.

**GUIDO: **Can I come?

**DOCTOR: **Are you family?

**GUIDO: **No, but watching Polly in pain for once is kinda funny.

**POLLY: **(_Breathing hard_) When this is over...YOU ARE DEAD!

_GUIDO gulps. The rest of them go in the theatre. _

**THEATRE. ROUGHLY COUPLE OF HOURS LATER.  
**  
_The doctors and nurses are all wearing protective gear and masks. POLLY's legs are spread, her damp of sweat, anger and painful cries on her face. She is holding on tightly to the metal bars on the side of her bed. _

**DOCTOR: **Come on, another push, Miss. Esther!

**POLLY: **AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

**DOCTOR: **Push! Come on, push! Push!

**POLLY: **WELL I'M NOT GONNA FUCKING PULL, AM I?

**SPEEDY: **It's ok Polly, deep breaths.

_She sharply turns her head and looks at SPEEDY angrily; she grabs his collar and pulls him down to her height, face to face. _

**POLLY: **(_Teeth gritted_) From now on, your wearing condoms!

**SPEEDY: **O-Ok.

**DOCTOR: **I can see the baby's head. Now Miss Esther, we need to concentrate!

**POLLY: **It's not hard to ignore!

_She is once again trying to push, her face crunched up with pain, she's in so much pain that she rips off the bars of her bed. _

**POLLY: **Hold me, Speedy!

_He takes her hand. _

**DOCTOR: **Right, just one more push, Miss Esther. One big push!

**POLLY: **AAAAAHHHHHHHHH UUUUUHHHHHH OOHHH GOD! AAHHH!

_While doing this, she squeezes SPEEDY hand, almost breaking it. _

**SPEEDY: **Ow! Polly, your- ow! Your hand is- Ooww! Y-your hand is sque- ow ow oW OW! OOOWWWW!

**POLLY: **AAAAAGGGGGHHHHHRRRRR!

**SPEEDY: **AAAAAGGGGGHHHHHRRRRR!

**DOCTOR: **(_To SPEEDY_) Oh God, your not giving birth too, are you?

_Then there was silence. SPEEDY got his hand out of POLLY's grasp, it was throbbing, the pain making him teary eyed. POLLY was panting, her eyes closed and drips of sweat running down her face, her head resting in the pillow. Then there was a little squeak cry; POLLY opened her eyes, focusing on the doctor. He was holding something. A little furry wet ball, it squeaked again, it was the baby, a kitten. The doctor wraps it up in a towel. _

**DOCTOR: **Congratulations Mr. Cherviche, it's a boy.

_The doctor passes the little kitten to SPEEDY, his hand now recovered, he takes the kitten from the doctor, holding it in his arms. SPEEDY smiles as does POLLY. _

**SPEEDY: **Oh Polly...he's beautiful...our baby...

_POLLY nods weakly, still smiling. _

**SPEEDY: **I'm a...daddy! We're...finally parents...me and you...

_She sits up, getting a better look of her baby. _

**SPEEDY: **Here.

_He passes POLLY the baby, she holds it gently in her hands. The little kitten lets out a small squeak, she forms tears in her eye, she laughs, and the doctors clap. _

**DOCTOR: **The famous Polly Esther giving birth and Speedy Cherviche is the father, who'd have thought it?

**NURSE: **What will you name him?

**SPEEDY: **Well, we had a long thought about that, if it was a girl, we was going to call it "Claire" but as it's a boy...

**POLLY: **We were gonna name him "Ty", and Ty it shall be...(_POLLY smiles_)

**NURSE: **That's a lovely name.

**DOCTOR: **I agree. Well done, you two!

_The doctors and nurses left. A few minutes later GUIDO pops his head through. _

**GUIDO: **Is it safe to come in?

**SPEEDY: **Yes.

_He walks over to SPEEDY and POLLY, he looks at the baby. _

**GUIDO: **My God, he's cute. I can't believe you two are...well, parents...Have you named him yet?

**SPEEDY: **Yes...Ty!

**GUIDO: **Tie?

**SPEEDY: **No, Ty, spelt T - Y!

**GUIDO: **Ty? Not bad choice. Anyway, I better go, Francine's on her own and she'll need my help so I'll leave you two alone for now and tell Francine the good news. Well done guys.

**SPEEDY: **Thanks, I'm gonna stay with Polly till the hospital decides to let her out.

**GUIDO: **That's cool. See you soon.

_He exits. _

**POLLY: **You don't have to stay, Speedy; I don't want to waste your time being here...

**SPEEDY: **You are my time...I'll never leave your side, whatever happens. I love you, my beautiful kitten.

**POLLY: **(_Smiling_) Oh...

_They kiss, while the little kitten cutely squeaks again._

**5 YEARS LATER. PARLOUR KITCHIN.  
**  
_The five years have gone passed very quickly. All the cats have grown up a little older and Ty is now (obviously) five years old, a very active kid. In a few days he will be staring nursery. Guido and Francine are still together. The city has hardly changed but a funeral of an old friend was taken place here there years ago, Big Al Dente, who died of leukaemia. Princess Vi was married to Bucky, they are surprisingly happy together. The Samurai Pizza Cats are still fighting crime but are on the brink of thinking of retirement as there is not much going on, only little things like: Ninja crows stealing food and supplies, they are easily dealt with the people of Little Tokyo. Speedy was sleeping in the living room, on the sofa, his visa over his eyes. Some one was sneaking up behind him, the figure was holding a frying pan, he raised the pan and smacked Speedy over the head. _

**SPEEDY: **OW! Who the...?

_It was Ty, he started laughing. _

**SPEEDY: **Ty? (_Gets up_) Now Ty, what have I said before?

**TY: **Never hit anyone with a frying pan!

**SPEEDY: **And?

**TY: **And...(_Thinks_) Only mommy is allowed to do that.

**SPEEDY: **(_Laughs a little_) Oh really?

**TY: **Yeah, she said if I get angry I can hit you over the head with her...per- per...permeas

**SPEEDY: **Permission?

**TY: **Yeah, that's it.

**SPEEDY: **You said you were angry? Why was you angry?

**TY: **I wasn't, it's funny hitting!

**SPEEDY: **(_Sighs_) I see you have your mother's side...go find Guido. (_Ty runs off_) Oh and where is mom?

**TY: **Upstairs, I think... (_He runs off to find Guido_)

Speedy goes upstairs.

**SPEEDY AND POLLY'S ROOM.  
**  
_He enters the room. Polly is looking through her wardrobe. _

**SPEEDY: **Hi Polly, looking for something to wear for tonight?

**POLLY: **Yes, I want it to be special.

**SPEEDY: **Everything with you is special.

_She blushes, pulls out a pink skirt and shirt, she puts them against her. _

**POLLY: **What do you think?

**SPEEDY: **(_Looks at the uniform_) Easy access!

_She blushes even more and walks seductively towards him, wrapping her arms around him. _

**POLLY: **You are a very, very naughty boy, Mr Cherviche. That's why I want it to be special!

_They kiss. _

**GUIDO: **(_From downstairs_) OW! YOU LITTLE RUNT!

_They hear running upstairs and Ty runs into the room. _

**TY: **Mommy, daddy!

_He runs behind his parents. Guido then enters with a black eye. _

**SPEEDY: **Hey, what's up?

**GUIDO: **What's up? Damn it Speedy, your kid hit me with a frying pan!

**POLLY: **I do it all the time!

**GUIDO: **Yeah, well...you're just weird! (_Polly frowns angrily_) Ty needs discipline.

**SPEEDY: **Me and Polly will decide that!

**GUIDO: **Well, decide quick!

**POLLY: **(_Kneels down to Ty_) Now Ty, be nice when playing with uncle Guido and don't hit him with that frying pan, uncle Guido doesn't like it...only mommy can do it.

**TY: **Yes mom!

**GUIDO: **Look, I don't like being called "uncle". For a start, I'm not a brother of either of you two. It just doesn't sound right, plus it creeps me out.

**TY: **But I like calling you Uncle...

**GUIDO: **Well, I don't...look, Stan's your uncle not me, okay?

**TY: **Okaaay...

**POLLY: **Why don't you go play with a cordless drill!

**GUIDO: **What?

**TY: **Okay! (He runs out the room)

**GUIDO: **Jesus Christ, you let a five year old play with a cordless power drill?

**SPEEDY: **There's no harm in that!

**POLLY: **Which reminds me, can you baby sit for us?

**GUIDO: **(Sighs) Do I have a choice?

**POLLY: **Not really.

**GUIDO: **Ho-hum, I'll do it.

**SPEEDY: **Francine can help you if she wants. I mean you two can...do what you want. The parlour all to yourself.

**GUIDO: **What makes you think that Francine would help me babysit?

**SPEEDY: **Think about it dummy! I can read your mind. When me and Polly are gone, it'll just be you and Francine.

**GUIDO: **And the little runt, so we won't be on our own and we won't be able to you-know-what.

**SPEEDY: **(_Laughs_) Whatever, man! You've got plenty of time for that sort of thing.

**POLLY: **Anyway, we'll be leaving at 8, put Ty to bed about 9, the latest he can stay up is 9.15!

**GUIDO: **Polly, it's best if you tell Francine all this, it means nothing to me.

**SPEEDY: **Your gonna make a great father one of these days.

**GUIDO: **Thanks, man.

**PIZZA PARLOUR. 8PM  
**  
_Speedy and Polly were about to leave. Guido had his arm around Francine and Ty was standing between them. Polly kneeled down to Ty. _

**POLLY: **Now you be a good boy to Uncle Guido and Francine.

**GUIDO: **I'm not an uncle!

**TY: **Yes, mommy, I will!

**POLLY: **Good boy. (Kisses him on the forehead)

**SPEEDY: **See ya, big guy.

**GUIDO: **Bye!

**SPEEDY: **I was talking to Ty.

**GUIDO: **Oh.

**FRANCINE: **We'll take good care of Ty, you've got nothing to worry about.

**POLLY: **Thanks, Francine. (_To TY_) Goodnight sweetheart, mommy and daddy will see you in the morning, okay, now you be good ok, no messing about and do what they say, alright?

**TY: **A-huh...

**POLLY: **Good boy, mommy loves you lots!

**TY: **I love you too mommy.

**SPEEDY: **See ya, kid, tomorrow we'll go to the cinema, how'd you like that?

**TY: **YEAH! COOL!

**SPEEDY: **Promise to be good now?!

**TY: **I will, I will...

_Eventually Speedy and Polly left. _

**FRANCINE: **So Ty, what do you want to do?

**TY: **Can we play a game?

**FRANCINE: **Sure, name it.

**TY: **Doctor and nurses!

**GUIDO: **Huh, cute.

**FRANCINE: **Sounds good.

**TY: **Franny can be a nurse, I'll be the head doctor and you can be ill!

**GUIDO: **(_Laughs_) All right. What am I suffering from?

**TY: **A bad foot!

_He pulls out a frying pan from nowhere and whacks it on Guido's foot, Guido painfully whimpers, holding onto his whacked foot, hoping around in pain. _

**GUIDO: **(_In pain_) GOD DAMN IT!

**FRANCINE: **(_Laughs_) Well, at least he keeps realism...

**GUIDO: **(_Teeth gritted_) That's not usually a good thing.

_Ty pushes Guido into the living room and onto the sofa, Guido moans in agony. Ty feels Guido's head. _

**TY: **-oh, your pink thingy in your head is heating up, I'll have to cut it open and cool it down.

_Ty runs out the room, while Francine enters laughing. _

**GUIDO: **This is all funny to you, isn't it? (_Sighs_) At least he won't REALLY cut open my head.

**TY: **(_o.s_) Stand back, nurse!

_Guido and Francine turn to see Ty, who was holding a saw. _

**TY: **This is going to get a little yukky!

**GUIDO: **(_Eyes widen_) Oh crap, he's not serious!

**FRANCINE: **Guido, the language!

_Ty walks up to Guido _

**GUIDO: **Holy GOD!! HE IS SERIOUS! WAAA!

_He jumps off the sofa and Ty runs after him around the parlour. Francine just sighs and a hint of a giggle._

**NIGHT. PARK. TWO HOURS LATER.  
**  
_Speedy and Polly were walking through the park with their arms linked. It was a nice clear night, no wind and not a damp of cold or wet rain, just perfect. The stars glowing as if shining for the lovely couple. They were walking from a fancy resturant. _

**POLLY: **That was a lovely meal.

**SPEEDY: **Yeah, shame the fish was still alive.

**POLLY: **I like mine fresh.

**SPEEDY: **(_Smiles. Looks up_) Look at that! (_Polly looks up_) Those stars, it's beautiful. It would be wonderful if we could make love under the stars, what an end to a night that would be. It'll be-

**POLLY: **Perfect!

_She pulls Speedy onto the grass and behind a bush. Polly lies on the ground, Speedy gets on top, kissing around her face and neck and taking off her dress at the same time. He puts his other hand between her legs, gently going up her skirt and pulling down her thong, Polly was undoing Speedy's trousers. Speedy undid her bra and now she was naked. Speedy practically ripped off his suit, now naked himself, he growled erotically to Polly. _

**SPEEDY: **All aboard! What will it be?

**POLLY: **A single to the stars.

**SPEEDY: **Right!

_He gently goes into Polly, who moans pleasantly. _

**SPEEDY: **Your ticket will be with you shortly.

_He was pumping Polly. His stiff muscle sliding in and out, in and out, shoving in as far as he can, his balls slamming Polly's entrance. _

**POLLY: **UH! OH! OOHHH! YES! Oh...mmm...ah...uhhh.

**SPEEDY: **Ohh....

_They stopped, Polly suggested that she be on top, Speedy was happy with that. He was now lying down, the only thing that was sticking up was his penis, Polly played with it, jerking him off and then sucking it. Speedy was in a new world, he felt her tongue moving around, her warm salver dripping down. Sucking, sucking and sucking. The blow job was right in every sense. Polly moved her mouth away from the stiff and then got into a sitting position; she slowly impaled herself, moaning the feel of his muscle inside her. She pumped, Speedy gently held her hips, pushing her down harder. Her breast bouncing. Speedy eyed her breast, they bounced, she goes down, they go up, she goes up, they go down and so on, it was like being hipmertized. After a few minutes of love making they were near the end. _

**POLLY: **Uh ..uh I'm... there, Speedy...mmm...AH!

**SPEEDY: **(_Grunting_) ...oh...God, yeah...

_They pumped like mad. Fucking, pumping, shagging, wanking, hardcore, slamming, impaling, banging and climax. _

**POLLY: **AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!

_Polly first, her cum spitting over Speedy's muscle. _

**POLLY: **OH! COME ON, SPEEDY! CUM! PLEASE! AH!

**SPEEDY: **AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

_Speedy climaxed inside Polly, his seed sent flying for its destination. Polly arched back, liking the few of Speedy's salts swim in her. She then laid on top Speedy, both panting excitingly, sweat slowly dripping and damping the edges of their hair. Polly was kissing Speedy on the lips, still panting. _

**SPEEDY: **I think...now's the...time to say it...I think Ty should have...a brother...or sister.

**POLLY: **Well, I guess we'll have to wait and see, won't we?!

**SPEEDY: **Yeah...

**POLLY: **You know, Speedy, I think I'd like to have a "return" from the stars.

**SPEEDY: **Jesus, Polly...how much energy have you got?

**POLLY: **Enough for a second rerun...

_Polly climbed off Speedy, a long stretch of cum was still sticking to Polly from Speedy's penis, which was a little un-noticed. Polly was lying on her front, Speedy pushed his penis into her tight hole and Polly loved it. She closed her eyes, moaning in pleasure, being pushed by Speedy's force. But could this be the last time they make love...?_

**GUIDO'S BEDROOM.  
**  
_Guido and Francine were lying on the bed. Guido had his hands behind his head and Francine was resting her head on Guido's shoulder. _

**GUIDO: **We survived! Ty's asleep, it's over!

**FRANCINE: **For now, anyway.

**GUIDO: **I've been thinking.

**FRANCINE: **Is that good or bad?

**GUIDO: **Dunno! Why do Speedy and Polly get know...the "good" bits?

**FRANCINE: **Huh?

**GUIDO: **The writer gives them good bits and know, don't.

**FRANCINE: **Guido, the writer doesn't decide weather they have sex or not, they were made for each other, they love each other. Just like we love each other.

**GUIDO: **You mean...?

**FRANCINE: **(_Kisses him_) Yes.

_They were taking their clothes off and pulled the covers over them. They rolled around, giggling. Just then, the door slowly creaked open. They didn't hear it. A figure slowly entered the room and walked to the bed. Francine poked her head over the covers, she gasped slightly. Guido was still playing around. _

**GUIDO: **(_Under the covers_) Come on Francine. Keep licking it!

**FRANCINE: **Uh...Guido.

**GUIDO: **(_Pops up_) What? (_Look's over_) JESUS CHRIST!

_He nearly jumps out of bed. Ty was standing at the other end of the bed. _

**TY: **Was you licking a ice-cream? Can I have one?

**GUIDO: **(_Blushing_) Ty, what are you doing out of bed?

**TY: **I wanted a glass of water.

**GUIDO: **Well, you know where the bathroom tap is...

**TY: **Mommy also reads me a story...

**GUIDO: **But, I did!

**FRANCINE: **You read him a long review of "The Matrix" from that book, Film empire. How on Earth would he have got to sleep with that?

**GUIDO: **I dunno, I just thought he'd get bored.

**TY: **Please, Uncle Guido...?

**GUIDO: **All right. Ty go to your room. I'll be there in a minute.

_Ty skips out the room. Guido gets out of bed and puts some boxers on and his blue gown. _

**GUIDO: **I'll be right back, don't move, then again I won't blame you falling asleep, this little guy takes ages to knock off. (_Laughs_)

**FRANCINE: **I'll be waiting, however long you take.

_GUIDO gulps and was more than eager to Ty off to sleep_.

**AT THE ENTRACE OF THE PARK.  
**  
_Speedy and Polly were now fully clothed, hand in hand, a little flushed. _

**POLLY: **This is one evening I'll never forget.

**SPEEDY: **Yeah.

_They came to the entrance; a dark figure was hiding behind a tree, loading up a gun. His face came into the light. It was Div, his teeth gritted and anger around his face. _

**DIV: **I've got you now!

_He points the gun at them. _

**SPEEDY: **I love you Polly

**POLLY: **I love you too, Speedy.

_They kiss. BANG BANG BANG! Each bullet impacting into Polly, blood spitted over Speedy, she was forced violently to the ground by the bullets, pain surrounded her as she felt the small metal bullets ripping at her flesh and the blood exiting her, she then felt faint and she smacked hard on the floor, now unconserous. Speedy was shocked and when reliesed what had happened she started to panicked, the bullet wounds pumping more blood, making a soaked trail on the ground around Polly as well. Speedy ripped his sleeve from his suit and pressed the rip material onto the wounds, trying to stop the blood. Speedy looked around angrily, almost crying, not sencing enough if this was just a bad dream. _

**SPEEDY: **YOU BASTARDS! WHERE ARE YOU?

_Just then Div came running up, holding the gun. _

**DIV: **Oh shit...!

_Speedy paused and then turned around, looking up at Div, he gasped, he then saw the gun, and it had been fired as he could still see smoke dancing out of the gun. Div also looked at it, worriedly and then back at Speedy. _

**DIV: **Wha-...? (_Looks at the gun in his hand_) Oh my G-...Speedy, i-it's not what it looks like...

**SPEEDY: **I should've FUCKING KNOWN! YOU SON OF A BITCH!

_He lunges at Div, knocking the gun out of Div's grasp and punching him until he fell on the floor. Speedy grabbed the gun and pointed it between Div's eyes. _

**SPEEDY: **YOU WANKER!

**DIV: **Speedy, I can explain...I didn't shoot Polly!

**SPEEDY: **PROVE IT!

_Just then, Div got shot on his right hand by a bullet from nowhere. Div screamed, Speedy jumped in fright. Div grabbed his blood flooded hand. Speedy looked around and no one was in sight. _

**SPEEDY: **Talk! (_Once again pointing the gun at Div but now less conviced it was Div_)

**DIV: **(_In pain_) There's a sniper in town and he got your wife!

**SPEEDY: **I CAN FUCKING SEE THAT! TELL ME WHY YOU'RE BACK!

**DIV: **I came to protect you and I failed that, but I knew the sniper would come for you.

**SPEEDY: **Why did you try to protect us?

**DIV: **I didn't want to be defeated by you pizza cats for the third time plus you've got other things to worry about, so I decided to help you.

**SPEEDY: **Sounds like foney bullshit to me!

**DIV: **GOD DAMN IT, SPEEDY! YOU'RE WIFES DYING! DYING! Take her to the hospital, give me the gun and let me find the sniper.

**SPEEDY: **You're...your right. But can I fucking trust you with that gun? You'll pull that trigger as soon as my backs to you.

**DIV: **I think doing is more important that trust right now, your wife needs you and I can tell, you need her too. If it's trust you want, then try me, I give you my word I will not pull the trigger on you and I DIDN'T shoot Polly...believe me...

_Speedy nods, he gives the gun back to Div. Speedy turns around. Polly was now in a pool of blood, her face pale and cold but she was still breathing. He picks up Polly, getting soaked by her blood. Div loaded up the gun; he looked at Speedy, expressionless. He was about to go the opposite way, when... _

**SPEEDY: **Div? (_Div turns around_) If you find this bastard, save him for me, alight...? I'll pay for what he did...

_Div smiled weakly and nodded. Speedy rushed to the hospital carrying Polly._

**STREET.  
**  
_The street was empty. Div, the only soul walking around. He then had time to think about poor Polly Esther, all the things she's been through and this happenes to her, rarly does anyone survive from three shots and then he was breathing nervously, looking around worriedly; the gun was gripped tightly around his grasp, ready to pull the trigger if he see's any sudden movement. The shadows looked like living things, they seemed to be moving. Div stopped in his tracks and held his head. _

**DIV: **Oh, that's the last time I'm smoking weed.

_Just then a figure jumps from the top of a building and lands in front of Div, the figure was all dark, wearing somesort of cloak and covering his face, then the figure pulled off his mask and revealing himself as Chris. _

**DIV: **Holy shit! Chris...?

**CHRIS: **That's right, you little punk!

_With super speed Chris punches Div twice across the face, which makes Div fall over and drops the gun. Chris pulls out his gun and stands over Div, pointing the gun at him. _

**CHRIS: **Now why in the hell were you "protecting" the cats?

**DIV: **They've been through a lot. The last thing they want is a pillock spoiling their fun. All they want is a peaceful life.

_Chris shoots Div in the same hand again, practically blowing the hand off. _

**DIV: **AAAAHHHHHHHHH!

**CHRIS: **Wrong answer, dick!

**DIV: **(_In pain_) What's the point being a bad guy, you'll only get defeated in the end. I only just figured that part out. You won't-

**CHRIS: **"You won't get away with this". Yeah, yeah, yeah, I've heard that fucking shit so many God damn times, so shut up! Life's funny, isn't it? I spent my arse coming up with that plan, the last time round, only to be spoiled by that she cat bitch, Polly! Well, I've got my revenge. Polly Esther isn't laughing anymore. HAHA!

**DIV: **CUNT!

_Div kicks Chris in a sensitive area, he gets up and upper cuts Chris with his other hand. Chris keeps his balance, Div runs up to Chris but he pulls the trigger twice getting Div in the shoulder and kneecap, Div falls down violently. _

**CHRIS: **Who's got the gun, you stupid bastard? HA!

_Div spots his gun, it was a few metres away. _

**CHRIS: **Hey Div, what happened to your special powers, eh? Gone are they? (_Laughs_) Harry Potter would've put up more than a match than you. Scum! Hear that? Fucking scum! A lowlife piece of shit!

_Div rolls onto his front and starts crawling to his gun. _

**CHRIS: **(_Laughing even more_) My God, well this is a great laugh, isn't it? You look so pitiful. This is a good laugh, isn't it? Look at you crawling, you look like a slug and God I hate slugs, everytime I see one I just want to stamp on it, feel it's slippy wett body squeesh beneith me, in your case it'll be my pleasure to but a bullet through, you slug. Did I mention I had traitors?

_He pulls the trigger and impacts in Div's back; a squeezing snapping wet sound was heard as blood spitted from the bullet hole. Div was full of pain but didn't show by sound. He stuck out his hand towards the gun. _

**CHRIS: **Still alive, Div? One bullet to the head should do it...

_Div's face was full of concentration and pain as the gun started moving as if it had a mind of it's own. It went towards Div, using the last of his power, he grabbed it and quickly turned onto his back, the gravel inpaling into his bullet hole wound and his front full of soaked blood. _

**DIV: **I've still got some powers, you dickless prick.

**CHRIS: **God damn it, GOD DAMN YO-

_Div shoots Chris in the head, the impact getting a nerve system, which made Chris pull the trigger of his gun, shooting Div in the stomach. Div, yet again screamed in pain, holding his pump fountain blood wound. Chris flopped lifeless onto the ground and created a pool of blood around his head.. Div could only just about hear some footsteps that were coming towards him. He turned his head and saw it was Guido and Francine. _

**GUIDO: **What the...? Div, your back? Damn it! (_Looks at Chris_) Chris, too? All right you, tell me what happened! We heard gun shots!

**DIV: **(_Dying_) Chris...shot Polly three times. Speedy's taken...her to...to the hospital.

**GUIDO: **The hospital?

**DIV: **Yes...I killed Chris! I was on your side for once, even if it was for a short period of time...I'm sorry I was to late...

**GUIDO: **Too late for what? WHAT?

**DIV: **To rescue...Polly...I saw it coming...

**FRANCINE: **There's too much blood coming out. He's gonna die!

**DIV: **It's okay...I wasn't going to write another...sequel anyway, at least not for a while. Oh God...they say...they can see a white light...I can't see anything...its dark...I-I can't s- see...I can't...see.

_Div's last breath exits him as he dies. Guido picks up Div's gun. Guido was confused, he looked at Francine and then at Div. Guido clocked up the gun and pointed it at Div and then pulled the trigger, making Div's lifeless head explode from the impact of the bullet. Francine closed her eyes at this point and within seconds looked straight at Guido._

**GUIDO: **Damn it. Good guy or not, this asshole caused us a lot of shit in the past. (_Sighs_) Francine, we better get to the hospital, now.

_Francine nodded, she was close to tears, they both didn't know what to expect when they arrive at hospital._

**HOSPITAL. A FEW HOURS LATER.  
**  
_Speedy, Guido, Francine and Ty have been waiting at the hospital for almost five hours. Speedy was waiting at the doors were he last saw Polly taken to the theatre. Guido was sitting down with Ty. Francine got up. Speedy was crying and nervous, he kept looking through the window, the doctors were rushing around and could see they had her blood all over them. _

**FRANCINE: **I'm going to get some coffee. Do you want something?

**GUIDO: **No...thanks.

**FRANCINE: **Ty, can I get you anything?

**TY: **A kitkat, please.

**FRANCINE: **Ok. (_Walks over to Speedy_) Speedy...do you want anything? Tea or coffee?

_Speedy slowly turns his head to look at Francine, then back at the door windows, trying to keep an eye if he could see Polly making any progress. _

**SPEEDY: **Yeah...I want...Polly, more than anything in this world right now...

**FRANCINE: **(_Sighs sadly_) Listen Speedy, Polly will be fine, she's a fighter. Death can't touch her, even if he had the courage, he'd be scared of her.

_Speedy smiles a little bit, still looking though the door windows. _

**SPEEDY: **I hope your right, Fran, I hope your right.

_Francine nods. She walks to the small hospital shop around the corner. _

**TY: **Uncle Guido?

**GUIDO: **(_Angry_) For the last time, STOP CALLING ME- (_He looks at Ty, his face was a cute as anything, tears were about to form in his little eyes_) Uh...sorry Ty, I didn't mean to...uh...shout at you, you see, I've known your mom a long time and...ah hell, what do you want, kid?

**TY: **Is mommy going to die?

_There it was, a question from a five year old child, in which an adult sometimes have difficulty answering. Guido hesitated, not knowing what to say to Ty, for him to understand. _

**GUIDO: **I...don't know, Ty...

**TY: **She is, isn't she?

**GUIDO: **Well Ty, you see, doctors can only do so much for a patient, weather it's a broken toe to a brain surgery, in mommy's case, it's very serious but there's a good chance she'll recover.

**TY: **But there's a chance she'll die.

**GUIDO: **(_Sighs_) Don't look at it that way, be positive.

**TY: **What does that mean?

**GUIDO: **It means...it means don't think bad, think good! It'll be okay.

_Speedy walks to Guido and Ty, his hands in his pockets, looking around the ward. _

**GUIDO: **No news, then?!

**SPEEDY: **(_Shaking his head_) No.

**TY: **Dad, don't worry, mommy will be okay. Uncle Guido said so.

_Speedy just looked at Ty for a few seconds, then at Guido and smiles, then back at Ty before kneeling down to him. _

**SPEEDY: **You and mommy...are the only people who complete my life. (_Ty just stares at him_) I love you, Ty.

**TY: **I love you too, dad.

**SPEEDY: **When gets through this, we'll gonna take a holiday together, somewhere cool...like...

**TY: **Blackpool?

**SPEEDY: **Ha, no I was think DisneyLand

**TY: **OH WOW COOL!

**SPEEDY: **Yeah, me, you and mommy!

_Speedy smiles and hugs Ty. Francine came back with a coffee and a kitkat for Ty. _

**FRANCINE: **Here you go, Ty.

**TY: **(_Takes the kitkat_) Thank you.

**FRANCINE: **Anything happening? Any news?

**SPEEDY: **No, not ye-...

_Just then, the doors open. The cats turned their heads and saw some doctors walking up to them. Speedy stood, looking at them, their expressions gave him a very bad feeling, he tried not to think of the worst, but the image kept rolling and rolling around in his head, the image of Polly dead but then this could be good news...it could be...but... _

**DOCTOR:** Mr. Cherviche-

**SPEEDY: **How is she? Is she gonna be okay? I want to see her!

**DOCTOR: **(_Stopping him_) Mr. Cherviche, please...you can't see her yet...

**SPEEDY: **Why? Tell me.

**DOCTOR: **(_Takes a deep breath_) She's dead...

_Speedy took the words, at first as a stupid joke, but the surroundings reminded him that this was all too real, the words: they repeated again and again in his head. He felt faint and sick and high emotion of sadness. The others felt it too but none other and stronger than Speedy. Ty was too young but still understood that something was bad but what. he thought. _

**SPEEDY: **No...no, she's not! No...this-this is some joke, it...it must be...she's not...dead!?

**DOCTOR: **I'm sorry...I...I can't express-

**SPEEDY: **No, no way...this is just some sick joke, right? RIGHT?

**DOCTOR: **Mr. Cherviche, please-

**SPEEDY: **She's not dead...she's not dead...SHE'S NOT DEAD! SHE'S NOT DEAD!

**DOCTOR: **There was nothing we could do. Your wife was shot in vital organs, we couldn't stop the bleeding...she also lost a lot of blood...there was nothing we could do...nothing! I'm sorry once again.

**SPEEDY: **No, NO, NNNOOOOO! POLLY! I WANT TO SEE HER!

**DOCTOR: **Now's not the time-

**SPEEDY: **GET OUT OF MY WAY!

_Speedy barges through the doctors. Guido gets up grabbing Speedy, who was struggerling to get free from his grasp. The doctors backed away. _

**SPEEDY: **GET OFF ME! I WANT TO SEE HER! I WANT TO SEE HER!!!!!

**GUIDO: **(_Teary-eyed_) SPEEDY, PLEASE!

_Speedy stops, he was also teary-eyed, he looked at Guido, seeing the emotion on him meant it was really true, that Polly was really gone. Guido losen his grip, Speedy slumped on a chair, staring for a few seconds before clasping his hands over his face, crying out loud, his tears running through between his fingers. Francine ran into Guido's arms, also crying herself. One tear rolled down Guido's cheek. _

**SPEEDY: **(_Breaking down_) It's not fair...it just isn't fair. POLLY!! MY SWEETHEART!!

**FRANCINE: **She's gone...Guido.

**GUIDO: **I know...I just...can't believe it.

_Guido turned to look at Ty, he just stood there watching them, a hint of sadness surrounded him. How was he doing to explain this?_

**LITTLE TOKYO HILL. A WEEK LATER.  
**  
_The whole town turned up for Polly's funeral. Speedy, Guido, Francine and Ty were standing at the front. With their siblings and the Rescue team behind them. Pink flowers were on top of the coffin, blowing slightly from the cold wind. The coffin was slowly lowered down six feet under. The priest had just finished his reading, over the hundreds of cries and sniffs. _

_10 minutes later, everyone had left, talking about the memories of Polly Esther, all heading back to the pizza parlour were the reception was held. Speedy was standing next to his wife's grave. The stone read: In loving memory of Polly Esther. A wonderful wife and mother and a hero to Little Tokyo. Speedy cried again, reading the gravestone over and over again. Flashbacks started: _

**FLASHBACK 1  
**  
_Speedy had entered the parlour, his delivery bag and pizza ruined. Polly seemed a little annoyed, while Guido just at on the counter expecting the obvious. _

**GUIDO: **Nice job, Speedo

**POLLY: **Was there any particular reason why you failed to deliver the pizza?

**SPEEDY: **Uh...a huge fire belching demon with likes why molten lava and...fangs...

**POLLY: **Wrong script wise guy, the fire belching demon is a different episode. Now you grab a mop and start cleaning the wash room. YOU HEAR? AND I WANT IT SPECK AND SPAM!

**FLASHBACK 2  
**  
_The night before the comet. _

**FRANCINE: **Well it only comes every 70 years, who are you going to be with? Hey, I hear Speedy's available.

**POLLY: **(_Shocked_) WELL I THINK YOUR PLAYING WITH A SHORT DECK!

**FRANCINE: **What's wrong? He's a good cat and he likes you.

**POLLY: **Huh? Well...I...don't even like him. He's goofy.

**FRANCINE: **He doesn't look goofy now, maybe he heard you.

_They look over to Speedy; his head was tilted down, sat at a table looking sad. _

**POLLY: **Oh...(_Goes over to Speedy_) Hey Speedy, why so serious? Aren't you excited about the comet?

_Speedy looked into her eyes. _

**SPEEDY: (MIND) **Your so beautiful Polly. I love you, weather you feel the same way, I guess I'll never know...I can't say anything now, I'm just not- hey, hang on. **(**_**NORMAL**_**) **Hmph...I don't care about the comet!

**POLLY: **Huh?

**SPEEDY: **Listen Polly, I've got a lot on my mind and there's some things I wanna tell you. (_Guido and Francine's ears perk up, overhearing them_) It's very important so I hope you listen and not make fun out of me as usual. Do you have free time tonight?

**POLLY: **Sure Speedy, if you want.

**SPEEDY: **Ok, I'll see you after work, I'm going for a walk I've still got some things on my mind.

_He walks out the parlour as the doors close behind. Guido and Francine watched him in concern, while Polly slightly blushed. _

**SPEEDY: (v.o) **I never did talk to Polly about the little discussion, not until Carla's hen night and GB's stag do. That was the day when we knew we loved each other.

_The other flash backs were the wedding, the honeymoon, the love making, birth of Ty, nursery school, high school, the day they became Samurai Pizza Cats...but Speedy will no longer make new ones as his last memory was her blood on his hands. _

**BACK TO REALILTY.  
**  
**VOICE: (o.s) **Speedy...hey, Speedy!

_Speedy snapped out of his flashbacks, he turned around seeing Guido, with his hands in his pockets. Guido stood next to Speedy. _

**GUIDO: **Good service, huh?

**SPEEDY: **Yes...it was. Still, it should've never taken place...

**GUIDO: **I think it was a tad satire, I mean the music was "Bitter Sweet Sympathy" for God sake. That was a weird choice, more like a stupid choice, really...

_Speedy snapped and grabbed Guido by the collar, Guido snapped. _

**SPEEDY: **(_Angry, almost crying_) That was Polly's favourite song, we made love under that music, we fucked until we were dry, until I was empty and she was full of my love. A stupid choice, Guido? My wife's dead and...and I can never wake up in the morning kissing her on the cheek and her warm lips. You bastard! Say that again if you dare!

**GUIDO: **Speedy, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to offend...I just...look, you know I'm not good at this sort thing, don't forget I've lost a friend too, you know!

**SPEEDY: **Be quiet, Guido! be careful what you say, okay?

**GUIDO: **Uh...yeah, sure... (Speedy lets go of him) Speedy, me and Francine are going back. Are you coming?

**SPEEDY: **Later...

**GUIDO: **I understand, mate... Ty's going with us. So, we'll see you soon.

_Speedy nods._

**GUIDO: **Don't forget Speedy, we're all in this together.

_Guido, Francine and Ty walk down the hill towards the Pizza Parlour, the wind was getting colder but Speedy didn't care and still couldn't come to terms of what just happened. Speedy found happeness and it was taken away from him thanks to a couple of bullets, considering what they both went through including Guido, it was hard to imaging that such a little object to destroy them all, mentally. Speedy sat there for the rest of the night, crying what seemed like forever._

**PARLOUR, KITCHIN. NINE DAYS LATER  
**  
_Ten minutes ago, the parlour closed so the cats could have a break from the customers. Francine went to buy some supplies, while Guido took Ty to the park. Speedy was the only person in the parlour, he entered the room from the living room. He leaned against the wall and sighed, he'd sometimes expect Polly to pop up, but no such will happen any more. He noticed a packet of cigarettes on a table, the other side of the parlour. He walked to that table; a customer must've left them there. He picked them up and shook it and felt a minor rattle, he opened it and found there was one fag left, he pulled it out. Speedy never smoked in his life, now was his chance, he had a reason too. He put the bud in his mouth and looked around for a light. _

**SPEEDY: **No light. Damn.

_He then went over to one of the cookers and lit up the fag from the gas flame, he took his first puff, then coughed, he took another puff, the cough wasn't as bad, the smoke slightly stinging the back of his throat. He sat down, puffing and exhaling the smoke, flicking ash on the floor. The door opened, Guido and Ty entered. _

**GUIDO: **Speedy, what the hell are you doing?

**SPEEDY: **Polluting the air and my lungs.

**GUIDO: **Put that out! (_Takes the fag from Speedy's mouth_) Are you out of your mind?

**SPEEDY: **It's just a cigarette, Guido.

**GUIDO: **Yeah, one cigarette could later on be a thousand, one puff will be a million, you stupid idiot!!

**SPEEDY: **Don't call me that!

**GUIDO: **Smoking a cigarette? What gave you that idea?

**SPEEDY: **Polly-

**GUIDO: **OH FUCKING HELL!

**SPEEDY: **What?

**GUIDO: **GET OVER IT!

**SPEEDY: **I CAN'T, I'VE LOST EVERYTHING!!! YOU DON'T SEEM TO FUCKING UNDERSTAND!!!

**GUIDO: **Everything? You've still got Ty...your son. Damn it, Speedy, he needs you, he's lost his mother, he may grow up forgetting her. He's only five for Christ sake. You spent your whole life with Polly, ever since nursery school, but Ty, he has no mother, only his father, It's time you thought about Ty for once. Look, I've lost a friend too but you've lost a wife, a best friend...your not on your own...

_Guido was right, but still Speedy's heart sank lower, Ty had listen to Guido and Speedy, he was holding a toy car. Speedy goes over to him, he smiled and then picked Ty up and put him on his lap. Guido left them, going upstairs. _

**SPEEDY: **How are you feeling, Ty?

**TY: **Okay, me and uncle Guido played catch in the park.

**SPEEDY: **Are you any good?

**TY: **Yep, but uncle Guido was rubbish, he couldn't catch anymore, since he shouted "OW, MY BALLS!"

**SPEEDY: **He...did?

**TY: **What does that mean? Do I have balls too?

**SPEEDY: **Uh...well.

**TY: **What kind of balls are they?

**SPEEDY: **Ty, I'll tell you when you're a little older.

**TY: **Did mommy have balls?

**SPEEDY: **Yeah...yes, she did...but these are different, she had balls of steel! But like I said I'll tell you when your older. Say, champ, would you like some ice-cream?

**TY: **Yes!

**SPEEDY: **Yes, what?

**TY: **Yes please!

**SPEEDY: **Good boy.

**A FEW DAYS LATER. PARLOUR KITCHIN.  
**  
_Speedy was wearing a Hawaii shirt and blue/white shorts; he was also carrying a backpack, which had all the beach stuff in it. He was resting a large umbrella on his shoulder, ready (obviously) to go to the beach. _

**SPEEDY: **You ready, Ty?

_Ty was wearing his swimming trunks and was carrying a plastic spade and bucket. _

**TY: **Yep!

_Just as they were about to leave, Guido and Francine stopped them, both having something important to say to Speedy. _

**SPEEDY: **What's up, guys?

**GUIDO: **Speedy, me and Francine have been thinking, this has been on our minds for sometime now and...well.

**SPEEDY: **You two are gonna get married?

**FRANCINE: **No, Speedy...we want to move on.

**SPEEDY: **That's cool by me.

**GUIDO: **We want to quit as the pizza cats.

**SPEEDY: **Quit?

**GUIDO: **There's a very good reason for this, Speedy. We've done what we could for this city and theres been too many bad memories...friends have died here in a matter of months. We think is about time we moved on...and you too, Speedy, make a new start.

**SPEEDY: **I see...where are you and Francine going to live then?

**FRANCINE: **Actually, we're going our separate ways.

**SPEEDY: **What?

**GUIDO: **Our relationship hasn't been working out as we planned, but we're still gonna be friends, right?

**FRANCINE: **Sure we will!

**SPEEDY: **My God, this is a bit of a shock. Where will you go?

**GUIDO: **I've got a job waiting for me in England, I'm gonna work at a night club.

**FRANCINE: **I'm gonna work at a bank in Australia. I'm leaving in a few days.

**GUIDO: **The same as me.

**SPEEDY: **But the parlour, who will-

**GUIDO: **Speedy, before Al Dente died, he rote out a will, the Pizza Parlour was under his name and he willed it to you!

**SPEEDY: **(_Pause_) , Francine, you're the manager!

**FRANCINE: **A parlour manager is totally different to a legendary team leader.

**SPEEDY: **But I-

**GUIDO: **Look, if it's under your name then you can sell it. Do it, move out of Little Tokyo!

**SPEEDY: **Have you two got money?

**GUIDO: **Yeah, I saved about $35'000 over the last five years.

**FRANCINE: **(_Smiling_) As the manager, I made loads!

**SPEEDY: **Oh...it's finally happened, the team is splitting up.

**GUIDO: **Speedy...it already did when Polly died.

_Speedy nodded sadly. _

**OUTSIDE THE PARLOUR. A FEW DAYS LATER. 7.00am  
**  
_Guido and Francine had a few suitcases each, both fully packed with clothes and personal items. Speedy had Ty in his arms. _

**SPEEDY: **I guess this is it then.

**GUIDO: **This is the beginning of a new choice in life we never had, you too have this choice.

**SPEEDY: **I know, I know, I just didn't want it to be this way. So when's your flight?

**GUIDO: **Mines at 8.45! Francine's is at 9.05. We're gonna get the train to the airport.

**FRANCINE: **(_Hugs Speedy_) Oh, Speedy I'm going to miss you!

**SPEEDY: **Same here, Francine.

**FRANCINE: **(_To Ty_) You be good to your daddy, okay?

**TY: **I will!

**GUIDO: **See ya, big guy!

**TY: **Will we play catch again?

**GUIDO: **(_Laughs_) We will, but for now, that's your dad's job.

**SPEEDY: **(_Hugs Guido, who hugs back_) You've been a good friend Guido, a best friend. Keep in touch.

**GUIDO: **Of course we will. Take care, man. (_Guido and Francine begin to walk away_) Oh and Speedy, don't make Ty go through what we had too...let him have a choice, let him have a life, man!

_Speedy nodded. Guido was right once again. Speedy didn't want Ty to go through pain and training, instead he's going to let Ty have a life. Guido and Francine picked up their stuff and said their goodbyes, they slowly walked away from the parlour. Speedy watched them getting smaller and smaller until they were no longer in sight. Gone...forever? He didn't know. Speedy sighed, it seemed long, when it was really just a couple of seconds. _

**SPEEDY: **Ty, we'll go to the beach some other time.

_Ty smiled and nodded. He understood what daddy was going through, though the emotional side of Ty has yet to show itself. Speedy put him down and they both walked back indoors. _

**NEXT DAY. OUTSIDE THE PARLOUR.  
**  
_The parlour was empty, but Speedy and Ty were still living there as next to the parlour was a "For Sale" sign, sticking in the ground._


	6. One Year Later

**SAMURAI PIZZA CATS: One Year Later**

**SPEEDY**

**STREET.  
**  
_The ninja crows were raiding the market square, the town's people were running away scared, running inside buildings and closing the doors behind them or anywhere else they could find protection. The ninja crows loved it, being in control and causing mayhem, who could come and save the people of Little Tokyo now? Just then, a loud band was heard. The crows turned their heads to the direction of the loud noise. They saw a white light only just covered up in thick smoke. Then a shadow appeared, walking out of the thick spread able smoke. A tom cat, wearing all black and a long leather coat and hip sunglasses, but spoiling the coolness of the figure was him wearing a white helmet. The crows gasped in horror, this seemed like someone you shouldn't mess with. _

**CROW: **Oh no, it's Keanu Reeves!

**CROW 2: **It's not Keanu Reeves you fool; it's the stranger with no name!

**CAT: **You're both wrong. I'm Speedy Cherviche, brand spanking new!

_The crows just stared at Speedy for a second before laughing as hard as they could. Speedy looked puzzled. _

**CROW: **Oh man, we were worried for a second. Finish off this third generation character!

_The crows all ran up to Speedy, pulling out their swords from their holster. Speedy coolly pulled his small sword-dagger like weapon, the one called Binky. _

**SPEEDY: **It's just you and me, Binky. We'll manage.

_Speedy also runs towards the crows, he jumps in the air and summersaults onto the nearest crow, kicking him in the face and brings down his sword on another crow, who was running behind the first one, slicing downwards on the crows head. Speedy landed on his feet and pulled the sword out of the crows head. The other crows surrounded him in a circle, there was no way out. The crows all went in for the kill. Speedy started spinning around, like a tornado and stuck out his sword, thus every crow that went near him got their stomach gutted. Blood went flying everywhere. Speedy stopped. Practically every crow was killed by that one move. The surviving crows gasped and ran away. _

**SPEEDY: **Yeah! We make a great team!

**VOICE: **Very good! Your skills are still with you but you still have a weakness!

_The voice was familiar; in fact Speedy didn't even have to think who it was. _

**SPEEDY: **It can't...be...

_A she cat jumped from one of the buildings, her feet hitting hard on the dusty ground. Her eyes closed as she got up. _

**SPEEDY: **P-Polly?

_Her eyes snapped open, her pearl blue eyes staring angrily at Speedy. _

**SPEEDY: **But...but your-

**POLLY: **Dead? Not a chance, I'm very much alive and well.

**SPEEDY: **You got shot, you were bleeding in my arms. The doctors said-

**POLLY: **Yes, I got shot, not the best feeling in the world. The surgery was a success but when I recovered I told the surgery guys to tell my husband I was dead and guess what? They agreed, they knew what a temper I had...they had no choice but to agree with me on this plan!

**SPEEDY: **But your body was in the coffin.

**POLLY: **Yeah, but not mine you fool. When the doctors announced my death to you, they gave me enough time to sneak off and waste a life...a life not worthy of living, nonetheless...as long as the coffin was full with my weight, what does it matter?

**SPEEDY: **Who?

**POLLY: **My sister...

**SPEEDY: **WHAT?

**POLLY: **She was my replacement, all I needed to change was her hair style. Piece of cake.

**SPEEDY: **Jesus Christ, we buried your sister? (_Polly nods_) No, wait! She was at the damn funeral.

**POLLY: **That was me!

_This was hard for Speedy to take in, he was almost starting to cry. _

**SPEEDY: **I don't understand, WHY DID YOU DO THIS?

**POLLY: **I wanted this story to have a mind fuck, plus it's about time you saw my real side.

**SPEEDY: **What side?

**POLLY: **The side of thirst for blood!

**SPEEDY: **Uh...what?

_Polly runs and smashes into Speedy, pushing him off his feet. Polly then picks him up and chucks him against he wall, then Speedy slammed on the ground. Speedy was struggerling to get up, he eventually got on his fours but Polly made Speedy suffer more pain by kicking him in the stomach, after several hard bone-crunching kicks Polly stopped, watching Speedy whimper in pain and spitting out blood, dripping with saliva. _

**POLLY: **That's where you belong Speedy, crawling on the dirt, bowing for me. Then again, you did say you liked being dominated by me.

**SPEEDY: **(_Weakly_) Yeah...(_Now angrily_)...by the women I loved!

_He stuck his leg out and kicked Polly's feet, making her fall over and landing on her back. Speedy, who regained some of his strength, crawled over onto Polly, Speedy was still holding his word, as he raised it in the air, ready to end her life. It was her turn to whimper. _

**POLLY: **(_Softy_) Speedy...please don't do this...

_Speedy saw a tear forming in her eye, making him feel pity for her. _

**POLLY: **You wouldn't hurt me, would you?

**SPEEDY: **(_Lowers his sword_) No...no I wouldn't.

**POLLY: **HA! Works every time.

_She goes and grabs Speedy's neck, choking his throat. Polly's grin widens and then she sticks her sharp claws into his neck, Speedy choked and gasped and already their was a trickle of blood exiting from Speedy's neck and dripping on to Polly's soft yet evil hand. Speedy was slowly going woozy, losing all strength in his body. Without hesitation, Polly rips a chunk of flesh from his throat, as the thick blood pours out like a broken water pipe. _

**BEDROOM. REALITY.  
**  
**SPEEDY: **AAAAHHHGGGRRR! FUCK! FUCK! (_Looks around, he holds his head_) Jesus Christ, I must be losing my mind!

**POLLY: **(_Sitting on the desk of drawers_) Well, you were a little crazy. Another bad dream?

**SPEEDY: **They seem to be getting worse; every dream is blood filled, disturbing, and unreal. Sometimes it's about you...

**POLLY: **Usually dreams are what your thinking when you're asleep but strangely you don't know it.

**SPEEDY: **I've been having these dreams since...since.

**POLLY: **Since...I died? Can't believe it was a year ago.

_Speedy nods, he holds back his tears and looks at his imagination, a strange smile appears on his face. _

**SPEEDY: **Can I ask you a question? (_Polly nods_) What is it like being...uh...you know...?! Uh...

**POLLY: **It's a simple word, Speedy. "Dead", say it!

**SPEEDY: **Dead...what is it like being dead?

**POLLY: **Like being alive but with out the breathing and the heartbeat. I've got nothing to worry about now...I feel free...

**SPEEDY: **I miss you.

**POLLY: **But I'm still here, not in person but in spirit, it's your imagination...

**SPEEDY: **I can never make love to you anymore.

**POLLY: **Your dreams will change and we'll make love then, but for now, I will always be with you.

_What Polly said made Speedy a bit better, even if she wasn't real. He climbed out of bed and put his work clothes on. _

**POLLY: **How is Ty?

**SPEEDY: **(_Putting his helmet on_) Why don't you come and see him.

**TY'S BEDROOM.  
**  
_Ty was already awake, he was drawing little silly pictures on some plain paper. There was a knock on his door, the door opened and Speedy entered. _

**SPEEDY: **Hey Ty, how's my little guy doing?

**TY: **Good!

**SPEEDY: **I see you're awake. What ya doing?

**TY: **Drawing.

**SPEEDY: **(_Smiling_) Let me see.

_Ty shows Speedy the picture. It was a picture of the pizza cats and Ty was holding Speedy and Polly's hand and some writing in crayon saying: "Me and my family". It was the nicest thing Speedy had seen. _

**SPEEDY: **Ty, this is wonderful.

**TY: **I did it for you, because you've been unhappy.

**SPEEDY: **Thanks Ty, you've really cheered me up. (_Hugs Ty_) By the way, did you know that mommy's watching us?

**TY: **I know. (_He see's Polly smiling and waving at him_) She's waving at me.

_Speedy chuckles a bit and hugs Ty again. _

**KITCHIN.  
**  
_A few minutes later, Speedy and Ty were sitting at one of the diner tables, eating breakfast. Speedy was munching on some toast while Ty was having a cereal of Frosties. Ty had just finished his food. _

**TY: **Dad, could I go and watch T.V?

**SPEEDY: **What are you going to watch?

**TY: **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

**SPEEDY: **I don't know what you see in that? It's just a bunch of stupid turtles who fight and eat pizza's!

_Ty just shrugs and walks into the living room. _

**SPEEDY: **Damn copyrights!

**POLLY: **He's just a kid, let him watch what he wants.

_Speedy sighed, just then the phone rang, he got up and answered it. _

**SPEEDY: **(_Oh the phone_) Speedy Cherviche here...oh, hi Stan, how are you?...That's good...yeah I'm not bad, still coping...what?...hang on, say that again...you have the answer to all my problems?...What do you mean?...Uh, yeah I'm not doing anything now but-...right now?...Uh, okay, where?..."The Dragons Heart" pub?...I could, but who would look after Ty?

**POLLY: **I will.

_Speedy turns to look at his imagination of Polly, he bites his bottom lip and then smiles, even though he wasn't seeing anyone. _

**SPEEDY: **I think I've found someone, I'll meet you in ten minutes, okay?...alright, I'll see you later.

**POLLY: **Speedy, I was kidding, I can't look after Ty, I'm not really here.

**SPEEDY: **At least Ty has a recognizable face watching him. You're in my and his imagination. To him, you're alive.

**POLLY: **What about security? If anyone brakes in here theres nothing I can do about!

**SPEEDY: **Don't worry, take him to his room, he's got a T.V he can watch and he's got a lock on his door.

**POLLY: **Uh okay, how long will you be?

**SPEEDY: **Not long!

_Speedy leaves the parlour, practically leaving Ty on his own. _

**THE DRAGON'S HEART PUB.  
**  
_It was only in the morning and the pub had only just opened, the pub was empty with only the presence of Speedy, Stan, Deano, Jane and John. Speedy was the only one without a drink as he just got in. _

**STAN: **Made it then. Do you want a drink?

**SPEEDY: **It's a bit early, isn't it?

**STAN: **Come on, you need one.

**SPEEDY: **Why? Why do I need one? It is because Polly's six feet under? (_Everyone looks at him in shock_) Polly's dead, so I guess I need to drown my sorrows, huh? (_Jane begins to cry_) Fuck this, we came here to do business, not let out my guilt over a small glass of liquid and get me pissed!

**DEANO: **Jesus, clam down man, your paranoid.

**SPEEDY: **OH, SO I'M PARANOID AM I?

**JANE: **SHUT UP! (_Everyone looks at her_) Stan didn't mean it in the sense about Polly, but you're right, we're here for business. So lets just shut up and get down to it.

**SPEEDY: **(_Nods_) I'm sorry...

**DEANO: **Don't be, man.

**STAN: **It has been a year and...but anyway, Like I said, we have the answer to your problems.

**SPEEDY: **Go on.

**STAN: **We want to buy the pizza parlour.

**SPEEDY: **You? (_They nod_) Let me get this straight, you want to run the parlour?

**STAN: **And become heroes!

**SPEEDY: **Hero's? You mean, protect the city?

**STAN: **Yeah, why not?

**SPEEDY: **But you guys can't even fight.

**STAN: **Sure we can!

**DEANO: **It's just we won't have all that "magic power" shit! I used to be a boxer you know. Some hard punches could take care of some ninja crows.

**STAN: **I've learnt a few kung-fu moves and I'm good with a baseball bat!

**JANE: **The $10 manicure is passed to every Esther.

**SPEEDY: **What about John? He can't tell the difference between a sword and a flower.

**JOHN: **Who said I was gonna be fighting? I'll be in charge of the gun cannon, plus the women who come in there are cute.

**SPEEDY: **(_Sighs_) Do you how much it costs to buy AND run a parlour?

**STAN: **Dude, we wouldn't even be discussing this, would we? We all chipped in and saved up. How much does it cost?

**SPEEDY: **We're talking state-of-the-art building here. It's nearly over 30 million dollars.

**STAN: **Ah damn.

**SPEEDY: **You haven't got enough?

**STAN: **Oh yeah, we've got enough, but I thought I could spare to buy some new trainers.

**JANE: **With our money?

**STAN: **It's a joke. (_Stan pulls up a briefcase from under the table_)

**SPEEDY: **Is the money in that case?

**STAN: **(_Sniggers_) No, I borrowed this off Deano and forgot to give it back to him. (_Passes the case to Deano_)

**DEANO: **Thanks.

**STAN: **The money is in my bank account. (_Gets out his check book_) 30 Million? (_Speedy nods_) Right, okay.

_Stan writes the amount on the check, he then signs it and rips it out of his book and gives it to Speedy. _

**STAN: **So, is it a deal?

**SPEEDY: **How on earth have you got 30 Million?

**STAN: **We all chipped in through our savings and the mercandising on this cartoon made us a fortune only because the products were so rare. You won't believe on the amount of money people will spend on crap. Unbelievable.

_Speedy takes a hard look at the check, he bites his bottom lip and rubs his chin. He then looks at the others and smiles. There was 30 million staring right back at him, this was a opertunitly not to turn down and maybe Ty could have a proper future and not growing up in a pizza parlour. Speedy then made up his mind, the desicion was based on Ty and only that. _

**SPEEDY: **Deal! (_They all shake on it_) But before you lot move in, I've got to find a place for me and Ty.

**DEANO: **With that money you can afford to move and live anywhere.

**SPEEDY: **That takes time, Deano, I've got to find the right and perfect place and it's not just for me though, it's also for Ty as well.

**STAN: **Take your time over it.

_Speedy nods as Deano gets up. _

**DEANO: **Another drink, guys? (_The others nod_) Speedy, please have one!

**SPEEDY: **Okay, I'll have a W.K.D. but I can't stay for long.

_Deano goes over to the bar and gets the drinks. _

**15 MINUTES LATER. TY'S BEDROOM.  
**  
_Ty was staring at the T.V, while Polly was sitting next to him. _

**POLLY: **Have you been looking after daddy, Ty?

**TY: **Yeah but he always cries!

**POLLY: **I know, honey, your father has been through a lot lately. All you can do is be there for him.

**TY: **What about you, mom?

**POLLY: **I can't stay all the time.

**TY: **Why not.

**POLLY: **Because sooner or later God will give me wings to fly up to heaven.

**TY: **(_Turns his head and looks at Polly_) Are you a ghost or an angle?

**POLLY: **(_Chuckles_) You mean angel...well, I guess I'm a bit of both.

**TY: **I don't believe in God, mommy.

**POLLY: **Why's that?

**TY: **Because daddy said that all you ever did was the good for the world and all you got for thanks was death and he said what kind of a God will take away someone who's done nothing but good?

_Polly sighs Ty keeps looking at her, he then lifts his hand up and reaches for Polly's face. Polly doesn't move, Ty's hand just goes through her cheek, the air was freezing cold where Polly was sitting. Ty pulled back his hand from her. Polly looked as if she was going to cry. _

**TY: **You're cold.

**POLLY: **That's what it feels like when your-

_Just then Speedy burst through the door. _

**SPEEDY:** I did it, Ty, we're leaving this place! How would you like to live in Switzerland?

**TY: **Is that where the snow is?

**SPEEDY: **Where we're going there will be, we're gonna get a place near the ski resort.

**TY: **So that means we can have loads of snowball fights!

**SPEEDY: **Yeah and make snowmen.

**TY: **Is mommy coming with us?

**SPEEDY: **Uh...yeah, she'll always be with us, so therefore-

**POLLY: **I can't, Speedy! (_Speedy looks at her_) My spirit belongs here!

**SPEEDY: **But you're my-

**POLLY: **Imagination? I maybe dead but that doesn't stop me having a choice.

_Speedy just half smiles, he picks up Ty and carries him out the room. _

**SPEEDY: **Come on, Speedy, let's take this check to the bank.

**LITTLE TOKYO AIRPORT. A MONTH LATER.  
**  
_Speedy and Ty were ready to catch the plane. Their suitcases on a trolley, they were about to go passed the security point. The Rescue Team and the siblings were there to say their goodbyes to Speedy and Ty. _

**SPEEDY: **(_Smiling_) Thanks for the lift, Stan.

**STAN: **Your welcome, brother.

_Speedy went up to each person. _

**CATTON: **I hope you and Ty settle well in your new home.

**MEOWSMA: **Keep in touch, man!

**SPRITZ: **See ya kid. (_To Speedy_) Look after yourself.

_Now from the siblings _

**DEANO: **Well, if you're going to Switzerland, the next country is Australia, you can see Francine then.

**SPEEDY: **Austria is the next country, numskull! It's in Europe.

**DEANO: **Oh.

**JOHN: **Dude, send some pictures of your new home.

**SPEEDY: **Yeah, I will.

**JOHN: **And pictures of the lovely women too.

**SPEEDY: **Forget it!

**STAN: **See ya, bro.

_Jane runs up to Speedy and hugs him. _

**JANE: **Thank you.

**SPEEDY: **(_Smiling yet puzzled_) Uh...for what?

**JANE: **For giving my big sister happiness. She enjoyed her last moments with you and I hope this big move gives you and Ty happiness too, I'm sorry it took me over a year to say it...but like you, I'm just coming to terms with it.

**SPEEDY: **Thanks Jane...(_Teary-eyed_) This is it, I'll never forget you guys, I'll keep in contact. Wave bye-bye to everybody, Ty. (_Ty waves and the rest wave back_) We'll be back...bye!

**TY: **Bye!

**ALL: **Bye / See ya man / Take care etc etc.

_Speedy and Ty were about to go through the point, Speedy looks back and see's (in surprise) Polly, Lucille, GB and Carla. _

**GB: **You didn't think we'd forget to say goodbye, did you? I knew you'd think of us.

**CARLA: **We'll always be here!

**LUCILLE: **Stay safe!

**POLLY: **(_Glowing brightly_) I am forever in your heart and dreams, no more nightmares. Goodbye.

_Speedy smiled, he turned and took a deep breath and Ty imitatinly copied him. _

**SPEEDY: **Well Ty, it's time for a new life.

_Speedy put his bags on the router and it went through the alarms, just then they went off. The security guard grabbed the bag and opened it, his eyes were wide open in shock. He put his hand in the bag and pulled out a sword, with the word "Binky" engrave on the metal blade. The guard looked at him oddly. _

**GUARD: **A sword? Explain!

**SPEEDY: **Protection. (_He smiles_) I may never know when I might have to use it.

**THE END.  
**  
_Let's see how Guido's getting on._

**ONE YEAR LATER: GUIDO.  
**  
**LONDON. 11.43pm FABRIC PULSE CLUB. NEAR ESSEX.  
**  
_It was a massive club, very popular, the whole place moving and pumping along with pulse of the music. People were drinking, dancing, jumping. Lights flashing everywhere with different colours. The bar was of course crowded, people were trying to push to the front. A tom cat was behind the bar, he was wearing a blue shirt and tight black trousers and a blue helmet. Guido had a small moustache. He was spinning a bottle on his hand and then he chucked it in the air, it fell behind him but he caught it with his other hand. The girls were wowing at him. Guido opened the bottle and gave it to a young she cat. _

**GUIDO: **Here you go lil'lady.

**YOUNG LADY: **Thank you, honey.

_Of course, Guido went straight to his "pull" mode. _

**GUIDO: **You have lovely eyes, you know that?

**YOUNG LADY: **(_Blushing_) Thank you.

**GUIDO: **It's true, you only needed to be told.

**YOUNG LADY: **Are you trying to bed talk me?

**GUIDO: **Uh...no, I was-

**YOUNG LADY: **It's okay, most guys do.

**GUIDO: **Well, if you want, I can try and get into your good books!

**YOUNG LADY: **You all ready are. (_Guido gulps_) So, when do you finish?

**GUIDO: **In an hour, I think...

**YOUNG LADY: **Great, I'll meet you outside the front.

_The young lady walks away, Guido smiles all please with himself. _

**GUIDO: **Ha, still got it!

_There was another Tom Cat, who came up to Guido; he was another member of the staff but with a higher ranking. On his tag name was Stephan Xander, but his nick name is S.X Boy. The reason why he's called S.X Boy is because he lives in Essex and his initials are S X. Get it? I know, crap! _

**S.X BOY: **Hello? Anyone home?

**GUIDO: **(_Turns around_) Huh?

**S.X. BOY: **I thought so. Well, when your head comes back from his walk, I'd like you to clean your eyes and look at ALL these customers. They all need serving. So SERVE THEM!

**GUIDO: **Could you speak up, the music's too loud!

**S.X BOY: **Listen, Guido, don't piss me off, Just get to work!

_He walks off to the other end of the bar. _

**GUIDO: **Pansy!

**ABOUT AN HOUR LATER. ALLY WAY.  
**  
_Guido went out the back door. He put on his leather jacket as it was a bit chilly. He put his collar up and hands in the pockets, he walked through the alley way but someone was following him. Guido did feel a bit of presence, he turned his head very slightly and yes there was a figure behind him. Guido stopped but the figure kept moving towards Guido. The figure leaped towards Guido but Guido turned around sharply while doing a spin kick at the same time, smacking the person in the face, the figure hit the wall. Guido grabbed the guys head and started slamming it against the wall, small drops of blood now spitting everywhere. The figures side if his face was starting to crack. _

**STRANGER: **STOP IT, YOU BLUE FREAK!

_Guido did stop. He lets go of the figure and backs off. The guy had his hand over his left part of his face and blood was easily seen dripping from the head. _

**GUIDO: **Oh, not again.

_The figure looked at Guido angrily. It was Div. (Yes again, it is I) _

**DIV: **You bastard! (_Removes his hand, his left eye was crushed, along with the side of his face, blood poured out of eyeless socket_) You took out my eye!

**GUIDO: **God damn it, don't you ever die? You were shot!

**DIV: **Where's the fun in that?

**GUIDO: **What do you want now?

**DIV: **I've come to warn you about-

**GUIDO: **Oh shit, who wants me dead this time?

**DIV: **What?

**GUIDO: **When I arrived in England, some guy at the airport picked a fight with me saying he hated me because I was famous and a week ago some drug dealer accused me for stealing his toffee sweet! Nearly every corner I've turned since I've arrived here, nearly everybody wants to pick a fight with me or want me killed, sometimes I don't know why I bothered coming to this country in the first place. So, tell me the name of this guy...or is it you? I know you can have strange powers...

**DIV: **Who said I was gonna warn you about a guy who wants you dead? No, I came here to warn you about that lady.

**GUIDO: **The one I just met in the club? (_Div nods_) What about her?

**DIV: **I can't quite put my finger on it but something tells me she's not right.

**GUIDO: **Gosh, thanks for the warning.

**DIV: **I'm serious, I can sense it.

**GUIDO: **Oh, is this another example of your amazing fake powers?

**DIV: **Oh forget what I said.

**GUIDO: **That's what I'm gonna do. Well, this was a waste of time, especially for you.

**DIV: **Hey, can't a guy have a cameo in his favourite cartoon? (_Walks away_) Just watch yourself with that girl.

_Div was out of sight. Guido looked behind him just in case "something" was going to happen. He began to walk out of the alley-way. He turned to his left and saw a young lady waiting at the entrance of the club. Guido took a deep breath and walked towards her, she turned and smiled at him. _

**YOUNG LADY: **You've kept me waiting.

**GUIDO: **Yeah sorry, I was...talking to an old friend.

**YOUNG LADY: **Well, you're here now. (_Takes his hand_) Come on, we can go to my place.

**GUIDO: **Hold on, I don't even know your name.

**YOUNG LADY: **Oh yeah, how silly of me. My names Michelle Rose.

**GUIDO: **Nice name. My name is-

**MICHELLE: **Guido Anchovey, I know your part of the Samurai Pizza Cats.

**GUIDO: **(_Surprised_) How did ya know that?

**MICHELLE: **Oh come on, the whole world saw that other guy stop the saved the world. You guys are famous.

**GUIDO: **(_Sadly_) I think that fame died down.

**MICHELLE: **Why?

**GUIDO: **Roughly a year ago, a team mate was killed and me and other two survivor's decided that we should retire from being super heroes and so we did. Look around (_She does_) Not one of these people have come up to me and said "Wow, your Guido Anchovey". I know it's in the past but I just get this feeling that people don't appeariate what we did back then.

**MICHELLE: **These people are drunk Guido, sometimes when you're like that, you just don't give a shit. Come on, let's go, you just need to relax for a bit.

**MICHELLE'S HOUSE.  
**  
_From the inside the house, the door was unlocked and Michelle and Guido slowly walked in. He closed the door. _

**GUIDO: **Nice home.

**MICHELLE: **(_Taking off her coat_) Thank you.

**GUIDO: **Do you live here with your boyfriend...maybe a husband...?

**MICHELLE: **No, I live here with my older brother but he's not here at the moment because he's still at work so I guess we have the house all to ourselves.

**GUIDO: **Where does your brother work?

**MICHELLE: **Never mind him. Do you wanna fuck?

**GUIDO: **(_A little surprised_) Oh...uh...(Gulps)...o-okay.

**MICHELLE: **Why are you nervous? I thought you was the ladies man? You're experienced aren't you?

**GUIDO: **Well, yeah...but you just want to get to the good bit, I mean don't you think this is odd? This is a little fast, don't ya think?

**MICHELLE: **Look, girls like to have sex too, you know.

**GUIDO: **Oh...good!

_Michelle and Guido ran upstairs, giggerling. _

**BEDROOM.  
**  
_Michelle is unzipping her black dress, Guido watches as his "excitement" grows bigger. Michelle went to a draw, opened it and pulled out a condom, she tossed it on the bed. Her tail was wiggerling excitingly. _

**MICHELLE: **What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? (_Guido looked at her as she giggled_) Sorry for that pun.

_Guido hesitated a bit and smiled before quickly trying to take of his shirt and his shoes quickly. _

**NEXT MORNING. BEDROOM.  
**  
_Guido turned, hoping to hug Michelle, he reached his arm out to her but the spot where she slept was unattended, this made Guido wake up fully. _

**GUIDO: **(Looking around) Uh...Michelle?

_He got out of bed and quickly got changed. _

**LIVING ROOM.  
**  
_Guido walked down the stairs with all his gear on, he then enters the living room and see's a figure sitting on the sofa, eating breakfast and watching the T.V _

**GUIDO: **Uh...hi there.

_The figure turns his head around only to be S.X Boy. _

**GUIDO: **(_Shocked_) Oh shit!

**S.X BOY: **Jesus Christ, what the hell are you doing here?

**GUIDO: **Uh...I-I was j-just...

**VOICE: **Hi Guido.

_Guido turns around and see's Michelle, he gasps and his eyes widen. _

**MICHELLE: **(_Wearing school uniform_) I better go now, I'm all ready late, I'll see ya later Stephen.

**GUIDO: **Oh FUCK!

**S.X BOY: **God damn it, didn't you hear me? What are you doing here?

**GUIDO: (MIND) **Your sacked Guido, your fucking sacked. **(NORMAL) **I...um...

**MICHELLE: **He slept over to help me with my homework.

**GUIDO: **Yeah, that's it.

**S.X BOY: **(_Angry_) He slept over?

**GUIDO: (MIND) **Oh God, how deep is this hole going?

**MICHELLE: **He slept in the spare bedroom.

_S.X Boy looks at Guido and Michelle suspiciously, Guido gives a weak nervous smile. _

**S.X BOY: **Hmmm...okay, but if you did put your dick in my sister, I will sack you and then kill you, cut your body into little pieces and feed you to my fish, understand?

**GUIDO: **(_Gulps_) Yeah, s-sure.

**S.X BOY: **(_Goes to sit down_) Oh and I want you in at ten for work tonight, okay? Phil's sick...

**GUIDO: **Um...right.

**MICHELLE: **Come on Guido, you can walk me to school! Bye Steve.

_S.X Boy makes a gestured wave. Guido opens the door and Michelle follows. _

**STREET.  
**  
_Michelle and Guido were walking towards a local school. _

**GUIDO: **I thought your surname was "Rose"

**MICHELLE: **No, my real name is Michelle Xander.

**GUIDO: **(_Almost shouting_) I can see that! Your brother is S.X Boy?

**MICHELLE: **See, I knew you would react this way, so I lied about my surname as I know you two don't get on like a house on fire.

**GUIDO: **Well thank God you told me because I thought my mind were playing tricks and to top it all off, I fuck a school girl! I'm nearly twenty-seven years old and your...how old?

**MICHELLE:** fifthteen.

**GUIDO: **FIFTHTEEN? Your only fifthteen! Fucking hell!

**MICHELLE: **Are you angry?

**GUIDO: **No, I'm ecstatic! (_Pause_) Shit, you're not even old enough to do your GCSE's!

**MICHELLE: **Don't be like this, I like you!

**GUIDO: **Well if you didn't show up in that uniform I guess I would've thought the same way about you! (_Punches a wall_) God damn it, I can't believe the fucking writer is giving this trainspotting bullshit!

_They both stop outside the school. _

**MICHELLE: **So, I'll see you at the club then?

**GUIDO: **No, you won't!

_Just then two girls ran up to them. _

**GIRL: **Whoa, is he your boyfriend!

**GIRL 2: **He's cute!

**GUIDO: **I gotta get out of here.

_Guido just walks away. _

**GIRL: **Who was he?

**GIRL 2: **Was he your dad?

**MICHELLE: **Nope, he was my lover!

_The two girls gasped, Michelle walked into the school with the two girls followed her. _

**NIGHTCLUB 11.00pm  
**  
_It was another busy night at the popular club. Guido was getting a full bottle out of the fridge and gave it to a male rabbit; the rabbit gave him the exact change. Guido moved across the bar and serves the next customer. _

**GUIDO: **Yeah?

_A male bulldog smiles cheekily at Guido, although Guido didn't really notice. _

**BULLDOG: **Do you wanna fuck my baby sister?

**GUIDO: **Excuse me?

**BULLDOG: **I said do you want to fuck my baby sister?

**GUIDO: **Okay, man, I think you've had a little to much to drink.

**BULLDOG: **You can't get a woman your age so you fuck little girls!

**GUIDO: **I don't know what you're talking about!

**BULLDOG: **There's a rumour going around you shag children!

**GUIDO: **Get out of here!

**BULLDOG: **You're a bloody sicko!

**GUIDO: **Shut up!

**BULLDOG: **Get away from this Tom Cat, he's sick! He fucks little girls!

**GUIDO: **Your drunk, get out!

**BULLDOG: **(_LAUGHING_) No, I'm not! I've just got in. My daughter overheard that this little girl that goes to her school was talking about a cat she had sex with...decribed him as tall, handsome, wearing a blue shirt, dark features and a blue helmet...and what I'm looking at, at the moment, is the same damn person with the same damn decription.

**GUIDO: **Shut the fuck up, man!

**BULLDOG: **Now, what was that girl's name again?

**GUIDO: **(_Grabs the dogs collar_) Be quiet before I make you!

_Some of the customers back away from Guido's lashing out. S.X Boy saw what Guido was doing and got angry at the sight and went over to see what was really going on. _

**S.X BOY: **What's going on here?

**BULLDOG: **Oh yeah, Michelle Xander, that's it, little Michelle!

**S.X BOY: **Huh? What about my little sister?

**BULLDOG: **Oh boy, this has gotten interesting!

**S.X BOY: **Tell me!

**GUIDO: (MIND) **Oh shit, oh shit!

**BULLDOG: **This wanker here fucked your little sister!

**S.X BOY: **WHAT?

**GUIDO: **BASTARD!

_Guido grabs an empty glass and smashes it over the dog, who backs away in pain. S.X Boy pulled Guido away from the bar and then pushed him against the shelves which were full of bottles, which smashed or were knocked over. People could here the smashing over the music and went over to the bar to get a glimpse of the action. _

**S.X BOY: **YOU SON OF A BITCH! I knew it, you did impale my sister!

**GUIDO: **I swear I didn't know she was fifthteen, she came here to get a drink and-

**S.X BOY: **What? She came in the nightclub and you SERVED HER?

**GUIDO: **She looked over 18-

**S.X BOY: **You fucked and served an underage girl, that's not gonna look good on your C.V when I phone the police but first I'm gonna do to you what I said I'll do if I found out where your dick went!

_S.X Boy chucks Guido on the floor and kicks him in the face, the crowd gets bigger, watching the fight. S.X Boy was choking Guido. _

**S.X BOY: **YOU SICK BASTARD!

_Guido was struggerling to breath, this got him angry and like a flash, grabbed S.X Boy's jaw and twisting it, breaking the joints from the cheeks, S.X Boy was screaming in pain, blood slowly dripping out. Guido panicked, he jumped over the bar, the crowed moving out of the way and he ran to the exit, the bouncers were alerted and blocked the doors. Guido turned around and ran to the back door. S.X Boy's was in a small pool of blood, still screaming but sounding weaker, some people gathered round him. Guido had all ready left the building. One of the bouncers went to the door and saw Guido running into the darkness. Another bouncer ran up and looked too. _

**BOUNCER: **Damn it, he got away! You, get the police!

**BROUNCER 2: **Right.

**TESCO'S SUPERMARKET.  
**  
_Not far from the club was a 24-hour open supermarket. There were just a few cars in the car park. A 44 had just entered the car park. The car parked neatly between the park lines and a man in his mid 60's stepped out of the car and closed the door and locked it. He put his keys in his coat pocket. Just then a figure grabbed the man and pushed him against the bonnet. The man gasped as he saw Guido. _

**GUIDO: **Give me those keys!

**MAN: **(_Whimpering_) Oh God! HELP ME!

**GUIDO: **Shut up, man! Be quiet!

**MAN: **HELP!

**GUIDO: **(_Clenches his fist_) I didn't want to do this!

**MAN: **PLEASE, SOMEONE! HELP M-

_Guido punched the man with a right hook, the man twisted and hit his head on the bonnet before smacking his head hard on the concrete floor. Guido looked in horror as a puddle of blood was showing itself from the man's head. The street lamp light reflected in the dark red puddle. _

**GUIDO: **Oh shit, I didn't mean to do that!

_Police sirens could be heard faintly, Guido didn't hesitate. He kneels down and rummages through the man's coat pockets until he finds the keys. He takes them out and opens the car doors and jumps on the seat and starts the engine. He accelerates the car bumping over the helpless uncoinsous man, the heavy tires squeezing and crushing the blood out of the mans head. Guido burned rubber out of the car park, leaving tire skid marks. _

**STREET.  
**  
_Michelle was walking down the street. She had a concern look across her face. Then, a light was gradually getting larger and larger, until it became bright. It was coming up behind her so she turned around and saw a car pull up, a 44. She saw Guido staring angrily at her but in all honesty, she didn't really notice. _

**MICHELLE: **Guido?

_Guido got out of the car and grabbed Michelle by the arm and pulled her to the car, opening the car door and practically chucked her on the passenger seat. Guido slammed the door and got in the other side. Michelle was frantic yet worried. Guido put his foot down and they drove off. _

**MICHELLE: **Guido, what do you think you're doing?

**GUIDO: **All right bitch, talk!

**MICHELLE: **What? Tell me, what's going on?

**GUIDO: **You wanna know what's going on? Okay, I'll tell ya. Your brother has found out we had sex!

**MICHELLE: **Oh my God, how did he know?

**GUIDO: **I dunno, you tell me! Some fucking weirdo came up to me, telling me he heard rumours about me fucking a underage girl and your brother was there when this weirdo said your name!

**MICHELLE: **Oh Jesus.

**GUIDO: **So?

**MICHELLE: **So, what?

**GUIDO: **Oh God no, please don't give me that shit! You must've said something to your little school buddies otherwise people wouldn't come up to me saying "I fuck little girls who are undersage?!"

**MICHELLE: **Well, maybe I did mouth off a little...

**GUIDO: **Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!

**MICHELLE: **But you've got such a big-

**GUIDO: **Shut up, SHUT UP! Oh Christ, think Guido THINK! Oh, I wish I stayed in Little Tokyo now...

**MICHELLE: **Where are we going?

**GUIDO: **(_Trying to concentrate_) Uh...I-I don't know...I just got to...oh crap, my life is totally upside down in a matter of minutes!

**MICHELLE: **What did my brother say?

**GUIDO: **Erm...he was a little pissed off, so I broke his jaw!

**MICHELLE: **WHAT?

**GUIDO: **I didn't have a choice, he was gonna kill me, man! Look he's not dead...just in pain.

**MICHELLE: **God, your fucked in the head!

**GUIDO: **OH AND I MUST HAVE A SHITTY REASON FOR THAT! GOD DAMN IT, IF I HADN'T MET YOU ALL THIS SHIT WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED! YOU'VE RUNIED MY LIFE!

**MICHELLE: **NO! YOUR LIFE WAS ALL READY RUNIED, YOU WAS JUST A HELPLESS ARSEHOLE DOING A CRAP JOB! I NEEDED A FUCK AND CHOSE YOU ONLY TO REALISING HOW DESPERATE I WAS PICKING YOU!

**GUIDO: **YOU BIT- (_Looks out the window on Michelle's side, his eyes widen_) SHIT!

_SMASH! A lorry smashed into the side of the car, the car pushed by the Lorries force, being flipped over, glass breaking and smashing, bits of the car flying off. Guido and Michelle were bumped about, eventually after the violent rolls and flips, the car skidded on its roof, sparks spitting everywhere, getting scraped by the rough road concrete. The damaged car then came to a sudden halt. Guido was knocked out more than a couple of minutes, his face and body were full of cuts, his left arm crushed and his right shoulder dislocated. He opened his eyes, his sight slightly blurry, he turned his head to find out what happened to Michelle, the pain in his neck got worse, whilst moving his head. _

**GUIDO: **M-M-Miche-Michelle...?

_Blood flooded his mouth, he spat it out but more was flowing in. He looked out the glassless window. To his horror he saw Michelle, a few metres away, her body was ripped across her waist and her blood covered stomach sticking out and bits of flesh spread out across the road. She must've been tossed out of the car, through the window. Her legs were no where to be seen, she was already dead. Guido felt quezzey, his stomach couldn't handle it as he puked up everywhere, coughing and spitting out left over barf. He saw some feet walking around the car. Nice polished steel capped boots, walking over the broken glass. _

**GUIDO: **(_Weakly_) Oh please.h-help me, I'm-I'm in so much pain.

_The person's feet just stood there for a couple of seconds before this person kneeled down. I was Div, a nearly finished cigarette in his mouth, he smiled. _

**DIV: **Wow, what a mess.

**GUIDO: **Oh thank God. Div, help me!

**DIV: **Why?

**GUIDO: **Why? Well, because- OW! Shit! Well look at me, I'm a mess I think I'm dying!

**DIV: **We all die; this is what your life is leading up to. (_Turns his head, then looks back at Guido_) Oh dear, there's petrol leaking here.

**GUIDO: **Jesus, get me out!

**DIV: **No, this could be fun; I've never seen a body burn before!

**GUIDO: **W-what?

**DIV: **I'm gonna drop this now finished fag on to the petrol!

**GUIDO: **Wait! I thought you was a good guy!?

**DIV: **Yeah, but I miss my evil roots!

**GUIDO: **YOU'RE FUCKING CRAZY!

**DIV: **You're fucking burnt!

_Div drops the cigarette and jumps out of the way. _

**GUIDO: **NNNOOOO!!!

_The flames burst into a huge firey ball, burning Guido's face and body, his flesh becoming all crispy and cooked, he struggled and screamed only for the pain to beat him and then he stopped moving. _

**NIGHTCLUB.  
**  
**GUIDO: **I DON'T WANT TO DIE!

_Everyone looked at him oddly, slowly backing away. Guido was breathing hard, it took him time to realise where he was, and he was back at the nightclub holding a full bottle. He held his head then looked at his body, he was normal. _

**GUIDO: **What the hell?

**VOICE: **Hey arsehole!

_Guido turned around and saw it was Michelle, he gasped. _

**GUIDO: **YOU!

**MICHELLE: **What's your problem? Give me my drink!

_Guido looked at the bottle then at Michelle, he gave it to her and went up to S.X Boy, who was mixing a drink. _

**GUIDO: **Hey man, your sister Michelle is in the nightclub. (_S.X Boy looks at Guido oddly_) She just brought a drink off me!

_Guido points at the woman and S.X Boy just laughs. _

**S.X BOY: **Look mate, I haven't got a sister, that girl's name is not Michelle, its Vickie!

**GUIDO: **(_Getting confused_) W-what? Oh Jesus...well...'s underage.

**S.X BOY: **Nope, she's 22, I checked her I.D when I served her earlier.

**GUIDO: (MIND) **What's going on? Is this real?

**S.X BOY: **By the way, mate, who the fuck are you?

_Guido's eyes widen, he backs off and then bumps into someone, and he quickly turns around and gasps in horror. _

**DIV: **Wake up, arsehole!

**GUIDO'S FLAT. (REALITY)  
**  
_Guido screams, he suddenly bolts up from his bed, cold sweat dripping down him, he was shaking all over. It was just a dream, it was just a dream. He finally calmed down and on his clock was 5.34am. He reached for his mobile and saw he received a text message. It was from S.X Boy. It read: _

"Hey Guido i 4got 2 tell u, im givin u a payrise 4 a jb well done yest2day. C u 2nite. SXBOY"

_Guido half-smiled, he looked out the window, the sun beginning to rise from the other side of the world. _

**THE END.  
**

_Francine goes on an incredible journey without transport._

**FRANCINE**

**AUSTRALIA. SYDNEY, CAPITAL BANK.****  
**  
_It was one of only few banks in Sydney. Capital Bank is the popular bank, it was busy as always. People were cashing in and cashing out their money, filling out pointless forms. There was a long queue of impatient customers, the problem was that the bank was short-staffed. The bank manager was frustrated with something. _

**BANK MANAGER: **Where is that girl? Late again!

_Just then a blonde girl entered the bank, with a briefcase and wearing a green uniform and short green skirt, some people eyed this girls legs and wolf whistling at her. Francine seemed to look a lot more beautiful. She turned around at the men. _

**FRANCINE: **Oh grow up, loners!

_The men just laughed and mocked her. The bank manager just ran up to her. _

**BANK MANAGER: **Your late, Miss. Manx!

**FRANCINE: **My car broke down, so I had to walk!

**BANK MANAGER: **That is no excuse; if you're late you must get punished!

**FRANCINE: **Fine, punish me then, I don't care. This place would've closed down if it weren't for my skills in finance.

**BANK MANAGER: **True, but that doesn't make you special or anything, I treat you the same way as the others.

**FRANCINE: **Like shit?

**BANK MANAGER: **That's not the word I'd use...equal, that's the one.

**FRANCINE: **Well I'm here now, so just let me get to work.

**BANK MANAGER: **Right, we'll discuss this later.

_He walks off as Francine grumbles to herself. _

_Later, Francine was sitting at the counter, serving as a cashier. A man comes up to her. _

**MAN: **G'day mate, shrimp on the Barb, cricky!

**FRANCINE: **Oh no, another stereotype!

**MAN: **You call that a knife? THIS is a knife!

**FRANCINE: **That's a pencil! Now are you here to annoy me or are you gonna withdraw something!

**MAN: **I just wanted a couple of minutes of fame!

_The man walks off, leaving Francine watching him walk off oddly. _

**FRANCINE: **(_Sighs_) Why do I get all the weirdo's?

_Another man walked up to her. _

**FRANCINE: **Yes sir, how can I-..oh my GOD! YOU'RE STEVE IRWIN!

**STEVEN IRWIN: **Cor, what a beauty! (_Francine blushes_) Now look at that, look at the way she's blushing, she must like me, now if I'm not careful I might say the wrong thing like "She's a God damn dingo and an ugly one at that!"

_Francine quickly becomes angry after hearing that. _

**IRWIN: **Uh-oh, the little buggers getting angry, usually about now, people move away from the she cat, but I'm not. Now, I'm gonna see if I can get closer to her and try and kiss her, because I'm a complete nut!

**FRANCINE: **If you don't back off I will scratch you!

**IRWIN: **Did you hear that? The she cat is warning me but it's my nature to keep going!

_Francine then slashes out a Irwin and scratches downwards on his face. He backs away but starts enjoying it. _

**IRWIN: **WHOA, DID YOU SEE THAT? That she cat scratched me; I guess that'll teach me for being a fool.

**FRANCINE: **Too right!

**IRWIN: **Right, I'm gonna leave now and cry my eyeballs out!

_Irwin turns around and holds his face, while crying his eyes out. He runs out the bank. Francine sighs angrily. _

**FRANCINE: **I wish I stayed in Little Tokyo!

_A few hours later. Francine and the bank manager came out of the janitor's closet, both looking flushed. Francine was doing up her top while the bank manager was combing his grey hair. _

**FRANCINE: **Jesus that was the worst punishment ever!

**BANK MANAGER: **I would've classified that s the BEST punishment.

**FRANCINE: **Did you enter me?

**BANK MANAGER: **Of course I did! I gotta tell ya, I love tight!

**FRANCINE: **Well, it's just I didn't feel anything...not even once!

**BANK MANAGER: **You didn't? But back there-

**FRANCINE: **I was faking it! I've had better with my ex-boyfriend; at least he found the spot!

_Francine walks off grabbing her things, leaving the bank manager dumbstruck. _

**FRANCINE'S HOME.  
**  
_Her home was just a small bungalow with a kitchen, large living room, acceptable size bathroom and a bedroom with a kingside double bed. Francine entered the room, closes the door, drops her stuff and slumps on the sofa. She grabs the remote control and switches on the TV watching the channel that appeared it was the news. Francine had pictures of her time in Little Tokyo. Pictures of: Speedy with a bucket over his head, Guido resting his sunspot umbrella on his shoulders, Polly in her pointless sister's uniform and many more. This reminded her of a picture in her wallet. She got out her wallet from her bag, opened it and pulled out the picture. It was Guido and her, arms around each other, her head resting on his shoulder, Guido was gesturing a peace sign with his fingers. Francine had a thought, if she and Guido didn't break up maybe Guido would've come with her, five years of Guido's love now down the drain, but to be honest it didn't feel enough. There was a knock on her door, this startled her a bit, and she put back the small picture in her wallet and went to answer the door. He was a tall male dog spaniel, his name was Daniel. _

**DANIEL: **Hi Francine.

**FRANCINE: **Oh, hello.

**DANIEL: **I saw you got back so I thought I'd give you a call.

**FRANCINE: **What for?

**DANIEL: **Just a chat, thought you'd like the company.

**FRANCINE: **Well-

**DANIEL: **I'd understand if you need your privacy.

**FRANCINE: **No, its okay, come in, I could do with the company.

**DANIEL: **Cool!

_Daniel smiles and he enters her home. FREEZE FRAME: Lets go back a few days ago to see how these two met.  
_  
**TWO DAYS AGO. OUTSIDE THE BANK.  
**  
_This is your typical bank, it is huge on the outside and the building itself looks centuries old, with long concrete steps leading up to it. Francine was driving her green car and drove it left to a car park which is opposite the bank but on the other side of the road. Francine got out of her car; she seemed to have been in a hurry, she pulled out her bags and papers and slammed the door shut with her butt. She ran across the road, no cars were approaching anyway. She was about to make her way up the steps but just then a young man bumped into her, knocking her over and dropping all her things, it was also a windy day so some of her papers flew everywhere. _

**FRANCINE: **Shit!

**MAN: **Oh God, I'm really sorry, Miss... (_Kneels down and picks up some of her papers_) I should've looked where I was going.

_Francine doesn't answer back, as she was picking up what was left of her paper work. The man spotted something, he got up and ran off, Francine watched him leave, a little annoyed but saw the man pick up a few sheets of paper that were blown away, Francine then smiled a bit. The man gave her the papers. _

**MAN: **Here you go.

**FRANCINE: **Thank you.

**MAN: **No problem, it was my fault anyway.

**FRANCINE: **I didn't see you coming, I'm in a hurry.

**MAN: **Late for work?

**FRANCINE: **(_Laughs_) Yeah that is unlike me. Can I ask why you were running?

**MAN: **Oh nothing really, just getting some exercise!

_Francine nodded slowly with her tongue in her cheek and smiled. She saw that he was quite fit, in some tight clothes, a medium built body, just perfect. _

**FRANCINE: **Are you a sport person or something?

**MAN: **Oh cricky, nah! I'm a journalist, I'm having a day off, so I'd thought I'd go for a little run, get some air in my lungs. (_Turns and looks at the bank_) So, you work here, huh?

**FRANCINE: **Yeah.

**MAN: **Wow, you must have a huge responsibility looking after all that money!

**FRANCINE: **I guess I do.

**MAN: **You know, you're kinda cute.

**FRANCINE: **Oh...uh...thanks.

**MAN: **Where do you live?

**FRANCINE: **Lambsey street, East.

**MAN: **No kidding! I live down that road too, I'm number 179.

**FRANCINE: **I'm 182.

**MAN: **Wow, then uh...maybe I'll see you another time then. Anyway, I better let you go 'cause you be even more late now. Nice to meet you, Francine.

**FRANCINE: **Huh? How did you know my name?

**MAN: **It's on your tag!

**FRANCINE: **(_Looks at her tag_) Oh yeah.

_The man laughs and begins to jog off. _

**FRANCINE: **Hey wait! (_The man keeps running_) I didn't get your name.

**MAN: **(_Turns around and jogs backwards_) Call me Daniel. (_Turns around and runs away_)

_Francine smiles and begins to walk up the steps. _

**FRANCINE: (MIND) **He thinks I'm cute. (_Giggles_) Wait a minute, I've been living down that street for over a year now, how come I've never seen him...? Oh, does it matter?

_She enters the bank. _

**FRANCINE'S HOME  
**  
**Up to date? Good!  
**  
_Daniel enters the house, standing in the middle of the room, looking around. _

**DANIEL: **Man, this place is big for a bungalow.

**FRANCINE: **Isn't you're home like this?

**DANIEL: **Yeah but my home is full of junk, just bringing my work home, you know. (_Spots the Pizza Cats pictures_) Whoa, are these guys the famous Samurai Pizza Cats?

**FRANCINE: **Well, yeah, how did you-

**DANIEL: **The whole world knows them, hang on, you're in the picture?! (_Picks it up, it was a picture of them all waving_) Did you get to meet them?

**FRANCINE: **No, I worked with them. I was the navigator and manager at the Pizza parlour.

**DANIEL: **God, it must've been an honour working with them.

**FRANCINE: **Yes it was!

**DANIEL: **So, what are you doing living here?

**FRANCINE: **I retired, just like the others. A member was killed, it was Polly Esther, her death made us think that we should move on, we did everything we could for Little Tokyo and thought it was time for us to go our separate ways, I sometimes feel guilty that Polly didn't get that chance. We had plenty of time to retire but we only did it because of a loss of life. (_Daniel nodded_) I used to go out with him.

**DANIEL: **The blue guy?

**FRANCINE: **Yeah, he's name is Guido Anchovey, the nicest person I've ever been with.

**DANIEL: **What happened?

**FRANCINE: **(_Shrugs_) The spark died down.

**DANIEL: **Oh. (_Still looking at the picture_) My God, you look fuckable! (_Francine was shocked_) Oh Jesus, I didn't mean to say that, sorry if I offended you. This isn't an excuse but as a journalist you get influenced interviewing people who use foul language and offending remarks. It just came out.

**FRANCINE: **Do you really think I look fuckable?

**DANIEL: **(_Now feeling awkward_) Uh...uh yeah.

**FRANCINE: **Do I look fuckable now?

_Daniel stares into her eyes, he smiles cheekily. _

**DANIEL: **Yes you do.

_Francine runs up to Daniel grabbing and kissing him, he was surprised by Francine's reaction, he reacted back by opening his mouth and slipping her the tongue, she lets him access, it was wet yet passion able. Francine didn't want to break the kiss, so she tried to direct Daniel to the bedroom, their mouths still attached, but then Francine knocked over her bag and all her stuff fell out, she then fell on the sofa and Daniel fell on top of her. Daniel broke the kiss, they both stared giggerling. They then looked into each others eyes for a few moments, then Daniel kissed her on the lips, she smiled. _

**FRANCINE: **Uh...do you want a cup of tea or something?

**DANIEL: **Tea please.

**FRANCINE: **Right!

_Daniel moves out of the way for Francine to get up, she rushes to the kitchen and puts the kettle on. _

**FRANCINE: **Uh...do you take sugar?

**DANIEL: **Yeah, one please.

**FRANCINE: **Okay.

_Daniel bends down and starts putting her stuff back in the bag, he then notices a card, the same size as any ordinary credit card but this one was just plain white, no numbers, no logo's or any form of writing, it was just plain nothingness. Daniel looked at it oddly. _

**DANIEL: **Uh...Francine?

**FRANCINE: **Yes?

**DANIEL: **What is this card thing doing in your bag?

**FRANCINE: **Huh? Oh that, I use that at work. Shit!

**DANIEL: **What's up?

**FRANCINE: **I wasn't supposed to tell you that!

**DANIEL: **What's so special about it? There's nothing on it!

**FRANCINE: **I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you...that card unlocks the huge safe bank safe.

**DANIEL: **This thing?

**FRANCINE: **Yes, there are five digit numbers and a barcode which are unseen to the naked eye; you swipe it through the card reader, thus unlocking the door. Simple.

**DANIEL: **Gee, you better keep this in a safe place, you never know who might steal it.

**FRANCINE: **Your right, I will.

_She turns around and pours the boiled water into a teapot and putting in two teabags as well. Daniel stares hard at the card and smiles slyly. Francine made the tea for two cups. She came out of the kitchen holding the two hot mugs of tea. _

**FRANCINE: **Here you g- (_Daniel was gone_) Daniel? (_Realizes_) Oh God, the card!

_She puts the teas down and rushes to her bag, pulling everything out, she then found the card and sighed in relieve. _

**FRANCINE: **Uh...Daniel?

_A flush was heard and Daniel walked out of the bathroom, doing up his belt. _

**DANIEL: **I just went to use the toilet, needed to let lose.

**FRANCINE: **(_Smiling_) That's understandable.

**DANIEL: **Is the red mug mine?

**FRANCINE: **Yeah.

**DANIEL: **I thought so, everywhere I look I see green or yellow, it would be stupid if you drank from the red mug.

**FRANCINE: **I kinda grew up with these colours, it would be difficult to separate me from them.

_Daniel chuckles a little bit, he takes a sip of his tea, as does Francine. He stares at Francine, taking in the beauty. _

**DANIEL: **You really do look cute.

**FRANCINE: **(_Blushing_) What happened to fuckable?

**DANIEL: **Cute seems to be the right word for this situtration. I bet Guido was lucky to have been with you.

**FRANCINE: **Vice versa really, I was lucky to be with him.

**DANIEL: **How about you make me a lucky man?!

**FRANCINE: **(_Seductive_) Well, lets just hope I get lucky in the bargain.

_They kissed passionately which lasted for an electrifying few seconds that felt like wonderful minutes. Francine broke the kiss, grabbed Daniel's hand and directed him to the bedroom. They closed the door. _

**BEDROOM. EARLY MORNING.  
**  
_Francine was asleep, naked under the covers; she rolled over onto her side. Her clothes were all over the place. She opened her eyes, realizing that Daniel wasn't in bed; she sat up and became angry. _

**FRANCINE: **Fuck! He used me as a one night stand! That son of a bitch!

_She then noticed a folded piece of paper on her bed desk. It said her name on the piece of paper. She picked it up and unfolded it. It read: "__**I'm sorry I had to leave early, I had to be at work. I'll hopefully see you today or tomorrow. Here's my mobile number: 07748056403 Love Daniel. P.S You were amazing xxx**__" Francine blushed slightly over that comment. A concern look then appeared on her face, she opened a drawer and sighed in relieve that her security plain white bank card was still there, untouched. _

_Francine got out of bed, walked to the bathroom and had a warm shower. She quickly put her bank uniform on, she made sure she had all of her stuff. She had no time for breakfast as she had to walk to work and it was a fair way to go. _

**OUTSIDE A CAFÉ.  
**  
_It took Francine under forty-five minutes to get to work; she was surprised when looking at her watch that she had ten minutes to go before she started her shift. She walked passed a café and decided to go get a coffee, they also sold papers as Francine needed something to read to get her brain going, ready for a hard days work. _

**INSIDE THE CAFÉ.  
**  
_She sat next to the window; watching people walk passed her, getting on with their daily lives. She bought a paper but decided to read it later, she sip on her hot coffee and noticed three guys standing outside the bank at the bottom of the steps, they've been there for a while and they looked suspiesous. _

**FRANCINE: (MIND) **They haven't moved for ages, what are they waiting for? (_The men looked like they were laughing_) Oh, their just friends meeting up, that's all. I gotta stop being paranoid. (_Her watch then goes off_) Oh crap, late again!

_She got off from her seat and ran out the café, crossed the road and walked to the bank. _

**OUTISDE THE BANK.  
**  
_Francine walked a bit slowly as she passed the three men, trying to hear what they were saying. _

**MAN: **So this man and a giraffe walked into a bar, the giraffe soon gets pissed, the man decides to leave, the barman then said "Hey, you can't lave they lyin' there" and the man said "It's not a lion, it's a giraffe!"

_The other three men started to laugh, Francine shrugged. _

**FRANCINE: **Their just telling jokes, where's the harm in that?

_Francine walks up the steps and see's Daniel coming down them, he too spots her presences. _

**DANIEL: **Oh, there you are.

**FRANCINE: **What are you doing here?

**DANIEL: **I came to get some money out and then decided to wait for you to arrive. The cash machines outside were broken anyway.

**FRANCINE: **You use this bank? How come I've never seen you here before?

**DANIEL: **We didn't notice each others presences, to you I was an ordinary customer and I just acknowledge that you were another member of staff working here.

**FRANCINE: **That's a point, so what are you doing now?

**DANIEL: **(_Points to the three men_) Me and some guys are gonna get a bite to eat.

**FRANCINE: **Friends from work?

**DANIEL: **Yep. (_Francine laughs_) What's funny?

**FRANCINE: **A while ago I thought they were gonna rob the bank or something.

**DANIEL: **(_Laughing_) I have to admit they do look dressed for it.

**FRANCINE: **I thought you journalists wear suits.

**DANIEL: **Not all the time, what's the point wearing a suit when no ones gonna see it.

**FRANCINE: **Yeah, I see, are you on a break then?

**DANIEL: **You could say that. There's not much going on so therefore no news to report.

**FRANCINE: **What about the Rugby World Cup?

**DANIEL: **No point, everyone knows Australia are gonna win it! Where's the news in that?(_Francine giggles_) Hopefully see you tonight.

**FRANCINE: **Okay.

_Daniel goes and meets up with the other three guys, Francine smiles and continues up the steps. _

**INSIDE THE BANK.  
**  
_The bank had only been open for over an hour and there were only about three customers in the bank, it would get busier as the day goes by. Francine was serving a customer. _

**FRANCINE: **Here's your $200 and your cash book.

**CUSTOMER: **Thank you. (_Smiles_) Bet you get bored easier, does anything exciting happen here.

**FRANCINE: **No, not really.

_At that point, four men burst through the doors, all wearing black masks and jeaned clothing. They were also holding guns. _

**CUSTOMER: **HOLY SHIT!

_The first robber who entered pulled the trigger, shooting the customer in the head, from where Francine was standing, she saw the mans brains and ripped flesh splat against the glass, dripping down quickly. She screamed in shock. Another robber felt angry about this. _

**ROBBER 2: **GOD DAMN IT! YOU PROMISED NO BLOODSHED!

**ROBBER 1: **I lied! We have guns for a reason, you know! What's the point in not using them?

**ROBBER 2: **To threaten, not kill, you idiot!

**ROBBER 1: **I'm in charge of this robbery, so shut up! (_To the third robber_) You, take care of the security cameras!

**ROBBER 3: **Right!

_He shoots every camera in the room and elsewhere. _

**ROBBER 1: **Isn't this great? We rob a bank that has hardly any customers in it. No hassle and no one to grass us up. So, nobody move or make an attempt to call the forces because I will shoot you!

_A man panics and tries to head for the exit. _

**ROBBER 1: **There's always one, isn't there? Always!

_He shoots the man three times in the back, the man falls over awkwardly, hitting hard on the floor, and the man dies. _

**ROBBER 2: **STOP IT!

**ROBBER 1: **SHUT THE FUCK UP! Don't you like what I'm doing?

**ROBBER 2: **We came here to steal, not waste fucking lives!

**ROBBER 1: **I will waste yours in a minute, if you don't stop complaining. (_Looks at the girls behind the counters_) Now which one of them is it?

**ROBBER 2: **(_Hesitates a bit_) That one...the one in the green.

_The two robbers look at Francine, who was almost crying. _

**ROBBER 1: **(_Smiles_) She's nice.

**ROBBER 3: **I've taken care of the cameras!

**ROBBER 1: **Good! Now stay at the window, let me know if you see any police cars!

_The third robber goes to the window. The first robber walks up to Francine, walking through a doorway in order to be face to face with Francine. _

**ROBBER 1: **Hello there.

**FRANCINE: **Fuck you!

_The robber becomes angry and points the gun to Francine's head. _

**ROBBER 1: **My, my, we are a brave little bitch, aren't we? Well, lets see if your fucking brave enough to risk your life! If I hear police sirens I'll kill you, if you don't corporate I'll kill your friends and if I run out of people to kill then I'll kill you, if you lie to me I'll kill you, make one false move I'll kill you, in fact you've got to do pretty hard in order to stay alive, now do you understand what I've just said? (_Francine nods_) 'cuz if you don't I'll kill you! Now, if I'm not mistaken, that large steel door is a safe, yes?

**FRANCINE: **Yes.

**ROBBER 1: **Right, now where's the white card?

**FRANCINE: **What w-white card?

_The robber doesn't hesitate and shoots a female cashier in the head. _

**FRANCINE: **SHIT!

_The other female cashiers scream, annoying the robber who piles the lead into their bodies, killing them. _

**ROBBER 1: **Oh dear, it's just you now, so WHERE'S THE FUCKING WHITE CARD?

_Francine screams at the tone of his voice and pulls out the plain white card from her top pocket, the robber snatches it from her. He walks over to the safe. Francine begins to cry. _

**ROBBER 1: **I just swipe it through, yeah?

**FRANCINE: **Yes.

_The robber does so and the unlocking system could be heard as the system takes in the data, the steel door slowly opens, revealing piles of money, stacked neatly on the shelves. _

**ROBBER 1: **Jackpot! (_To the second and third robber_) You two, stack all this shit in the bags. (_To the fourth robber_) Watch the windows.

**ROBBER 4: **Okay.

**ROBBER 1: **I'm gonna have some fun with this bitch here.

**ROBBER 2: **Don't you dare hurt her!

**ROBBER 1: **Just do as you're told!

_The second and third robber starts putting the money in the bags. The first robber slowly walks up to Francine, who was complete scared and slightly damaged. Francine tried to back away from the robber but he grabbed her. _

**ROBBER 1: **Bend down! I just wanna have a little bit of fun.

**FRANCINE: **NO! NOO!

_The robber turned Francine around and pushed her violently over the counter, he reached up her skirt, she struggled but the robber had his other hand holding down on her neck, she pulled down her panties and undid his belt and unzipped her flies and shoved hard inside her, she let out a whimper, he pumped her, every push hurting her. Tears were flooding her eyes. _

**FRANCINE: **(_Weak_) You...s-sick bastard.

_The second robber saw this, he couldn't take the sight of Francine being raped, so he chucked down the money he was holding, picked up his gun and ran towards the robber and Francine. He grabbed his fellow robber, pulled him away from Francine and smacked him hard across the face with his gun, the first robber fell over. _

**ROBBER 1: **You stupid arsehole! (_Gets up_) You could've waited for your turn!

_Without hesitation the second robber shoots the other guy in the penis, practically exploding, forcing the robber to fly backwards, landing hard on the floor, the pain had a delay but then it caught up, the robber screamed a high pitched voice and holding his blood pouring hole. _

**ROBBER 2: **GOD DAMN FUCKER! SICK CUNT!

_The third and fourth robbers watched in shock but didn't do anything to stop him. The second robber kicked the first robber in the face, cracking his nose and cracking the neck with it. One more physical blow would kill him. The second robber raises his foot over his fellow robbers head. Francine screamed. _

**FRANCINE: **No, please.

_The second robber turned his head and looked at Francine. _

**ROBBER 2: **No one should do that to you, Francine.

_Francine was stunned that he knew her name but also the voice was familiar. He then pushed his foot hard against the first robbers head, cracking it and blood slowly dripped out. The other robbers gasped. _

**ROBBER 3: **Jesus, what do you think you're doing?

**ROBBER 2: **Backstabbing!

_He shoots the third robber in the stomach, an impact of a small bullet blowing a chuck out of a guys stomach was amazing power. The third robber was still alive but would soon die. The fourth robber was shooting back. _

**ROBBER 4: **BASTARD!

_The second robber dived out of the way, hiding behind the counter, while the fourth robber just kept on shooting, until he eventually he ran out of bullets. _

**ROBBER 4: **(_Looks at his gun_) Oh shit!

_Just then the second robber popped up from the counter, he pulled the trigger repeatively until running out himself, thus the fourth robber getting mangled by the bullets, flesh and blood spitting everywhere. The bullets forced the fourth robber of his feet and slumped against the wall and then flopped lifeless to the floor. The remaining robber panted tiredly, he walked up to Francine who was in deep scare. He kneeled down to her. _

**ROBBER 2: **Francine...?

_Francine turned her head and looked at the robber, he took off his mask. Francine couldn't believe it, who she was staring at. _

**DANIEL: **I'm sorry it turned out this way...it was not meant to be like this...

**FRANCINE: **Daniel? What the hell...?

**DANIEL: **I'll explain! Months, almost a year even I planned to rob this bank but not on my own, I needed help of course and I got it but now I wish it wasn't with these bastards! (_Points at the first robber and the others_) Especially that prick. I needed experts who did this sort of thing before, I contacted him, how? I will not say and he bought his fellow mates with him. I told him my plan but he wasn't interested, so he made his own one up, which I was happy with, so long as it didn't mean bloodshed. (_Looks around_) That failed! Thus, he made himself the leader. What he didn't know was coming to him, anyway I've had my eye on you for sometime, watching you enter the bank and coming home, and I wouldn't count that as stalking. So, one day I decided to "bump" into you, get to know you better (_Smiles_) Which I did. I wanted that money for myself, what ever happened they were going to die, but now I think I've found somebody to share it with.

**FRANCINE: **That doesn't explain, why?

**DANIEL: **Some people just don't have motives, I am one of them.

_Francine just couldn't take it in, Daniel smiles _

**FRANCINE: **So, last night didn't mean anything?

**DANIEL: **Of course it did, every moment was magic. Look, look at all this money, come with me. We'll be rich together!

**FRANCINE: **I maybe greedy but not greedy enough to STEAL!

**DANIEL: **(_Nods_) I understand!

_Daniel gets up; he goes and picks up a couple of bags full of the money. He then heads towards the door, both bags over his shoulders. Francine gets annoyed; she grabs a gun off from the first robber, gets up and points it at Daniel. _

**FRANCINE: **Hold it right there!

_Daniel stops walking, he sighs and slowly turns around. _

**FRANCINE: **I can't let you get away with this. You don't think you can just walk away from this, can you?

**DANIEL: **I just saved your life and this is the thanks I get?!?

_That phrase sounded familiar to Francine, she hesitated a bit and then realized. _

**BLACKFLASH.  
**  
(If you haven't read SPC 2: Double Shadows, then you won't understand)

_Bucky was hurting Francine, this enraged Guido who kicked the shit out of Bucky and Francine got upset that it was her problem and Guido shouldn't have got involved. _

**GUIDO: **I just saved you from getting hurt AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET!

**BACK TO THE BANK.  
**  
_Francine lowered the gun, half smiling. _

**FRANCINE: **Thank you, for that.

**DANIEL: **No problem. Take care.

_Daniel turned around and opened the doors. _

**FRANCINE: **Wait, the police will get you.

**DANIEL: **(_His back to Francine_) No, they won't!

_He closes the door, leaving Francine all on her own in the blood splattered bank. She sighed. _

**FRANCINE: **Can't I just go through one story without blood and GUTS!

_Just then the bank manager returned from the burger bar across the road. He was about to bite in his burger until his eyes were widen and he gasped in horror. _

**BANK MANAGER: **HOLY SHIT! I forgot the ketchup! HOLY SHIT, WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED HERE?

**FRANCINE: **(_Not caring_) We were robbed, didn't you see a guy carrying the bags full of money?

**BANK MANAGER: **What the hell are you talking about?

**FRANCINE: **A guy just- (_Opens the doors, Daniel was gone_) What..? He's gone!

**BANK MANAGER: **Don't just stand there, call the police! Where the fuck are the security guards?

**FRANCINE: **Their on strike because of lack of crime at a bank!

**BANK MANAGER: **Well bugger me!

**A NEARLY TWO MONTHS LATER.  
**  
_Francine was now an assistance manager at a pizza parlour, after her ordeal at the bank. It was in the middle of the night, Francine was asleep, all her lights were off, and the only lights that were on were the street lamps. A figure was standing outside the house, he took one step forward into the light, and it was Daniel. _

**DANIEL: **Goodbye, Francine.

_He walked off into the night. He then glowed and changed shape and appearance, as too was his clothes. A Norwich City cap appeared on his head. Div smiled, his hands in his pockets. _

**DIV: **Betcha didn't see that coming, huh? Well, I've done what I could. Tried to destroy the Samurai Pizza Cats twice and failed twice, appear in Guido's dream, fucked Polly and Francine and for a couple of minutes I was on the side of good...till I got shot! Time to retire from this good guy, bad guy shit. It's getting boring.

_Div walked into the darkness and was out of sight._


	7. The Spirit Darkness

**SAMURAI PIZZA CATS: Spirit Darkness**

_It has been almost 15 years since Speedy, Guido, Francine and Ty left their roots behind Little Tokyo. They thought that leaving bad memories here will bring them new life elsewhere but to some that was not meant to be. Some good friends have passed away during these years. _

**STATUS UPDATE: **

**Guido Anchovey: Deceased died of cancer eight years ago. **

**Deano Anchovey: Deceased Gunned down during a riot two years ago. **

**CATTON: Deceased Died of a heart attack three months after Deano. **

**Proof that even the good must suffer, though that has seemed to go on forever.  
**  
**LITTLE TOKYO. TRAIN STATION.  
**  
_The sun was shining brightly; it had stopped rising now representing late morning and early afternoon. The station was huge, with people waiting for their trains, buying tickets, looking up when their next train would arrive. A train was departing while at the same time, on another track a train was just arriving. _

**SPEAKER: **Arriving on platform three is the 12.02, this train will depart to Yoshi's island in 15 minutes.

_The doors of the train opened and crowds of people came off, some were heading towards the subway and some were leaving the station. Three cats got off the train after the bundles of people. They were two Tom cats and one She cat, they looked recognizable with one of the Tom cats looking a bit older as too was the she cat. The other Tom cat was a lot younger, they were all carrying suitcases. The she cat was wearing a green skirt along with a tight yellow T-Shirt with the symbol of a $ on it, her hair tied back to a ponytail. One of the guys was wearing some familiar clothes, like work clothes with white and blue finish, he was also wearing a white helmet, the younger cat was wearing blue jeans, a green jumper and a light grey shirt over it, unbuttoned. Speedy, Francine and Ty had returned to Little Tokyo. _

**SPEEDY: **I hate to admit it but it's good to be back.

**FRANCINE: **It has been a long time.

**SPEEDY: **Yeah and in that time nothing has changed.

**FRANCINE: **I guess Little Tokyo was so advanced that their giving the world to catch up.

_Speedy nodded. They carried on walking to the exit of the station. _

**OUTSIDE THE STATION.  
**  
_There were a few taxi's waiting outside the station. They walked to the one at the front. _

**SPEEDY: **Where shall we go?

**FRANCINE: **I thought that would be obvious, the pizza parlour of course.

**SPEEDY: **Can't we save the predictable till later?

**FRANCINE: **But I wanna see the new owners.

**SPEEDY: **Didn't I tell you? Stan and the gang own the parlour.

**FRANCINE: **WHAT? You put those fools in charge of the parlour? Did they realize what they were getting themselves into?

**SPEEDY: **In what way?

**FRANCINE: **Money wise and crime!

**SPEEDY: **Yeah, they were aware of that. Stan is the intellect, he's taking care of the financial of things, Deano's the fighter, Jane is also a fighter and John operates the gun.

**FRANCINE: **Him? John? He has a lousy aim!

**SPEEDY: **Runs in the family, doesn't it?

**FRANCINE: **Shut up, you!

**TY: **Great, we've been here for five minutes or so and all ready you two start arguing!

**FRANCINE: **Not a very good start is it.

**TY: **I dunno, this is my first mayor part in a fanfic.

_They stop at a taxi. _

**FRANCINE: **So, shall we go to the parlour.

**SPEEDY: **I'm not bothered.

**FRANCINE: **Aren't you keen to see everybody?

**SPEEDY: **(_Sighs_) I just don't want too much fuss, that's all.

**FRANCINE: **So why are we here then?

**SPEEDY: **To...to face my fears.

**FRANCINE: **And what are they?

**SPEEDY: **Memories. From the place I got them. I wanted you to be with me because you're such a good friend plus I knew YOU wanted to go back.

_Francine was a little surprised by Speedy's comment; she then smiled and hugged Speedy who hugged back. Ty rolled his eyes and leaned back on a wall. _

**TY: **God, why don't you two find a room and fuck!

**SPEEDY: **Watch your mouth, Ty!

**TY: **Dad, you seem to think the world evolve around you, now I accept the fact you've got problems, hell we all have but I know your really thinking about mom, so cut the crap, you came here to visit mom's grave. Leaving Little Tokyo didn't help, I've seen the way you look at the pictures of mom, and you just stare at those for ages. You blame yourself that mom died!

**SPEEDY: **It is my fault!

**TY: **She was shot, how was you to know that was gonna happen? It's not your fault dad, it's not! Stop blaming yourself! I...I can't even remember mom, only the day she died. I can't even remember what she looks like. (_Speedy sighed sadly_) I think we should visit our friends and families; it'll make us feel better.

**SPEEDY: **(_Nods and smiles_) Okay, let's do that.

_Speedy opened the doors of the taxi; he told the driver where to drop them. They put their bags in the trunk and got in the taxi and drove off. _

**OUTSIDE A BUILDING.  
**  
_The taxi pulled up to a large building, the cats looked out the car window and were puzzled to see a sign hanging, saying: "S and J's funeral home" _

**FRANCINE: **A funeral home?

**SPEEDY: **(_Annoyed. To Taxi Driver_) Excuse me, this isn't the place.

**TAXI DRIVER: **Look mate, you said No. 118 Catwalk Way, well this is the place and if I'm not mistaken (_Points_) That sign over there which saids "Catwalk Way" is a big giveaway, plus the buildings number is 118. Now get your eyes tested because mine are fine.

**SPEEDY: **Does that LOOK like a pizza parlour!

**TAXI DRIVER: **Was! It WAS a pizza parlour. It's been a funeral home for over two years now.

**FRANCINE: **Are there new owners?

**TAXI DRIVER: **I'm not sure.

**SPEEDY: **Stan and co. must've sold it to someone else. Jesus, why didn't they tell me? I'll go knock on the door anyway; maybe the new owners know where Stan and the others went.

_Speedy opened the door and got out; he went to the front door. _

**TAXI DRIVER: **Hey, don't take too long, there are lazy mother humpers out there who need my wheels.

**TY: **Watch your mouth.

_Speedy knocked on the door, while waiting he looked around him, as you do when waiting for someone to answer the door. Eventually after what felt like long seconds, some one opens the door, a she cat, Jane Esther. _

**SPEEDY: **Oh, I thought you moved out.

**JANE: **Oh my God, Speedy...is it really you?

**SPEEDY: **Yes it is.

**JANE: **SPEEDY!

_She hugs him too Speedy's surprise. Francine smiles. _

**FRANCINE: **Okay Ty, that's our cue.

_Francine and Ty get out of the car and walk up to Speedy and Jane. _

**TAXI DRIVER: **Hey, who's gonna pay?

**TY: **Don't look at me!

**TAXI DRIVER: **God damn it!

**JANE: **Francine, it's so nice to see you. (_Ty smiles_) Wow, you've changed a lot since I last saw you.

**TY: **I guess that's what happens after 15 years.

**JANE: **Wit, I like it.

**TY: **It's good to see you too.

**JANE: **Come in, please.

_The three cats enter the building. _

**LARGE HALLWAY.  
**  
_The building had changed completely. The stairs were still in the same place, the use-to-be diner kitchen was split into two rooms, one room was for loved ones to choose a suitable coffin and arrangements for that person's funeral, and the other room was for loved ones to cry alone or out of the way of others. The living room has changed for a funeral to take place; every client has the funerals in this room. _

**SPEEDY: **It's changed so much.

**JANE: **Tell me about it.

**FRANCINE: **You work here?

**JANE: **Yes, I also live here.

**SPEEDY: **Oh right, so all the guys are still here, huh?

**JANE: **No, it's just me and Stan.

_On cue Stan comes from downstairs where a morgue is. He is wearing an apron with blood over it and rubber gloves. _

**STAN: **Jesus! Well, I did it, I sowed back Mr. Forehams head back together, it just seems impossible how one man can brew up the courage and shoot themselves in the head like that. (_Spots Speedy, Francine and Ty_) Well I'll be damned.

**SPEEDY: **Same here.

_They both hug. Stan smiles and looks over at Ty. _

**STAN: **Look at this kid; he's taller than you, Speedy.

**SPEEDY: **Yeah, that's the Polly in him.

**TY: **How are ya, uncle?

**STAN: **God you saying that makes me feel old. (_Laughs_) Yeah, I'm fine, you?

**TY: **I'm cool. I feel like a stranger, everyone knows each other and I can only just about remember you.

**STAN: **Well, you know me know!

_A kid was hiding behind the door, watching the older cats. Francine noticed him and smiled back at him, the kid got scared and hid away. _

**FRANCINE: **Who's that boy?

**STAN: **Oh yeah. Speedy, I've got my own back.

**SPEEDY: **Huh?

**STAN: **You're an uncle too!

**SPEEDY: **What?

**STAN: **(_To the kid_) Hey little guy, its okay. Come and meet your uncle.

_The boy walked in, feeling a little shy, he smiled at Speedy and he back. _

**STAN: **This is your uncle Speedy, Speedy this is your nephew Kieran.

**SPEEDY: **Hi there, Kieran.

**KIERAN: **Hi...dad has said a lot about you.

**SPEEDY: **All good I hope. So who's the mother?

**JANE: **(_Proudly_) Me.

**SPEEDY: **(_Laughing_) Should've known, you two were made for each other.

**STAN: **We've also got a five month old baby daughter.

**SPEEDY: **Doesn't that interfere with your work?

**JANE: **Stan does most of the work.

**STAN: **Well, let's just not stand around here all day. I'll go and get changed and then put the kettle on. We've got a lot of catching up to do.

**ROUGHLY TEN MINUTES LATER.  
**  
_Everyone was in the upstairs kitchen, sitting around a table, expect for Ty and Kieran who were in the bedroom. Each of them had a cup of something. _

**SPEEDY: **So, why did you turn this parlour into a funeral home?

**STAN: **Well, as soon as you left, we moved straight in and we practically opened the next day, business was booming, so good that we had to buy supplies everyday and crime was no problem, you only needed to say "Esther" and the ninja crows would run away. The years went by and we became average, we'd have good days and bad days but one day people just got bored of pizza, we tried bringing in new ideas but some of them didn't work. Jane had Kieran and around at the same time John left to do his own business.

**FRANCINE: **What? John has a business?

**STAN: **Yep! Anyway if we didn't do something we'd go bust. We needed to think fast. Then one night, a riot broke out, we went to investigate it, it started out to be a gang fight, some had guns, shooting bullets everywhere. This pissed Deano right off but then someone shot him, not just once but until this guys clip ran out, we couldn't do anything to help and that bastard still hasn't been caught! After Deano's funeral me and Jane thought it was over. I was waking home and I walked passed the undertakers, I then saw that they were closing down, moving out of Little Tokyo. They were the people who did Polly and Guido's funeral. Anyway that's where the idea came. I did exams, surgery exercises and after years of training, I eventually got my licence to have a funeral home. It didn't take long to revamp the place and we opened two years ago. The money is good.

**FRANCINE: **How good?

**STAN: **Real good, believe me, we're making more than we did with pizza's!

**SPEEDY: **Well, it's good to see you doing so well.

**STAN: **Thanks bro.

**JANE: **So why are you guys in town.

_Speedy and Francine looked at each other and then at Stan and Jane. _

**SPEEDY FRANCINE: **Homesick.

**JANE: **I see...

**SPEEDY: **I was brought up here, this is where everything happened for me, I can't just NOT come back, can I?

**JANE: **I suppose not.

**STAN: **So where are you guys gonna stay?

**SPEEDY: **I don't know, we'll find a hotel or something.

**JANE: **Don't be stupid, we've got plenty of room. Stay here.

**SPEEDY: **Are you sure?

**JANE: **Yeah, there's nothing to it.

**SPEEDY: **No, we can't, I'll feel like we'll be intruding.

**JANE: **Don't worry Speedy, your welcome here; our home is your home.

**SPEEDY: **That's very kind of you.

**JANE: **No problem!

**SPEEDY: **Thanks.

**STAN: **Where are your bags?

**SPEEDY: **Yeah, there- (_Realizes_) Oh SHIT! THE TAXI DRIVER!

_Speedy gets up and runs out the room. Stan laughs. _

**STAN: **That's my brother, that is.

**FRANCINE: **Oh yes, I forgot to ask you, what's John's business?

**STAN: **Uh...um...you tell her, Jane.

**JANE: **You tell her, she asked you.

**FRANCINE: **What's the matter?

**STAN: **(_Nervous_)...Uh, you see Francine, he...he...uh deals with...um, I gues you c-could call toys...

**FRANCINE: **Toys? What's so bad about toys?

**STAN: **Well their-

**FRANCINE: **At least he's keeping his mind off sex!

**STAN: **that's where the word comes in, Fran.

**FRANCINE: **What are talking about?

**STAN: **Brace yourself...he sells sex toys.

**FRANCINE: **(_Blinks and shakes her head slightly_) Excuse me? Repeat that again.

**STAN: **(_Gulps_) He owns a sex shop.

**FRANCINE: **WHAT?

**STAN: **He-he owns a-

**FRANCINE: **I know what you said...GIVE ME THE ADDRESS OF THIS PLACE!

**STAN: **I don't think he's gonna like you barging in-

_Francine grabs Stan's collar and pulls him over the table. _

**FRANCINE: **TELL ME NOW!

**STAN: **He's j-just down the r-road.

**FRANCINE: **(_Smiles_) Thank you!

_Francine also leaves the room, leaving Stan a little scared. Jane was cleaning up the table. Just then Speedy entered the room. _

**SPEEDY: **Uh why does Francine look like she's gonna kill someone?

**JANE: **Long story.

**SPEEDY: **And why does Stan look like he's seen a ghost?

**JANE: **Part two of a long story.

**SPEEDY: **(_Oddly_) Right.

**JANE: **Did you get your bags?

**SPEEDY: **Yeah, luckily the taxi driver fell asleep and our stuff was untouched. It's all downstairs.

**JANE: **Good, Stan will show you to your rooms as soon as he's come out of shock.

**MEANWHILE. KEIRAN'S BEDROOM.  
**  
_Kieran and Ty were playing on the Nintendo Gamecube, a game called "Super Smash Brothers Melee". They were both mashing at the buttons, the TV screen then read Game Over. _

**KIERAN: **Another game?

**TY: **Sure.

**KIERAN: **(_Presses a button_) So, if your dad's my uncle and visa versa, what does that make us?

**TY: **Cousin's, I suppose.

**KIERAN: **Cool, you're my first cousin.

**TY: **Same here.

**KIERAN: **So what do you?

**TY: **Well, I'm a professional snowboarder but not a famous one, I have trouble qualifying for the World Championship.

**KIERAN: **Why?

**TY: **I just get nervous, I'm okay practising but when it comes to the real thing I'm useless, the judges put me off. I've only been doing it for four years, so it's early days yet.

**KIERAN: **What country do you represent?

**TY: **I have a choice of three countries. Japan because I was born here, Switzerland because I've been living there for almost 15 years and America because for some reason I have an American accent. I sometimes take it in each turn to represent a country out of those three but mainly I represent Japan because they don't have many snowboarders.

**KIERAN: **Where are you ranked in the world?

**TY: **263 out of 450, which is pretty good on my account.

**KIERAN: **Cool, we have a professional snowboarder in the family. What made you want to do it?

**TY: **Simple, dad bought a ski resort and he became the manager there, an opportunity to snowboard, I liked it so much that it was my heart.

**KIERAN: **Sweet.

_They carried on playing the video game, they laughed and chuckled. _

**SPARE BEDROOM.  
**  
_Stan opens the door to the spare bedroom; he enters it as does Speedy who was carrying his bags. _

**STAN: **This will be your room, it's not much but it's got a bed, window and ceiling.

**SPEEDY**: This will be fine. Wow, it's also got a bathroom.

**STAN: **Ty and Francine have got their own rooms.

**SPEEDY: **Thanks.

**STAN: **No problem, oh and more thing. Are you and the bed?

**SPEEDY: **What?

**STAN: **Well, it's just you and Francine came back here at the same time, I thought you both lived in different countries.

**SPEEDY: **Yeah, we did. About 12 years ago Francine contacted me saying the writer has flopped really badly and was depressed living in Australia, she kept getting different jobs, none of them suited her, so I suggested she come and work for me at the Ski resort, she was happy and in the end SHE became .

**STAN: **Oh gee...uh, sorry I came to a wrong are you telling me after 12 years that Francine's been living with you and you two haven't had sex?

**SPEEDY: **(_Annoyed_) It's possible for men and women to be friends without having sex. Anyway, me and Francine made an agreement that we would not sleep with each other and we haven't broken that agreement.

**STAN: **(_Laughing_) Sorry Speedy, you've gotta admit though, she does look hot.

**SPEEDY: **Yeah and sweet too.

**STAN: **Uh.

**OUTSIDE THE SEX SHOP.  
**  
**FRANCINE: **I'M GONNA KILL THAT LITTLE...LITTLE...D'OH I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TO SAY!

_She starts banging on the door violently, no one answers, she looks through the shop window, disgusted at all the items she see's, she goes back banging on the door. _

**FRANCINE: **OPEN THE DOOR! OPEN THE DOOR!

_The shop lights were turned on and a figure walked angrily to the doors, it was of course John. Francine stopped banging, John unlocked the doors and pulls one open. _

**JOHN: **As you can see we're closed, so- (_Realizes it was Francine_) Oh crap...

**FRANCINE: **What the hell is all this?

**JOHN: **It's my business!

**FRANCINE: **DEALING WITH SEX!

**JOHN: **Well, yeah, what's wrong with that?

**FRANCINE: **IT'S DISGUSTING!

**JOHN: **(_Almost shouting_) Oh right, so I suppose when you last had sex you thought "Oh my God, oh my God what am I doing, this is all wrong!" There's nothing wrong with it, it pisses me off that people get offended by sex when they've actually done it, people offended by nudity, what's the big deal? It's the nature in us, plus without sex the world is screwed!

**FRANCINE: **(_Calming down_) Okay, you've some good points, don't forget scientists can clone babies and people.I should know, I killed one once!

**JOHN: **People playing God, it's pathetic, mucking around with revolution? Where's the fun in that? Look, I didn't make this business because I'm a sex maniac; I just wanted to help people in something that I know a lot of knowledge about.

_Francine nods, now knowing she was a little hard on her cousin. _

**FRANCINE: **(_Sighs_) I'm sorry John, I didn't want Manx to have a bad name.

**JOHN: **It won't, some people are not embarrassed anymore. I can't open till after seven because obviously it's an adult shop. The shop is always packed.

**FRANCINE: **Yeah?

**JOHN: **Yep and I know you like profit, well, your looking at a shop that makes more money than Bruce Campbell.

**FRANCINE: **Wow!

**JOHN: **Why don't you join me? We could work together!

**FRANCINE: **it's not my league but thanks anyway.

**JOHN: **Hey, before you go, I've got something for you.

_He goes back into the shop. _

**FRANCINE: **For me...?

_He comes back with a sex item; he smiles and gives it to Francine. She looked at it oddly. It was a long pole like L-shape with a replica penis on the end and two others on the base, one going diagonitly and the other going vertically, there was also a red button on the pole. _

**FRANCINE: **Um...explain.

**JOHN: **Simple, you sit on the vertical penis and the other one goes in your ass, while you suck the one on top, press the red button and they all start pumping.

**FRANCINE: **(_Embarrassed_) Is it any good?

**JOHN: **Well it's a big seller, try it, and see what you think.

**FRANCINE: **And you're giving me this for free?

**JOHN: **I know it's not flowers or anything glamour but really this is a last minute thing and besides I've got plenty. It's good to see you again, Francine.

**FRANCINE: **Oh, well thanks John. To be honest I'm glad you haven't changed. (_John chuckles_) Erm. could you put this in a bag?

**A FEW HOURS LATER. SPEEDY'S ROOM.  
**  
_Speedy started unpacking his stuff, putting his clothes in the cupboard and other things away, he got out his bathroom things and walked to the bathroom, he put his wash gear, shampoo and other things in the cabinet and closed it. At that point he heard some splashing; he quickly turned around and gasped, seeing a sight of Polly. She was in the bath tub, steam filling the room and a huge form of bubbles covering her naked body. _

**POLLY: **Remember how many times we made love in the bath room.

**SPEEDY: **Polly, I wish you wouldn't just APPEAR like that without a sound.

**POLLY: **Sorry kiddo. Well I can honestly say that 15 years haven't changed you.

**SPEEDY: **have you.

**POLLY: **My age stopped at 25...So, are you back for good?

**SPEEDY: **I don't know, something told me to come back.

**POLLY: **Why?

**SPEEDY: **Like I said I don't know, something feels unfinished and I knew it was here, what it is.I just don't know.

**POLLY: **Aww poor baby, maybe a nice steamy bath will help you.

_Speedy smiled and took off all his clothes as quick as he could and stepped into the bath, Polly moved up giving Speedy some room. _

**POLLY: **Feeling better?

**SPEEDY: **(_Smiling cheekily_) Something is!

_Polly giggled, Speedy went forward to Polly, she then felt a great pleasure feeling, as she closed her eyes and gasped quietly, loving this feeling, her legs stuck out over the bath tub, Speedy went on top of Polly and started loving her, she was screaming in joy. _

**POLLY: **Ah AH AAHHH! I'VE MISSED THIS, SPEEDY!

**SPEEDY: **(_Grunting_) Same here!

_The water was flowing over the tub, spilling everywhere, flooding the whole room. _

**POLLY: **AH! KEEP GOING!

**SPEEDY: **YES MISS, YES MISS, YES MISS!

_Just then without warning, Ty entered the room. _

**TY: **JESUS CHRIST, DAD!

**SPEEDY: **Huh? (_See's Ty_) WAA! JESUS CHRIST, TY!

**TY: **DAD, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?

**SPEEDY: **Uh...I... (_See's that the bath tub was empty_) OH CRAP! Erm...Uh...I...I was just...uh...having a bath.

**TY: **A bath?

**SPEEDY: **Yep!

**TY: **Without water?

**SPEEDY: **Uh yeah, I 't want to get the water dirty, that's all.

**TY: **(_Not amused_) Really?

**SPEEDY: **Why didn't you knock?

**TY: **I did, you obviously didn't hear it. I heard these strange noises.

**SPEEDY: **Yeah, after all these years the plumbing still hasn't been fixed!

**TY: **No. It sounded like someone was masturbating.

**SPEEDY: **Uh...what do you want?

**TY: **Oh yeah, uncle wants me to tell you that a family is attending a funeral downstairs so don't make a jackass out of yourself. It's a shame I just saw it.

_Ty leaves the room leaving Speedy embarrassed out of his mind. _

**NEXT MORNING. KITCHIN.  
**  
Everyone was sitting around the table except for Stan, the others were having there breakfast.

**SPEEDY: **Hey Jane, where's Stan?

**JANE: **Oh he had to start work early, he's reconstructing one of the bodies.

**TY: **Please, I'm eating!

**SPEEDY: **So what do you do, Jane?

**JANE: **I sometimes assist Stan and arrange the flowering that our clients choose.

**SPEEDY: **Oh.

_The doorbell rang and it was heard faintly but the cats have got amazing hearing so it didn't seemed to matter. Jane got up and went downstairs to answer the door. _

**SPEEDY: **Did anyone get a good night sleep?

**FRANCINE: **(_Big grin_) I did!

**TY: **Well I didn't!

**SPEEDY: **Why not pal?

**TY: **Someone in the room next to me was moaning and screaming with joy as if they were having sex!

_Francine blushed slightly. _

**SPEEDY: **Gee, do you know anything about this, Fran?

**FRANCINE: **IT WASN'T ME GOD DAMN IT!

_Ty and Speedy looked at her oddly. She sat back down and looked bummed. At the same time Jane entered the room with a smile. _

**JANE: **Guess who's here!

_Bat Cat and Spritz entered the room, they too were smiling. Speedy looked and was surprised. _

**BAT CAT: **Hey, it's true, he is back!

**SPRITZ: **Yeah!

**SPEEDY: **Oh my God! (_He gets up and they all hug each other_) I didn't think you guys still live here anymore!

**BAT CAT: **Of course we do, where else can we go?

**SPRITZ: **And besides, Walt Disney turned us down!

**SPEEDY: **You guys still the Rescue Team?

_Bat Cat and Spritz expressions changed to a depressed look. _

**SPRITZ: **There's something you should know, Gen. Catton and Meowsma are on longer with us. (_Speedy looks concern_) Meowsma has moved away to America with his girlfriend.

**SPEEDY: **Oh God, for a second I thought you was gonna say he was dead!

**SPRITZ: **This is where Gen. Catton comes in.

**SPEEDY: **I don't like the sound of this.

**SPRITZ: **He's dead, Gen. Catton is dead.

**SPEEDY: **What?

_It hit Speedy hard, before taking it's time for those words to sink in. Another member was dead and to add the tally for those who were all ready deceased. Speedy slumped into his chair, Francine was upset but not in a cry mood. _

**SPEEDY: **How did he die?

**BAT CAT: **Heart attack, two months after Deano.

**SPRITZ: **I regret calling him a fat ass.

**SPEEDY: **Why didn't anyone tell me about this?

**SPRITZ: **How could we? You didn't leave an address.

**SPEEDY: **Shit, I missed the Generals funeral!

**BAT CAT: **That's another reason why we came here, why don't we take you up the hill, Catton was buried next to Polly and Guido and the rest.

**SPRITZ: **Pay your last respect.

_Speedy looked at them in the eye, he then sadly nodded. _

**SPEEDY: **That's a good idea.

**FRANCINE: **I'll come too.

**TY: **Me as well, I've got nothing else to do.

**JANE: **Best I stay here, Stan might need help.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER. LITTLE TOKYO HILL.  
**  
_Speedy, Francine, Spritz, Bat Cat and Ty were walking up the hill to visit their friends graves. No one talked for a while until Speedy broke the silence. _

**SPEEDY: **I guess now that Catton and Meowsma are gone; you've guys have retired, huh?

**BAT CAT: **From crime, yes, the city is no longer in danger, so there was no point in fighting anymore

**SPEEDY: **You two still work at your own parlours?

**SPRITZ: **I do, but business is a little dodgy.

**BAT CAT: **I work there part time, not as young as we used to be.

**SPEEDY: **(_Sighs_) I know.

_After walking up the hill they finally reached the graves. There were two statues over Polly's and Guido's grave, the statues had them in their fight poses, words were engraved at the base, on both of them: "Their hero's who landed on there feet". Polly's pose was her giving a kiss and Guido's pose was him resting his sunspot umbrella on his shoulder. Speedy and Francine stared at the statues with slightly teary-eyed smiles across their faces. Other graves included Gen. Catton, Deano Anchovey, GB (Good Bird), his wife Carla Bird and Lucille. The graves were in one row. Francine rested her head on Speedy's shoulder, Speedy surprised by this, wrapped his arm around her. Ty was just looking at his mother, although it wasn't the real thing, he'd never seen his mother in armour before, he smiled, having a proud feeling. Speedy then noticed that someone was standing next to him; he turned his head slightly and saw it was Guido. _

**GUIDO: **Hey, my nose isn't THAT big, is it?

_Speedy didn't react except for a quiet chuckle. _

**NIGHT TIME. ABOUT 9.51pm FUNERAL HOME.  
**  
_Stan was working on a deceased client, he was cutting open a body of a female. Stan was wearing a full germ free uniform, with a mask over his mouth and nose and rubber gloves. There was a knock on the door. _

**STAN: **Yeah?

_The door opened and Speedy entered. _

**SPEEDY: **Hi Stan, I need to- (_See's the female body_) Oh God.

**STAN: **What's the matter? Haven't you seen a dead body before?

_Speedy was shocked when he saw Polly lying on the table, Stan finished cutting and put his hand in her chest. _

**POLLY: **Yeah, haven't you seen a dead body before? (_Looks at Stan's hand_) Hey, I thought it was only you who could go inside of me.

_Speedy closed his eyes, rubbed them and then opened them. Polly was gone and saw it was the other women. Stan was foddering with the stomach. _

**SPEEDY: **Stan, what are you doing?

**STAN: **I'm making room so I can stuff it with wool, then stitch her back up, suck out all the coagulated blood and replace that with embalmed liquid.

**SPEEDY: **What's the point? Your gonna bury her.

**STAN: **That's what the family of this women said but they want a casket showing, to see that person for the last time. I told them that she should be embalmed, after death; the body immediately begins to decompose, much quicker than you think. The skin begins to separate and there quite an unpleasant odour, the family eventually agreed.

**SPEEDY: **And you do this for a living?

**STAN: **I just like to think that I'm the last person in the world to know these people, anyway you didn't come down here to talk about my work, what do you want?

**SPEEDY: **I just wanted to know what time you closed, because I'm going out for a walk.

**STAN: **Don't worry man. (_Goes over to his coat pocket, pulls out some keys and chucks them to Speedy, who catches them_) Just help yourself in.

**SPEEDY: **Thanks.

**STAN: **It's a bit chilly outside, isn't it?

**SPEEDY: **I'm not bothered; I need to clear my head.

**STAN: **Well, okay, just don't make too much noise when you come in, our baby daughter is asleep.

**SPEEDY: **I won't.

_Speedy leaves the room, Stan had a concern look over his face but then got back to work. _

**HALLWAY.  
**  
_Speedy was about to make his way out of the funeral home until Ty saw him. _

**TY: **Hey dad, where are you going?

**SPEEDY: **Just a walk.

**TY: **Do you want me to come?

**SPEEDY: **No, it's okay Ty. I've got some things on my mind and the only cure to get rid of it is walking.

**TY: **Oh, okay.

_Speedy exits the building. Ty shrugs and goes back upstairs. _

**PARK. NIGHT.  
**  
_Speedy had been walking for over five minutes. He entered the park slowly, looked around and carried on walking. It was quiet and empty; the only sounds heard were the leaves of the trees, rustlering from the mild wind. The bushes were moving also from the wind. Speedy stopped walking, he turned around and felt a presence which was near by, but no one was there, Speedy sighed and carried on walking. He knew he'd been in this situtration before; he was ready but his senses told him it was not a person. Then a shadow started to move, it was heading towards Speedy slowly and then it began to speed up, Speedy quickly turned around and this shadow jumped and attacked Speedy. Speedy tried to move but the shadow was too quick and it seemed to suck into him, Speedy screamed in pain. Then he started glowing blue which quickly turned into purple, Speedy gave out one last scream before passing out, slamming hard on the floor, his face was contorted of pain. Speedy didn't move an inch, but a strange smile appeared on his face_

**A FEW HOURS LATER. HALLWAY.  
**  
_Stan was about to turn off the downstairs lights when he noticed Ty leaning against the front door. He walked up to Ty. _

**STAN: **What's the matter? Can't sleep?

**TY: **I'm waiting for Dad.

**STAN: **What for, man?

**TY: **He's been gone for almost two hours; I'm just worried about him.

**STAN: **It's nice to see the son worrying about his dad.

**TY: **Well, he's been through so much ever since mom died, I do try my best to keep his mind at ease.

**STAN: **Yeah I know, he's lucky to have you.

**TY: **I'm lucky to have a dad like him.

**STAN: **(_Nods_) Ha, yeah. Listen, Ty, this is a stupid question but do you miss your mom?

**TY: **(_Sighs_) Sometimes! I just wish I saw her fighting side, I guess she avoided that when I was young.

**STAN: **Your mom had quite a temper; she scared the hell out of everybody.

**TY: **I know, dad's told me so many stories about that. (_Awkward_) Did mom ever kill anyone?

**STAN: **(_Hesitates_) Yes but only when she had too, same as your father but don't worry, they were all bad. Mainly ninja crows.

**TY: **When I saw the statue of mom with all that armour on, she didn't really seem to be a fighter, she looked to innocent and vulnerable.

**STAN: **They too are weapons, catch those perverted ninja crows off their guard.

**TY: **Why did mom have to die?

**STAN: **(_Pause for a second_) Because something pissed God off, he takes our loved ones just to make him feel better. That's just life, come on, go to bed, don't worry about Speedy, he'll be fine. The streets have never been safer.

**TY: **But what if.

_Ty turns around and runs out the building, Stan goes to the door shouting after Ty. _

**STAN: **Ty, get back here! (_Ty was out of sight_) Great.

**PARK.  
**  
_Ty was looking everywhere, a hint of worry across his face, he entered the park and then stopped in his tracks, he saw a figure lying on the ground in the spotlight of the street lamps. Ty walked towards the figure, the face becoming recognizable, it was Speedy. Ty gasped and ran to Speedy, kneeled down and turned Speedy over to his front. Speedy's eyes were closed and his mouth slightly opened. Ty panicked. Speedy was pale and cold but there was no trace of blood or any signs of struggle but at least Speedy was breathing. _

**TY: **Dad! (_Now teary-eyed_) DAD!

_Speedy's mouth started moving but his eyes were still closed. _

**SPEEDY: **Ty...help...me...

_Ty was glad Speedy responded. Ty wrapped his arms around Speedy but struggled to pick him up until eventually he got Speedy over his shoulders. He was determined to take Speedy back home. _

**TY: **Don't worry dad, I'll get you home.

**BEDROOM. STAN AND JANE'S ROOM.  
**  
_Jane was lying in bed, almost falling asleep while Stan was sitting at the end taking off his boots until they both heard someone shouting. _

**VOICE: **(_From downstairs_) HELP! WAKE UP PLEASE!

**STAN: **What the hell?

**JANE: **(_Sitting up_) That was Ty.

**HALLWAY.  
**  
_Stan, Jane and Francine ran downstairs and were all in there nightclothes except for Stan, checking to see what the shouting was about. They all gasped to see Speedy passed-out and Ty seemed to be tired after carrying Speedy. _

**SPEEDY: **H-help...me...

**TY: **I think he's dying.

**STAN: **Jesus... (_Kneels down to Speedy_) What's wrong with him?

**TY: **I-I don't know, I found him like this in the park.

_Stan lifts up Speedy with ease and carries him upstairs. _

**STAN: **Jane, call the Rescue Team, maybe they can help.

**JANE: **Right.

**BEDROOM. LATER ON.  
**  
_Speedy was lying on the bed with his eyes still closed and his mouth slightly opened. The covers were over him. Francine was patting a damp flannel over his forehead, whilst the others were standing up looking down at Speedy. Ty was in the corner, disturbed at seeing his father this way. Soon Bat Cat and Spritz arrived and were concerned what they saw. _

**BAT CAT: **Oh my God.

**SPRITZ: **Did he get into a fight?

**STAN: **Doesn't look like it. I checked him through, their were no struggle, no physical contact, no cuts or signs of bruises. His heart is beating fine, blood pressure normal, he's breathing fine and I still can't find what the cause was.

_Just then Speedy snapped open his eyes and screamed in pain as loud as he could, the others backed off. Speedy bolted up, still screaming, he clasped his hands to his face, shaking violently, his scream slowly fading away and then he stopped shaking. He pulled his hands away from his face, he was growling and as he looked up to the others, they gasped. His eyes were glowing yellow and his fangs sticking out, he looked at the gang angrily, he growled again. Everybody just stared at Speedy horrified. _

**FRANCINE: **Speedy?

**DARK SPEEDY: **(_Crocky evil voice_) Get lost, show me the one, the one with the name Ty.

Ty slowly walks towards Speedy's bedside; Speedy looks at Ty and smiles evilly. Ty just stared, he knew whoever was talking was not his father.

**DARK SPEEDY: **Oh, you have your mother's eyes.

**TY: **Who are you?

**DARK SPEEDY: **(_Proudly_) I am the Catatonic!

_Everyone gave a gasp except for Ty as the word was new to him. _

**FRANCINE: **T-that's impossible the catatonic was destroyed by the force of the explosion from the comet.

**DARK SPEEDY: **I'm afraid I wasn't. If you weren't so concerned of Speedy and GB, then you would've seen what happened to me!

**SPRITZ: **This is bullshit; I thought the Catatonic was a huge robot?!

**DARK SPEEDY: **I am the SPIRIT of the Catatonic.

**SPRITZ: **No way! Impossible!

**TY: **What are you doing inside my dad?

**DARK SPEEDY: **(_Looks at Ty, then everyone else_) Even though GB joined the forces of good to stop the comet, he still had the power of evil and when Speedy and GB combined their powers together I was inheriting the evil. Speedy and GB escaped in the last minute, leaving me to be destroyed but as I was falling down to Earth, I rebuilt myself together and crashed land roughly ten miles away from little Tokyo but I could not operate myself but instead I became a spirit, that is how I got into Speedy and this is where he comes in. In order to function and operate the robot, I must absorb all of Speedy's energy.

**BAT CAT: **Wait, what energy?

**DARK SPEEDY: **Twenty years ago, Speedy destroyed the Magical Ginzu sword because after handling the sword for so long it eventually went into him. He had power like no other, healing, levitation, he could even do his finishing move with his sword, there was no need to use a blade. Speedy's power could light up the whole world for years. With this power I will rise, destroy Little Tokyo and finish off what the comet should've done, destroy the world!

**BAT CAT: **HA! You should've have said that, buddy. (_Pulls out a sword_) I knew their was something fishy, lucky I came prepared.

_Bat Cat grabs Speedy throat and pulled out his sword and the blade against Speedy's neck, ready to cut. _

**DARK SPEEDY: **You fool! Are you so stupid? You slice his throat and HE'LL die, NOT ME! I'm not flesh and bone.

_Bat Cat then backs away, looking slightly bummed. _

**DARK SPEEDY: **Suckers!

_Just then Speedy flopped back on his back, still contorted with pain, his eyes still glowing brightly. The Catatonic spirit had his say and now by the looks of things it was starting to drain Speedy's energy. _

**TY: **We've got to stop this thing! We've got to get it out of him!

**FRANCINE: **But how?

**TY: **Destroy the Catatonic!

**BAT CAT: **Oh yeah and where are we going to go, it could've landed anywhere how the hell are we going to find it? We don't even know where the hell it landed.

**TY: **I don't know.

**BAT CAT: **Well that's a good start!

**TY: **MY DAD'S DYING HERE! YOU HEARD WHAT THAT THING SAID, IT'S GONNA DESTROY THE WORLD! WE CAN'T JUST SIT HERE AND WATCH THE WORLD GO BYE-BYE!

**SPRITZ: **TY, THERE IS NOTHING WE CAN DO!

**TY: **YES THERE IS! (_Calming down_) Dad risked his life to destroy that comet, if it wasn't for him we all wouldn't be here. I have no knowledge of this Catatonic or what it's caperable of, but you guys do. I say we go find this thing and destroy it once and for all. I believe the catatonic is still here in Little Tokyo...

_No one has anything to say, they still have concern looks on them. _

**TY: **And we better do it fast before he drains all the energy out of dad.

**SPEEDY: (Still evil) **TOO LATE!

_Speedy screams once again as loud as he could, he starts thrusting violently and then a black spirit pulled it's self out of Speedy, it glowed brightly. It floated above Speedy and then began to speak, its voice echoed eerie. _

**SPIRIT: **I have the power I need, I will combine the force! I will rise in life in 24 hours. Speedy now hasn't got long to live...hahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!

_The spirit simply vanished. _

**TY: **Shit, it's already starting; it's going to the Catatonic. (_Goes to the door_.)

**BAT CAT: **Where are you going?

**TY: **I'm gonna stop this thing!

**BAT CAT: **Wait!

**TY: **Shut up; don't talk me out of this!

**BAT CAT: **I'm not, we're coming with you!

**TY: **You are?

**BAT CAT: **Yes, you're right; it is because of your father we are here. We are all in your father's debt.

**STAN: **Count me in too.

**JANE: **Stan?

**STAN: **We've got two children, I want to see them grow up and I don't want a fucking robot stopping that from happening. I'm in.

**BAT CAT: **Spritz are you game?

**SPRITZ: **I've got nothing else to do, so what the hell.

**TY: **This is great, you guys, thank you.

**STAN: **Come on, I've got a few weapons that could come in handy.

**SPEEDY: **(_Weak_) Ohh.

**FRANCINE: **Speedy?

**SPEEDY: **Ty...don't-

**FRANCINE: **Ty, Speedy wants you.

**TY: **I'm here dad, what? Speak to me...

**SPEEDY: **I...don't want...you...to go, it's...dangerous...

**TY: **I've got to do this.

**SPEEDY: **No! I don't...want you too.

**TY: **I must do this, dad, I know what I'm expecting, I'm not doing this to prove anything, we've been through so much shit and I'm fed up with it. If I do this, it'll be the end of evil, you'll die if I don't do anything.

_Speedy had a tear drip down his cheek, which was still pale, a dying man's face. Ty got up and headed for the door again. _

**SPEEDY: **Mount Kilna.

**TY: **(_Turns around_) What?

**SPEEDY: **Mount Kilna.

**TY: **Is that a place?

**BAT CAT: **Yes, that was where the Samurai Cat was founded, nearly 600 years ago, plus that's where Speedy, Guido and Polly found the catatonic.

**SPEEDY: **The...spirit...I saw it's...thoughts...Mount Kilna is where it's...(_Coughs_)

**FRANCINE: **Try not to talk Speedy.

**JANE: **Mount Kilna is where the Catatonic is right now and that's where the spirit is heading.

**TY: **I don't know where that is.

**SPRITZ: **Me and Bat Cat do, come on, let's get our equipment.

**BAT CAT: **It's over fifteen years old, they may not work.

**SPRITZ: **Trust me, they will. (_To Ty and Stan_) We'll meet you at Cliff Peak.

**STAN: **Right.

_Bat Cat and Spritz left the building, Stan and Ty went into another bedroom. _

**STAN AND JANE'S BEDROOM.  
**  
_They entered the room; Stan walked round the bed and kneeled down. He pulled out a long holster and put it on the bed, Stan opened it and it was a samurai sword. It had initials S.C on it. Stan passed the sword to Ty, who gently took it out of Stan's grasp. Ty looked carefully at the sword and the initials, he then realized what they stood for: Speedy Cherviche. Ty was astonished and looked at Stan. _

**TY: **This-this is the Magical Ginzu Sword, but...dad told me he destroyed it.

**STAN: **He did, the real one anyway, this is a replica I made.

**TY: **How did you get it so exact?

**STAN: **When the sword wasn't in use, each day I would copy the details on paper, the width, height and other noticeable details. I just then eventually started from scratch and made it, it took me over three months. I've never used it, no flesh or blood has touched it.

**TY: **How could you touch the sword? It killed that ninja crow and made Francine go crazy, well that's what dad told me.

**STAN: **I know, I was there. I haven't figured that part out. Luck I guess. Anyway the sword is yours.

**TY: **Mine?

**STAN: **Yep.

**TY: **Well, thanks uncle.

Ty put it back in the holster and attached it to his belt. Ty was impressed.

**TY: **What are your weapons?

_Stan smiled and kneeled down again and pulled out a black suitcase-like box. He opened it and inside was a shotgun and two desert Eagles_.

**TY: **Jesus Christ! Have you got a license for them?

**STAN: **I've got a licence for everything.

_Ty just had an awkward laugh. Stan was loading up all his guns. _

**HALLWAY.  
**  
_Ty and Stan were prepared to leave and meet Bat Cat and Spritz at Cliff point. Francine and Jane were saying their goodbyes. _

**JANE: **What shall I do about the business when your gone?

**STAN: **Close for now, we may never know if we'll open it again.

**TY: **You will!

**JANE: **Just be careful, okay?

**STAN: **I will.

_They both started kissing. _

**TY: **(_Rolling his eyes_) Oh brother.

**FRANCINE: **The world is relying you.

**TY: **What? They don't even know it yet!

**FRANCINE: **Speedy doesn't want you doing this, he may lose you. Your still young.

**TY: **I'm not sitting on my ass doing nothing, my dad might die, whatever I do or not do but the road I'm taking he WILL survive in the end and I will restore peace to the world...or something.

**FRANCINE: **You're sounding like your father already.

_Ty chuckles a little and he and Francine hug, Ty then hugs Jane. Ty and Stan walked out of the building and in no time they were out of sight from Francine and Jane. Both girls waved at the boys. They then both went upstairs to look after Speedy. _

**CLIFF PEAK. AN HOUR LATER. 24 HOURS TO GO.  
**  
_Bat Cat and Spritz were all ready, waiting at the meeting place, fully armoured with their weapons and protection gear. Spritz had his super soakers, his tank on his back full of clean water and wearing goggles over his eyes. Bat Cat just had his flying equipment but also had a sword attached to his belt. They saw Stan and Ty walking towards them, until they were face to face. _

**SPRITZ: **You took your time.

**TY: **Yeah sorry, come on lets carry on, we're wasting time.

**BAT CAT: **No, we're not going anywhere.

**TY: **What?

**BAT CAT: **We have to train you up.

**TY: **We haven't got the time!

**BAT CAT: **Yes we have, we've got under 23 hours.

**TY: **But my dad-

**BAT CAT: **Your dad could go without air if he wanted too.

**TY: **Look, I don't need training, I'm ready, okay!

**BAT CAT: **What moves do you know?

**TY: **Uh...the basic's dad taught me.

**BAT CAT: **Show me!

**TY: **What?

**BAT CAT: **I said show me, show me these basic moves!

**TY: **Oh for God- (_Giving up_) On you?

**BAT CAT: **Yeah!

**TY: **You sure?

**BAT CAT: **We'll see.

_Ty pulled out his sword, the blade scraping against the holster. Ty held the sword with both of his hands, side ways looking at Bat Cat who just stood there. _

**BAT CAT: **Come get me!

_Ty hesitated a little bit before charging at Bat Cat, he swung his sword, Bat Cat ducked and quickly grabbed Ty's waist and then his shoulder, and he flipped him over and chucked him on the ground. Ty winced in pain. _

**BAT CAT: **We're gonna be fighting against a 70 foot robot and that is all you can show?

_Ty stared angrily at Bat Cat, from his mind Bat Cat seemed to be mocking; he stuck out his foot and span on the floor, kicking Bat Cat's foot, making him fall to the ground. Ty got up ready for another attack. Bat Cat rubbed his head and then looked at Ty, who looked determined to kill. Bat Cat just smiled and then laughed. _

**BAT CAT: **Good move, you've got it.

**TY: **(_Lowers his sword_) Just by that simple move?

_Just then Bat Cat jumps and kicks Ty across the face, he falls over. Bat Cat quickly pulls out his sword and swings it towards Ty and in the last seconds stops the blade a few inches away from Ty's neck. _

**TY: **J-Jesus Christ!

**BAT CAT: **You let your guard down, don't do that!

_Bat Cat gave his hand to Ty, he grabbed the hand and Bat Cat helped him up, he then dusted the dirt off Ty. Ty sighed and checked if his nose was bleeding. _

**TY: **How long will this take?

**BAT CAT: **(_Smiles_) Give me an hour!

_Ty nods and they shake on it. _

**HOUR LATER.  
**  
_An hour goes by; Ty and Bat Cat were fighting sword to sword. Ty seemed to be more advanced than he was an hour ago, he was defending every movement that Bat Cat was pushing at him, blocking, fencing, and dodging. Spritz and Stan were practising shooting at empty cans and bottles, although it was mostly Spritz doing the shooting because Stan wanted to save his bullets in case of real danger. Ty and Bat Cat stopped, both panting and sweating. _

**BAT CAT: **Good Ty, I guess you're ready!

**TY: **About time.

_Stan and Spritz stopped shooting and walked up to Bat Cat and Ty, now was the time. _

**TY: **What was the point of this scene?

**BAT CAT: **I dunno, I guess it's to make the story a bit longer.

**TY: **The writer has done a bad job of that!

**SPRITZ: **Guys, are we forgetting something?

**TY: **Not anymore, come on, let's head for Mount Kilna!

_Everyone nodded, they put their weapons away and started their journey to Mount Kilna, their final destination._

**ANOTHER HOUR LATER. FUNERAL HOME.  
**  
_John was walking to the building with a smile on his face, hoping to see Speedy and Ty again, he walked up to the door and knocked on it, seconds later Jane answered it. _

**JOHN: **Hi.

**JANE: **John now's not the time.

**JOHN: **Wait Jane, I just wanted to say "Hi" and see Speedy and Ty

**JANE: **You can't, please go.

**JOHN: **Damn it Jane, what have I done now?

**JANE: **Nothing, you haven't done anything, it's just this is a very bad time, that's all.

**JOHN: **Well, what?

**FRANCINE: **Jane, let him in, he has the right to know, I'll tell him, you go up and see to Speedy.

**JANE: **Okay.

_Jane goes back upstairs, Francine moves out of the way to let John in. _

**JOHN: **So what's the big deal?

**FRANCINE: **I don't think your going to believe this...a spirit convinced us that he was the catatonic and forced himself into Speedy, this spirit controlled Speedy and made him talk differently, he was saying that he would drain all of Speedy's energy and use it to DESTROY THE WORLD!

_John just stares at Francine for a little bit and blinks for a couple of times. _

**JOHN: **Wow, that sucks!

**FRANCINE: **Is that all you can say? There's gonna be no more Earth, don't you understand? The Earth is gonna be destroyed within one day from now!!

**JOHN: **This is serious, why isn't one doing anything about it?

**FRANCINE: **We are! Stan, Bat Cat, Spritz and Ty have gone to find the catatonic; they left over two hours ago.

**JOHN: **What? Why didn't anyone tell me?

**FRANCINE: **Tell you? Why?

**JOHN: **I could've helped.

**FRANCINE: **What could you do? You're useless.

**JOHN: **Oh, thanks for the vote of support Francine. I'm good with a sword forget it! Just tell me where their heading!

**FRANCINE: **Mount Kilna!

**JOHN: **Right. (_Turns and runs_)

**FRANCINE: **Wait John, what are you gonna do?

**JOHN: **I'm heading to Mount Kilna and help my friends, I'll show you who's useless!

**FRANCINE: **JOHN, YOU IDIOT! YOU'LL GET YOURSELF KILLED!

_But John was a long way for him to hear her. _

**MOUNT KILNA. AT THE BOTTOM.  
**  
**SIX HOURS LATER.  
**  
_The four cats were at the bottom of Mount Kilna. There was still a long way to go to their destination. There was a black hole, a sharply edged cave, which seemed to go deep into the mountain. They all stopped and sat on some rocks for a little rest. _

**SPRITZ: **Look at that! Why do people always stumble across a cave on their adventures?

**BAT CAT: **Because it makes life hell.

**STAN: **Have you guys been watching "Fellowship of the Ring"?

**BC SPRITZ: **Yeah!

**TY: **Is the cave our only option to get to the other side of the mountain?

_Bat Cat analysis the huge mountain, it seemed to be a few miles width and a lot more in height.. _

**BAT CAT: **Not really.

_Everyone looked at Bat Cat and he looked back at the others. _

**BAT CAT: **I reckon I could fly round that peak.

**TY: **You can?

**SPRITZ: **Would it be safe?

**BAT CAT: **Nothing is safe in this world!

**TY: **Safe wouldn't exist if the world is destroyed.

**BAT CAT: **But I think it might be a lot quicker than walking through the mountain.

**SPRITZ: **That's great!

**STAN: **How long will it take?

**BAT CAT: **Around the peak should take no more than a couple of hours!

**STAN: **And the cave?

**BAT CAT: **Double the time, maybe more than that, it is walking distances afterall.

**SPRITZ: **Right, flying it is, let's go.

**BAT CAT: **Go?

**SPRITZ: **Yeah man, you're the only one who can fly, you could carry us all!

**BAT CAT: **I'm not as young as I use to be. Have you ever noticed that gravity pulls you down, with all your weight put together, I wouldn't be able to fly over a house! I can only take one.

**STAN: **Oh, so who are you going to take?

**BAT CAT: **I can't take you because of your guns and ammunition you've got, it'll be far to heavy. (_To Spritz_) Your out of the question, in theory, water is heavier than guns. Now, Ty is just holding a sword, so therefore, I should carry Ty.

**SPRITZ: **You mean, me and Stan have to walk...in there?

**BAT CAT: **I'm sorry guys, look you've got weapons and just think, your goal is on the other side. (_To Ty_) Come on, we've got no time to lose.

**TY: **Right, we'll meet you guys on the other side, see you soon!

_Ty went into Bat Cat's arms and his propellers started spinning and were both levitating off the ground and into the skies. _

_Spritz and Stan watched the two disappear into the sky, both annoyed. They then turned and looked at the entrance of the cave. _

**STAN: **After you, man.

**SPRITZ: **Why me?

**STAN: **Well, your suppose to be the "hard case"

**SPRITZ: **You go in first, you've got guns!

**STAN: **Yeah but, your taller than me!

**SPRITZ: **(_Pushes Stan_) Just get in there, I've got your back covered!

**MEANWHILE. CLIFF PEAK POINT.  
**  
_John eventually arrived at Cliff peak point, he had been running for sometime, he had a samurai sword which was practically bigger than him around the belt, thus the sword would get in the way of his feet, making him trip over, this happened a couple of times. He was breathing heavily, worn out from all the running; he crawled to a rock and sat on it, wiping some sweat off his forehead. _

**JOHN: **Man...(_Gasping_)...this super hero stuff is hard work. Now I know how Michael Keaton felt when he played Spiderman...

**MAN: **Batman, actually.

_John see's the guy wearing all the Norwich City gear, John looks at the man oddly. _

**JOHN: **Who the hell are you?

**MAN: **(_Smiles_) Oh, I'm just an extra.

_The man just simply walks off. John shakes his head slightly; he gets off the rock and starts carrying on his maybe-pointless journey. _

**MOUNTAIN. ABOUT 10 MINUTES LATER.  
**  
_Bat Cat and Ty were still flying, they still had some way to go but it was a much quicker way than Stan and Spritz's route. Bat Cat was looking a little weak because of Ty's weight was weakening his strength. _

**BAT CAT: **Oh geez, I'm gonna have to set us down, my arms are killing me.

**TY: **(_Nodding_) Sure.

_Bat Cat sets down on a cliff type edge, they were on the other side. There was a strong wind, slowly building up. _

**TY: **Shit, it's cold!

**BAT CAT: **If this wind builds up then I'm afraid I won't be able to fly us down to the bottom.

**TY: **Then we wait for the wind to die down.

**BAT CAT: **No can do, the elements are unpredictable, for all we know it could rain or snow. Who knows when the tempeture will go down.

**TY: **Are you saying we should climb down?

**BAT CAT: **It's not to steep, why not?

**TY: **Uh...we could die.

**BAT CAT: **We could die fighting the Catatonic.

**TY: **Yeah well I like to acknowledge that I fought against the Catatonic before I die!

**BAT CAT: **Good point.

**DEEP INSIDE THE CAVE.  
**  
_Spritz and Stan were deep inside the cave; they couldn't see a thing. It was your typical cave; the walls were damp and water dripping down from the walls, the sounds and footsteps echoing throughout the cave. We can't see what they are doing as it is pitch dark. _

**SPRITZ: **I can't see a damn thing.

**STAN: **Ah shit...

**SPRITZ: **What's up?

**STAN: **I stat, this floor is too rocky!

**SPRITZ: **What did you expect? This is a cave you know.

**STAN: **Can't we make a light, like a fire torch or something?

**SPRITZ: **We could try, there might be some wood or some kind of stick. Let's check.

_They were rummaging through the rocks and then Spritz spoke. _

**SPRITZ: **I...think I've found a stick and...wow it's got some material on it...I think...have you got your light on you?

**STAN: **Yeah I should have. (_Unzips a pocket_) Got it.

_He passes it to Spritz, who starts to light up the stick, after a few failure attempts, Spritz gets the stick alight on the material that was with it, the surroundings were a lot brighter even if it did now look eerie but then Stan noticed something, he pointed in horror. _

**SPRITZ: **(_Sighs_) Now what?

**STAN: **That s-stick...it's not...wood!

**SPRITZ: **Huh?

_Spritz looks at the stick, his eyes widen and what he was holding was a long bone. _

**SPRITZ: **JESUS! (_Drops the torch_) What the hell?

_The flame brightens up the ground and what he saw from the flicking light were skulls, some of them cracked and other bone remands from bodies spread about. _

**STAN: **What is this place?

_Spritz noticed something, he bent down and picks up a skull, it had a beak, and so delicate it could break from fast movement. _

**SPRITZ: **This was once a crow, in fact they all are, these guys must've been ninja crows.

**STAN: **What were they doing here?

**SPRITZ: **Beats me but look at this skull, a chunk is missing, I think something got to this crow and his gang.

**STAN: **What are you saying?

**SPRITZ: **I saying that, this is a feeding ground.

_There was a roar, deep in the cave, it echoed for several seconds, this startled the two cats, Stan pulled out both his desert Eagles, pointing in the direction to where the noises comes from. _

**STAN: **What on Earth is that?

**SPRITZ: **Not a fluffy bunny that's for sure.

_Footsteps could now be heard, they were faint but gradually got louder, whatever it was, it was getting nearer. Spritz prepared his super soakers, they were both starting to sweat, their hearts pumping blood at speed. They were both absolute, concentrating of what they were going to face. Their creature roared again, it was a disturbing sound of men dying in pain. Now there was growling, just then four small lights-like appeared in the darkness, which seemed to be reflecting from the flame torch. The small lights seemed to be eyes. _

**STAN: **There must be two of them.

_The creature slowly came into the light. It walked on it's four legs, two long necks which had disfigured faces, their eyes were pale white, their was now skin on this creature it was all muscle covered in blood, teeth sticking out it's mouth, a brain could be seen on one of the heads, sticking out the skull but also attached to the side of it's face. This creature was huge, bigger than Spritz and Stan put together, a good nine feet long. _

**SPRITZ: **Nope, just one!

**STAN: **What the hell is it? Jesus, what in the shit is it?

**SPRITZ: **Why, that's a Monduplex. I don't believe it; this creature only existed in writing.

_The monster was approaching them a lot closer. _

**STAN: **Get out of our way, freak!

_Stan pulled the trigger from both his guns, impacting in the monster, pink flesh spitting from where the bullets made their impact, the creature backed off slightly, taking hits in the face, it roared painfully, yet angrily. Stan emptied both his clips in his gun and the monster was crying in pain, banging it self against the walls, before falling over on the sharp rocks. Stan blew the smoke away from his gun, posing a proud look. _

**STAN: **Nasty, but easy.

**SPRITZ: **Might I remind you that Monduplex are immortal.

**STAN: **They are?

_Spritz nods slowly. They both look at the monster but it was just lying there, motionless. _

**SPRITZ: **Well, at least I thought they were.

_Just then, the left head shot out his tongue, which grabbed Stan's leg, which pulled him; he fell hard on the ground and was being dragged towards the monsters mouth. Stan screamed, he lost grip on his guns. His back was scrapping against the hard rough ground and he could now smell the monster's breath. Spritz used his super jet spray, hitting the monster in the face, it did no damage but it seemed to confuse it. The tongue was loosening from Stan's foot, Stan got up and quickly moving away from the monster. It roared angrily. The right head spat out it's tongue, wrapping round Spritz waste, it lifted him up off the ground and chucked him against the wall, the monster repeated the samething again. Stan pulled out his shotgun, he pulled the wood-finish back then forward, loading up a cartridge, and he pulls the trigger, blowing off the long frog-like tongue. Spritz fell hard on the ground, the creature screamed in pain. Stan did the same action, blowing a chunk of flesh off the monster, several times he did this but no matter what or where he shot the monster it didn't feel like giving up. Stan went to pick up his desert Eagles and put them back in his holsters. The monster at the moment was weak but would soon regain strength. Stan went to Spritz, help him up. _

**STAN: **We've gotta go, man! (_Goes and picks up the fire torch_) NOW!

**SPRITZ: **I HEARD!

_They both ran even deeper into the cave hoping for a way out. The monster slowly got onto his four feet, growling ignoring the pain it received and went after Stan and Spritz. _

**STAN: **Hold this torch, I'm gonna try and slow him down.

**SPRITZ: **No Stan, save your bullets!

_Stan didn't hear, he put away his shotgun and got out his desert eagles, he put full new clips in and was running backwards, he fired into the darkness, each shot making flashes, Stan got a quick glimpse of the monster's two heads from the bullet shots flashes, he couldn't see what he was aiming at but new he hit the monster somewhere on part of it's body as it cried in pain a few times. Spritz was a little further ahead of Stan, he then came to a sudden halt and found himself on a edge, with no where else to go. _

**SPRITZ: **Oh God.

**STAN: **Come get some you bastard!

_Spritz turned but it was too late, Stan bumped into him and lost his balance. Spritz fell off the edge, screaming. Stan realised what he'd done, he cursed, and watching Spritz and the light of the torch disappear. The monster roared, Stan was on a brink of panic. Lucky for cats they could slightly see in the dark, but night vision was grey, he had to wait for a sudden movement in the dark before shooting. The creatures eyes glowed, Stan pulled the triggers, the used bullets flying out the gun. One was now empty; the other had two left. BANG BANG! Now both empty, he put them both back in his holster and pulled out his shotgun. The creature got closer and Stan took steps back, his feet slightly over the edge, nearly losing his balance. He fired his shotgun only for too to be empty. _

**STAN: **Oh SHIT!

_He pulled the trigger again making sure it was really empty. Nothing happened. Stan looked helpless at the monster; his crawl eyes ready to make a kill. Stan went through all his pockets, hoping to find a clip, he does but only has one left the others he must've dropped. With the clip he felt a ball shape, he pulled out this object, it was a grenade, a live one. He looked over the edge and then at the grenade and then at the monster. He had a few choices; all could end in death. The monster was ready to pounce on his prey. Stan pulled out the pin. _

**STAN: **Hungry? Eat this!

_Stan chucked it at the monster, which caught it from one of the head and swallowed it. Stan took a deep breath and jumped off the edge. The creature screamed for the last time as the grenade inside it exploded. Stan was still in mid-air as the blood splattered along with chucks of flesh and ripped organs followed by a huge fireball. Gravity pulled Stan as he just missed the explosion but it shook the whole cave and some rubble became lose, falling along with Stan. Stan didn't know what to expect, except everything to go blank when he hits the bottom but instead he went through water, very cold, his body quickly freezing, he eventually passed out and the strong current carried him through more tunnels. _

**THE MOUNTAIN. A FEW MINUTES AGO.  
**  
Bat Cat and Ty were climbing down the rocky cliffs although it was Ty who was struggling.

**TY: **I hate climbing!

**BAT CAT: **Stop being such a baby, mountains in Switzerland surrounded you.

**TY: **I didn't climb them though! You know the scene in Jurassic Park where the car was stuck in the tree and Tim had to climb down? Well I'm that kid, I'm scared!

**BAT CAT: **You'll be fine, just don't look down!

**TY: **I have to look down to see where I'm stepping!

_Ty puts his foot on a rock but that rock breaks because of his weight, he loses his balance and then his grip, he falls down, smacking into Bat Cat, they both fall, each smacking into rocks, they rolled down painfully until they stopped, they were on a ledge, both in pain, they eventually got up, now with cuts over their bodies. Bat Cat's wings and propeller were damaged, now useless for flying. _

**TY: **Oh Bat Cat, I'm really sorry.

**BAT CAT: **This will take ages to repair.

**TY: **I lost my grip and-

**BAT CAT: **It's no use now!

_He takes his wings off and chucks them on the floor. Ty didn't know what to say, he knew Bat Cat was angry but he didn't show it. Bat Cat looked helpless without his flying gear, even if he was carrying a sword; he went over to the edge and looked down. _

**BAT CAT: **We're not far from the bottom, another twenty minutes of climbing and we're there.

**TY: **Bat Cat, are you angry?

**BAT CAT: **No, no not at all, I'm not angry, only that my flying equipment is damaged!

**TY: **I said I'm sorry-

**BAT CAT: **Might as well change my name, how about twat cat? (_Whispering_) Asshole!

**TY: **Don't talk to me that way, it was your idea to fly round the mountain. We should've stuck together and took the cave route. I bet Stan and Spritz took easy road!

**BAT CAT: **YOU wanted to do this, to save the world, your not even prepared, how the hell could you put up a fight against the Catatonic?

**TY: **You said I was ready!

**BAT CAT: **Oh God damn it, Ty, open your eyes! I lied! I made you feel good about yourself!

**TY: **I didn't need your stupid training, I think I'm good enough!

**BAT CAT: **Your useless!

**TY: **Oh yeah? We'll see!

_Ty pulls out his sword, Bat Cat was surprised of Ty's action but did the samething anyway. _

**BAT CAT: **So, you want to play?

**TY: **Until one of us bleeds!

**BAT CAT: **You're on!

_They charged at each other, their swords swung back ready to make a slash but then their was a faint noise that seemed to have come from inside the mountain and then the whole mountain tremored, Ty and Bat Cat stopped in their tracks and they looked around. _

**BAT CAT: **What was that?

_Just then above them some rocks broke from the mountain and became huge boulders, rolling down towards them, they avoided some but one was heading straight for them, the boulder was just yards away from their death. Bat Cat screamed. _

**BAT CAT: **OH SHIT!

**TY: **YEE-YAAA!

_Ty upper cutted the boulder with his right hand, the boulder took impact and then it began to crack and crumble into small rocks or stones. Ty looked dumbstruck but not as bad as Bat Cat, who stared at Ty in amazement. Ty had a smile across his face but then he gritted his teeth and jumped about him pain, holding his right hand. _

**TY: **Damn that hurts! Ow ow owie!

**BAT CAT: **You just...just destroyed that boulder with your bare hand?!

**TY: **(_Over the pain_) Yeah I know, I can FEEL it!

**BAT CAT: **Your mother did that once.

**TY: **(_Wincing_) She did?

**BAT CAT: **Yeah, saved Speedy and Guido's life but she sprained her little finger. Hey, maybe you have got what it takes.

**TY: **(_Pain fading_) That was luck, nothing else! (_Wincing again_) Damn it!

**BAT CAT: **Sorry I got mad back there!

**TY: **I think we should save our sorrys for later, we've got a world to save. Come on, let's go.

**BAT CAT: **Okay!

**CAVES. ROUGHLY 10 MINUTES LATER  
**  
_Stan was washed up on a bank-like ground, caught up between some rocks sticking out the flowing water; he was still passed out, his fur beginning to turn blue. Something was in the water, it spotted Stan, it hesitated at first and then swam to Stan, the water splashing and then it rised to the surface. Spritz took off his goggles to get a clearer look. _

**SPRITZ: **Stan? STAN?

_Stan didn't answer back, Spritz had no time to wait, and he grabbed Stan and pulled him out of the freezing water and on to dryer grounds. For a couple of seconds Stan lied there motionless, until breathing slightly and his body shaking, shivering from the cold. Spritz had not spare clothing to warm up Stan, the only thing he could think off was to warm up his water tank and give it to Stan. Spritz pressed a button on his arm, a humming sound was heard from his tank; he was warming up the water. It eventually became a bit hot so Spritz took it off and gently puts it on Stan. There was nothing Spritz could do but hope. _

**SPRITZ: **Please let this work, please let this work! Please!

_Nothing, still shivering but then Stan stopped. No response, no movement. _

**SPRITZ: **Don't you die on me, asshole!

**STAN: **(_Very weak, his teeth shivering_) Who're you...calling...a asshole?

_Spritz smiled at least he got a response, Stan still had his eyes closed. _

**SPRITZ: **Thank God!

**STAN: **I'm f-f-f-freezing!

**SPRITZ: **Keep talking, you might go into shock!

**STAN: **What's t-this thing on m-m-me?

**SPRITZ: **My water tank, I've warmed the water up so you can get your body temperature back. (Looks around) Look, I'm gonna see if there's a way out of here, just keep tight, okay.

**STAN: **(_Jokingly_) Where am I gonna go?

_Spritz got up and found a small archway, it looked like a why out. _

**LATER.  
**  
_Spritz found himself climbing up a small passage way, he was worn out but then a ray of light blinded his eyes, he rubbed his eyes and looked again. Up the top was a small hole, and the ray of light was the sun. _

**SPRITZ: **(_Smiling_) Show me the light!

_Excited, he climbed back down to tell Stan. _

**FUNERAL HOME. MEANWHILE.  
**  
_Speedy was still lying in bed, pain white as a ghost, he was breathing heavily. Francine was standing beside his bed, who couldn't stand the sight of this, Speedy was dying. But then Speedy stopped breathing, the last of his air leaving his lungs. Francine panicked. _

**FRANCINE: **(Teary-eyed) Oh no! OH GOD NOOOO!!! JANE, COME QUICKLY!

_She touched Speedy's ice cold neck to check for a puse, nothing, then his heart, nothing. Jane entered the room and gasped. Francine was doing all she could to bring back Speedy, but what ever she did it was now no use. Speedy was...lifeless as death took over. _

**FRANCINE: **Jane...(Nearly crying) He's dead. Speedy's...dead!

**JANE: **Oh my God, No...the catatonic has got Speedy's power...the boys are too late...

**HALF AN HOUR LATER.  
**  
**THE OTHER SIDE OF MOUNT KILNA.  
**  
_Ty and Bat Cat were walking along the ground, they made it, obviously finishing their trip from the mountain. They were both exhausted and both decided to sit down and rest. _

**BAT CAT: **(_Panting_) Well, at least we're not on the mountain.

_Ty nodded at the "better-than-nothing" humour, he slumped on the ground, next to a hole, what looked like a rabbit hole. _

**TY: **How far do you think we've travelled?

**BAT CAT: **Pretty far, we should be near it now, I mean that was Mount Kilna we went over so it should be here somewhere.

**TY: **That's if no other suprises springs on us.

_Just then a hand popped out the ground and made a grab for Ty's groin. _

**TY: **AAAHHHHH!

**BAT CAT: **WHAO!

_The grip on Ty's groin got tighter. _

**BAT CAT: **WHAT IS THAT?

**TY: **GET IT OFF ME!

_Bat Cat then stamped on the wrist of the hand and then the hand loosen its grip off Ty and pulled itself back in the ground. _

_Bat Cat then pulled up Ty away from the hole and then heard a faint noise from the ground. _

**VOICE: **(_Underground_) Ow! Son of a bitch!

**VOICE 2: **(_Same_) What?

**VOICE: **(_Same_) Some twat stamped on my hand!

**TY: **Did you hear that?

**BAT CAT: **Yeah!

_Just then some gush off water at tremendous speed came out of the ground, breaking up the soil and making the hole bigger. The water then stops. Bat Cat and Ty looked at each other and then both pulled out their swords from their holsters. They stood there prepared and then watched a figure climb out of the hole. It was Spritz. Bat Cat and Ty gasped in delight and lowered their swords. _

**SPRITZ: **Help us out then!

_Bat Cat and Ty pulled out Spritz and Stan from the hole and all were now exhausted. _

**TY: **Well, looks like we all made it, huh?

_Everyone looked annoyed at Ty comment, just then there was a huge bang. _

**BAT CAT: **Now what?

**TY: **Come on, it came from over here.

_They all started to follow Ty; this was several minutes of running, just then there was a huge object staring right in their faces. The robot was in sight, impaled into the ground, lots of mud and mould all over it with a hint of rust; it had not been used in years. The cats kept their distances incase it was a trap. They all pulled out their weapons, prepared to attack. _

**TY: **(_Amazed_) Wow, so that's the Catatonic!

**BAT CAT: **Keep on your toes, guys!

**STAN: **It's quiet.

**SPRITZ: **You wait, there'll be a bang or something in a minute.

**TY: **Look, the robot is just there, let's destroy it!

**ECHO VOICE: **You can't destroy me, you stupid idiot!

**STAN: **What was that?

**ECHO VOICE: **You dumbass, it's me, the Catatonic!

**TY: **Show yourself, coward!

**ECHO VOICE: **Is that a dare? Very well, I'm gonna kill you now anyway!

**BAT CAT: **What are you talking about? We got here early, you said you would destroy Little Tokyo in 24 hours, there's more than 10 hours left!

**ECHO VOICE: **You fool! There was no time limit, that was just an excuse to get your ass here as soon as possible!

**STAN: **Pretty smart!

_Grey darkness was covering the area, a clear blue sky becoming thundering storms. Black smoke appears from everywhere and it huddles into one big smoke cloud in front of the four cats, it slowly makes a shape of a figure and soon becomes a real flesh and blood person. It's head was bowed down and then the figure slowly lifted his head up, a cheeky grin across his face, showing his fatal teeth The figure had the same characteristics and appearance as Speedy, except his armour was black. _

**STAN: **S-Speedy?

**DARK SPEEDY: **No I'm not, because of Speedy's ginzu power, it has copied me into him because of the evil. I'm bad; I'm bad Speedy! (_Looks at the cats_) So, you're the scum to save the world?

**BAT CAT: **Damn right!

**DARK SPEEDY: **I doubt that!

**STAN: **(_Walking forward_) Wanna bet, twat face!

_Stan loads up his shotgun. He points at the dark double and pulls the trigger. Speedy's chest bursts out blood, as the cartridge spread all over his chest. Stan pulls the trigger again, blowing Speedy's right hand off. Speedy's double is feeling the pain, real blood is making it's way out. Stan once again pulls the trigger, the powerful force of the cartridge pushes Speedy off his feet and falls to the ground, his eyes closed and motionless. The smoke floating out of Stan's shotgun, he is still pointing the gun at Speedy. The copy did not move for ages, convinced Stan lowered his gun and turned around to the others, who were still concerned. _

**STAN: **Yeah! Alright!

_Speedy's eyes burst open; he got up, the wounds healing and his hand growing back. The others gasped and pointed behind Stan. _

**SPRITZ: **Jesus, behind you!

_Stan turned around; Speedy was face to face to him, anger showing in his eyes. Stan was horrified. _

**DARK SPEEDY: **Looks like you missed me, dipshit!

_The dark copy upcutted Stan, smashing his bottom jaw, blood dripped out on one side of his mouth, Stan fell to the ground, knocked out cold. _

**BAT CAT: **Son of a-

_Bat Cat pulls out his sword out of the holster and charges at Speedy, who noticed this and raised his hand to neck level and shot out a white light to Bat Cat's feet, it made impact and then Bat Cat was stopped in his tracks, his feet had concrete blocks which were cemented to the ground. _

**BAT CAT: **What the? Hey!

_Speedy laughs, now it was Spritz turn. _

**SPRITZ: **(_Loads up his super soakers_) Cheeky bastard!

**TY: **Are you crazy, waters not gonna stop him!

**SPRITZ: **I'm not just gonna stand here! Anyway, the force of my soakers can brake bones!

_Spritz walked towards Speedy, pointing his soakers at him. Speedy eyes Spritz and clapped his hands together, forming a light blue glow around his hands and formed an iceball. Amazingly at the same time both Speedy and Spritz shot out their weapons, the ice ball splashed into Spritz's soaker and was staring to form into ice, it trailed along the soaker onto his arm, Spritz felt the sharp cold flowing through his arm. His arm was now a block of ice and the ice was still moving over him. _

**SPRITZ: **Oh God, that's cold, t-that's really cold!

_The ice was slowly crawling up his neck and going over his body, the blood in his body starting to freeze up. Spritz tried to struggle but it was no use. His body now covered in a block of ice, his head was about to follow. _

**SPRITZ: **SON OF A BITCH!

_The ice formed around his face, he tried to let out more of his voice but the ice formed into his mouth, he gagged and then silence. He was now a figure of ice. The dark Speedy was pleased with himself. Ty couldn't help but stand there; he'd never been in a situation like this before. It was obvious that Speedy went for Ty, who backed away. Bat Cat was struggling from his predicament. _

**BAT CAT: **TY! (_Struggling_) USE YOUR SWORD, DAMN IT!

_Ty pulled out his sword but Speedy simply and quickly took it away, he smiled at Ty, who was scared of what was going to happen to him, the evil double took a good look at the sword, his smile faded away. _

**DARK SPEEDY: **What the hell is this?

**TY: **It's the g-ginzu, it's a uh...a

**DARK SPEEDY: **A replica?

**TY: **Y-yes!

**DARK SPEEDY: **Thank heavens, for there can only be ONE magical ginzu sword and as I've got the memory of Speedy, I remember destroying it.

_He chucks the sword at the frozen Spritz, the long blade impaling into the frozen layer and the chest of Spritz. _

**DARK SPEEDY: **Oh yeah, good shot!

**TY: **You fuck!

**DARK SPEEDY: **But you won't!

_He grabs Ty, brings him forward and headbutts Ty, who falls down straight away, dazed. Speedy turns to look at the frozen Spritz, than back at Ty and then he smiles. He picks up Ty by the neck with ease. _

**DARK SPEEDY: **Wanna help me finish off water boy once and for all?

**TY: **(_Still dazed_) Uh...?

_With strong force Speedy chucked Ty at Spritz. Ty screamed and smashed into Spritz, like a window smashed by a stone. Spritz fell apart into bits, frozen blood and body parts in blocks of ice. Spritz was just a pile of broken blocks and bits of red ice. The cold ice surrounded Ty; the pain growing on him and the ice didn't really help. He opened his eyes and noticed a block of ice that had the left side of Spritz's face that was staring back at him with his eye widen. Ty felt sick knowing that he was surrounded his friend's carcasses. _

**BAT CAT: **(_Shouting as hard as he could_) BASTARD!

**DARK SPEEDY: **(_To Bat Cat_) Swearing isn't gonna save you. What good is it?

_He walks to Bat Cat but keeping his distance, as Bat Cat has a sword and more experienced. Dark Speedy stares at the helpless Bat Cat. _

**BAT CAT: **What are you gonna do? Kill me when I'm like this? (_Indicating his feet_) Aren't you gonna put up a real fight?

**DARK SPEEDY: **Are you fucking kidding? I'm just gonna get this over and done with and kill you now!

_A holster appeared on Speedy's belt and in that holster was a sword, he slowly pulled out the sword, it glowed blue whilst he was holding it. The blade reflected his face. Bat Cat stared at Speedy angrily, he looked at the metal blade but to him this was just another sword. _

**DARK SPEEDY: **Do you know what this is?

**BAT CAT: **Something you pulled out of your ass?

**DARK SPEEDY: **Wit, I'll give you that but no! This is the actual original Magical Ginzu Sword!

**BAT CAT: **What? Did you say-...H-how?

**DARK SPEEDY: **Not very smart, are we? Speedy's power was the ginzu sword and with that power I can bring back the sword. (_Bat Cat was worried_) With this, I can also perform the famous Cat's Eye Slash, so powerful that the light could blind you.

**BAT CAT: **You'll be stopped!

**DARK SPEEDY: **Enough talk! Perpear to meet your death.

_Speedy raises his sword and brings it down on Bat Cat, but he blocks the move with his sword. _

**DARK SPEEDY: **(_Slightly empressed_) Good, very good!

_Speedy is swinging his sword from different directions at Bat Cat but Bat Cat manages to fence off Speedy's moves and sometimes slashing back at Speedy, not bad considering that Bat Cat can't move from that spot but Speedy makes some good moves too. _

**BAT CAT: **What's the matter, lost your touch?

**DARK SPEEDY: **No, have you?

_Speedy then swings back his sword, which was coming down on Bat Cat, who had it covered but Speedy took Bat Cat off his guard and with slick movement, sliced Bat Cat at the waist, cutting him up like butter. Bat Cat gagged and his eyes were widened, face was in shock and then blood dripped out his mouth. His top half started sliding off his waist where he was cut and landed hard on the ground, while his bottom half flopped on the ground. _

**DARK SPEEDY: **(_Smiling_) Ouch, that has got to hurt!

_Ty looked in horror at the evil Speedy's work, who was walking towards him, the sword pointing to Ty's neck. _

**DARK SPEEDY: **Let me finish this now, let me! The quicker I do this, the less suffering you'll go through!

_Ty almost had tears in his eyes, he had no idea what to do. _

**DARK SPEEDY: **I take that as a "yes"!

_The evil Speedy pulled back his sword as Ty was ready to meet his fate but just then the evil Speedy gurgled and a blade was pushed through this back and out of his chest, blood poring out the ripped hole and onto Ty. The dark Speedy backed away, the blade still sticking through his body. _

**DARK SPEEDY: **NNOOO!

_The evil turned around and was surprised to see John behind him. _

**JOHN: **Evil my ass!

**TY: **John?

**JOHN: **At your service.

**DARK SPEEDY: **You fool! You will be next!

_Once again the dark Speedy flops on the ground, motionless. _

**JOHN: **Come on Ty, let's get out of here!

**TY: **No, I'm not going anywhere until that prick is dead! We got to make sure he's dead!

**JOHN: **He is, look!

_John points to where Speedy was lying but he was not there except of a blood stained sword that John used. _

**JOHN: **(_Scared_) Oh shit...

**TY: **OH FUCK!

_Ty ducked as a blade missed him but unfortunate for John, the same blow sliced his head. His head tumbled on the dusty ground and his headless body flopped on the ground. Ty screamed and backed away from his decapitated friend. He turned to look at Speedy, who had a hole through his body, which was slowly healing and was holding his blood soaked sword. Speedy was angry with his teeth gritted. _

**DARK SPEEDY: **Your friends are beginning to piss me off!

_Just then the evil clone's face was half blown off but the force of this blow was not strong enough to push him off his feet but the pain was still unbearable. _

**DARK SPEEDY: **AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! NOW WHAT?

_Stan was back up, holding a shotgun, which looked to have been fired. His face was determined. _

**DARK SPEEDY: **Oh, I was starting to worry.

_His face too was starting to heal. Stan loaded up his shotgun, ready to pull the trigger. Speedy clicks his fingers, Stan backed away as did Ty, both expecting some sort of evil magic but nothing happened, but the evil Speedy didn't show a sign of worry. Stan looked around him making sure that there were no more suprises. He then looked back at the bloodthirsty evil Speedy. _

**DARK SPEEDY: **Give it your best shot, fucker!

_Stan didn't hesitate; those words were like encouragements. He pulled the trigger and shot at Speedy's chest, he got the full impact but nothing seemed to have happened, Speedy was left there smiling. Stan looked puzzled. _

**STAN: **Huh?

_Just then Stan's chest burst opened, blood and flesh spitting out as if he had a bomb in him, his ripped stomach showing itself, along with blood pumping out of him. He coughed out some blood and was choking. The evil Speedy laughed his head off, enjoying every minute of this. Ty was crawling to his sword, trying not to be seen and already knowing that it was too late for Stan. Although Stan knew his life was fading away from him, he still managed to find a bit of strength in him. He raised his gun, knowing it was pointing at Speedy's head. He spat out more blood, which was dripping down his front. He pulled the trigger, hitting Speedy in the head, which made him back off but brought his head back smiling at Stan. Stan knew what was going to happen and gasped. His head exploded bits of torn brain and skull flying everywhere and his headless body dropped the gun and then the body fell to the floor. Ty reached his sword; he grabbed the handle and got up only to find his father-like clone standing in front of him. _

**DARK SPEEDY: **Don't your friends ever learn? I can never be destroyed! (_Laughs_) This is so ironic; your friends couldn't kill me to save their lives. (_Laughs harder_)

_Ty became angry and swings his sword at Speedy but Speedy grabs the blade with his spare hand. (The other hand holding the REAL Magical Ginzu Sword) No cut was dripping out of his evil skin. Speedy head butted Ty and then kicked him across the face. Ty whimpered spitting seliva blood on the ground. Speedy showed no mercy and grabbed Ty's hair, pulling him closer to his face. _

**DARK SPEEDY: **What to know something, wimp? Your father is dead! (_Ty looked at Speedy_) Yes, that's right, so what the fuck are you gonna do, huh? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GONNA DO?

_With no hesitation, Speedy slams Ty's head to the stoney ground and doing this several times, Ty couldn't take anymore of this. Speedy then takes Ty's sword and pushes it through Ty's shoulder blade and into the ground. Ty screamed as loud as his voice box would let him and then with the pain unbearable, he passed out. Speedy left the sword in Ty and backed away, he turned to look at all the other decapitated bodies, and everywhere he looked was a blood-drenched body. He smiled. _

**DARK SPEEDY: **My work here is done.

_He holds tightly to the ginzu sword and walks over to the massive ruined robot, he gently touches it as if it was a pet, stroking the huge head of the robot. _

**DARK SPEEDY: **Not long now, I'll be back and Earth will be what it should've been 20 years ago. Destroyed.

_He closed his eyes, trying to concentrate but something made him open them, he looked over to Ty and saw him glowing white, he looked on amazement. Ty lifted his head from the dirt, his expression determined and teeth gritted. The metal blade in his shoulder was pulling itself out, with no hands helping it but Ty was still in great pain. _

**DARK SPEEDY: **What the hell?

_The sword was out of his shoulder, floating in mid-air and then zoomed like a bullet towards the dark Speedy, the evil spirit had no time to react as it impaled into his heart and he screamed like he never felt pain before. Ty got up struggling at first and then walking normally. The evil Speedy dropped his ginzu sword. Ty stuck out his hand and the Magical Ginzu sword went straight to his hand. The handle tightly in his grip. He looked just like his father. _

**DARK SPEEDY: **No, this can't be! How in the hell can you do that?

**TY: **You're forgetting something, I am a Cherviche and all Cherviche's can poccess the power of the Magical Ginzu sword but only for the use of good!

_The dark Speedy whimpered, he tried to pull the sword out of him but the force was too strong even with the power he had. Ty raised the Magical Ginzu sword to head level and a pink light surrounded him, swirling around the sword, just then the holster made another sword, Ty pulled that out now having two swords. He crossed the swords more powerful light appeared. _

**TY: **Do you know what I wish? I wish I could go back in time AND PUT A STOP TO THIS EVIL ONCE AND FOR ALL!

_He forms the Cats Eye and slashes it at the evil Speedy. _

**DARK SPEEDY: **NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

_The sharp light impales into Speedy and the Catatonic itself, light was coming out from everywhere on the robot and the evil double Speedy let out his last scream. _

**DARK SPEEDY: **AAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

_He exploded as too did the robot, Ty took cover a giant fireball covered the whole place and then a huge white light covered Ty's eyes, everything then went blank._

_The strange white blankness lasted only ten seconds. Ty was lying on the ground, he was awoke by the road dust in his mouth. He lifted his head away from the dirt and tried to spit some out, he got up, dusting himself. The Ginzu sword was also on the floor, in front of him. It shined in his eyes from the blade, even though it was dark. He picked up the sword and looked at it carefully, it looked as if it hadn't been used in ages. Not thinking about it he put the sword in its holster. He then looked around and was puzzled of what he saw; buildings, which seemed to look familiar, surrounded him. Then he realised. _

**TY: **It's Little Tokyo, only it's...different.

_Voices could be heard behind him but they were very faint, as if it were coming from inside a building. _

**FEMALE VOICE: **And don't you DARE call me that AGAIN!

**MALE VOICE: **You just did a big mistake Polly...a BIG mistake.

_Ty turned around and saw the Pizza Cat Parlour in front of him. He gasped. _

**TY: **The pizza parlour? It can't be!

_Just then the door opened. _

**TY: **Shit!

_Ty jumped behind a car, now out of view from whoever was going to walk out of the parlour. He watched the door and saw Guido coming out; he was wearing all of his armour and an expression of evil over his face. Ty didn't know what was going on here, was Guido back from the dead? Ty had to think about this, he got up as Guido was nearly out of sight but just then the doors opened again, he ducked and was in shock to see his father, Speedy Cherviche. Speedy was following Guido. _

**TY: **Dad?

_Ty had a hint that he may have gone back in time, but how and where in time? Ty decided to follow his father. _

**TEA HOUSE. OUTSIDE.  
**  
_Ty was opposite his father but on the other side of the street. He watched his father and turned to see Guido standing outside what looked like a teahouse. _

**SPEEDY: **Hey, that's Lucille's house.

_Ty heard Speedy's words and looks at him, the name Lucille sound familiar. Guido walked up to the door_.

**SPEEDY: **What is he doing at her house? (_Guido kicks down the door and walks in the house_) What the hell?

_Ty then realised, Speedy told him the story how Guido went crazy and killed nearly everyone, only this wasn't really Guido, this was a clone of him. (Read Double Shadows). Ty couldn't careless if Speedy saw him, he had to go and help Lucille, for the futures sake. He got up and ran to the house. Speedy saw Ty and was puzzled. _

**SPEEDY: **Who's that? (_To Ty_) Hey, YOU!

_Ty ignored Speedy and entered the house. Speedy had no idea what to do he then decided to walk into the house as well. _

**LUCILLE'S BEDROOM.  
**  
_Lucille was peacefully asleep, until her door was knocked down, she sat up, startled by the loud crash and Guido flipped the light on. She looked at him, angrily but scared. _

**LUCILE: **GUIDO, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? (_Guido pulls out his sword_) Oh- oh my God...

_Guido raises his sword, ready to slash her to bits, she then screams. Guido pulls down the sword on her but she manages to dodge the slash, she is still screaming but with quick reflexes Guido grabs Lucille by the neck and puts her against the wall. _

**FAKE GUIDO: **I am not the Guido you think I am, bitch!

_He points his sword to her neck, ready to push it through but then a wet slash sound was heard and the fake Guido gags and coughs, he lets go of the sword and Lucille, he turns around to see Ty holding a blood soaked sword. The clone had a long diagonal slash in his back; he fell to his knees and flopped lifeless on the floor, his eyes wide open and blood dripping out his mouth. Lucille was starting to cry, luckily she wasn't wearing her bomb filled hair-do. Ty looked at Lucille, the first time he's ever seen her in person. _

**TY: (MIND) **So this is Lucille, the girl that dad and Guido were fighting over, she is beautiful. (_Kneels down to her. NORMAL_) Are you okay?

**VOICE: **BASTARD!

_Ty was kicked in the face and fell across the room, Ty held his face and felt someone climb on top of him and started to strangle him. He then looked into his fathers eyes, filled with anger. _

**SPEEDY: **SON OF A BITCH, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?

_Ty was gasping for air but then Lucille tried to break them apart. _

**LUCILE: **SPEEDY, STOP IT! STOP IT! HE SAVED ME!

**SPEEDY: **What?

**LUCILLE: **Guido was going to kill me, he said that he wasn't the Guido that I'd thought he'd be and then this guy came in and saved me.

_Speedy looked at Lucille and then at his future son, he loosens his grip from Ty's neck, Ty started coughing, breathing in the air but Speedy grabbed Ty's sword and pointed it at his son's head. _

**SPEEDY: **All right you, talk!

_Just then the sword glowed blue in Speedy's hand and after ten seconds the blue glow from the sword faded. Speedy looked at the sword in amazement; he recognised the cravings and saw his initials S.C engraved on the bottom of the blade. _

**SPEEDY: **The Magical Ginzu sword? But I destroyed this, I'm sure I did, I was the only one who could!

**TY: **You did...I believe...

**SPEEDY: **(_Looks at Ty_) Tell me, who are you?

_Ty had no choice, he had to tell his father the truth, how will he take it. Not easily that's for sure this was after all Speedy Cherviche. Ty sighed and then took a deep breath and said: _

**TY: **I'm your son, Ty Cherviche.

_Speedy and Lucille took this in. What Ty said was unreal, was this a joke? There was a weird silence until Lucille spoke. _

**LUCILLE: **You didn't tell me you had a son, Speedy.

**SPEEDY: **(_Annoyed_) What? He looks the same age as me, how the hell can he be my son? This is just some prat from the loony bin.

**TY: **I c-came from the future.

**SPEEDY: **Oh, you came from the future did you? Well fuck me, that explains everything. Tell me, mate, is the future bright? Is the future orange?

**TY: **LISTEN! (_Calming down_) Look, I know this looks awkward and fucked up but it's the truth. I can explain.

_Speedy and Lucille looked at Each other and then both back at Ty, Speedy slightly moved the sword away from Ty's head. _

**SPEEDY: **Okay, explain!

**TY: **Nearly fifthteen minutes ago I was in a fight, against you only it wasn't. I was fighting against the catatonic but it was a power spirit. It got the power when you and...I can't remember his name, combined powers to destroy the comet heading towards Earth, the power went through the catatonic and the evil half gave life to it. It took years for it come to life but when it did it only had half of the power to rebuild, so it needed your power, the power of the magical ginzu sword but not from the blade but from your body because you had the power as you used to the sword so long but I destroyed the spirit, by using the Cats Eye slash, which only a Cherviche could use. You taught me this power when I was younger and when I used this power I made a wish, to destroy the evil from where it started and here I am.

Speedy didn't know how to react; he was still getting to grips with this as Ty's words sank in.

**SPEEDY: **If this is true, when why here? Why now?

**TY: **I'm not sure. (_Thinks_) If I can remember you told me that you had to fight clones of yourselves. (_Realises_) That is what Guido was, a clone! Then you had another battle with...(_Clicks his fingers_) Chris and Div, THAT'S IT! But you always killed them off, with guns, your powers but not with your...SWORD!

**SPEEDY: **Huh?

**TY: **You never killed Chris and Div with your sword that's why they kept coming back! If you kill these guys with that sword, they'll be gone, forever! Then that means mom will never die and you'll live in peace as a proper family.

**SPEEDY: **W-what?

**TY: **Please, you have to believe me.

**LUCILLE: **Wait, if this is a clone of Guido, when where's the real Guido?

**TY: **Dad...uh...I mean: Speedy said something about an old house, he was sending something...well, the future Speedy did...

**SPEEDY: **Hey that's where Guido went for a delivery and when he came back he acted all weird.

**TY: **That's it then, Guido is at the old house, which is where Div and Chris are.

**SPEEDY: **What's so special about Div and Chris?

**TY: **Div was a writer, hey, that explain why they kept coming back. If you destroy Div, he won't write him or Chris back. You must do this, for the futures sake.

**SPEEDY: **I-

**TY: **Look, the future where I came from is full of shit and if you do this their won't be any shit to go through.

**LUCILLE: **But aren't we changing the future, right now?

**TY: **Only slightly, but you will still die, along with JB and Clare.

**LUCILLE: **Oh my God.

**SPEEDY: **You mean GB and Carla?

**TY: **Yes.

**LUCILLE: **I...die?

**TY: **Yeah, but you won't if Speedy kills these pricks off!

**SPEEDY: **This is just bizzare...

_Speedy had no choice but to believe his future son. He eventually nodded and Ty smiled he knew this was hard for this father_.

**TY: **Thank you, dad.

**SPEEDY: **Please don't call me that. Who's your mom?

**TY: **Polly Esther.

_Speedy's eye widen, he then had a thought that he wouldn't do this for Ty but for Polly even if she didn't know about it. _

**SPEEDY: **All right, let's go. I know where this old house is.

**LUCILLE: **Is there anything you want me to do?

**SPEEDY: **No, leave this for the pizza cats.

**LUCILLE: **As usual.

_Speedy and Ty left the teahouse and head straight for the old house leaving Lucille on her own; She looked around the room, at the mess. _

**LUCILLE: **Oh great, there's blood all over the floor.

**OLD HOUSE. OUTSIDE.  
**  
_Speedy and Ty walked slowly to the old house and up the wooden steps until they were in front of the door. The house seemed empty. Speedy held on to his sword, the one that he thought he destroyed. They looked suspisesly that the door. Ty had no weapon, so he was the one more nervous. _

**SPEEDY: **Do you think we should knock?

_Just then a figure jumped in between them and pushed Ty but smacked Speedy across the face with a heavy metal object, Speedy fell to the floor, holding on to his face, moaning in pain. The figure showed himself as Div, he was holding a gun, which he obviously used to hit Speedy with. He then pointed the gun at Ty. _

**DIV: **(_Very angry_) You little shit, you've ruined the future!

_Ty gasped. Just then Div had a blade burst through his chest, the blood spat on Ty and running down Div's front, making a small pool around his feet. Ty whimpered, knowing that someone else's blood was dripping down him, he wiped it off. Div turned his head and saw Speedy holding on to a handle; Speedy had pushed the sword through Div's back. Div then looked at the blood-dripping blade; it started to glow cheekily. He knew it was the ginzu sword. He felt death pulling him but anger filling him. _

**DIV: **You fucking bastards!

_Without a warning a bright blinding light filled the area, Ty and Speedy covered their eyes, in seconds the white light was gone. Ty and Speedy opened their eyes and found that Div was gone, Speedy put the sword back in the holster. Was Div gone forever. _

**SPEEDY: **Was that Div?

**TY: **Yeah.

**SPEEDY: **What an asshole. Just Chris to go now, huh?

**TY: **Yeah, he's the twat who kills Mom...uh...Polly...

**SPEEDY: **Right! I'm gonna stop that from happening! I'll go in first!

_Speedy turned the doorknob and pushed the door open, which slowly creaked. Speedy held his sword and slowly took steps in. _

**INSIDE THE OLD HOUSE.  
**  
_The room was empty, except for a wooden chair in the middle of the room and a big-lit fire, the only source of light that was brightening the dim dull room. Speedy had his sword at the ready; he nodded to Ty, indicating that it was safe to enter. _

**SPEEDY: **There's nobody here!

**TY: **Chris is here, he's watching our every movement. He's gonna wait for a good moment to show himself.

_A loud bang from the gun is heard and blood spat from Ty's stomach, he fell over by the strong force of the bullet. Speedy jumped in fright of the bang and turned to see Ty clutching his stomach, the blood pumping out a soaking on his clothes. _

**SPEEDY: **Jesus, TY!

_Speedy dropped the sword and kneeled down to Ty, holding up his head. Ty coughed and then screwed his face up because of the pain; any movement really hurt him. He let out a cry._

**VOICE: **Yes, your right, my lad. I was waiting for a good moment.

_Chris stepped out of the shadows from the corner of the room. He had an expressionless face and held the gun up at Speedy. _

**CHRIS: **Gave you a surprise, didn't I?

**SPEEDY: **Wanker!

_Speedy grabbed his sword and got up, determined. _

**CHRIS: **STOP RIGHT THERE! Don't be fucking stupid, one bullet to the brain is enough to end your life. It's such a shame it came to this, your way to early Speedy; I didn't really want to kill you now!

**SPEEDY: **You won't!

**CHRIS: **(_Smiling_) I wonder if Div saw this coming? (_Serious_) You have spoiled my plans but no matter, I still have The Liquid Obeyer aka T.L.O

**SPEEDY: **What's that?

**CHRIS: **One drop of this on someone and they will obey me, my plan was to rule Little Tokyo with my clones of you but because you've fucked things up, I'll just kill you now and the rest of the team!

_Chris was about to pull the trigger but then had a thought. _

**CHRIS: **Wait, this is all too easy. Anyone can kill someone with a gun but a sword, now that would be new. Put down your sword. (_Speedy does so_) Kick it towards me. (_Speedy does so_) Wow, what a weapon, a pathetic bread cutter.

_He passed the gun on to the hand, which was also holding the T.L.O. The blade shined in his eyes, he bent down to pick up the sword, as soon as his hand touched the handle, the first few seconds were the best, as if he had all the power he needed, he got up straight, looking at the sword, eyeing over its beauty. _

**CHRIS: **I feel as if I'm the most powerful person in the world, I am like God!

**SPEEDY: **Yeah, God damned.

_Chris's hand started showing steam from holding the handle and then a burning sensation could be felt in his hand and up his arm. He gasped in pain, which made him drop his gun and the T.L.O. The glass jar smashed on the hard floor. _

**CHRIS: **NNOOO!

_The hand holding the sword started to crumble, the skin breaking into bits and falling off. He let go of the sword and looked at his hand, it was black like burnt toast. _

**CHRIS: **It burns!

_This was Speedy's chance, he ran towards Chris, who was put off guard and ruby tackled him, lifting Chris off his feet, Speedy kept running and carried Chris. He was running towards the fireplace, Chris turned his head around, ignoring the pain in his hand. _

**CHRIS: **(_Panicking_) What are you doing?

_Speedy came to a sudden halt and Chris went flying off Speedy's shoulders and into the fire but only his head hitting the flames. _

**SPEEDY: **I'm sending you to hell!

_Chris straight away started screaming and waving his arms and legs everywhere as the hot flames burned badly on his head, pealing his skin off, the brain inside his skull beginning to bake and burn black, the heat was drying up his eyes, he kept waving his arms and legs and what was a loud scream at first was now slowly fading. Speedy watched this and then went for his sword; he picked it up and walked again to the fire. Chris was still struggling but then his scream stopped and his arms and legs were motionless. Ty, who was now lying in his own pool of blood, smiled to see Chris burn. Speedy wasn't sure, the head was still burning but something was wrong so he decided to gently kick one of Chris's legs. _

**CHRIS: **AAAHHHHH!

**SPEEDY: **FUCK!

_Chris sat up right, his head black, eyes dried out and shrived but the head was still burning. His voice was unrecognisable. _

**CHRIS: **YOU FUCKER!

_Without hesitation Speedy pulled back his sword and pushed it through Chris mouth and back out of the head, boiled blood popping through the hole. Chris gagged and once again his burnt black burning head flopped back into the fire, along with the sword. Speedy watched him burn. Just then the same bright blinding light filled the area and when the light faded, Chris's body was gone and the hot blade of the sword toppled out of the fire. Speedy simply picked it up as if nothing happened to it. The fire carried on burning. Speedy went over to Ty, who was pale and near death. _

**TY: **(_Weak_) You did it, evil is no more.

**SPEEDY: **Never mind that, let's get you to a hospital quick!

**TY: **No need, it's starting!

_Ty was now starting to fade away. _

**SPEEDY: **Huh? What's happening?

**TY: **The future has been changed, I no longer exist.

**SPEEDY: **No wait, listen Ty, there's so much I want to know, I didn't get enough time to...to talk.

**TY: **You will, we'll meet again. See you, dad.

_And with that, Ty was gone. Speedy was left there on his own. How was Speedy going to explain this to the others what had happened? He then heard a very faint voice from under the floor. _

**FAINT VOICE: **Hey, beak breath let me out of here!

**SPEEDY: **(_Eyes widen_) The cellar!

**NEXT ROOM.  
**  
_A ninja crow was standing above a trap door that led to the cellar. Speedy entered the room and the ninja crow noticed this and pulled out his sword. _

**CROW: **Hey ass wipe, where do you think your going?

**THE CELLAR.  
**  
_Guido heard voices above and then a: _

**VOICE 1: **ACK!

_A sound of death and a wet sound of fresh meat being cut and a small thud. Then the cellar door was banging, obviously someone was trying to get in. _

**VOICE 2: **Damn it. Won't open!

_A short moment of silence and then suddenly a blade of a sword was pushed through the wooden door. _

**GUIDO: **HOLY CRAP!

_The blade was pulled back and then a foot was forced through the wooden door to make the hole bigger. This person's foot kept bashing the door making the hole even bigger, big enough for someone to fit through. Guido backed away. Just then a head poked through the hole. _

**SPEEDY: **Anyone down here?

_Guido gasped and was glad to see his best friend. Speedy pulled Guido out of the cellar and they rejoiced. _

**GUIDO: **Oh man, I'm so glad to see you Speedy.

**SPEEDY: **It's good to see the real you!

**GUIDO: **You know about that? I was fighting my mirror self, it was awful, this clone was much harder and stronger than me, he kicked the shit out of me, I had to beg for mercy to Chris to stop this clone from killing me.

**SPEEDY: **I took care of them, well, Ty killed the clone and I destroyed Chris and Div.

**GUIDO: **Huh? How?

**SPEEDY: **You are not going to believe me, I'll tell you when we get back.

_They hurried back to the parlour where Polly was waiting for them and she gave both of them a slap. The next day Speedy explained what happened last night and why Guido was acting strange, Speedy also said about his future son help him and from then on Guido and Francine thought he was mad, except for Polly as she just looked into Speedy's eyes. She rubbed her stomach; maybe having a baby would be the next step in their lives. _

**A FEW DAYS LATER: **_Speedy asked for Polly's hand in marriage and she accepted, her tears of joy proved how happy she was. They both hugged and embaced each others love with a long passionate kiss. The whole parlour erupted with cheer and claps. They were the perfect couple and were made for each other. Polly finally gave her undying love and Speedy was finally happy to be with the girl he's always loved since he was a kitten. Speedy then asked Guido to be his best man, Guido was lost for words and accepted the honour and there much more joy for Speedy. _

**A MONTH LATER: **_The wedding was wonderful, Polly was wearing the most prettiest wedding dress to date and Speedy wearing a white suit, pictures where taken, the cake was cut, Guido made his best mans speech, which went down very well, there was a fantastic disco where everyone was dancing, including those who should've died (GB and Carla) and Lucille was dancing with Deano. Everyone was there: The Rescue Team, the siblings (Stan Cherviche, Jane Esther, Deano Anchovey and John Manx) and some ninja crows who were friends with GB. What a day it was. There was no trouble and the couple had the most wonderful time, they expressed their love even more then the night ended. _

**NINE MONTHS LATER: **_Polly and Carla were both pregent, although Polly's labour pains where the only thing in the future that hadn't changed. Polly and Carla gave birth to healthy babies and Speedy and GB were proud fathers. Carla had a girl and named it Jessica. Polly, of course, had a son. _

**POLLY: **Oh Speedy, isn't he beautiful?

**SPEEDY: **He sure is, now I have two beautiful kittens!

**POLLY: **(_Blushes_) Your so sweet. What shall we name him?

**SPEEDY: **Only one name comes to mind.

**POLLY: **What's that then?

**SPEEDY: **Ty.

**POLLY: **(_Smiling_) Ty. Yes, that's a lovely name. Ty.

_The little kitten was wrapped in a towel in Polly's arms. Polly had a tear rolling out of her eyes. _

**POLLY: **He's our little kitten Speedy.

**SPEEDY: **(_Smiling_) I know.

_He gave Polly a peck on the cheek, she purred, leaning her head of Speedy's shoulders who was sitting on the edge of the bed. Speedy looked at the kitten and saw the kitten move its fingers as if it was waving at him. _

**SPEEDY: **(_Whispering to himself_) Welcome back, Ty.

_The little kitten squeaked. Speedy thought to himself that the future was looking bright and it was. Was could spoil this moment...? _

**THE END. **


End file.
